


Never Robin

by allsunday



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Never Robin, batfamily
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsunday/pseuds/allsunday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>格雷森马戏团长收留了在街头斗殴中受伤的杰森，让他留下当马戏团保镖，长大后的提姆收购了马戏团，有一天布鲁斯带着达米安来看演出…… 蝙蝠侠从未有过罗宾，但是有些事情，命中注定。<br/>要不当罗宾就大家都不当！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 因为重点是Never Robin这个设定，所以内容什么的就不要太期待了。  
> 不过没有蝙蝠侠训练的话，战斗力会减弱，总觉得是个大问题。不如大家一起弱吧（滚……

　　一旦有什么重要的活动时，总是会遇上坏天气。不论是约会还是工作。  
　　迪克走出了自己那辆嵌着“格雷森马戏团”几个金光闪闪大字的房车，朝着空中伸出手掌，接住了几滴零星的雨点。他踩了踩脚下的土地，坚实但又带着些许松软，一定是空气中的湿度造成的。多年不见，哥谭还是这幅鬼样。  
　　也没什么不好的，他心想，这样在给帐篷竖桩子的时候就能轻松很多了。  
　　一辆豪华轿车停在了马戏团营地入口，司机下来替后座的乘客打开车门。一个年轻人从车上下来，他稍微观察了一下四周，随即绕过了身边各种忙忙碌碌的工人，径直朝着迪克站的地方走了过来。  
　　迪克看了看手表，和约好的时间一样。很少有赞助商会这么准时。一位有钱又热衷于工作的合作伙伴，将预示着这次巡演计划也会相当顺利。同时对方也一定是个难缠的家伙。  
　　“早上好。”来人站定，友善地伸出手，“我是提摩西德雷克，你可以叫我提姆。”  
　　他直截了当地打了招呼，显然并不需要进一步确认面前和其他人一样穿着工作服的人是谁。  
　　虽然早已听到了传言，但是在这位投资人出现在自己眼前的时候，迪克还是为他的年轻而小小地吃了一惊。  
　　“早上好。”他镇定又礼貌地伸手回握，“理查德格雷森，格雷森马戏团团长，朋友们都叫我迪克。很荣幸见到您。”  
　　当迪克粗实有力的手掌和接触到对方的时候，他看到年轻人的眼神里闪过一丝异样的光芒。他不自觉地收紧了手掌，而没有注意到这个举动让这位合作伙伴的保镖看起来像是挑衅。跟着年轻人一起来的那位司机马上粗暴地拉开了迪克。

　　“嗨——你，就是你！他妈的想干什么！”一声大吼从旁边窜了进来，迪克和提姆同时转头。在声音的主人出现之前，一根巨大的木桩就先落在了他们脚边不远的地方。泥土飞溅起来，落在了两位新来者熨烫地笔挺的黑色西裤上。一个穿着灰色工作装的男人从后面走了出来，一把撩开了保镖的手把他推到一旁，然后俯视着矮他一个脑袋的提姆。提姆抬了抬手，示意同伴不要擅动。  
　　“你有什么事！？”高个儿问，还没等到回答，又自说自话地把脸转向迪克，“这家伙是来收保护费的吗？”  
　　“杰森，等等——！”迪克赶忙伸手推挡阻止了同伴，“这位是德雷克先生。”  
　　“那就是来面试新的杂技演员的？”杰森用手在空中比了比提姆的身高，这个动作快要让一旁的保镖炸毛了，迪克只能赶紧站到他们中间充当隔离带。  
　　“他是我们新的赞助商！”迪克把杰森拉到一旁，压低了声音。“我跟你提过。”  
　　“哼！”杰森嗤了一声，看上去对这场架没能打起来很是失望。  
　　“抱歉，我们可以到车里去谈吗？”他对着两位客人赔了个笑脸，年轻的赞助者居然没有生气这着实有些出人意料，在现在这种情况下，倒是显得相当专业。  
　　“你的员工很有趣。”提摩西露出一种天真的，饶有兴趣的笑容。  
　　“请不要介意，杰森是个不错的人，他只是有点……”  
　　“……不喜欢我这种有钱人。”年轻人接过了下半句话。“我理解。”  
　　迪克尴尬地笑了笑，看来难缠的不仅仅是赞助这件事。

 

××××

　　“你居然把马戏团卖了？！”杰森的手掌重重地拍在桌子上，把水杯震得一跳一跳的。  
　　“要我说多少遍，这不是卖，他只是购买了一部分股权，而且我保证，他不会插手 **我们的事** 。我仍然是这个马戏团的所有人并且拥有重要事务的决定权。”  
　　迪克第三十次费力地向杰森解释他和德雷克的商谈结果，但只是换回来对方的一个白眼。他那远超常人的耐心已经快要被自己的兄弟磨成碎渣渣了。  
　　“你以为我听不懂这些词吗？你觉得这有什么区别？啧，我们要有一个有钱的小少爷来搅和马戏团的事了——别用那种眼神看我！”  
　　“我知道你一向不喜欢这些有钱人。”迪克第三十一次用胶水把那些碎渣渣拼起来，“但是我们需要钱。”  
　　“我们为什么需要钱？”杰森愤愤地说，他朝着房车的小窗子向外探了探风，压低了声音，“上次在雷曼的货船上拿到的钱呢？”  
　　“你从毒贩那里偷来的钱。”  
　　“我就是这个意思。”  
　　“你会看账本吗？”  
　　“一个字也看不懂！”  
　　迪克很想把那些碎渣渣扔在杰森得意洋洋的脸上。他从抽屉里拿出一本小册子翻了起来。  
　　“两打烟雾弹，四个催泪弹，子弹手雷和塑胶炸弹我已经记不清了。用完就扔的夜视镜，用完就扔的防毒面具，用完就扔的飞刀——十三把！好吧这些我都可以不算。可你居然连摩托车都扔海里去了！”  
　　“这没办法，当时那个家伙扒在我车头上，手里还有个炸弹。”杰森摊了摊手，想凑过头去看那本册子。“就这样把钱都用完了？就不能从马戏团的经费里匀一点？”  
　　“你可以贡献自己那节房车。”  
　　 “我睡哪儿？！”  
　　“大象拉比的笼子可以住两头，现在空着半间。”  
　　“呃…我们刚才说到哪儿了？雷曼的钱？那点装备就花销完了？”  
　　 “还不包括你出手大方的给线人的酬金。”  
　　“那是个好家伙，而且他还负着伤呢，有点人文情怀好吗？”  
　　“他受伤是因为你逼问的时候打断了他的腿。”迪克扶着额头，“听着，这次演出我们只要挂上德雷克工业的广告就行了，就这么简单，没有多余的条件。”  
　　“就这么简单？”  
　　“这事是那孩子主动找上来的，我调查过他的背景，德雷克家族是哥谭市里仅次于韦恩家的几个富商之一，涉及的商业领域也很干净。他已经成年了，所以使用自己信托基金完全合法。”  
　　“而且……”杰森逼近中。  
　　“而且？”  
　　“而且他说他是飞翔的格雷森的粉丝……哈，我都听见了。所以你心里一荡漾就被那小子唬进去了？我是有多蠢才会跟了你这么个团长！”  
　　“杰森。”迪克表情严肃的把双手搭在他肩上，“你没有粉丝不是我的错。”  
　　“我是这个意思吗！！？”  
　　“而且，如果我们还想保持这种四处奔走秘密打击犯罪的生活，那马戏团就必须经营下去。这是个很好的掩护。”  
　　杰森沉默了，气氛有些凝重。  
　　三年前他浑身是血的倒在哥谭街头的时候，可没有想到救下自己的人会带他走上这么一条道路。他原以为自己会在死在帮派斗殴中——哥谭大部分流浪儿童的最终归宿。可杰森现在站在这里，跟着迪克，在四处巡演的间隙打击罪犯，好像他天生就该干这一行似的。  
　　“你是该好好经营一下马戏团了，”杰森看起来妥协了，“哈利把它托付给你也不是为了让你成为什么都市义警，他只是不想看你饿死罢了。”  
　　“所以，我们达成共识了？”迪克无视他的嘲讽，伸出手去。  
　　“行吧，但是不准把广告挂在我的车厢上！”杰森抬手给了迪克一个掌击，“今晚有什么 **大计划** ？”  
　　“先去收拾卸下来的道具箱，然后我要和媒体还有文化中心的官员吃饭……”迪克翻着手里的小册子，“大约九点的时候我可以和你在音乐厅……”  
　　他话音未落，杰森就一把夺过那本小册子迅速浏览了一通。

　　“这上面他妈的都是马戏团演出计划表嘛！？”  
　　“是啊，你以为我会把捣毁毒贩窝点这种的把柄写下来？”迪克耸耸肩，“你是有多蠢？”

 

××××

　　提姆举着望远镜蹲坐在音乐厅对面的高楼平台一角。他的一个跟踪对象三十秒前刚刚出现在街角，而另一个则在雕像的阴暗面等了大约三分钟。  
　　他注意这对搭档有两年了，提姆床底下的三大本剪报和跟随马戏团巡演足迹留下的票根可以证明这点。格雷森马戏团所经之处都会有各种神秘义警传闻——如果你仔细收集路边社新闻和推特上的小道消息。提姆总是很擅长发现信息，然后把它们整合起来拼成一副完整的拼图。  
　　就像他追踪蝙蝠侠一样。  
　　英雄崇拜永远是男孩成长中的必经之路，提姆不过是比普通人更有行动力一点。比如他身上这套自制的夜行衣，哥谭市内60%的监控录像，以及骇进学校资料库修改因夜巡而造成的缺席。　  
　　杰克德雷克要是知道这些，就不会逼着儿子去上某个常春藤的商科。可提姆总算用伶牙俐齿争取到了一年的延缓入学，他会充分利用这一年时间来证明自己可以成为什么样的人，以及有效使用那笔信托基金。　　  
　　首先从投资马戏团开始。  
　　那对搭档开始移动了，这是提姆第一次这么近距离的观察他们。他也迅速地从房顶水箱旁的安全梯溜了下去，跨上了自己那辆改装过的摩托。留在马戏团房车里的窃听器只提供了一半的信息，剩下的那些得靠他自己。  
　　他等这个机会很久了。蝙蝠侠就从未允许他在身边100米范围内活动，那个黑衣怪物总是悄声无息地出现在他背后，然后……没收他所有装备让他滚蛋。  
　　“提摩西德雷克，回去！”  
　　提姆承认，第一次听到这话时他几乎吓得差点把手里的望远镜扔过去。没有比身份暴露更让人焦虑的事情了。在意识到这一点以后，提姆开始着手整理另一张拼图，一张可以挽回劣势的拼图。  
　　 _“晚上好，韦恩先生。”在某次跟随父亲出席的社交晚会上，他看准时机抓住了落单的布鲁斯韦恩，“或许我应该称呼您 **蝙蝠侠** 。”_  
　　这个场景提姆在脑内幻想了无数次，终究还是没有实施。危险性太大，效果……未知。他为什么要冒这个风险去测试面具底下的男人到底是不是疯子呢？就让他保留提姆幻想中的英雄形象吧。  
　　但这并不妨碍提姆继续追踪蝙蝠侠的行迹，而且现在他可以潜行在大约200米的安全范围内了。  
　　  
　　而迪克和杰森是另一种人，他们充满了热情和正义感，却又自愿生活在黑暗里。每个结局都对应着一个开始，他知道迪克的父母死于一场看似意外的谋杀，而杰森可能出自哥谭黑帮。但这些只是数据堆砌起来的符号，并不足以推导出现在的结果。  
　　但是没关系，他喜欢这些人，全部。这些惊险刺激的生活和让人热血沸腾的正义感，仿佛在呼唤着提姆内心的另一个自己。不过现在他必须做一个选择。  
　　他必须提醒这对搭档，哥谭的罪犯远比别的地方的更危险，而且有些人比罪犯还危险。

　　  
××××

　　提姆躲在暗处，因为有人还没显身。他还没想好是要继续远远看着还是挺身参与其中，

 

　　“为什么你总能拿到关键情报？”  
　　迪克脚踩着一个毒贩的脑袋，把他一脚踢到旁边横七竖八的同伴旁。  
　　“因为就是有人愿意提供情报给我。”杰森打开了角落里的几个箱子，拿出一包包白色粉末，炫耀似的朝迪克挥舞。  
　　“那我换个问法，”迪克把电击棍插回小腿旁的锁扣里，“你怎么有那么多线人？我是说，每个城市，我们好久没回哥谭了。”  
　　“老子就是有这么多粉丝！”杰森朝他比了个中指，“你说要找个大项目我才费了那么多心思，现在你这是啥意思？”  
　　迪克没有回话，因为有人出现在了他身后。  
　　他知道这个城市是有主人的，那位黑夜中的骑士，阴冷灰暗的哥谭幽灵，总是神不知鬼不觉的出现在罪犯的身后。  
　　“从我的城市滚出去。”  
　　这是他的第一句话，也是这个晚上他们听见的他说的最后一句话。  
　　“你今天迟到了。”杰森皮笑肉不笑地说，他音调比平时高一点点，只有迪克听得出来那是因为他紧张了。和自己不一样，在这里长大的杰森对蝙蝠侠的认识深入骨髓，在散播恐惧这方面，这位暗夜骑士一直很有一套。

　　不，他没有迟到。提姆心里说。他一直在旁边观察你们。  
　　  
　　蝙蝠侠朝他们靠近一步，杰森的脚不自觉的往后退了半步。但是迪克没有动，他转过身去想要开口。  
　　一枚蝙蝠镖飞了过来擦过迪克的脸颊，留下了一条血痕。这应该算是对方的回答了。  
　　杰森本能地举起了枪，更多的蝙蝠镖飞了过来，他只好就地一滚，抓起迪克躲到了掩体后面。  
　　“这是你想要的大项目吗？”杰森的心脏跳的比平时快很多，他犹豫着要不要朝对方射击。  
　　“我想他是不记得了。”迪克露出一个无奈的笑容。他压下杰森手里的枪，极快速地朝后瞥了一眼。  
　　没有人，蝙蝠侠不见了。  
　　下一瞬间，巨大的黑影从他们头顶落下，迪克甚至能听见空气中的躁动。  
　　不，那是更奇怪的声音。从蝙蝠侠的方向传来了爆裂的电子音，尖锐的啸声伴随着一点点电流从蝙蝠侠的头罩旁闪过，制约住了男人的行动，让他不由得捂住头罩上的通讯器。这给了迪克和杰森一个喘息的机会。  
　　“快走！”  
　　一个极细小的声音从他们身后的木箱旁传了过来，一个戴着摩托头盔的人——身形相当小——抓住两人的衣角示意离开。迪克和杰森没有犹豫，趁着蝙蝠侠当机的那会儿，迅速跃上来时的交通工具，逃离了这个是非之地。  
　　  
　　蝙蝠侠从眩晕中恢复了过来，他抬手想要射出钩锁，但是引擎的声音渐行渐远，已经脱离了他的守备范围。  
　　有人在帮他们。

××××  
　　  
　　“不管你是谁，谢谢今晚的帮助。”  
　　三辆摩托车停在了城郊的一个十字路口。迪克用脚停住车，对着站在昏暗路灯下的神秘人说道。  
　　“嘿，他可是打退了蝙蝠侠的人。”杰森把手放在了腰间，按着自己的枪，“我不是说我们做的事有多正确，但是你怎么知道他不是和那群毒贩一伙的？”  
　　“高强度脉冲噪音，针对蝙蝠侠通讯器的波段特别调制的，可以造成短暂的耳鸣和眩晕。不过只能用这么一次，他会改进自己的装备，他总是这样。”  
　　提姆摘下头盔，甩了甩被压塌的头发。他上前一步，让自己的脸出现在灯光下。  
　　“格雷森先生。”他伸出了手，“很高兴在这种情况下见到您。”  
　　如果他们有超级听力，一定可以听到自己的心脏兴奋地砰砰直跳的声音。提姆心想，一边调整自己的呼吸。  
　　迪克不说话。杰森也没有开口，他脸上一副“你他妈逗我”的表情。  
　　“你他妈逗我？！”他摸了摸脸上的多米诺面具，它们牢牢地粘在应该在地方。  
　　“看来我们都有自己的秘密。”迪克从摩托车上跨了下来，朝提姆走近了一步。  
　　“为了巩固我们新建的友谊，我不得不向你们坦白一件事——只有我的秘密是秘密。”  
　　“什么意思？”  
　　“我早就知道你们在干这个行当了，两年前。”  
　　迪克的脚步停住了，面前这个孩子和早上的影像重叠了起来。这就说得通了，为什么德雷克工业的继承人会主动找上门来要求赞助一个小小的马戏团。不过一想到有人追踪了他们两年，不由得让他背后一阵发冷。  
　　“我是飞翔的格雷森的粉丝～”杰森在旁边阴阳怪气地模仿着提姆的说话，不出所料地挨了迪克一肘。  
　　“他一定会记恨死我的。”少年若有所思地说，看到两人迷惑的神情，于是补充了一句，“蝙蝠侠，他一直不让我做他的助手。这个城市有那么多的罪犯和义警，我却偏偏只能看着。”  
　　“你可以选择做罪犯。”杰森揶揄道，他转向迪克，“这个城市是怎么回事，这么多人想做超级英雄？”  
　　迪克用目光上下扫视杰森的夜行装备和多米诺面具，仿佛在说“你没资格讲这个”。  
　　“不用太久他就会知道这事有我一份了。”提姆无视了两人的调侃，“不过没关系，我很快就会离开哥谭。”  
　　“你要去哪？”  
　　少年指了指杰森和迪克。  
　　“哪儿？”  
　　“马戏团。”他说，“我要跟你们的马戏团一起去别的城市。  
　　“不，不行，我们不会带上你。”迪克终于再次开口了，他把手叉在胸前，“这又不是什么小孩子的游戏。我们做这事也不是为了好玩！”  
　　提姆倒是没有对迪克的蔑视表现出生气，他从腰间的小包里抽出一叠纸。  
　　“这写在了合同里。”他说，“我对人事调配享有话语权。”  
　　“什么合同！？”杰森朝着迪克的方向瞪了一眼。  
　　少年把那叠文件递了过去。迪克看了一眼，这是早上他刚刚签掉的赞助协议。  
　　“读读倒数第二页第三段的斜体部分小字。”  
　　“……我应该确认过，你没有权利动我的员工。”迪克看了两眼。  
　　“对，但是我可以增加。”少年掩饰不住脸上的兴奋。  
　　“这可有十几页呢！”杰森抢过那叠文件，“谁会去读那些跟蝌蚪一样斜体小字！？”  
　　“苹果的用户须知还有五十页呢，别告诉我你每次就是一路‘我同意’这么点下去的。”  
　　杰森噎了一下，他开始摸自己的手机。  
　　“如果你们想继续干这一行，你会需要一个技术支持。”提姆扬了扬嘴角，带上了头盔，“明天早上七点，我来找你。”  
　　“我还没有同意呢！”迪克大声冲他吼道。  
　　“不需要你同意，合同上都写着了！”提姆挥了挥手跨上摩托车。  
　　“在斜体部分的小字里？”杰森皱起了眉头。  
　　“你学得很快。”

　　两人看着摩托车载着少年消失在夜色中。  
　　“谁一开始说他不会插手来着？”杰森用肘子狠狠地顶了一下迪克。

××××

　　布鲁斯从蝙蝠车上下来后的第一件事就是摘掉面罩。  
　　耳罩部分的通讯设备有一点点焦味。  
　　很好，非常好。他克制住心里的怒气，把面罩放在一旁的电脑台前。让我们看看名单上有哪些候选人应该为此负责。  
　　就在他推开电脑椅时，蝙蝠洞上方靠近秘密入口的地方传来了孩子的尖叫，然后是摔门和东西砸落的巨响。  
　　比那个破坏他通讯器的电子啸音还让人抓狂的声音。  
　　“我很抱歉，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德出现在石阶上，“达米安少爷今天情绪不佳。”  
　　这话说得就好象这孩子有情绪良好的时候一样。  
　　布鲁斯叹了口气，他揉了揉太阳穴，把电脑椅转回原位，接过了阿尔弗雷德递来的咖啡。  
　　“我该拿他怎么办？”男人把杯子端在手上，拇指不停摩挲杯柄，“已经半年了，我都不知道该把他放在什么位置。”  
　　“您应该带他去见公众，毕竟他是您的儿子。”  
　　这换来了一声更长的叹气声。  
　　“蝙蝠侠的儿子？”布鲁斯放下杯子。“这么多年我一直致力于单独行动……”  
　　“我是说面对普通的公众，用您作为布鲁斯的身份。”阿尔弗雷德的语调里带着一点鄙视。  
　　“他不是个普通孩子，他出生在刺客联盟。”  
　　“所以他更需要您以父亲的身份和他相处。”老管家无视布鲁斯的抗议收走了杯子，“您还记得哈利马戏团吗？”  
　　“那个发生了空中飞人惨剧的马戏团？”布鲁斯想了想，“我记得那个名字……飞翔的格雷森。”  
　　“正是那个名字。”阿尔弗雷德咳嗽了一声，“不过我想说的并不是那个案子，先生。这个马戏团现在正在城里巡演。”  
　　楼上又传来孩子吵嚷的声音。  
　　布鲁斯从阿福手里夺过那杯没喝完咖啡，一饮而尽。  
　　“给我重新安排一下日程表。”他说。


	2. Chapter 2

　　“我们缺一个杂技演员。”  
　　“不。”  
　　“杂技演员。”  
　　“不——！”

　　提姆加快了脚下的步伐，对紧随其后的杰森视而不见。他从马戏团营地的这头走到那头，绕过一个个刚搭建起来的游戏摊，试着躲在售卖娃娃的帐篷里。这一切努力也没能甩开杰森两条长腿的追赶，男人不断地把沿途从各种摊位上顺来的礼品和小道具往提姆怀里塞，直到这位新股东的上半身完全陷在了一堆毛绒玩具和气球里。　　  
　　“为什么迪克不能陪我逛这里！”他停下了脚步，气冲冲地看着杰森，后者正把一个棉花糖棒棒插在他手里仅存的一点空隙里，“还有你为什么老跟着我！”少年大声抗议。  
　　“因为他很忙，因为我很闲，因为你是个危险的跟踪狂所以必须有人盯着你。”杰森慢条斯理地说。  
　　“……”  
　　“抱歉，真心话和场面话的对话框写反了。”  
　　“你的字典里有＜场面话＞这个词吗？”  
　　“有的，老板！”但他顽劣的笑脸上看不出丝毫尊重。  
　　提姆把那个趴在他肩膀上的超大号马戏团大象塞回杰森的怀里，用牙撕下一块棉花糖嚼了起来。他看着两个工人正把最后一块印有“德雷克工业友情赞助”的广告牌贴在冰激凌车的一角上。杰克对他儿子的小打小闹跟往常一样丝毫不感兴趣，这倒合了提姆的意。他之前花了一个周末设计那些标语让它们看起来尽量低调而且贴合马戏团风格，又花了一个上午让这些广告牌的位置摆得恰到好处。  
　　恰到好处的不引人注目。  
　　反正他只需要过一过场，重点是迪克必须带他走。

　　格雷森团长一整天都忙着和演员们进行彩排和演出效果的讨论，提姆和动物们蹲在一旁看了三小时的跳火圈和扔飞刀，如果不是杰森过来收拾道具把他赶走，提姆可以一直在那里坐着直到和每一只猴子交上朋友。  
　　到了下午天气转晴了，人们开始陆陆续续来到营地准备观看晚上的马戏节目，附带的小型游乐场是个消磨时间的好去处。提姆停在了一个射击气球的摊位前，两个孩子正缠着他们的父亲要求一个挂在墙上的奖品。男人举起枪一连射出了二十发子弹都没有射中对应的气球。  
　　游乐场的射击游戏就是这样，枪口准星都是调校过的。如果是平时，提姆会站出来跟男人说把枪口稍微偏一偏。但是现在股东的身份让他只能不停地往嘴里塞棉花糖，以免自己忍不住开口说穿。  
　　经不住孩子们软磨硬泡的父亲，又买了两打子弹开始新的尝试。随着盒子里子弹数目的减少，男人开始焦躁起来，而孩子们吵嚷的声音也让他难以集中注意力。  
　　杰森突然把大象塞在提姆手里走了过去，随性地站在男人身边假装观看游戏。提姆惊讶地看见他从盒子里悄悄拿走一颗塑料子弹，抵在大拇指和食指中间，在父亲射出下一枪的同时用力弹了出去。“啪”地一声，气球应声而炸。两个孩子欢呼雀跃地从摊主的手上接过那个玩具，随即又开始你争我夺起来。  
　　“杰森！”他们走远后，摊主举起手抗议道，“你不能老这么干，我们会赔钱的！”  
　　“你总得让他们射中一次，要是孩子们一个也打不到就没人会上你这里来玩了。”杰森抬了抬手，“不用谢。”  
　　“谁他妈要谢你了？！”  
　　提姆看着杰森折返回来取走大象，“这么做真蠢。”少年说，“这也算个人英雄主义的一种吗？”  
　　“我只是见不得有人的努力白费了。”他回答道。说话的间隙，又有一个孩子出现在了射击摊位前，他拿起那管比自己胳膊还长一截的枪，像模像样地扛在肩上瞄准，但是马上出现的父亲用力按下了那把枪，把它放回原位，只留下一个郁郁不快的男孩。  
　　“不玩就帮不到他们了。”杰森歪了下脑袋，“人生那么短，起码得试试吧，不然……你干嘛？！”  
　　只见提姆猛地从杰森手里夺过那头玩具象举过头顶往他身后一躲，从杰森的脖颈和大象鼻子形成的三角空隙里偷偷张望，直到那对父子消失在视野里。  
　　“你认识他们？”杰森皱了皱眉头，“讨厌的邻居？爱管闲事的亲戚？”  
　　“不是！”提姆大声否认，声调意外的高。他只好咳嗽了一声来掩饰尴尬，“……是我父亲的朋友。”  
　　要命！他捏紧了手里的玩偶。布鲁斯韦恩为什么会出现在这里？他今天不是应该出席一个慈善晚会吗？还有那个孩子是谁？我是不是看错了？  
　　“要我帮你制造点事情让他们早点离开吗？”杰森说着掳起了袖子。  
　　“不，别！”提姆赶忙从他身后站了出来阻止，他朝四周环视了一圈，马戏团设在郊外的一个露营地，外围还有一圈临时搭建的嘉年华会场。好在几个游戏摊位和帐篷前已经站了些人，正好遮挡住了他精心布置的广告牌。“别引起他注意，其他就不用管了，这里地方这么小……”  
　　“是啊，我们是个规模很小的马戏团，而且也没什么人手……”杰森酸溜溜地说，然后他又低头看了看提姆，“杂……”  
　　“再多说一个字我就修改合同把你开除。”提姆狠狠地打断了他的话。  
　　“好的，老板！”

××××

　　布鲁斯拿着爆米花进来的时候，达米安正坐在观众席坚硬的塑料座椅上来回摇摆。  
　　“这就是平民的娱乐活动？”男孩看着手里的表演宣传单，上面印着仿旧时海报图样的空中飞人剪影和“飞翔的格雷森”几个大字。  
　　“这是我年轻时很受欢迎的一家马戏团，几年才会巡演到哥谭一次。”布鲁斯无视了达米安话语里的轻蔑，自从男孩来到这个家以后无时无刻不在展现自己从刺客联盟受到的教育熏陶。他无意指责塔利亚，因为在这件事上身为父亲也有不可推卸的责任。阿尔弗雷德是对的，这孩子需要多接触一下正常社会。情商教育可以放到别的时候。  
　　“那时它可不叫这个名字。”男孩说。  
　　这倒让布鲁斯小小的吃了一惊，他突然意识到达米安独自在家期间所做的学习可能比自己了解的要多得多。  
　　“你说的对，”表示赞同应该是当下正确的做法，男人想，“它以前叫哈利马戏团。飞翔的格雷森一家是里面最有人气的演出，我觉得更换成这个名字对马戏团的发展会更有帮助。”  
　　“可那一家不是从绳上摔下来了吗？谁会想看一个失败的马戏团表演？”  
　　差一点点，就差一点点，布鲁斯就要变成黑夜中的罪犯克星了，他的眼睛眯了起来，露出令人恐惧的獠牙。  
　　但是他不能这样对自己的儿子说话。  
　　“达米安。”男人低沉的声音里透着克制，“那是一场意外，而且你不应该这么刻薄。”  
　　“说真话就是刻薄？”达米安努了努嘴。  
　　“你可以选择不说。”  
　　他从男孩的眼神里看到自己的表情，又变回了那个布鲁斯韦恩，蝙蝠侠，任何他所拥有的身份反正不是父亲这个角色。  
　　于是之后半小时的演出中达米安都没再发表自己的意见。在动物表演的环节，那群狮子和老虎倒是让男孩的目光里放出了一点神采，他像所有十岁孩子那样兴奋地想要从座位上站了起来看，但是一旁的布鲁斯身上散发出的阴沉气息又把他压回了椅子上。男孩羡慕地看着邻座的一个家庭，一对兄妹从头到尾都在那里激动的嚷嚷个不停。  
　　“他们不该把动物们关在笼子里。”金色头发的小女孩大声说，“它不喜欢那个笼子。”  
　　“你又跟动物说话了。”梳着胭脂鱼发型的大男孩鄙夷地看了自己的妹妹一眼，“动物们本来就住在笼子里，再说它们拿薪水啊。”  
　　“它们拿吗？”　  
　　“你问问它不就知道了，你不是能跟动物说话吗？”  
　　孩子的父亲尴尬地朝达米安这边笑笑，这么一种气氛微妙的对话实在有点诡异。但是在动物们表演跳火圈和走钢丝的时候，孩子们还是发出了惊讶的赞叹，达米安赶紧混在他们中间跟着发出了一声欢呼。  
　　“哇噢——！”他小声说。  
　　“他们真棒！”胭脂鱼发型的孩子附和着达米安，显然不想再被妹妹的奇怪言论打扰了，“我是说，那些驯兽师。”  
　　这也不算什么，在刺客联盟我们有好几只野生的老虎，还有鳄鱼，就是不会表演节目而已。这个想法在达米安的舌尖上打了个转，很自然地被咽下去了。他的耳边全是布鲁斯那句“你可以选择不说”。  
　　“是啊，真厉害！”他都说不上是在夸奖驯兽师，还是忍住不说真话的自己。  
　　“他们根本就不懂怎么跟动物交流！”一旁的女孩抗议道。  
　　“别理她。”大男孩把手里薯条递给了达米安，“女孩子不会懂的。”  
　　达米安心里有一半觉得那女孩是对的，不过他还是很有默契的和哥哥交换了手里的爆米花。  
　　“妈妈不在的时候，带孩子就是这么麻烦不是吗？”金发的父亲越过孩子们的头顶对着布鲁斯说。“完全不能预测他们在想什么，比野生动物还难缠。”  
　　“嗯。”布鲁斯不置可否地应了一声。  
　　“可他们就是这点让你着迷。”金发男人微笑地看着自己吵吵闹闹的孩子们，接着又看了看布鲁斯，“我们是不是在哪里见过？”  
　　一阵惊呼声盖过了他们的对话，舞台上正在进行空中飞人表演的演员失手脱离了秋千，从空中掉落下来。达米安几乎要从座椅上站起来，然而下一秒钟，演员朝着对面的秋千扔出一根钩锁，锁头精准地绕着秋千杆甩了几圈，然后稳稳地挂住了表演者。年轻的艺人轻盈地一个360度大回旋，翻身重新抓住秋千，落在了另一头的踏板上，向着底下的观众深深地鞠了一躬。整个会场爆发出了热烈的掌声。  
　　“他一定是失误了！”男孩判断道。  
　　“不，这是表演的一环。”布鲁斯平静地说。  
　　“你怎么知道？”达米安狐疑地看着父亲。  
　　布鲁斯把头转了过去，他的手机恰逢其时地响起了。紧急联络用手机。  
　　“我们该走了，达米安。”他站起身，压低声音，“城里有点事。”  
　　空中飞人的节目刚刚落幕，达米安依依不舍地看了一眼舞台，随即跟上了父亲的脚步。“下次见！”身后那对兄妹*朝着他挥手，达米安看见妹妹手里拿着的那只在射击游戏上赢来的玩具。  
　　大概没有下次了，他想。

　　  
　　“韦恩先生！”在父子两人走出帐篷的时候，一个声音叫住了他们，“韦恩先生！！”穿着蓝色演出服的青年追了出来，布鲁斯犹豫了一下，把达米安挡在身后。　  
　　“您还记得我吗？”兴奋的年轻人指着自己，突然他意识到自己的脸上还涂着表演用的彩绘。“哦，抱歉，我这就擦掉。”  
　　“格雷森，理查德格雷森。”布鲁斯开了口，“我记得你。”  
　　达米安探出头来想看看这个年轻的马戏团团长，但是被布鲁斯一手按了回去。  
　　“我不知道您今天也来参观了演出。”迪克腼腆地说，“表演有什么问题吗？您这么早离开？”  
　　“没什么问题。”布鲁斯看了看手表，迪克朝他身后的方向瞥了一眼，对上了达米安好奇的眼神。“我突然有些事得先回去了，跟你的表演完全没有关系。”  
　　“这样啊……”迪克失望地叹了一声。  
　　“如果没什么事情的话，我赶时间。”布鲁斯转过身，催促达米安往前走。  
　　“韦恩先生——！”迪克再一次叫住了他，“还记得我们上次分手时我说的话吗？”  
　　布鲁斯停下了脚步，微微侧过身子。  
　　“我说过我会回来的。”迪克的语气突然变得很严肃，“我回来了。”  
　　“我的意见还是和以前一样。不。”男人回答说，他没有回头，但是地上延伸过来的影子告诉他，迪克垂下了肩膀。  
　　事情就该这样。  
　　“走吧。”他拍了拍达米安的肩膀，快步离开了营地。

 

　　“他就是那个空中飞人！”刚一到停车场，达米安就急不可耐地说。  
　　“是的。”布鲁斯言简意赅，一刻也没有停下等等男孩。  
　　“他从那么高的地方一眼就认出了你。”达米安紧赶慢赶跟着布鲁斯的步伐，“他不是普通人。”  
　　布鲁斯打开了车门，把男孩赶了上去，“他一直很优秀。”  
　　“你们认识？”达米安扒住车门。  
　　“他父母谋杀案是我破的。”布鲁斯用力关上车门，男孩穷追不舍地瞪着他，于是男人只能无奈地补充了一句，“我们合力破的。”  
　　“这么说你有过助手？！”达米安像发现了新大陆一样叫了起来。“蝙蝠侠的助手！？”  
　　“没有！”布鲁斯不耐烦地坐上了驾驶座，“这是一个意外，而且当时他差点死掉。”  
　　汽车引擎声响起，布鲁斯再次确认了一下时间，踩下了离合器。  
　　“我不会收什么助手的。”他说。  
　　一个轻微的声音混在引擎声里传了过来。  
　　“老虎关在笼子里太可怜了。”男孩说。

 

*动物侠和他家的两个臭屁小孩w

 

××××  
　　  
　　之后的几日里，迪克都没有谈过夜巡的事情了。整个剧团的人都看得出他们的团长心情不太好，不过只要没影响到演出，也就没人敢多嘴问一句为什么。  
　　至少是除了杰森以外的人。

　　“要是你在表演的时候从秋千上摔下来，我该跟其他人怎么说？”杰森悄无声息地出现在迪克背后，“格雷森团长得了抑郁症？可以改叫成陶德马戏团吗？”  
　　“那别人一看就知道是你把绳子割断让我掉下来的。”迪克一动不动地背对着他。  
　　“你是准备就这样挨到明天的巡演结束？”杰森走上前把手搭在他肩上，“下次来哥谭就不知道是什么时候了，你会想念这儿遍地的罪犯的。”  
　　迪克报以一声轻叹作为回答，他趴在木围栏上，看着马戏团的大象发呆。  
　　“要是你突然发现自己失去了一直追寻的目标，会怎么办？”他垂头丧气地问。  
　　“换一个新目标，或者代替他，自己成为这个目标。”杰森毫不犹豫地说。  
　　“你认真的？”迪克转过头看着他。  
　　“至少我知道有人很认真地在这么做了。”杰森抬了抬下巴，示意远处正在靠近的某个人。“要知道你现在也是别人的目标之一。”  
　　提姆夹着手提电脑一溜小跑过来，他沿途躲避着大象伸出的长鼻子，以防它们抢走电脑。  
　　“一个好消息和一个坏消息……”少年还没站定就先开口了。  
　　“我知道这个把戏！”杰森立刻打断了他的话，“结果都不是好消息！”  
　　“好消息是上次我们在港口那里抓到的毒贩被保释出来了，”杰森作出一个“你看我说什么来着”的表情，马上被提姆瞪了一眼，“那批货在警察局的保管处失踪了，你懂的。但是如果今晚我们出手，可以在出城的要道截住他们，离这儿很近。”  
　　“坏消息呢？”迪克的注意力被勾过来了。  
　　“蝙蝠侠也在关注这件事。”  
　　“等等，我都不知道好消息和坏消息的定义是什么了！”杰森发出了大惊小怪的声音。  
　　“他不喜欢我们插手这里的事。”迪克挪开了大象拉比伸过来抚摸他头的鼻子，提姆也看出来他有心事。  
　　提姆自己也有心事，他还没调查出布鲁斯身边的那个孩子究竟是谁。从未在公开场合露面的儿子？这倒是挺合理的，但是为什么之前一点风声都没有？如果不是他一直拒绝自己，提姆一定会怀疑他收了一个新助手——虽然从年纪上看离谱了点，可那是蝙蝠侠。  
　　“如果你们不参加的话，我自己一个人也能干！”提姆说，“反正他早晚会知道。”  
　　迪克盯着提姆看了一小会，他的眼神好像陷入了某段回忆里。  
　　“这话我也说过。”他哼了一声，身子从围栏上直了起来，“两次。”  
　　提姆不解地看着迪克。  
　　“事实证明我都吃瘪了。”他微微弯下腰，食指对着提姆，“所以我不会让你一个人去的！”  
　　“太好了！”少年跳了起来，“我马上去准备！”  
　　“你呢？”迪克转头看向杰森。  
　　“你去哪儿我就去哪儿。”杰森耸了耸肩。

××××

　　他就知道警告是没用的。

　　在这个城市里确实不是所有人都会按照他的命令办事，比如猫女，比如女猎手。可那又是另一种合作关系，而且至少她们生活在这个城市，所以在所有权方面，蝙蝠侠偶尔也会默许她们可以分享属于自己的极少一部分城市。  
　　但是从没有外来者敢这么侵犯他的领地。  
　　蝙蝠侠站在一辆掀翻的货车前，地上七零八落地躺着一些人。一场小规模的三方冲突刚刚结束，现在剩下的两方正面对面僵持着。  
　　他看着对面的两个不知天高地厚的年轻人。其中一个技巧花哨，动作优雅而灵活，相当灵活，专业水准。而另一个，攻击简洁有力，下手也更狠，他配有枪，所以危险性比第一个高。他们并不能算是很专业的战士，但是天衣无缝的配合弥补了训练上的不足。而且他还注意到，在角落里还有一个人，他提供战术指挥，并随时准备偷袭自己，就跟上次一样。  
　　如果当年他让某个孩子加入自己的事业，现在是不是也能收获这样一个默契无间的搭档？这个思维的火花刚闪过脑海的瞬间就被他掐灭了，想太多就是失败的开始。  
　　他大概知道这些人是谁了。  
　　“迪克格雷森！”他念出一个名字，声音低沉但是浑厚有力，确保已经传到了对方的耳朵里。“离开我的城市！”  
　　面前的这个叫迪克的年轻人倒是没有太吃惊，杰森也只是微微愣了一下。反而是待在暗处的那个被惊动到了。不过奇妙的是，对峙两边各传来一声咒骂。提姆猛地从掩体后面跃出，一声巨响从他刚刚藏身的地方响起，几枚爆炸蝙蝠镖击中目标掀起一股气流。少年赶忙捂住口鼻一个翻滚，然后朝着对面袭击他的地方扔过去一个催泪弹。另一个身影从烟雾中冲出，落在蝙蝠侠的身后。  
　　一个孩子。  
　　“在战场上藏在后面是懦夫的行为！”他趾高气昂地说。  
　　提姆被对方的厚脸皮惊到了，还没有回过神来应该作何反应。  
　　“你们谁也别说谁啊！”杰森一把拉起愣住的提姆往后一推，迪克警惕地看着对面新加入的人，一时吃不准是否应该反击。  
　　不过比他们神经绷得更紧应该是蝙蝠侠。他朝着那个孩子使了个手势，但是男孩仍然一副盛气凌人的架势，根本没有顾及到旁边的人做了什么。  
　　“三个对一个算什么！父……”  
　　另半个词还没出口，男孩就被巨大的黑色披风包裹住动弹不得。蝙蝠侠朝着对面三人怒视了一眼，朝空中射出一根钩锁，带着孩子飞快地消失在了夜空里。

　　“发生了什么？”杰森朝着另外两人问道。  
　　迪克和提姆默默对视了一眼。

××××

　　达米安从披风里滚了出来，一下子摔在蝙蝠洞的石地板上。  
　　“您为什么阻止我，父亲！”他一轱辘从地上爬起来，生气地瞪着蝙蝠侠。“您从来不带我参加战斗！”  
　　布鲁斯摘下面具，铁青色的脸让男孩小小地畏惧了一下。  
　　“我说过，不需要什么助手。”  
　　“可你明明和格雷森合作过！”达米安尖声抗议。  
　　“我没有。”男人重重地强调。  
　　“他居然还成为了你的敌人！”  
　　“他不是！”  
　　“那你今晚为什么和他们战斗！？”  
　　布鲁斯弯下腰，盯着达米安的双眼，“回你自己的房间！”  
　　“这不公平！！”　　  
　　“如果你连这点命令都不能遵守的话，就更不可能成为一个好的助手！”  
　　“如果我不能成为蝙蝠侠的继承人，留在这里就没有意义！”  
　　“你可以回到你母亲那里去。”  
　　达米安沉默了，他怒视着布鲁斯，似乎是在等待他收回这句话。但是布鲁斯只是转过身开始查阅电脑。  
　　“要么回你的房间，要么回你母亲那儿去。”男人头也不回地说，“不说第三遍。”  
　　达米安狠狠地在地上跺了一下脚，转身离开了洞穴。

　　“跟我父亲说一声。”他对着从楼梯上擦肩而过的阿尔弗雷德说，“我回刺客联盟了！”　　

 

××××

　　“动物们都上车了吗？”迪克急匆匆地跑过空空荡荡的饲养场，对着还在收拾的工作人员问道。  
　　“上午就进笼子了。”一个工人擦了擦头上的汗回答道，“有必要这么赶吗？”  
　　“恩，越快越好。”迪克含糊地说。他抬头看了看天空，阴云密布，每辆房车上动物形状的风向仪都在快速旋转着，发出噼啪的响声。营地入口，一辆高级轿车刚刚开走。杰森远远地站在他的房车门口，挥挥手示意他快点过来。　　  
　　迪克叹了口气，撩了撩被风吹乱的头发，朝着自己那节车厢跑了过去。  
　　

　　“你早就知道蝙蝠侠是谁了？他也知道你是谁？你们早就认识了？”他刚踏进车厢，又被提姆劈头盖脸扔过来一堆的问题给推了出去。  
　　“并不只有你的秘密是秘密，提姆。”他绕过少年咄咄逼人的眼神，费力走到杰森身后，“再说，你也早就知道了不是吗？”  
　　“那是我的商业节操。”提姆想了半天憋出一个词，“在没有得到允许前，有些机密是不应该泄露的。”  
　　“那我也是。”  
　　“你也知道蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯韦恩？！”提姆转过头，怀疑地看着杰森。  
　　“不知道。”年轻人大大咧咧地回答。  
　　“那你怎么一点不吃惊？”  
　　“迪克知道就行了。”他毫不在意地回答。  
　　迪克走过吵吵闹闹的两人，给自己倒了一杯水，昨晚的事情搞得他们身心俱疲，好在马戏团在哥谭的日程表也走到了尽头，他就不用纠结于是否要提早结束演出了。想到这里他反而感到一身轻松。

 

　　傍晚时分，雨终于落了下来。而马戏团也已经整装待发，准备前往下一个城市。  
　　当车开起来的时候，迪克终于感到了一丝失落。打在窗户上的雨点越来越密集，他想起一开始决定重回哥谭的时候，自己有多么期待。他以为可以证明自己已经能够和那个人并肩作战了。但是现在，一切又回到了原点。  
　　不，不是原点。他想起了提姆，这个执意要跟着他们的孩子。提姆的身上有自己的影子，迪克从第一次见到他就有这种感觉。如果当年自己能有这种执着，现在会不会还留在哥谭？还会不会遇到杰森？会要离开马戏团吗？这些问题像滚雪球一般越积越大，压迫着迪克的神经，使他不得不中断了假想，回到现实。  
　　  
　　车子震动了一下，突然停了下来。迪克急忙走出车厢查看，迎面跑来了驯兽师布莱恩。  
　　“怎么了？”他稳住了神情紧张的驯兽师，“出了什么事？”  
　　“我们走失了一只老虎！”布莱恩焦急地说，“不知道为什么它从笼子里跑了出来，现在在后面的饲料车厢里！”  
　　“让所有的车都停下来检查，看看还有其他动物走失没。”迪克指挥着其他人，杰森和提姆也从各自的车厢里跑了出来，“跟我到后面去！”他朝着两人挥挥手。

　　用来装载饲料的车厢里堆满了干草堆。布莱恩小心翼翼地打开后车门，借着外面微弱的光线，依稀可见两只兽爪露出来，还有一条尾巴漫不经心地摆动着。老虎发出均匀的呼吸声，似乎是睡着了。  
　　迪克把手指按在嘴唇上嘘了一声，三人慢慢地爬上车厢靠近那只猛兽。  
　　突然，他们停住了脚步。  
　　有一个奇怪的声音混在里面，仔细听的话，有两个均匀的呼吸声从车厢内传出。迪克和杰森交换了一下诧异的眼神，从一旁的暗处绕了过去。  
　　老虎横卧在干草堆上，睡得正甜。它的爪子搭在一只小兽身上，随着它的呼吸有规律的一起一伏。  
　　那是一个人类小孩！  
　　猛兽被人类的气息所惊动，刷的一下从梦中惊醒过来，它猛地站起身，让睡在它肚子上的孩子翻落了下来。那个孩子瞬间反应过来，睁开眼睛窜到一旁的角落里。迪克和杰森连忙退后几步，和它们保持一定距离。  
　　就这么经过了无声的半分钟后，男孩终于开口了。  
　　  
　　“老虎关在笼子里太可怜了。”达米安说。  
　　  
　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　“那小家伙看起来还挺可爱的。”  
　　“拜托，那是在睡着的时候好吗！”  
　　达米安端坐在椅子上，车外逐渐传来的对话声让他不由得侧过头竖起了耳朵。但是面前的迪克叉着双手狠狠地瞪了他一眼，男孩只好不情愿的收回了目光，他紧了紧从肩膀上落下的毛毯，重新数起了地板上木头的结疤。  
　　“其实你动作轻一点的话……”提姆一把推开房车的门跨上了台阶，“它刚才就不会想要咬你。”  
　　“这里所有的动物都想咬我！”杰森在后面推搡了他一把，紧接着走上了车厢。达米安突然收起了刚才的好奇心，兴味索然地撑起了胳膊，看着两人在一旁清理被雨水浸泡多时的外套。  
　　“老虎怎么样了？”迪克问。  
　　“打了一针麻醉剂，已经睡着了。”杰森说着，看了一眼达米安，“比起某个小动物，还是可爱多了。”  
　　男孩皱着鼻子朝着他吐了吐舌头。这当然是杰森的嘲讽，把他和老虎分开可是一项大工程，几乎惊动到了整个马戏团。显然老虎把男孩当成了自己的幼崽，而它又听不懂达米安说的英语。最后他们不得不动用了麻醉枪才把大猫安抚下来。  
　　“你们也想给我打麻醉吗？”他撅起嘴不快地问。  
　　“我倒是想，可惜没有给人用的针筒。”迪克上前一步，“现在我们来谈谈你的事？你叫什么名字？为什么偷偷溜上马戏团的车？”  
　　达米安转了转眼睛，没有回答。  
　　“如果你是想探听我们知道多少情况……”迪克拖了把椅子坐下，“答案是不，我们不知道你和蝙蝠侠是什么关系。”  
　　“迪克——”提姆拉了拉他的衣角，不过迪克摆了摆手，示意没问题。  
　　“他是我父亲。”达米安的目光飘向一旁，仿佛这是不值一提的事情。“反正你们迟早也会知道。”  
　　他意有所指地看着提姆。  
　　虽然这种可能性已经列在了提姆的清单里，但是直接听到男孩承认这件事还是让人感到很震惊。提姆微微张开了嘴想要说些什么，他盯着达米安看了一会儿，又用手托住下巴开始来回踱步。他的脑袋就好象被提起后轮的摩托车一样，不停地空转，冒烟。  
　　“停一下好吗。”杰森按住了少年的肩膀。  
　　“难怪他不肯让我当他的助手……”提姆用拳头击了一下掌，恍然大悟地说。  
　　“他也不让我当助手好吗！”达米安跳了起来，又被迪克一手按回座位上。  
　　“所以你就上这儿来了？”他继续问。  
　　“我的父亲欣赏你，格雷森。”  
　　“格雷森先生……”迪克一字一句地纠正他。  
　　“你得自己赢得我的尊重。”  
　　“我觉得没这个必要。”迪克说，“因为你明天就要给我回去！”  
　　达米安突然面露窘色，他费力地咽下一口唾沫，眨了眨微微湿润的眼睛。  
　　“我没有地方去了……”男孩垂下头，声音有些发颤，“我的母亲把我送到父亲那里，而父亲又让我回到母亲那里去。她是……我父亲敌人的女儿。”  
　　他从眼角的余光里偷偷观察着众人的反应。提姆脸上微微有些触动，他有部分的感同身受，杰克和珍妮也不怎么关心自己儿子的生活，所以他根本没有直说自己加入马戏团的事。迪克陷入了沉思，达米安看到年轻人悄悄地看了一眼床头上格雷森一家的合照。  
　　很好！他暗自得意起来。一切就如计划的一样，只要他继续扮演可怜的无家可归的小孩，这群人就拿他没办法。  
　　“你怎么看？”  
　　提姆瞅了瞅迪克，迪克用胳膊肘推了推杰森，杰森深深地吸了口气。  
　　“演得也太假了。”男人摇了摇头叹道。“根本没法上台。”  
　　达米安愣了一下，他抬起头，看着面前三人同情的目光。

　　“谁在演戏啊！？”

××××

　　天蒙蒙亮的时候，达米安就醒了，他从迪克分享给他的床上爬起来，听着外面的动静。马戏团一行停在了高速公路上的一个休息区，格雷森团长和其他人早早地下了车在检查道具柜和动物们。车外传来人声和脚步声，听着有些热闹。  
　　床头扔着一套叠好的干净衣裤，达米安拎起一件上衣抖开。那是他的尺码，看来是迪克留下给他替换昨天被雨淋湿的脏衣服的。不过正如他担心的那样，这件衣服的正面印着令人头晕的花哨图案。男孩做了个鬼脸，迅速把衣服反转过来套在身上，只露出里面单色的衬里。  
　　装扮完毕后，他走下房车的矮梯。雨后的清晨，带着点潮湿的空气，淡淡的泥土臭和植物混在一起的田园气息，还有……食物的香气。  
　　达米安顺着香味寻去，一个中年人站在自己的马戏团拖车前，正在烤着什么东西，香气四溢。  
　　“要来一点薄煎饼吗？”他发现了走近过来的达米安，朝着他挥了挥铲子。  
　　男孩想了想，点点头。于是一盘烤得金黄的薄饼递到了他的面前，上面还有一小勺蜂蜜。没有叉子，达米安看了看男人，对方笑着做了一个咬的动作。好吧，他想，不能对这些平民要求太多。他小心地用手拿起薄饼，放在嘴里咬了一小口。然后他开始狼吞虎咽地大嚼特嚼起来。  
　　如果蝙蝠侠一分钟后出现在他面前，他也要坚持吃完这顿早饭再走。  
　　但是直到他吃完蝙蝠侠都没有出现。  
　　  
　　“你就是芬蒂克？”烤煎饼的男人问他。达米安愣了愣，刚想开口问那是什么，杰森从后面走了过来和拖车前的男人打了个招呼。  
　　“看来我不用叫你起床吃早饭了。”杰森看了看他盘子里的食物碎渣。  
　　“味道还行。”达米安清高地说，但是他接下来舔嘴唇的动作引来了杰森的大笑。“我说过他很拽吗？”杰森一边笑一边指着达米安对烤煎饼的男人说，后者挑了挑眉毛表示理解。  
　　“切。”达米安白了他们一眼。填饱肚子后的舒畅心情让他无意跟那两人计较，男孩开始打量起停靠在休息区周围一片的马戏团车队。十几辆车一溜排在空地上，有些人和煎薄饼的男人一样，正在自己准备早餐，也有一些人在休息区里买东西。迪克刚刚走出餐厅，手里拿着两个汉堡。但是一只没有拴好的猴子从旁边窜了出来踩在他的肩膀上顺手抢走了汉堡，胖胖的驯兽师在后面紧紧追赶着，他挥舞着拳头，嘴里骂着脏话。但是猴子丝毫不理睬他的命令。  
　　“你们人还真不少。”男孩似乎在想着什么。  
　　“多么？”杰森耸了耸肩，“我们可是规模个很小的马戏团，我们一直很缺……靠！”  
　　一块软塌塌的面包从他背后扔了过来，击中了杰森的后脑勺阻止了他继续说下去。青年愤怒地转过头去，看到提姆正抓着那只猴子把它递给气喘吁吁赶来的驯兽师。  
　　“不是我指使它干的。”少年快步走向两人一脸无辜地解释道，杰森不信任地朝他呲了呲牙。迪克拿着另一只没被抢走的汉堡走了过来，把他递给杰森。  
　　“芬蒂克是什么？”达米安突然想了起来。  
　　“你的名字。”迪克说，男孩又惊讶又疑惑地盯着他，“现在你是我叔叔离家出走的孩子，你偷偷逃上了货车结果不当心上了装老虎的笼子里。你父亲是个动物园管理员，所以你从小就习惯了这些猛兽。我们暂时联系不到他，所以你可以留下。大概，也许，就是这样。我漏了什么吗？”他问杰森。  
　　“没有，完全正确。”杰森啃起了他的早餐。“我们联系不到蝙蝠侠。”  
　　“谁会相信这种事。”达米安嘟囔着，“你就没有别的故事可以编了吗？”  
　　“这在马戏团里很常见啊。”迪克摊摊手说，“大多数人都来历不明。”  
提姆摇了摇头，嘴里好像在说我得好好查查什么的。  
　　“我不叫什么芬蒂克！”男孩喊了起来，“这听起来根本不是英语国家的名字！”  
　　“我昨天问你你不肯说，既然如此我只能随便想一个，好把你介绍给其他人。”  
　　“我叫达米安！”  
　　“又没差很多。”杰森吧唧着嘴。  
　　“差太多了好吗？！”达米安狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“芬蒂克是什么鬼名字。”  
　　“那是一部前苏联动画。”提姆插了进来，“芬蒂克是里面一只逃到马戏团的骗人的小猪。”　　  
　　“别听他胡扯。”杰森一把拦开了提姆，“那是因为他骗人骗多了所以才变成了猪。”  
　　“你们够了。”迪克叹了口气，分开两个争论的人，“那只是一头拟人化的猪，从头到尾都是一头拟人化的猪。”  
　　“不准叫我这个名字！”达米安终于醒悟过来，抗议道，“我有自己的名字！”  
　　“那你得自己争取。”迪克突然双手叉在胸前，嘴角露出一个坏笑。  
　　达米安眨了两下眼睛，终于发现了他们的真正意图。　　  
　　“好吧。”他僵持了好一会，还是妥协了，“格雷森，先，生！”他不情不愿地说，“这下可以了吧。”  
　　杰森和迪克非常有默契地互相击了一下掌，提姆在一旁哭笑不得地看着他们。  
　　“叫我迪克就行了。”取得胜利的格雷森团长笑着半蹲下来，友好地向男孩伸出手。  
　　达米安让那只手在空中停了一会儿，又陷入了迷茫。  
　　“……到底要人叫什么啦！？”

　　“我收回之前的话。”杰森拍了拍提姆的肩膀，“他比老虎好玩多了……”

××××

　　在午餐开始前，达米安终于跟最后一个人解释完了自己并不叫芬蒂克这个名字的事。他如释重负地舒了口气，找了节拖车的矮梯坐下。  
　　背后车厢里隐隐传来低吼。男孩把车厢后门打开了一条缝，两只莹绿色的眼睛在黑暗中盯着他。达米安把门缝开大了一点，光线透了进来，在那个生物的毛皮上映出一条带着虎皮纹的光带来。  
　　“原来是你。”他在老虎的笼子旁坐下，大猫低吟了一声，在笼子里来回踱步。“你比我在刺客联盟认识的那头弱多了，”男孩把手从铁栏之间伸进去摸着老虎的皮毛安抚它，“不过这样我就不用和你战斗了。你不会想要和我对打的对吗？”  
　　老虎当然没有回答他，达米安叹了口气。  
　　到下一个城市，他就偷偷转车走——这是男孩原本的计划。不过这个计划里既不包括一只老虎，也没有被格雷森介绍给整个马戏团。谁会想到他居然同意自己留下来？达米安开始犹豫起来。  
　　  
　　“达米安——”门外传来呼喊声，“达米安，我们要出发了！”  
　　男孩啪得站起身，门缝外出现半张脸。  
　　“你在这里。”迪克把车门打开，跨了上来。他拍了拍达米安的头，又看看老虎，“你喜欢这家伙？”  
　　“嗯。”男孩承认道，然后又有些出神地看着大家伙，“老虎关在笼子里太可怜了。”他淡淡地重复着这句话。  
　　迪克垂下眼睛皱起眉头，这是他第二次听到这句话了。达米安的暗示不言而喻，而这正是让迪克觉得烦躁的地方。  
　　“对。”他严厉地说，声音大到让达米安抬起头来看他，“还有水族馆的海豚，贵妇手里的波斯猫和有钱人家自命清高的臭屁小孩。”  
　　这下轮到达米安皱起了眉头。  
　　“它们生活在人类社会，如果不能学会收起獠牙，那就只能待在笼子里。”迪克放低声音继续说。  
　　达米安看了看迪克，他还没有蠢到听不出团长话里的意思。  
　　“它们只是……缺一个好的驯兽师。”男孩喃喃地说。　  
　　“没有人天生就是明星。”迪克把手搭在他的肩上，“现在，到我的车厢去，车队马上要出发了。”  
　　达米安点点头，几步跳下了车厢后的矮梯。

××××

　　“我是无所谓，反正他又不睡在我的车厢里。”杰森一边在地板上做仰卧起坐，一边大声地跟桌上电脑屏幕里的视频通讯对象说话。提姆在三辆拖车之间架设了一个加密局域网。这样他们在高速公路信号薄弱的区域也能自由地进行通话而且不会被窃听。但是杰森似乎很不喜欢被人看着。  
　　“我们说话的时候你能不能出现在屏幕上？”提姆抱怨道，“只有我对着空空的镜头说话也太奇怪了！”  
　　“不能。”杰森斩钉截铁地拒绝了，他继续兴致高昂地在地板上挥洒汗水，“现在又不是上班时间，就算是老板也无权干涉我的私人时间。”  
　　提姆对着没人的屏幕扔去一个白眼，把视频图像切换成一把枪。  
　　“我以为终于可以脱离蝙蝠侠的监控了，”他郁郁不快地说，“没想到半路杀出这么一个小家伙。”  
　　“脱离蝙蝠侠的监控？”杰森的声音传了过来，“等等我有没有听错？不一直是你在跟踪他吗？”  
　　网络那头的回应延迟了几秒，然后是一声不屑的嗤声。  
　　“你觉得蝙蝠侠会追过来吗？”提姆决定无视那个问题。  
　　另一边传来几声闷哼，提姆不得不耐心等杰森把最后几个仰卧起坐完成。  
　　“如果他一开始就不想把儿子留下，那他现在干嘛还要追过来？”杰森满头大汗地出现在屏幕上，肩上挂了条毛巾。  
　　“因为……”提姆搜刮肚肠想着理由，他本能地想说也许父亲都是口是心非的家伙，但是又觉得自己的经历没什么说服力，“也许他不想让我们知道太多？”  
　　“你现在操这个心也没用了。”杰森说，“我说他会留下。要不要和我们赌追过来的是谁？布鲁斯？还是蝙蝠侠？”  
　　“迪克怎么想？”提姆问，“你觉得他会把那孩子留下？”  
　　“迪克可喜欢捡破烂了，如果你去他床底下翻一翻，能找到不少老古董。”杰森大笑着在古董两个字上加了重音。　　  
　　提姆摇了摇头，“我想我现在也有决定权？毕竟我是股东。”  
　　“不，我说了，只有我才有人事决定权。”迪克的视频图像突然挤了进来，在他背后还多了一个怒视着两人的小脑袋。  
　　“那你做好了蝙蝠侠追过来的准备了吗？”提姆皱着眉头提醒他，“我和他打交道的时间可比你们都长。”  
　　“没有。”迪克坦白道，“再说，能决定他去留的又不是我们。”  
　　迪克看了一眼身后的达米安，男孩抿了抿嘴唇。  
　　“我想留下。”他说。

××××

　　傍晚时分车队抵达了哥谭城最西边的郊区出口，再往前几公里就不再是哥谭的管辖范围了。他们在一个加油站旁停了下来，迪克和其他人下车做最后的检查。  
　　一个工作人员从加油站里走了出来，他四下张望了一番，最后朝着迪克奔了过来。  
　　“格雷森团长？”他一脸惶恐地向众人确认，迪克点点头，“呃……有一位B.W先生想要见你，格雷森团长。他看起来……很不开心。”  
　　迪克觉得自己好像被急冻人冰住了。  
　　“来了！”杰森突然鬼魅一般出现在迪克身后，差点把的他心吓出了嗓子眼，“布鲁斯韦恩。”  
　　迪克僵硬地转过身看着杰森。

　　“你输我十块钱。”杰森朝他伸出了手。　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小猪芬蒂克（Приключения поросёнка Фунтика），前苏联动画，当年有个很精彩的国配版，可惜现在网上似乎没有了。有人找到请告诉我w
> 
> “我骗过了二十七个老爷爷和二十八个老奶奶。哦～为了无家可归的小猪，行行好吧～”（到底是二十六还是二十七还是二十八呢，想不起来好焦虑）


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不作死就不会死

　　提姆问他有没有做好准备的时候，迪克说的是大实话。为什么蝙蝠侠什么都知道？这个问题他以前没有问过，现在也懒得去问。但是三年没有回到哥谭的自己对那份骇人的压迫感显然有些淡忘了。应该有人提醒他的，他们有三个曾经和蝙蝠侠打过交道的人，却同时对此报以了最大程度的乐观。  
还是太年轻，迪克在心里嘲笑自己，是什么让你产生自己可以和蝙蝠侠并肩作战的幻觉了？联想到现在的处境，突然间他又意识到，他们现在做的事情似乎是站在了蝙蝠侠的对立面。  
　　他发现自己在追求理想的道路上偏离得越来越远了。

　　“从我们发现这孩子到现在只经过了15小时32分。”提姆看着手表把时间计算精确到分钟，活像一只老钟楼上的报时鸟，“而蝙……他可能只有10小时的反应时间，话说这也不短了对吗？你确定身上没有携带追踪器？”  
　　“不，他没有。”迪克拦住了一脸不高兴的达米安，“那些脏衣服已经洗掉了，上面没有任何追踪器的痕迹。当然了，我们可以暴露的地方还挺多的……”  
　　“很好，世界最棒的侦探先生。”提姆再次抬手看了看表，难以形容的焦虑，“我原本以为他会在我们离开哥谭以后才做出反应的，那时我们应该可以有更多的回旋余地。”他从车上下来后就一路没有停过嘴，达米安在后面紧紧地跟上，男孩绷紧了一张扑克脸，但是眉宇间细小的抽搐出卖了他。他看起来就像个瘪掉的气球，提姆心想，不，一只正在缓慢漏气的气球，几乎可以听见令人沮丧的噗噗声。  
　　“因为他是蝙蝠侠。”迪克哼哧了一声， ** _好像那就是所有的真理_** 。  
　　“……我恨这个解释，毫无逻辑，科学断层。”提姆愤愤地说，忘了自己曾经对这种荒谬的强大有多么着迷——因为那时他们基本上还是同一战线的。  
　　“一个人穿着蝙蝠装在夜晚的城市上空荡来荡去殴打罪犯你跟我谈逻辑？”一旁的杰森冷笑了一声，但是声音干巴巴的。提姆同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他不要逞强。  
　　这可好笑了，迪克看着他们三人想，结果现在所有人都把蝙蝠侠当成了假想敌，要知道这一切刚开始的时候他们还是一群……崇拜者？  
　　迪克看了一眼达米安，男孩倔强地站在哪里，看不出脑袋里在想什么。在这一片混乱当中，他才是真正站在风口浪尖的人。于是迪克半蹲下来双手搭在男孩肩膀上。  
　　“我们可以跟他谈谈，关于你的去留。”年轻人尽量让语气轻松，他加重了手上的力道来平息男孩身上传来的小小震颤，“毕竟他才是你的监护人，父母还在的情况下……马戏团不能就这么把你从他们身边带走。而且你尚未成年。”  
　　“我受过很多训练，能照顾好自己。”达米安小声咕哝着，跟刚见面时的趾高气昂完全不同了。不过他没有继续发挥这份情绪，因为迪克看起来真的很关心他。他的父亲，布鲁斯，是个无法解读的人。他的母亲，是的，关心他，关心他如何继承刺客联盟和蝙蝠侠的身份。但是迪克和这群人有些不一样，相比自己的父亲，他们说话轻佻，行事鲁莽，但却会不由得让你收敛住自己的脾气，这在以前可是从未有过的。  
　　“这事你有发言权。”迪克表情严肃，“但是也必须获得你父亲的同意，行吗？”  
　　达米安点了点头。他朝加油站里面望了望，车库外面停着一辆黑色的轿车，一个人影映在休息区的咖啡店磨砂玻璃前。他突然打了个哆嗦。  
　　“好了，别太担心这事。”迪克拍了一下男孩的脑袋，“他只是个人，又不是真的晚上跳进不听话小孩房间的吸血鬼。”  
　　“迪克——”杰森一把拉住他们团长的胳膊打断了他，“你们跟他谈的时候，我去告诉车队让他们先走，之后在下一个城里碰头。你知道这里再走几公里就出了哥谭市了对吧？”  
　　他朝着迪克挤了两下眼睛，那是迪克很熟悉的代表着杰森马上要开始发散性思维的前兆。  
　　“你打算干什么？”他警惕地问，同时感觉背后有点凉。  
　　“我会把摩托车留下停在外面，因为我闻到了战争来临的气味。”杰森抽了抽鼻子，眯起了眼睛。  
　　迪克皱起眉头，倒不是因为杰森的调侃，而是因为他的直觉总是灵验的让人讨厌。“我们先假设这不会发生，好吗？”他试着稳住气氛，但是杰森一幅蠢蠢欲动的样子。  
　　“他是一个人来的吗？”杰森用胳膊肘推了推发愣的提姆。  
　　“他只有一个管家叫阿尔弗雷德，几乎没有其他助手。”说到最后几个字时，提姆的声音有些落寞。  
　　“帮我确认一下，他开来的是蝙蝠车吗？有什么特别吗？”  
　　“当然不是！”提姆说着，跟杰森凑近在一起仔细观察着车库外的那辆车，“那只是他平时开的保时捷，车体加固过，应该没有蝙蝠车电脑设备，至少我的资料库里没有写。”  
　　“过来帮个忙。”杰森不由分说地拎起提姆的领子。  
　　“喂——！？？”  
　　“我知道这事只有你能做到！跟我来。”他一边说着，一边拽着提姆朝车队的方向跑去，半途中转过身来朝着迪克大喊，“要是你觉得谈不下去了，就带着小家伙走，明白？B.W先生那里我会拖住他。”  
　　“慢着，你是想对抗蝙……”迪克的话只说了一半，就不得不眼睁睁看着提姆挣扎着被拖走，他茫然地回头看了看休息区的人影，又看了看已经消失无踪的杰森他们的方向。不知道面对哪个更糟糕。

××××  
　　  
　　“叮铃——”  
　　挂铃在门的推动下响了两声，迪克小心翼翼地探进半个身子朝休息区张望了一下，他还抱着一丝侥幸，希望那个所谓的B.W先生并不是他们以为的那位。可站在窗前的那个人，那张脸，方正的额头和坚毅的下巴，还有那双和达米安一样冷峻的蓝眼睛。任何一处样貌和表情都在提醒他，就是那个人。  
　　还好，迪克在心里安慰自己，他穿着日常的西装，至少来的人是布鲁斯韦恩而不是什么蝙蝠侠。  
　　不，这一点都不好。

　　达米安的额头撞到了他的背上，迪克这才恍然清醒，给男孩让出一条路来。听到声音的布鲁斯转过身看着他们，这下迪克就不能继续留在原地发呆了，他拉起达米安的手，走了过去。  
　　“我很抱歉。”脱口而出的第一句话就让他自己和布鲁斯都感到惊讶，男人眨了两下眼睛，迪克想着他下一秒是不是就会爆发了，但是没有，一切平静如水。  
　　“你为什么要道歉？”他开口了，声音和蝙蝠侠完全不同，但却隐隐有种暴风雨前的宁静。  
　　这可问倒迪克了，他抓了抓脑袋，又看了看达米安。  
　　“和他无关。”男孩突然站上前一步，开门见山地说，“是我自己跳上马戏团的车走的。”  
　　布鲁斯看了他一眼，“我说过和他有关吗？”  
　　达米安愣了一下，每句话都被巧妙地反问了回来，并且无法反驳。他总是喜欢站在制高点，看着脚下一干人的反应再做出自己最好的选择。让人又生气，又无处可气。  
　　“我自己能照顾自己！”他也有点火了，“而你只会这么轻描淡写地拒绝我，也许你自己没有感觉到！”  
　　布鲁斯的脸拉长了——和达米安气鼓鼓的腮帮相互呼应。  
　　火药味。迪克的胃在抽筋，回头他得警告杰森不准再这么乌鸦嘴。夹在这对镜像般臭脾气的父子俩中间他都能听到噼里啪啦的电流声。  
　　布鲁斯倒是注意到了迪克的尴尬，他深吸了一口气，然后转头重新俯视达米安，“你是不是有什么没跟他们说？”  
　　“什么？！”男孩没好气地说。  
　　“关于……你的身世。”是自己的错觉吗，迪克微微移动了一下目光，布鲁斯看来在小心的选择用词，“不是我的部分……是你母亲的。”  
　　“你想说什么？”  
　　“……联盟。”布鲁斯避开了前面那个词，“我不是在谈你怎么照顾自己，我是在说你会给这群人带来麻烦，也许你自己 **也** 没有感觉到！”  
　　一方面达米安很感激布鲁斯没有把刺客联盟几个字说出来，另一方面……这个话题和 **格外的关照** 让他觉得倍感羞辱。  
　　“我不懂你在说什么？”达米安强忍着一口气没有当场发作出来。  
　　“对不起——”迪克想法设法往他们中间靠了靠，想要缓和这个紧张的局面，“我想说句话……”  
　　“我知道你想干什么。”布鲁斯突然换上了一幅冰冷的面具，“借用你我和和那孩子之间的交情，用家庭亲情的话题来打动别人。不，格雷森，这次不行，收起那套把戏。这是韦恩家内部的事。”  
　　寂静。  
　　“啊哈，那可真是 **抱歉打扰了** ！”迪克突然感到肩上的压力消失的无影无踪。他不知道哪里来的胆子，也许是对方拒之千里的态度让他觉得自己也不用继续扮演希望一切太平的好好先生了。谁在乎这事呢？他觉得自己刚才的多愁善感愚蠢到不行。  
　　“他已经是格雷森马戏团的成员了。”达米安吃惊地看着站到他身前的迪克，“身为收留他的团长我有资格说一句，你这个父亲做得不怎么地道。”  
　　再一次的寂静让整个房间的气氛都不太对劲了。  
　　布鲁斯把手伸进上衣口袋里，掏出一叠纸和一支笔。他刷刷地写下了一些字，然后撕下最上面那张纸，放在了桌子上。迪克瞄了一眼上面的数字，长到他几乎数不清中间有几个千分撇。  
　　“这个马戏团，我买下了。”布鲁斯淡淡地说。

 

××××

　　“卧槽！”提姆突然爆出一声粗口，引来了杰森的侧目，少年的右手捂着耳朵里的什么东西，满脸诧异。  
　　杰森又眯起了眼睛，“我说你不是在偷听他们谈话吧？”  
　　“他居然说要买下马戏团！”提姆一脸震惊地抬起头，根本没听见杰森讲了什么，“明明是我先买下的好吗！？”  
　　“你真的在偷听他们的谈话！？你怎么就关心你那点事！？？快点，让我也听听！”杰森朝他伸出手去，但是提姆巧妙地躲开了他的攻击转过身去。  
　　“他应该跟我来谈这件事的！”提姆仍然愤愤不平。  
　　“下次记得把这条写进合同的小字里。”杰森揶揄道，他钻到自己的床底下，然后是一阵乒乓作响，其中包括脑袋撞在床板上的声音。提姆弯下腰想看个究竟，被退出来的杰森踢了一脚。  
　　“抱歉，地方太小。”他抓着一根撬棍从床底下钻了出来。  
　　“你该收拾收拾房间了。”提姆捂着被踢疼的肩膀，小心地绕开脚边的一套健身工具。“虽然比迪克的是干净不少。”  
　　“你的东西带来了吗？”杰森问。  
　　提姆从腰间的口袋里拿出一个像遥控器一样的东西晃了晃。“德雷克工业制造，可以解开任何汽车电子锁和警报的干扰器——在我的操作下。真想拿它在蝙蝠车上试试，要是能成功我就去申请个专利。”  
　　“哎，我真的很高兴你是站在我们这边的。”杰森口不对心地称赞道，“什么时候你不当义警了记得告诉我一声，我好去阿克汉姆探视你。”  
　　“说得这么见外，你那时不就住在我隔壁的牢房里么？”提姆睚眦必报地酸了回去，他看了看杰森手里的撬棍和自己的干扰器，“说真的，我怎么觉得我们离那天不远了呢？”

 

　　但当杰森撬下保时捷的第一个轮子时，提姆就没心思说笑了。  
　　“我们现在停手还来得及吗？”少年使劲揉了揉太阳穴，“我觉得蝙蝠侠会杀了我们的。”  
　　“大概不会，听说他不杀人。”杰森麻利地开始撬第二个轮胎，“我撬蝙蝠车的时候他就没杀我。”  
　　“你？撬蝙蝠车的轮子？开玩笑！？”提姆的眼睛瞪得大大的，他伸手去掐杰森的太阳穴，“你睡醒了没有？”  
　　“超级清醒！住手——！”杰森呲牙裂嘴地晃着脑袋甩开提姆的手。　  
　　“你怎么可能卸得掉蝙蝠车的轮子！？”  
　　“很多年前的事了，旧型号，那时他还没有这么多奇怪的防盗装置，而且我也不是个普通的小偷啊。报警器倒是有，但是我在他赶来前就跑人了。”另一个从车轴上脱离的轮子证明了杰森并没有在夸海口。“不过第二次的时候就被他逮着了。”  
　　提姆一脸卧槽的表情。  
　　“第二次……，你居然还偷了第二次！？你的脑袋是不是铅做的？”  
　　“想想看，你从蝙蝠侠的车上偷到了轮胎，他居然还没抓到你。要是你拿那个机器破解了蝙蝠车的电脑，难道你就没有冲动想向他炫耀一下？”提姆咬着下嘴唇，不想承认确实有这个念头。杰森嘿嘿一笑，摸了摸鼻尖，在上面留下一道黑色的机油印。“他说要把我送感化院去，最后我还是逃走了……或者他故意放走了我。”  
　　“这听起来像是犯罪生涯的前传。”  
　　“我有说过我以前是个守法公民吗？”杰森嗤了他一声。  
　　提姆目不转睛地看着杰森撬下了第三个轮胎，“有人说过万一你失业了可以去F1找份换轮胎的活干吗？”  
　　杰森突然停下了手里的活。  
　　“有。”他发出一声不合时宜的笑声，又开始作业，就像想起了什么似的，“有的。”

　　身后的休息区传来了一声桌椅翻倒的巨响，两人同时朝那个方向看了过去。  
　　“我估计……里面已经热得快要爆炸了！”杰森幸灾乐祸地说。

××××

　　“你说什么！？”迪克一掌拍在了桌子上，“买下马戏团！？”  
　　“对。”布鲁斯把那张快要从桌子上飘下去的支票往前推了推，“如果你对这个数字不满意，我可以给你一张空的，你自己填。”  
　　“你要这个马戏团干什么？”迪克怀疑地看着布鲁斯，“你有什么要求？”  
　　“解散它。”布鲁斯看了看达米安。  
　　这简直就是……迪克恼火地把上半身撑在桌子上，他从哈利先生那里接手这个马戏团才半年时间，居然就沦落到要被解散的地步。虽然这是一笔常人难以抗拒的巨款，但是对迪克来说，就像戳在他胸口的一把利刃。  
　　“这办不到！”年轻的团长把那张支票推了回去，斩钉截铁地说，“我不会把马戏团卖给你这样的人的！”  
　　“就知道你会这么说。”布鲁斯收起了那张纸，放进西服口袋里。“那我们只能用别的方法来解决问题了。”  
　　他的眼神忽然一变，手指紧握，朝着迪克的面门就是一拳。在即将接触到的瞬间，早有防备的迪克猛地一个侧身躲过了攻击，他一手撑在椅背上一个翻身腾空而起落在布鲁斯的身后，然后掀起了旁边的一张长桌，倾覆在男人的背上，连带着旁边几台售货机一同倒在地上。  
　　迪克看了一眼达米安，犹豫着要说什么。但是男孩一秒都没有迟疑，紧跟着跃过了倒在地上的桌椅，朝着迪克跑了过去。他抓住迪克伸过来的手，两人仅仅用眼神交流了一下，随即一起飞快地跑出了休息区的大门。

　　一辆摩托车正正好好停在了他们出来的路上。  
　　“哟——！”杰森带着提姆骑在另一辆车上朝着两人挥了挥手，“我怎么跟你说的？战争的味道。”  
　　“闭嘴！”迪克咒骂着，一步跨上了摩托车，达米安迅速跳上后座，抱住了迪克的腰。引擎声响起，两辆摩托车的轮胎在地面上磨出了白烟，下一秒就像离弦之箭一般飞驰了出去，和刚从休息区里冲出来的布鲁斯擦身而过。  
　　男人飞快地朝自己的汽车跑去，他猛地拽开车门，“哐当”一声，一个轮子从车轴上脱落了下来，转着圈滚了出去。  
　　保时捷的三个轮子都被卸下来了。  
　　  
　　  
　　“有意思。”布鲁斯皱起了眉头，看着绝尘而去的摩托车，嘴角却又微微扬起。“阿尔弗雷德。”他打开了通讯器。  
　　“您有什么吩咐，布鲁斯老爷。”线路那头传来了管家的声音。  
　　“把我的蝙蝠车开过来。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batman is watching you!

_建筑物从脚下飞驰而过，忽闪的霓虹灯火在他身旁跃动。每一次腾跃疾驰都仿佛踩在这片倾倒在城市的星海之中。_   
_比他表演过的任何帐篷都高，比他荡过的任何秋千都远。_   
_“酷～！”他发出一声惊叹。_   
_最后一跳的时候，风依托着男孩小小的身躯，在他背后架起一对翅膀。男孩一个空中抱膝，翻滚了三圈以后轻盈地落在了楼顶上。_   
_“塔哒！”他高举双臂，向着面前假想的观众做了一个深深的鞠躬。_   
_“迪克！”身后的有个声音在呼唤他的名字。另一个巨大的黑色身影紧随其后落了下来，阴影罩住了男孩的全身。_   
_“抱歉，一时没忍住。”迪克转过身，怯生生地摸着脑袋，“可这太酷了你知道吗！这么高，我从没飞过这么高的地方！这就像……真正的飞翔！和以前马戏团的那种完全不同。酷毙了！”他很快又打开了话匣子，眼睛里闪着激动的神采，滔滔不绝地讲了起来。_   
_“迪克——！”男人第二次叫了他的名字，打断了他的话。_   
_“啊，抱歉！”迪克急忙捂住了自己的嘴。_   
_“我只是想说，注意安全。”_   
_迪克小心地抬起头，并没有看到那张想象中生气的脸，一张和阴沉的黑衣完全不符的笑容出现在蝙蝠面具底下。_   
_“我们是搭档了对吗？”男孩认真地问道。_   
_“……是。”蝙蝠侠稍稍犹豫了一下，最终还是给了他一个确认。不管他是不是还在担心迪克夸张的表现，看得出这件事还是给了他一个好心情。“你想过自己的秘密代号吗？我不能用真名这样称呼你。”_   
_“恩，我有想过。”迪克思考着，“就叫……”_

_下一个瞬间，他发现自己在坠落。四周的一切都在往上移动，而他的身体朝下落去。他看到蝙蝠侠朝他伸出了手，但是男人的身影在他的视野里越来越小，越来越远。迪克也伸出了手去，五指张开，收紧，但是什么也没有握到。_   
_他在坠落，坠落，坠……_

 

　　“迪克。迪克——！”  
　　一只手在他眼前晃动着，迪克猛地回过神来，身体一沉，从空中漂浮的幻觉中坠落到了现实里。双脚突然踏在坚实地面上的触感，就像落地以后的反射动作一般，使他从凳子上“腾”地一下站了起来。  
　　于是坐在长凳那头的杰森就失去了平衡狠狠地摔在了地上。  
　　“你他妈的发什么呆啊？！”杰森一只胳膊扒在凳子边缘怒视着迪克。  
　　“啊……抱歉。”迪克揉了揉自己的头毛，从回忆的漩涡里爬了上来。真是很久很久以前的回忆了，他长吁了一口气，觉得脚有些发软。  
　　“放松点好吗，哥们！我们已经离开哥谭了！”见迪克还昏昏沉沉的样子，杰森只好自己从地上爬了起来。  
　　两小时前，车队顺利到达了位于阿布西肯市的露营地。在紧张忙碌的动物搬运和道具整顿之后，大家才有空坐下来吃一顿简单的晚餐。收集来的木柴扔进了取暖用的铁桶里，在它四周围上一排桌椅就成了厨房和餐厅。坐在室外享用晚餐真是一份奇妙的体验，马戏团动物的毛发骚味混杂在郊外森林的朽木气息里居然融合恰到好处，伴随着逐渐暗去的天色，拖车里的灯光和跳跃的火焰成为了营地仅有的光源。他们没有什么好东西，有人拿来了自制的腌黄瓜，配以涂了新鲜果酱的面包，女人们开始加热罐头玉米汤，迪克和杰森则直接在生了火的铁桶上架起了烤盘，烤培根和香肠伴着汁水落在木炭上的滋滋声不断散发出诱人的香气。没有人好好排队等候，所有的食物在烹制完成的瞬间就消失的无影无踪，迪克说这是马戏团最神秘的魔术之一。  
　　达米安很快就消灭完了自己的晚餐，他一边用叉子戳着光光的盘子，一边盯着提姆盘子里那份培根。金属和瓷器碰撞发出的令人抓狂的声音让提姆不禁皱起了眉头，但是他用尽最大努力，假装不为所动地叉起了属于自己的最后一块肉，当着男孩的面塞进了嘴里大口嚼了起来。于是达米安转向迪克，年轻人眨了眨眼睛，看着他伸手叉走了自己盘子里的香肠。  
　　“你父亲没有教过你餐桌礼仪吗？”提姆不满地问。  
　　“呣由。”达米安含糊不清地回答道，“我们没什么机会交流。”  
　　“和我想的差不多。”提姆自言自语。  
　　“你说什么？”达米安投来一个怀疑的目光  
　　“我是说，你这样讲会很破坏他在我心目中的形象。”提姆一手托着下巴，一边用两根指头夹着叉子指着男孩的鼻子上下晃动。  
　　达米安白了他一眼，但是也没有说什么。  
　　“他一天有多少时间在扮演布鲁斯，有多少时间是蝙蝠侠？”见达米安没有生气，提姆又开始穷追不舍，这次的语气里是真的充满了好奇。“他不戴面具的时候也那么严肃吗？他睡眠时间是多少小时？5小时？不，等等，我也做得到。那么是3小时？蝙蝠洞有一个入口是从海里进去的对吗？”  
　　“你为什么有那么多问题！？”达米安忍无可忍地拍着桌子大声喊道。  
　　因为我面前坐着蝙蝠侠的儿子，活的！提姆心想。从概率上来看这可能是他人生中第二大接近蝙蝠侠的时刻——最最接近的那次大概会是他被送往阿克汉姆的路上。不过少年还未决定好是否需要做到那种地步，世事难料，谁又知道未来如何呢？他还是先把这个计划写在了人生的小本本上。  
　　“不然我还能问谁呢？”提姆嘟囔着。  
　　“你为什么不问问神奇海螺呢？”迪克大笑着插进了谈话，他伸手拿起两人吃空了的盘子，吹了一声口哨，“看来晚餐很受欢迎嘛。我还担心你们对马戏团的食物会不会不习惯。这里总是不怎么按点吃饭，所以你们可能经常需要凑合对付一下。”  
　　“比阿尔弗雷德做的好吃。”男孩直白地说，他还没有学会怎样拍马屁。  
　　迪克皱了皱鼻子，似乎在回忆什么，“恩……英国人。”他的语气里带着感慨。提姆竖起了耳朵，没有漏过一个字。他微一转头，目光碰巧就和达米安的对上了，男孩也皱着眉头在思考什么。他们狐疑地互相瞪了一眼，又不约而同地把头扭向相反的方向。剩下迪克茫然地看着他们。  
　　“你们加了什么把烤肉做的这么好吃？”达米安扯开了话题。  
　　“盐呗。”杰森从一旁窜了出来，抽走了迪克的手里的盘子，他指了指营地入口停着的一辆车子，“有人找你。好象是我们的演出场地供应商。”  
　　“这么晚了他有什么事？”一丝不安涌上了迪克的心头，他抿了抿嘴，没有把这份担心表现在脸上。迪克拿起毛巾擦了擦手，拍拍杰森的肩膀投去一个眼神示意这里交给他了，随后便急急向入口处等着的一个人影跑去。  
　　“发生了什么事？”达米安和提姆疑惑地看着他们。  
　　杰森把盘子放在两人面前。  
　　“自己洗碗。”

××××

　　胖胖的艾雷诺先生正在营地入口前来回踱步。见迪克跑了过来，他摘下圆眼镜擦了擦额头上的汗水。  
　　“唉……理查德。”他的声音听起来有些结巴，“我很抱歉，我很抱歉。”  
　　“叫我迪克就行了，艾雷诺先生。”年轻人皱着眉头，不好的预感越来越强烈。“发生了什么事，您这么晚过来找我。”  
　　“我很抱歉……”他不停重复着这句话，倒让迪克手足无措起来。他把手搭在老人背上，试图安抚他的情绪。  
　　“您有什么话就直说吧，我们都认识那么多年了。”  
　　艾雷诺先生抬头看了看迪克，再次擦了擦额头的汗水，抖抖索索地开了口。  
　　“我恐怕这次的演出要取消了，迪克。”  
　　“什么！？”  
　　“有人把这次马戏团演出的场地买下了，不止这里，还有城里其他几块地。我已经不再负责演出事务了……我很抱歉来告诉你这件事，真的很抱歉。那人说你可以去找他商量，他说你知道他是谁。”  
　　“我知道……”迪克沉下了脸。  
　　“我很抱歉……我这里也有压力。”艾雷诺先生嗫嚅着。  
　　“哪里，艾雷诺先生，这事和你一点关系也没有。”迪克勉强露出一个笑容，他伸手给了老人一个拥抱，“我会处理好的，不用担心马戏团。”  
　　不过他确实有点担心了。营地周围有一些混混打扮的人影走来走去，一块地皮的所有权变更，通常也意味着这个区域会有一段时间处于“管理”真空状态。在处理马戏团事情的同时，看来还有些别的麻烦会光顾他们。  
　　年轻的团长回头看了一下灯火阑珊的营地，那些刚刚搬下车的帐篷支架和座椅，在笼子里徘徊的动物们，还有就着火光兴致高昂聊天的人们。他不知道要怎么开口跟这些人说，在愈渐朦胧的景象里，杰森和两个孩子向他投来询问的目光。迪克拍了拍脸颊，振作起精神，快步朝营地走去。  
　　

××××

　　“我错了。我道歉。我不该撬他的轮胎。”  
　　“你这是认错的姿势吗？”迪克插着腰无奈地说。  
　　“先把脚从桌子上挪开好吗！你踢到我的电脑了。”提姆喊道。  
　　杰森骂骂咧咧地把两条腿从桌子上挪了下来，依旧一副汹汹然的样子，“我怎么知道他这么记仇？”  
　　我倒觉得是你一直惦记着被抓的事。提姆在肚子里叽咕着，不过作为撬轮胎的共犯，他很识趣地没有在杰森面前说出来。  
　　迪克躲开了其他人，只把事情简要地和他们说了一遍。“好吧，我承认这种报复挺无聊的。”他嘲解地说，“一个亿万富翁，追着一个小小的马戏团。”  
　　“还穿着万圣节的蝙蝠装。”杰森嘴里发出不满的咕哝，他一回神，发现其他三个人都瞪着他，“妈的，你们这群脑残粉！还能一起玩儿了吗！”  
　　迪克无视了他的抗议，清了清嗓子继续说道，“但是我不想让这事连累到团里的其他人，这是我们和他的私事。所以……你们有什么看法？”  
　　提姆没有抬起头，他盯着手提电脑的显示屏，不断调出文件，十指在键盘上哒哒哒地打个不停。  
　　“我没有足够的钱来买下一块地。”他最终得出了结论，“而且城里也没有闲置的空地和公园可供马戏团表演了。”  
　　“他觉得我们没法在短时间内找到空地。”迪克摸了摸下巴，胡渣就和他的灵感一样开始冒尖，“如果有现成的……”  
　　“我有办法了。”“我有办法了。”  
　　提姆和迪克同时开了口，两人惊讶地对视了一眼。  
　　“市立体育馆！”“市立体育馆！”  
　　他们又对视了一眼。  
　　“我认识体育馆馆长。”迪克恢复成了那个精神奕奕的马戏团团长，“他非常喜欢哈利马戏团和飞人表演，我想我还是有点人脉能用的。”  
　　“他们的穹顶足够空中飞人表演的高度，还有现成的座位。”提姆看着屏幕上翻动的讯息，“那里最近都没有什么比赛，我现在就可以联系他们。布鲁斯可不能把体育馆也给占了！”  
　　“那是什么？”杰森凑近过来指着网站右上角一小块范例用的照片，“这个在平衡木上的人是你吗？”  
　　提姆盯着那个角落愣了一秒种，突然猛地合上了手提电脑。屏幕盖板重重地压在了杰森的手背上，疼得他立刻跳了起来。  
　　“你干什么！？”杰森甩着手大叫，提姆则神情紧张地护着自己的电脑，“黑历史，哈？”杰森坏笑着伸手去抢电脑，提姆两步跳上了桌子，两人立刻打作一团。

　　迪克注意到，整个过程中，达米安一直坐在角落里没有出声。

　　“不准拥抱我！”当迪克走过来坐在他身边时，达米安立刻往凳子的另一头挪了挪，“也不要安慰我，我不吃这一套。”  
　　“你知道你听起来很像你父亲吗？”迪克笑了。  
　　“知道。”男孩毫不掩饰自己的沮丧，诚实地让人发笑。他们就这么安静地坐了一会儿，直到杰森最终抢到了提姆的电脑，在那边对着一张体操表演的图片傻笑。  
　　“抱歉连累了你们。”达米安小声说，他想了想，又接着补充了一句，“我从来没跟谁道歉过，你可以为此感到骄傲。”  
　　“那你现在可以学着点了，因为接下来你还得向布鲁斯道歉。”迪克说，“我有预感，咱们没这么容易甩掉他。因为他……是蝙蝠侠。”  
　　“你来过韦恩庄园？”达米安终于把一直闷在心里的疑问提了出来，“你认识阿尔弗雷德？”  
　　“恩，住过一段时间……”迪克转移了视线，却发现男孩紧紧盯着他，只好无奈地回过头继续说，“我父母在飞人表演出事后，他曾经是我的监护人。”  
　　“曾经？”  
　　“我把自己开除了。”迪克轻叹了一口气，似乎不太愿意去回想，但他还是满足了男孩的好奇心，“我们一起追踪嫌犯祖克的下落，就在快要抓到他的时候，出了点意外，我失手从钩锁上掉了下来。在医院躺了两个月后，法院决定让哈利先生做我的新监护人。”  
　　“哦……”达米安发出一声意味不明的感慨，他思考了一下，抬头认真地看着迪克，“如果我现在从什么钩锁上摔下来，是不是可以换你当我的新监护人。”  
　　“哈？”迪克哭笑不得地看着他。他刚想解释事情并不是这么简单的时候，突然四周响起了此起彼伏的手机铃声。杰森和提姆同时摸出了自己的手机，三个屏幕上不约而同地显示出一个陌生号码的短信，上面只有两个字。

　　【不行】  
　　  
　　迪克的手机又震了一下，一条新的短信出现在屏幕上。

　　【一小时后到，接达米安】

　　餐桌旁突然寂静的吓人。

　　提姆默默收起了手机，环视了大家一圈。  
　　“你们检查一下窃听器在谁身上。”他恼怒地说。


	6. Chapter 6

　　提姆把最后一台手机的数据线从一个测试器上拔了下来，他熟练的拆开后盖，把电池扔在一旁。  
　　“不是吧——”杰森拉长调子，发出一声痛苦的哀嚎，悻悻地拿起电池和手机在掌心里掂着，“每台？”  
　　“每台。”提姆皱着眉头，专注得就好象罗丹的沉思者，“他一定在我们抵达加油站前就事先设置好了，这样即便我们只是途经那个区域，他也可以对我们的手机进行跟踪配对，监听动向。我需要点时间来架设一个我们内部之间的通讯频道，还要给你们的手机都装上反侦查软件和声控锁……你明白我在说什么吗？你能不要玩了吗？”  
　　杰森停止了抛接手机和电池的杂技，朝他吐了吐舌头。提姆挑着眉毛，他已经不确定自己是否能接受这种马戏团式的生活方式了——任何严肃的话题都能被转向轻松闲适，让人无法集中精神。尤其是杰森，这对万事力求完美的提姆来说是个灾难，于是他明智地放弃了白费力气的解释转而向迪克寻求意见，他看到年轻人拿起了自己那只手机一边笃、笃地敲击着桌面一边在想什么。  
　　“我不懂他为什么要这么大费周折。”迪克终于停下了手上的拍子，“他大可直接在加油站截住我们带走他的儿子。我是说，达米安是他儿子，这里也不是什么出走孩童收容所。他难道还要写一份领回儿子的征求意见书让我们每个人签名不成？……他真的是来找他儿子的吗？”  
　　好问题。提姆对迪克的敏锐表示暗许。这里至少还有一个人能和他想到一块去真是让人欣慰。  
　　“那他是来干什么的？”达米安眨巴着眼睛，从趴在桌上换成了一个胳膊肘撑着的姿势以示他对此话题的关注。  
　　“试探我们。”提姆托起下巴，迪克的话给了开辟了一条新的思考道路，“我觉得有这个意思，不然这解释不通他两次放走我们。”  
　　“难道不是靠我们天才的谋略和过人的配合打赢他的吗？”杰森推了推迪克。  
　　“你的鼻子在变长。”迪克淡淡地提醒他。  
　　“我们没有赢，天才！”提姆捏着鼻梁，在某个词上加了重音，“正相反，我们一直处于他的观察下。”  
　　“你怎么这么了解他。”  
　　“我就是这么了解他。”提姆避开了达米安咄咄逼人的视线，小家伙正举着他刚拆开的手机晃动着，“好吧，也许没那么了解。”他不情不愿地补充了一句。  
　　这只是暂时的，提姆在心里暗暗发誓。  
　　“那他试探你们又是为了什么？”达米安尽量表现出一副无辜的，令人怜爱的小动物表情，提姆简直要说他比刚见面时的演技提升了不止三个档次。   
　　“大概是在考虑我们是否值得信赖。”迪克给他的样子逗乐了，“等等，我并不是在暗示他会同意你留下来！这只是一种可能！”他把手按在达米安的脑袋上，免得男孩兴奋地从椅子上摔下来。  
　　突然转换的思考角度让他们发现这件事居然并没有想象的那么糟糕。提姆和迪克对视了一眼，难以置信。  
　　总之这应该算是个好兆头。  
　　“去洗把脸。”迪克拍了拍达米安的背，抬手看了看表，离布鲁斯说好的时间还有半小时，“就算我们的推测是正确的，事情也不会那么简单。好好收拾一下自己，别让你父亲觉得这两天……呃，你缺乏管教。”

　　“我有些事要告诉你。”在达米安离开后提姆抓住迪克，“还有把你们的手机给我。”他朝迪克和杰森伸出手去，“我要设一个防火墙先暂时挡一下，等这事过去了再……”  
　　他停住了，因为杰森重新打开了手机，手指飞速地在上面敲击着，快得几乎出现了残影。  
　　“你在干什么？”提姆把头伸过去想看看屏幕，但是杰森转了个身用后背遮挡住了他的视线。  
　　“删掉黑历史。”男人头也不回地说。

 

××××

　　达米安跑过装着兽笼的车厢时放慢了脚步，黑暗中烦躁的踱步声引起了他的注意。  
　　“嗨，大家伙！”他利索地爬上了车厢，就像第一天溜进马戏团时那样。老虎停住了脚步，朝他低吼一声。不过这次达米安没有开门把它放出来。“抱歉不能带你从笼子里一起走了。”他靠近笼子的铁条边缘，大猫继续低吟着，顺着铁栏蹭了上去，一只爪子扒拉着男孩的衣服。  
　　“别这样，我听不懂你在说什么。”达米安笑了笑，把手伸进笼子搭在老虎的头上，“不过我发誓，我会尽量留下来陪你的，好吗？”  
　　突然，门口传来的细碎脚步声让男孩的手停在了半途中，紧接着车厢剧烈一震，伴随着吱呀的关门声，原本从门缝处照射来的光带迅速变窄。猛兽嘶吼了一声扑向铁笼，达米安急忙朝车门冲去，却在只差几厘米的地方眼睁睁地看着最后一丝光亮被黑暗吞噬。男孩的身体撞在了门上，只换来一声厚重地闷响。  
　　震动没有停歇，车体不断发出哐当哐当的响声，引擎噪音盖过了男孩持续撞击后厢门的举动。在车辆加速引发的惯性作用下，达米安一个囫囵滚到了角落里，和关着老虎笼子一起在车厢里从左边甩到右边。  
　　“见鬼！”达米安一遍咒骂着，一遍奋力抓住任何触手可及的东西来保持平衡。他听见陌生人的交谈，动物买卖？小偷？男孩使劲用拳头砸着和驾驶舱相邻的隔板，希望他们能发现自己的赃物里多了一个不应该有个小动物。他们最好注意到了，因为——达米安在心里暗暗估算了一下时间——布鲁斯离马戏团越来越近了。如果父亲来到马戏团而自己却没有出现……他不想去思考后面会发生什么了。  
　　但是用于装载猛兽的厚实车厢墙板隔绝了他的诅咒和敲打，在经过了十来分钟的暴力行进后，拖车终于恢复了平稳行驶。意味着他们已经远离了马戏团的驻地，远离了他的好兆头和向父亲证明的机会。男孩一屁股坐在地板上，捧着自己的脑袋，把脸埋在膝盖之间。  
　　老虎趴在地上发出了呜咽声，好像在说我早就警告过你了。  
　　“听不懂你在说什么啦。”达米安闷声闷气地咕哝着。

××××

　　“发生了什么事。”布鲁斯的声音隐忍又严厉。  
　　杰森抿着嘴，努力不去想自己现在看起来是个什么样。对方的话语里有一种不可思议的魔力，或者说他在使用自己的某种技巧，控制说话的音频，让对方在慌乱中镇静下来。哦，天啊，我的掩饰看起来这么明显吗？杰森问自己。不过至少他确实得到了帮助，并且……  
　　看清了现在的处境。  
　　达米安失踪了，迪克和提姆在追赶那辆拖车，而他不得不留下来面对随时可能爆发的蝙蝠侠。  
　　“按照剧本，我现在应该给你拉一把椅子，倒上一杯茶，然后用尽可能拖延的语速编一个迪克和达米安在森林里迷路的故事……”他盯着对方的眼睛慢慢说道。  
　　布鲁斯皱起了眉头。  
　　“……或者他和提姆去五公里外的超市采购食品的故事，你爱听哪一个？”  
　　附近森林里的飞鸟开始逃窜，笼子里的动物停止了喧哗，四周突然变得静悄悄的。  
　　呼，杰森吐出一口气，看着周围的寒冷把它变成白雾。这一定是错觉。  
　　“他们在哪里？”暗夜骑士的声音。  
　　杰森听见自己的喉咙发出的吞咽声。　　  
　　布鲁斯映在地上的影子如同鬼魅朝他延伸了过来，这一定是错觉。  
　　这个时候他就特别恨自己动物一样的直觉了。  
　　就在影子要触碰到他身体的瞬间，年轻人深深地吸了口气——  
　　“好吧，长话短说，有人来偷我们的表演动物达米安不巧也在那辆车里迪克和提姆十分钟前追出去了把我扔在这里拖住你。”  
　　杰森像倒豆子一样不带喘地一口气说完了，然后他等着对面那位的反应。  
　　“干！”结果对讲机里先传来一声咒骂。提姆发誓这是他最后一次粗口了，不过说起来，自从来到这里以后他已经发过太多誓了不是吗？  
　　“别冲我发火。”杰森干笑着小声回应道，“谁站在我现在这个位置都会坦白的，你们真该看看他的脸色，他已经快要从布鲁斯韦恩变成惊吓四百年的布莱德皮特了。”  
　　提姆刚想吐槽说那片应该是夜访吸血鬼或者惊情四百年，就听见迪克插进了通话频道。  
　　“杰森，别说了。撤退过来汇合！”  
　　“什么？你现在怎么改口了？那一开始留下我又是为了啥！？”  
　　“因为你是马戏团的保安，东西被偷你有责任。”那头的迪克说，“但是既然你已经把事情说穿了，那么我们拖住他也瞒不住弄丢达米安的事。别惹恼他，别引起马戏团里其他人的注意。过来汇合！”  
　　“他敢在这里动手我们就把他是蝙蝠侠的事情说出来。”杰森盯着对面的黑影，布鲁斯看起来比之前见到的要高大一圈。  
　　“阿克汉姆的囚犯也这么说过……”提姆提醒他。　  
　　“干！”通讯器里传来一声大骂，接着是一串杂音。杰森就地一滚，躲过了一枚擦着耳朵飞过的蝙蝠镖。在起身的当口，他条件反射地掷出一把飞刀，刀刃在离男人裤腿的一毫米处划过，撕裂的西服布料下隐隐露出黑色的盔甲。  
　　“瞧我说什么来着。”杰森从地上站起来，不知什么时候他面前的人已经换上了那套熟悉的黑色制服。“万圣节还有好几个月呢。”  
　　出人意料的是，蝙蝠侠并没有继续攻击，他扔掉了为了掩护穿的西装，抖了抖身后的披风，头也不回地朝自己的车子走去。  
　　“看来你还是担心自己儿子的嘛。”杰森轻笑了一声，抽出了腿上绑着的另外几把飞刀。金属碰擦发出的响声让人影停止了脚步。  
　　“你想阻止我？”蝙蝠侠回过头，“你没听见格雷森说什么？”  
　　“我这个人，就是不太守规矩！”杰森咧嘴一笑，扔掉了通讯器，迪克的声音在草丛里不断响起，听着就好象他被埋在地里。“别叫唤了。”他往通讯器上踢了一脚土，“是你让我拖住他的。”  
　　“你不用枪？”蝙蝠侠看着他手里的飞刀。  
　　“有人告诉我那会激怒你。”杰森把剩下的飞刀夹在手指间，“反正我就是给他们争取一点时间罢了。”  
　　他很确信这些刀子的飞行轨迹并不会真的碰到蝙蝠侠——他会躲开，从飞刀的路径上移开——而这正是杰森想要的效果。在蝙蝠侠躲闪开攻击后的瞬间，杰森已经出现在了他的落脚点附近。蝙蝠侠朝他伸出拳头，年轻人毫不畏惧地冲上前，一手钳住暗夜骑士的手腕，另一只胳膊反向托住肘关节，右脚跟上，近身拉肩，一个拱肩背摔，动作快准狠。  
　　如果他不是自己的对手，如果他能受到正规的训练，将会是一个很好的战士。布鲁斯心想。他协调了一下肌肉群，借力跃入空中，最后反身稳稳地落在地面化解了这个攻击。  
　　“不错嘛。”杰森捡起两把掉落在附近的飞刀，赞许道。  
　　不错？面具底下的男人挑了挑眉毛。狂妄自大，鲁莽无知。他迅速更改了评价，决定结束这场争斗。在杰森第二次掷出飞刀时，他提起自己的防弹披风用力一甩，轻松地就把那些刀子弹在一旁。男人停住手，给对方一些反应的时间。  
　　“哇噢——”年轻人如他所愿地发出了惊叹，但也只有短暂的一声，下一个瞬间，杰森从腰间抽出另一把蛇形匕首，这次他的眼睛里闪着不一样的光芒，就如同月光在刀尖上奇妙的反光一样。在蝙蝠侠注意到这把武器不同的时候，匕首已经擦过他的万能腰带，刺穿了披风，把他钉在了身后的树上。“总得有一把能拿出来遛遛的武器吧。”杰森露出一个坏笑。　　  
　　“同意。”蝙蝠侠不动声色地抽出绊索朝年轻人扔去，杰森只来得及跳开半只脚，绊索精准地环在他的小腿上，紧紧地缠绕住使他动弹不得。  
　　“嘿，你作弊！”杰森挣扎着摔倒在地上，他伸手去解那个复杂的绳套。　　　　　　　　　　  
　　“你有五分钟。”蝙蝠侠说着按动了手腕上的报警器，“之后就是警察的事了。”  
　　“你没有权利抓我，我干了什么了？仅仅因为我和你打架？你是蝙蝠侠可这不意味着每个和你打架的人都……”  
　　“偷轮胎。”暗夜骑士说出三个字。  
　　杰森愣了一下，“干！”  
　　蝙蝠侠没有理会他的咒骂，转身跳进了隐蔽在树丛中的蝙蝠车扬长而去。杰森迅速用双脚兔子跳起，抓起那把插在树上的匕首，割断了脚上的绊索。  
　　“杰森——”草地上的通讯器里，迪克仍然在喊着他的名字。  
　　“呼……我帮你们拖住了他五分钟。”杰森捡起通讯器拍了拍上面的土，“如果你们还没追到那车，我只能说……”  
　　“我们还没追到。”  
　　“……去你妈的。”杰森狠狠地骂道，“算了，反正我给你们留了点礼物，一点小花招，在你们接下来的战斗中应该会派上用场。”  
　　“战斗？和谁？蝙蝠侠？我们为什么要和他战斗？我们都在找他儿子。”  
　　“因为我闻到了战争的气味。”杰森嘿嘿一笑。  
　　“闭上你的乌鸦嘴！”  
　　年轻人在凉风中站了一会儿，但是并未听到预料中的警笛声。  
　　“迪克，我觉得你的猜测可能是对的。”他说  
　　“什么猜测？”  
　　“我想他还算是个好人。”

××××

　　拖车在一个急刹后停在了港口的一个仓库旁。两个人从驾驶室里跳了下来，和从另一边走过来的两个同伴点了点头。  
　　“就一只老虎。”先下车的人嘱咐说，“不过它在后面闹腾了很久，小心点。”  
　　“别担心。”另一个人笑着拍了拍手里的麻醉枪，“一枪保证它睡着。”  
　　但他们还是谨慎地打开了车厢后门的锁，慢慢把铁门拉开一条缝。黑暗中，两只绿莹莹的眼珠反射着车外的灯光，看起来就像两个小灯泡。  
　　一枚针管弹从麻醉枪里射出，悄无声息地消失在黑暗中。绿眼珠闪动了两下很快不见了踪影。没有动物的嚎叫，也没有声响，一切静得出奇。几个偷盗者面面相觑，其中一个按奈不住了，扛着枪从后面走上前，大大咧咧地伸手去拉门把。  
　　门突然轰地一声从内侧被一只脚大力踢开，金属门板砸在领头那人的脑袋上，把他推开几米撞晕在地上。拿着麻醉枪的男人立刻举起了手里的武器向车厢里的不速之客射出一枚针管弹。  
　　一只小手从黑暗中快速伸出，在空中接住了那枚射向自己的针头。达米安从车厢里跳了出来，左右手各拿着一枚针管，以迅雷不及掩耳之势一起掷向了目瞪口呆的偷盗者。他跃上其中一人的肩膀用力一蹬，又踩在第二个人的脑袋上。在最后一个歹徒提枪瞄准的间隙，飞起一脚踢中了他的下巴，颌骨碎裂。子弹从男孩的头发间飞过，弹在车厢上发出刺耳的刮擦声。他一个空中转身回旋稳稳落在地上，转头看着四个横七竖八躺在地上的偷盗者。  
　　达米安走回去，一人一脚试探着。两个被麻醉针管击中的歹徒口吐白沫昏厥在地。  
　　“果然不能给人用呢。”达米安感叹道，他朝着车厢里吹了声口哨，那只真正的目标猎物才从车上啪嗒一下跳了下来。  
　　枪声引起不远处某些人的主意，可能还有另一些同伙。达米安转转眼睛，抬头看了看超出他身高很多的拖车驾驶室。  
　　“看来我们得自己走回去了。”  
　　他拍了拍老虎的脑袋，翻身骑了上去。

××××  
　　  
　　“我们离他们还有多远。”迪克冲着摩托车后座喊道。  
　　提姆看了看手上的电脑，GPS追踪显示两个点几乎已经重合了。那辆车早在几分钟前就抵达了港口，有一声枪响，那里是监视器的死角。但是港口附近的其他录像内容显示这群偷盗者另有同伙，而达米安也没有离开那块区域。  
　　“我们已经快到了！”他提醒迪克。  
　　“我也看出来了！”迪克猛地打了一下车把，从一个突然窜出的混混旁擦身而过，他顺势伸手撂倒了那个持枪的男人，把他摔晕在地上。  
　　“左转！”少年在后排给他指路。就在这时，身后的地面传来了微微的震颤，和空气中低沉的引擎轰鸣搅和在一起向他们不断逼近。  
　　他震惊地看着屏幕上连接路口监视器的窗口依次变成黑屏，突然意识到是某个人过来了。  
　　“当心！”  
　　下一个转角的地方，他看到了意料之中的黑色蝙蝠车。摩托车一个紧急制动，轮胎刹在了蝙蝠车鼻翼前几厘米处。  
　　“调动了警用监视器，值得赞赏。”车门打开，暗夜骑士出现在他们眼前。话说的很好听，但是声调听不出感情起伏。  
　　“彼此彼此。”提姆绵里藏针地回应道。“你是怎么……”  
　　“我有蝙蝠洞的电脑支援。”蝙蝠侠直接接上了他的后半句问题。少年看到面罩下的嘴角上扬了一个角度，只是不确定他是真的赞许还是嘲笑。  
　　“我也想要那样的设备……”提姆嘀咕着。侵入阿布西肯的市政网络比哥谭容易太多了，但他却无法在飞速移动的摩托上增强接收信号，而且他电脑续航能力也有待强化。在装备这一项上，他们始终有一些无法逾越的鸿沟。  
　　迪克跳下摩托，走近马戏团的拖车。他摸了摸地上人的颈动脉，又观察了车厢上留下的弹痕和脚印。  
　　“达米安已经从这里离开了。”蝙蝠侠插了进来，迪克抬起头正视，“我不是很担心他。”  
　　“说谎。”迪克嗤之以鼻。  
　　“我更担心你们，在你决定收留他之前，有些事情你应该知道……”男人说话的时候似乎是下了很大的决心。  
　　“如果是关于达米安的身世，提姆已经查到了。”迪克歪了一下脑袋。“我只想说，马戏团什么都不介意。”  
　　“！”看起来这个信息让他很是震惊。蝙蝠侠瞥了提姆一眼，下颚收紧，似乎想要问些什么。少年则有些尴尬地看着他们。  
　　“不能说我一点不在意，但是我希望由他亲口告诉我这件事。”迪克朝蝙蝠侠走去。“如果你同意的话，我可以指导……”

　　“你知道让一个十岁的孩子加入打击罪犯的事业意味什么？”蝙蝠侠突然问道。

　　这个问题像电击一样迪克为之一颤，它触动了早些年那深藏在心底的感情。年轻人犹豫了一下，毅然回答，“知道。”  
　　“那你知道作为一个导师又意味着什么吗？”他的声音里流露出无奈和落寞。  
　　迪克皱着眉头，试图透过面具看清底下男人的表情。但不论他怎么从回忆中搜寻当年的影像，都无法和面前这个沉重的披风斗士形象重叠起来。他一直对自己的那次坠落耿耿于怀，以为自己辜负了布鲁斯的期待。现在他站在这里，重新审视面前这个男人，却发现他对自己也抱有同样的愧疚。  
　　也许当年的分别都让他们错过了太多。  
　　但是迪克握紧了拳头。  
　　“我会知道的。”他坚定地说，“我们可以继续当年没有完成的事业。”  
　　“让我看看你的决心。”蝙蝠侠微微颌首，突然抽出催泪弹朝他投去。迪克急忙闪身掩住口鼻，瓦斯在四周扩散开，他挥了挥手把提姆挡开，从小腿上抽出自己的电棍。  
　　“让战斗来说话！”蝙蝠侠从烟雾中冲了出来向着迪克的下颚击出一拳，年轻人交叉双臂挡住了这次进攻，但仍然因为惯性被甩出一仗。  
　　“正和我意！”他擦了擦破裂的嘴角，摆出一套针锋相对的姿势，笑道。  
　　  
　　  
　　如果可以的话，提姆非常想加入参与这场战斗。但他之所以没有这么做的原因，并不是由于两人的战斗姿态太过犀利使他的视线无法从战场上脱离，而是直觉上少年觉得他不应该插手。  
　　私人恩怨。他这样判断。或者说，这是迪克和布鲁斯的某种“内部事务”。  
　　他突然理解为什么迪克在加油站听到布鲁斯说家族事务时会大发其火了——这种感觉现在也在他的胸口升腾。  
　　角落里闪出的人影吸引了他的注意力，他趁两人缠斗之际，反相扔出一个烟雾弹。依靠着烟雾的掩护迅速朝着那个角落移动过去。他爬上了仓库的屋顶，底下的人似乎发现了他，但已经无法阻止提姆的落下。少年不偏不倚地落在了老虎的背上，猛兽大吼一声，使劲晃动着身体想要把提姆摔下来。  
　　“别动！”发现来人是谁后，达米安连忙安抚住了老虎。他等待着提姆安全地落在地上，不满地抽了抽鼻子。  
　　“你怎么躲在这儿？”提姆也同样不满。“我们找了你好久！”  
　　“我听见声音又跑回来看看。”达米安撅着嘴，“他们在干什么？”  
　　“对决，赢的人可以把你带走。”提姆哼了一声，“真让人羡慕。”  
　　“我不介意和你换换。”达米安叹了口气，看着不远处的两人。“我只想留下。”  
　　提姆盯着他看了两秒钟。  
　　“我觉得，这事其实没你想象的那么困难。”他说。

 

　　战斗还在继续，迪克躲过了第三波蝙蝠镖的攻击，他快速地从墙上飞走而过，听着那些利器插入砖缝。落地的时候，又一掌朝他袭来。这次他只来得及格挡住一只手，于是顺理成章地被蝙蝠侠掀翻在地上。在布满利刃的拳头砸到他脑袋前，迪克迅速就地一滚，侧向翻出两米站起。蝙蝠侠没有跟上，他收手摆出一个警戒的架势。  
　　“想起了旧时光？”迪克轻佻地笑着，活动了一下关节。“你动作不如以前灵活了。”  
　　但是他心里知道这场战斗对自己而言不太妙。他的呼吸始终比蝙蝠侠要快一点点，对面一定也发现了。暗夜骑士的气力一点没见减弱，这个仍值壮年的犯罪粉碎者的技巧一如既往的高超。虽然他自己也没有疏于训练，但说到对抗蝙蝠侠……技术上的落差恐怕还得拿出准备进阿克汉姆的气势弥补才行。  
　　“怎么了？”蝙蝠侠开口，“后悔说大话了？”  
　　“大话……是的。”迪克笑着承认，“不过我不后悔。”  
　　他挪动了脚步，虽然贸然出击会使他处于劣势，但就现在的情况而言，似乎也没有更好的选择。  
　　通讯器不合时宜地发出了噪音。迪克皱了皱眉头，而蝙蝠侠在他分神的间隙袭了过来，他只好暂时放弃自己的攻击计划，先应付对方。  
　　“迪克！还记得我跟你说过的小礼物吗？！”杰森的声音从通讯器里传了过来。  
　　“我儿这忙着呢！”迪克猛地低头，躲过了一枚蝙蝠镖的攻击。“快说！”  
　　“腰带左边中间数第三个口袋！”  
　　“什——”迪克伸出电棍，挡开蝙蝠侠的擒拿，反身绕到了他身后，“我什么都没看到！”  
　　“笨蛋！”通讯器里的声音高了八度，“他的左边你的右边！”  
　　迪克不满的皱着眉头，被杰森说笨蛋可有点儿傻气。他深吸了一口气，让视线重新集中到对手身上。腰带左边中间数第三个口袋，第三个，第三……突然，他像发现了新大陆一样瞪大了眼睛。那条黄色的万能腰带，蝙蝠侠源源不断地从那里拿出各种令人头疼的小道具，用不完的蝙蝠镖，还有各种烟雾球和催泪瓦斯。光是想想就起一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
　　不过也就仅止于此了。  
　　“我用匕首在上面割开了一道口子！”通讯器里传来了杰森的笑声，“你知道自己该干什么！”  
　　迪克也跟着笑了笑，杰森总能做出最出人意料的事情。他快速移动到墙边，佯装躲避攻击，借机拔下两个插在砖缝里的蝙蝠镖。他一个轻铲，逼迫暗夜骑士往后退了一小步，在接下来的几下近身格斗中，他找准机会突然掷出了手里的电棍，直击对方的面门。蝙蝠侠愣了一下，没有想到对方会放弃武器。他伸手接住了一根电击棍，挡掉了第二根。但是迪克已经趁机猫腰低头，把手伸入暗夜骑士的披风底下。  
　　蝙蝠镖切断了破损腰带上仅剩的几根相连的纤维，万能腰带呼啦一下断成两截。迪克趁机用力一抽，从披风下滚了出来，从口袋里掏出一把小型泰瑟枪。  
　　这一手着实出乎了蝙蝠侠的意料，他的节奏显然被拖慢了半拍，看着迪克腾空跃起从背后翻到了他正前方。  
　　“你的小礼物，我收到了！”他对着通讯器里的人说道，同时按动了枪上的开关，蓝色的电流滋滋作响，蔓延到了蝙蝠侠的脖颈处。  
　　“天真！”黑色的人影突然甩了一下披风，把手里夺到的电击棍戳了过去。两片蓝色的电流互相交织，发出了一阵噼啪巨响，电气产生的冲击让两个人各自往后倒了一步。迪克一个没站稳，翻滚着倒在地上。

　　“住手——！”一只老虎突然从天而降，撞开了蝙蝠侠，落在的两人中间。达米安从老虎背上跳了下来，张开双臂拦在蝙蝠侠面前。“够了！不要伤害迪克。”他又转过身对着迪克，“也不要再为难我父亲。”  
　　一时间谁也没有动一下，空气中残留的微弱电流在几秒钟后也消失殆尽了。  
　　“我跟你回去。”达米安低声说道，“我不想看你们这样打来打去。”  
　　他等待着父亲伸手把自己拖走，扔上蝙蝠车，头也不回地驶离这片给他带来诸多回忆的地方。  
　　但是一只大手搭在了他的肩膀上，达米安感到那只手上传来的重量和来自父亲  
　　“你已经作出选择了。”他用脚尖划了划地面，男孩低头审视自己的位置，他不假思索地就跃入了战场的中心，原以为自己挡在了两人的中间。但当他冷静下来的时候，才发现自己其实站在了迪克的那半边战场。  
　　“我……”达米安前顾后盼，一时语塞。  
　　“你离开后我想了很久。”布鲁斯的声音，“我的错。我错误地把当年的失误套用在你上。束缚你，压抑你。”  
　　他看了看迪克。“但是你和他是不同的，他和我也是不同。”  
　　“布鲁斯……”迪克朝前迈出一步。  
　　“如果你想要回来，我们也可以重新开始。”蝙蝠侠半蹲下来让视线和儿子平行，“但是如果你坚持留下来，我会放手。这是你的选择，不过你必须告诉他们关于你的事，取得信任。”  
　　达米安踌躇着，他回头看了看迪克，似乎想要征求他的意见。年轻人朝他点点头。  
　　“有件事你们应该知道。”男孩像是鼓起了所有的勇气，“我的母亲是刺客联盟的。那是一个……很复杂的组织。如果你们收留我，这将意味着……更多的……麻烦。”  
　　在他决定往后退缩一步前，一个温暖的怀抱把他拉近。迪克的笑脸出现在他眼前。  
　　“我们在马戏团工作，给人带来欢乐，因此我愿意用最大的善心去揣测别人，包括你。”他笑着收紧了拥抱，几乎让男孩喘不上气。

　　“欢迎加入马戏团。”

 

××××

　　杰森在拖车外不停走来走去。提姆蹲在通风窗下贴着车厢外墙静静地保持一个姿势不动。

　　“我已经跟艾雷诺先生说过了，这块场地你们可以继续使用。”布鲁斯的声音断断续续，“如果你想要转移到体育馆也没有问题，费用由我来支付。”  
　　“现在这样就可以了，马戏团还是在室外搭帐篷表演比较有气氛。”迪克回答说。  
　　“支票的事……”  
　　提姆摒息凝神。  
　　“不，我希望你拿回去。我们已经有了一个赞助商了。”迪克拒绝地果断干脆。  
　　“没错，就是这样！”提姆在窗外小声地应和道。  
　　“你能不能别再偷听了，我看着浑身难受……”杰森朝他踢了一块小石子，但这丝毫没能动摇提姆蹲在那里的决心。  
　　谈话声停息了，两人看着门吱呀一声开启，布鲁斯，迪克和达米安依次从房车里走了下来。提姆迅速从车窗下站起，跑上前去。布鲁斯和迪克握了一下手，转身看着提姆。少年镇定自若地伸出右手。  
　　“很荣幸见到您，韦恩先生。”他逐字逐句说出在心里演练了无数遍的台词，“或许我应该称呼您蝙蝠侠。”  
　　“我也很荣幸见到你，提摩西。我们会再见的。”布鲁斯微笑着回应他，少年的脸上立刻绽开欣喜的笑容。他一直一直紧握着布鲁斯，直到迪克在一旁轻轻地咳嗽了一下，提姆才恍然醒悟地松开了手，尴尬地放在身后。  
　　达米安瞪了他一眼，又有点不知所措地用脚在地上扒拉着泥土。  
　　布鲁斯和达米安同时沉默，气氛略显冷场。  
　　迪克伸出手，在身后轻轻推了达米安一把。“说，‘我会打电话回来的’。”  
　　“我会打电话回来的……”男孩轻声说道，用眼角的余光看着父亲。  
　　“我也是。”布鲁斯露出一个微笑，蹲下来抱了抱达米安。他站起来，向迪克和提姆挥了挥手，转身朝自己的汽车走去。杰森站在稍远一点的地方，下意识地跟着挥了下手。突然发现布鲁斯转了个方向，径直朝他走了过来。年轻人吞咽了一口口水，挥动的手停顿在空中，警惕地看着对方。  
　　  
　　“你叫杰森？”男人皱了皱眉头，眼神犀利地盯着他。“我记住你了。”

 

　　“我，再也，不回，哥谭了！”布鲁斯的汽车消失在视野后，杰森揪起迪克的领子使劲摇晃，“绝不！”  
　　“我说你为什么没有当场割断他的万能腰带，这会给他留下更深刻的印象。”迪克笑着拉开了拽紧自己衣服的双手。  
　　“看着我的嘴型。”杰森指着自己说，“我，不，敢！”  
　　提姆爆发出一声歇斯底里地狂笑。  
　　“满意了吧！混球们！”杰森朝他的头拍了一下，愤愤地说。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有了共同的斗争对象，所有人都开始暴露本性。这个事件只是一个番外，肯定没有真实发生过。真的。

　　提姆听到了一些的声音。  
　　即使是在吵吵嚷嚷的马戏团整备工作中，他也能注意到那些细微的，不同寻常的事情。随时处于风暴中心的晴空地带，这就是他生来就该成为一名侦探的原因。  
　　至少他自己这么以为。  
　　  
　　提姆没有打算停下手中的活，他的十指在键盘上翻飞，记录着这些天来发生的事情——用一种德雷克牌编码器编译的文字。这些报告已经拖得够久了，他可不能像迪克或者杰森那样任由房间里堆满无用的杂物，等着那些垃圾有一天轰然倒塌把他埋在文档的海洋里。他的眼睛不时眯缝，注意着正对着自己的窗户。不远处，一群忙忙碌碌的工人正在搭建帐篷。演员们则利用这段空闲时间加紧排练。但是提姆特意把自己的房车停在工地和舞台的边缘地带，相当安静，有利于思考。这是他身为股东的特权之一。  
　　又来了。  
　　提姆皱了皱眉头，那个声音。蠢得以为他注意不到？  
　　“出来！”他半合上电脑，对着窗外厉声说道，“我早就发现你了！”  
　　三秒钟内他就会看到那个小鬼的脑袋从窗边升起，提姆在心里默数着，自打第一次见面以来，他们两人互相迁就对方的耐心也就这么长了。  
　　突然一只毛绒绒的黑色小手扒在了窗沿上。提姆一愣，然后是一个同样毛绒绒的黑脑袋，大的不成比例的眼睛，和两张上下翻动的红嘴唇。  
　　一只小猩猩。  
　　在提姆2048Mbps/秒的思考速度中，他闪过了无数个包括人猿星球是真实存在的而达米安就是一只未开化小猩猩的可能性。但是他的神志还不至于被报告折磨地如此脆弱，而且他已经听到了墙角下男孩捂住嘴闷笑的声音。  
　　“好吧。”提姆对着小猩猩说，“你正好对着我电脑上的摄像头，而布鲁斯让我每天发一张你的照片，我想这就是你今天的最佳镜头。”  
　　“他没有！！”达米安突然从窗子下跳了出来，气急败坏地探进窗户里。“快说他没有让你监视我！”  
　　“你猜。”提姆不置可否地喝了一口咖啡，欣赏着小鬼跳脚的可爱样子。达米安哼哧着想从窗子里直接钻进来，他的一只脚已经踏在了提姆靠在窗边的书桌上，但是少年眼疾手快地拉下半截玻璃，指了指房车的另一头。  
　　“给我走正门。”他决定摆出一副老板的架势，什么规矩都要趁早做起。  
　　“那就免了。”男孩抱起同样想要钻进窗户却没有受到训斥的小猩猩，把它搂在怀里，露出一个让提姆感觉不太好的狡猾笑容，“我就是想让你知道，现在我待在马戏团已经不用瞒着我父亲了。”  
　　“所以……？”提姆挑起一根眉毛。  
　　“我注意到你并没有全资入股马戏团，因此我完全可以收购另一半股权而且这将令我拥有和你相同的地位。”  
　　“啥？”  
　　“所以从现在起我会监督你的一切举动以免你滥用权力破坏我未来的财产。”  
　　“啥？！！”

 

××××

　　迪克很确信创造鸡飞狗跳这个词的人不是马戏团出身的，他们养各种动物可就是不养鸡，可在最近的两天里他已经真切地感受到这个词所形容的状态了。

　　“他才10岁，有个屁的财产！”提姆用力戳着自己的培根朝迪克大声嚷嚷，完全无视隔着一个桌子的达米安。德雷克家的继承人已经不太顾忌自己说话的礼仪了，真是令人担忧的变化。  
　　“你只有自己的信托基金，而我有整个韦恩财团和刺客联盟！”达米安针锋相对，而迪克已经惊到差不多要把滚烫的铲子直接捂在男孩嘴上——幸好杰森及时一叉子把迪克的手戳开避免了给晚饭多加一份人肉大餐。  
　　“亲爱的小少爷们，你们当这个马戏团是什么！”年轻人克制住自己的怒火，他揉着自己红肿的手背，不满地敲着桌子。  
　　“笑话，你可以动用韦恩家的钱？！”提姆一副刚刚注意到桌子边还坐着达米安的样子，完全无视了迪克的抗议。  
　　“以后总是我的。如果你继续用这个态度跟我说话，当心我收购德雷克工业！”达米安坏笑着吞下一个鸡蛋，如果提姆的眼睛能射出欧米伽射线，那鸡蛋一定会在男孩嘴里炸裂。  
　　“都给我住嘴！”迪克按住两人的肩膀，以免他们互相把盘子投掷到对方的领地。“多说一句我就让你们都滚回哥谭！”  
　　“你这个被宠坏的狂妄自大的富家小子，从来不知道尊重别人的生活！”提姆的音调提高了两度。  
　　“你也不过是个游手好闲用父亲钱的二世祖，说得好像有多高尚！”达米安反击道，显然没人注意到迪克在说话。  
　　事情已经到这个地步了，他们同时从凳子上站起，剑拔弩张地瞪着对方。  
　　一个黑影从头顶上方笼罩了过来，两个孩子正要抬头，却一人被一只大手按住后脑勺往中间一推。他们额头重重地磕在一起，立刻显出一个红色的印子，疼得两人捂住脑袋趴在餐桌上。  
　　“没听到团长说什么吗！”杰森看似的平静话语里平静带着一丝威胁的口吻，“都给我住嘴！”  
　　提姆和达米安同时抬起头朝他呲牙，好消息是股东战争平息了，坏消息是这时他们倒站到了同一边战力反而增强了。  
　　“你不是团长，更没有资格管我。”提姆皱起了眉头，“我可以开……”  
　　“你现在就被开除了！”达米安嚷嚷着打断了提姆的话。  
　　“这可吓死我了。”杰森假装摸着心脏发出感叹。“你怎么看？”他扭头看着迪克。  
　　迪克痛苦地捏着鼻梁瞪着他们，伸出一根食指指了指两个孩子，又朝着门外比划了一下。  
　　“出去！不准继续吵架！”他说，“不然以后谁也别想跟着夜巡。”　　  
　　提姆和达米安愤愤地从餐桌旁起身，一路不甘心地回头怒视着走出了帐篷。  
　　  
　　“别愁眉苦脸的，拿出团长的样子来！”杰森用力捶着迪克的背，“对付小屁孩，还是应该使用暴力。”  
　　“这话由你来说真是没有说服力。”迪克瞥了他一眼，“而且暴力对小孩子来说真的没用，马戏团生活教会我们：不要跟动物和小孩计较。”

 

××××

　　很快杰森就不得不承认迪克是对的了。  
　　  
　　“这是什么！？”迪克拿着一叠印着照片的传单生气地走了过来，他刚刚做完三小时的空中飞人训练，开了个让人头疼的行程会议，走出帐篷就发现外面的世界变了个样。杰森蹲坐在一根圆木上，只是稍稍抬了抬眼角，一副【已死勿扰】的表情。“是你干的？把这破纸片糊在每台拖车上？”他哗哗地甩着手里的传单。  
　　“啊。”杰森无精打采地应和了一声。  
　　迪克又仔细看了两眼，表情变化地有些微妙，有点生气，但又在极力忍住笑，“这个平衡木上的人是提姆？”  
　　“啊……”杰森终于抬起头，“你倒看得出。”  
　　“撇开用黑色记号笔涂上去的哈利波特眼镜哈利波特伤疤和哈利波特魔杖，是的，我看得出。这是提姆，马戏团的新股东，一起踢坏人屁股的同伴和小富豪瑞奇俱乐部成员。”迪克终于笑出了声，他咳嗽了一下来掩饰尴尬，“你这是想干嘛？”  
　　“我现在讨厌他们。”杰森突然来劲了，“两个都讨厌！”  
　　“我以为你和提姆处的不错。”迪克感到些许惊讶，“就算他们在晚餐上大放厥词也不至于让你做到这个地步吧……再说，我觉得自己比你更有理由发火。”  
　　“那是之前，他安装反侦查软件的时候把我手机里的照片翻了出来，我给他之前明明已经删除了的。”杰森一副破罐破摔的样子，“所以我把他中学时代的体操表演照片找了出来，他黑进了网站删了资料，可体育馆还留着。“  
　　“哦……这样。”迪克的表情显示他的一颗好奇心此时正准备冲出胸膛。“你的什么照片？”  
　　“那是……”杰森看了一眼迪克的样子，立刻收了口，“你别管什么照片，总之那是我的个人隐私！”  
　　“嘿。”迪克把嘴歪向一边，伸手去拍杰森的肩膀，眼神却像跃动的音符，“我很确信你不是那种在洗澡的时候会把手机带到浴室去自拍的人，所以……什么照片？”  
　　“文艺，清新，充满了阳光的甜美和诗人忧郁。风景，植物，各种毛茸茸的小动物。不过以专业的眼光说，毫无镜头感。”提姆突然从一边窜了出来，手里抱着一大摞看起来刚刚从墙上撕下的传单，脸上气鼓鼓的，“我顺着照片找到了他的Instagram账户，你真该看看他为每张照片写的配词，还有滤镜。我简直以为他被一个十五岁的中学女生盗号了。”  
　　“你才是十五岁的中学女生！”杰森白了他一眼，“你这个穿着紧身体操服的小矮子。”  
　　“……更别提你放在手机里的电子书，我的天，《傲慢与偏见》？”提姆勉强挤出一个笑容，但看起来特别狰狞。“这不适合你，真的。说出去的话会吓死那些被你殴打过的罪犯。”  
　　“我只是点错了下载，又没有看。”无力的挣扎。  
　　“那你的电子书签为什么显示第56页。同一个章节你还阅读过好几次，不，这本书你已经看了两遍了，这里都有记录。”  
　　“我还看莎士比亚呢。”迪克终于想出来一个打圆场的解释，“我是说，这里每个人都是演员，看一些文艺书籍不是什么奇怪的事。”  
　　但是他没有说后半句，杰森的形象确实和这些东西联系不起来。他想象了一下杰森在出手对付罪犯前念上这么两段台词，不知道这边和那边哪边先疯。  
　　“他可不上台表演。我看过演出表了，杰森从来没有以演员的身份上台演出过。”提姆咄咄逼人。  
　　“可他有……一颗上台表演的心。”迪克翻了翻眼睛。杰森，说点什么。  
　　“呸！我没有！”这可不是迪克想听到的话。杰森看起来有些崩溃，提姆也很疲惫，他们之间的战斗更像是某种精神攻击，而且两败俱伤。  
　　暴力对小孩子来说没有用，学的不错。  
　　“我这是在替你掩饰呢……”迪克感到了双方同时在向他施加看不见的精神力，“所以说，你们这是发的哪门子火！？就为了几句口舌之争？就为了杰森敲了你和达米安的脑袋？你们的举动都太可笑了！”  
　　“是很可笑。”提姆看起来神情恍惚，“他打印了一百多张传单，每一张都改成不一样的可笑样子。”  
　　“……”  
　　“而且还不是用PS，他用记号笔涂的……一百多张，没有一张是相同的。”  
　　“……”  
　　“太可怕了，我有点胃疼。”提姆蹲坐在一旁的圆木上，捂着自己的肚子。  
　　“杰森……”迪克转向同样精神不振的杰森。  
　　“借个肩膀给我，混球……”杰森突然靠了过来，环住迪克的脖子把脸埋在他肩上，“我的心灵受到了难以愈合的创伤……”  
　　“说的好像我就没事似的。”提姆从鼻子里哼了一声，然后突然呆呆地看着传单上的自己，在那张上面他的体操服上被加了一条小天鹅芭蕾舞裙。  
　　“都是屁大点事。”迪克轻轻拍着拍了拍杰森的背，无奈地叹了口气，“听着，我很感谢你为了转移他们的视线作出的努力，不过你们都是成年人了，成熟点好吗！又不是10岁的孩子！说到这个，在达米安作出什么反击前，我也要好好跟他谈谈……对了，达米安在哪？他居然没出来看你们的笑话？！”  
　　“他现在正在洗澡。”提姆突然露出一个邪恶的微笑。迪克感到抱着自己的杰森突然震颤了一下，然后他松开了环抱，一副准备准备离开的架势。  
　　“大白天的为什么要洗澡？他又没有参加排练。”迪克怀疑的目光在俩人之间打转。  
　　“呵呵，因为他就是需要。”那个微笑停留在提姆的脸上，“杰森在大象喝水的时候路过围栏，达米安唆使大象把水喷在他身上又不肯承认，于是杰森把那小鬼扔到了粪便堆上。当然了，说句公平话，是达米安先朝他扔粪便的……”  
　　“杰——”迪克转头大喊，但是杰森已经用百米冲刺的速度消失在了他们的眼前。“妈的！”他转过头看着提姆，“你就没有阻止他们！？”  
　　“我？”提姆低下头摆弄手机，“我那时正在忙着抢救不当心掉在水槽里的胡椒粉。”  
　　然后他按下了发送键，看着一封标题为“今日最佳镜头”的邮件送了出去。  
　　  
　　“这是对他们的教训。”他抬起头，笑眯眯地说，“我才是马戏团的老板。”


	8. Chapter 8

　　“我要一辆自己的拖车。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　迪克一边清点着道具，在手里的资产清单上打着勾，一边漫不经心地问。  
　　“我想要自己的房间，自己的床，自己的空间！”达米安在每个“自己”上都加了重音，他坐在一个弹跳球上用脚尖挪动着地面前进，试图让“自己”在迪克的视野里占据一块醒目的位置。  
　　迪克握着的笔停在了纸上，抬眼看了看男孩。  
　　“为什么？”然后他又低头继续工作。  
　　“因为……”达米安眼睛瞥向一旁，“我已经十岁了，应该有自己的房间。”  
　　呼，迪克吐了口气，把笔往木板夹上一插。  
　　“你也注意到了，在马戏团，一个家庭一般住在一辆车里。”他看着达米安，揣摩着男孩本来的用意，而小鬼只是朝他眨巴着眼睛，“我们现在是一个家庭了，还记得吗，你是我叔叔的儿子。我虽然只有一个人，但是马戏团长住的地方还是比其他人要大很多，你和我住在一辆拖车里完全没有任何问题。”  
　　“当然有问题！”达米安啪嗒一下从弹跳球上跳落在地，“在刺客联盟和庄园我也都是自己睡！我不想和人共享一间房间。”  
　　“我们没有多余的车厢了。”迪克捏着鼻梁，他的父母以前是怎么敷衍自己的来着？“除非你愿意睡老虎笼子里。”  
　　“真的！？“男孩的眼睛里放出异样的光芒，迪克哭笑不得，他不由得怀疑达米安是不是真的想和老虎睡在一起。  
　　“不，我开玩笑的。”迪克无奈地笑道，“我知道它们也不想和人共享一间房间。”  
　　“切。”达米安嘟起嘴，“别把我当成小孩子！”  
　　“可你就是。”他拍了拍男孩的脑袋。

 

××××

　　“我多大的时候有自己的房间？”提姆从电脑上抬起头，“为什么问这个？”  
　　“我想知道普通的孩子是怎么长大的，这里只有你不是马戏团出生的。”迪克靠在书桌旁摸着脑袋，而提姆坚定地望着他等待着后半句，于是他只好继续说下去，“达米安想要一节属于自己的车厢，我知道他以前生活的比这里好，不过……”  
　　“不过这不符合规矩。”杰森的身影出现在门口，他大大咧咧地往墙上一靠，又小心翼翼地观察着迪克的表情，“你当真要给他一辆自己的车子？你不再生我们的气了？”　  
　　迪克的嘴角大幅扬起，“在我把你在秋千上吊了一晚以后，不，我想我现在不太生气了。”  
　　“你还罚我们扫了一个星期的兽栏，老大。”杰森不满地抱着双臂叉在胸前，“而那小鬼却贿赂了吉米完成自己那份罚单。”

　　连锁恶作剧风波后，迪克不动声色地在一次训练后把他们叫到空中飞人的场地，谁也没看清他是怎么做到的，可就在短短的几十秒里，他把三个捣蛋鬼挨个吊上了二十米高的秋千，任由他们随风飘荡了一整晚。他挂起一张笑脸，蒙蔽了所有的人。在这之后，每当迪克露出那副让人放松戒备的笑容时，杰森就会条件反射地起一身鸡皮疙瘩。也没人敢再试探团长的底线了。  
　　不过比起这种看得见的惩罚，要让布鲁斯息怒就没那么简单了。提姆发完邮件后的一分钟后就清醒了，他辩称因为当时处于一种受到精神攻击后的功能性记忆紊乱状态，自己完全不记得做过这种事。不过这也无法帮他从服务器上删掉这封已经发出的邮件。而在这之后到现在为止的一个星期，他都没有从布鲁斯那里得到任何回音，也就无从得知他是一般生气还是非常生气。这种薛定谔的蝙蝠侠状态简直要把他逼疯，更别提杰森一直在套话想要知道发出去的那个今日最佳镜头到底是什么——可惜提姆不会两次翻在同一条阴沟里。

　　“你就给他买一辆新的又能怎么样？”提姆不解地问。  
　　“提姆的意思是这钱他出。”杰森打趣道。  
　　出乎意料的是，这次提姆倒没有给他脸色看。“行啊。”少年说，“如果这能让他安静下来的话。”  
　　“你这是在向布鲁斯示好吗？”  
　　“你想多了……”提姆把视线转向一旁，他伸手去勾咖啡杯的杯柄，一连落空了两次。  
　　“问题就在这里，不是钱的事。”迪克用手背打了一下杰森的肩膀，“马戏团的孩子们基本没有属于自己的私人空间，父母也不可能单独为一个孩子买一辆拖车。确实有经济上的原因，但我们更愿意生活得像一家人。我不清楚外面怎么样，但我不能为他行特例，别人会怎么说？”  
　　“我一直都有自己的房间。”提姆突然百无聊赖地用勺子搅起了咖啡，“我父母经常忙于工作，四处奔波。所以我不得不从很小的时候就一个人睡。我可以睡在屋子里任何房间，反正除了保姆也没其他人在。”  
　　杰森看了他一眼。  
　　“也不错啊，至少你睡在有屋顶的房子里，还有一张床。”  
　　“抱歉。”提姆听出了杰森话里的故事，“没有炫耀的意思，我就是实……”  
　　“没什么。”杰森摆摆手打断了他，“不是人人都站在一条起跑线上，再说我对现在的生活很满意。”  
　　于是话题又回到了一开始。迪克揉了揉自己的头发，发出一声长嚎。

　　“拖车我不要了。”  
　　一个小小的身影从窗口呼啦一下窜了进来。达米安一脚落在咖啡杯旁五厘米处，在提姆的怒视下爬下了书桌。  
　　“达米安——”迪克压低声音吼他。   
　　“抱歉。”男孩说着，脸却朝着迪克，“我没想让你这么困扰的。”  
　　“难道这不是你一开始的目的？”杰森哼哼，“听着小鬼，我们已经签署了和平协议。出于好心我提醒你一句，迪克也许会代替父亲照顾你，可他不会无止境地满足你的要求。我承认上次是我做过头了，我也道歉了。要是你再这么给他添麻烦的话，下一次他就该把你吊上帐篷顶端，代替印着‘格雷森马戏团’的彩旗迎风飘荡了。”  
　　“所以，你到底为什么想要自己的车厢？”提姆好奇地看着他，口气里带着点嘲讽，“不习惯跟妈妈以外的人睡一张床？”  
　　“我没有想妈妈！”达米安脸涨得通红，大声辩解道，他看了一眼迪克，“迪克把床让给了我，自己睡在外面的沙发上！”  
　　“噢哦——”杰森和提姆同时回望迪克。  
　　“我说要把床还给他，但是迪克不肯。而且他经常在帐篷里工作到很晚，然后回来时就倒头睡在沙发里……我觉得这样不太好。”他的声音越来越小，最后一句几乎消失在了空气里。  
　　“所以你就想要一辆自己的拖车。”提姆收回了嘲笑脸，“这也太简单粗暴了吧。”  
　　“我以为这事挺容易的。”达米安嘟囔着，“再不行我也可以自己出钱买一辆……”  
　　就只是这样？迪克从心底里发笑，达米安的理由给了他一点古怪的安慰，至少现在他不用继续纠结于生活条件问题了——这个话题可真是让人尴尬。  
　　“听着，小鬼，我没把你当客人！”他如释重负地吐了口气，“你也不用为此感到愧疚，马戏团的生活就是这样。有时候我们靠得很近，有时候又很遥远。保持人与人之间距离的平衡是一种高级魔法，对你来说也许难了点儿。”  
　　“但是我可以睡沙发！”达米安似懂非懂地说，“我不想让别人觉得自己是受到优待的！尤其是我父亲！”  
　　“呃……”迪克尴尬地挠了挠脸颊。  
　　这可不太容易，毕竟你是蝙蝠侠的儿子。  
　　不过这话也就在肚子里说说，他还没蠢到去泼一个十岁孩子的冷水。  
　　“其实我也觉得那辆拖车对我们俩来说小了点。”迪克微笑，拍了拍男孩的脑袋——达米安使劲躲避着，“我肯定记得有多一节空出来的拖车，老巴托退休时候留下来的。”他盯着天花板用力回想，“希望它没有留在老仓……”  
　　门外隆隆的引擎巨响打断了他们的谈话，工作手机适时地响起呼唤着迪克。  
　　“马戏团订购的东西？”他一边接电话，一边疑惑地探头朝窗外望去。好几辆集装箱卡车缓缓驶过，停在了一旁的空地上。每辆车的角落里，都印着一个小小的W。

　　“不想让人觉得你受到优待？”杰森惊讶地看着一辆从集装箱里开出来的新款豪华房车，达米安也怔怔地在一旁不知道说什么。  
　　“他肯定在哪里还留着窃听器。”提姆一针见血地说。 

 

××××

　　“麻烦您在这里签名。”负责人递上了一份文件，密密麻麻的清单让迪克头晕目眩。他在恍惚中填完了收付确认书，又在恍惚中送走了这群快递员。  
　　除了一辆崭加大的房车以外，他们还得到了新的帐篷和马戏道具，外加给其他成员添置的电器设备。这份突如其来的厚礼美妙的让人不知所措。当然也不是所有人都为此感到高兴，达米安就异常地沮丧。  
　　“你是不是觉得我是个离不开父亲照顾的小笨蛋。”他板着脸问。  
　　“是的。”提姆眼睛也不眨一下，“评价很精准。”  
　　“……”  
　　“这也是为什么你要离开哥谭的原因。”提姆继续说道，“……我也一样。”  
　　“就算你这么说了我也不会高兴……”达米安依旧沉着一张脸，但是至少有一部分算是装出来的了。  
　　“让我们面对现实吧，”少年朝着那辆印着“格雷森马戏团”金色大字的拖车走了过去，它看起来比其他的都要长，都要大，“有人关心你，那可不是什么坏事，对吗？”

　　迪克和杰森早已站在了团长的新拖车里，两个年轻人四处打量着崭新的家具和内饰。杰森一屁股坐在高级的皮质沙发上，架起两条长腿搁在另一边的扶手上。  
　　“棒呆了！”他拍着沙发赞叹道，“我们可以举办派对！”  
　　“我们每天都过得像派对。”迪克歪斜了一下嘴角。  
　　提姆和达米安也走了进来，他们打量了一下内景，这辆少许加长的房车和以前一样只有两个房间：兼用化妆间的客厅和一扇通向卧室的门。迪克大步走入推开了房间深处的门。  
　　“来看看这个！”他的声音里带着欢乐，“我想这就是你想要的。”  
　　达米安犹豫着走了进去，他呆立在门口三秒钟：房间里巧妙地筑起一个阁楼，通过一个伸缩梯可以很方便的上下。两个空间互不干涉，又不影响互相间的交流。达米安三两步爬上了那个阁楼，从护栏上探出头看着下面的迪克。  
　　“怎么样？”迪克笑着问。  
　　“不能更好了！”达米安满意地看着属于自己的地盘，他注意到自己的床头摆着一个做成了蝙蝠镖形状的相架，里面是一张不知道什么时候偷拍的他和父亲的合影——两个人都有点模模糊糊的，但是依然能看出轮廓。  
　　“哇噢——”门外传来了杰森和提姆的惊呼，迪克走了出去。电视墙被旋转了一个角度，露出了后面一排隐藏武器墙，上面是各种蝙蝠侠牌小道具。取下天花板通风口的铁栏，他们又发现了顶棚上另外一片天地：一些通讯设备和电脑仪器外加一份留给提姆的安装说明。少年把几页纸翻来覆去地看，甚至放在灯光下仔细观察有没有透写，最后他用外套把自己盖住，想在纸上找出荧光笔的痕迹。  
　　“你在干嘛？”杰森掀开他的衣角。  
　　“他什么话都没有留！？”提姆从自制暗房里钻出来，满脸惊讶，“在我们这样闹腾以后他居然还送我们礼物，我以为他至少会对我说教……”  
　　“你是被害妄想症还是怎么的？”一副鄙夷的表情从杰森脸上浮现出来。  
　　“没干什么好事又受到照顾，这让我焦虑！”提姆仍然无法放松绷紧的神经，“我宁愿像你这样没有收到蝙蝠侠的礼物。”  
　　“不不不，”杰森突然紧张起来，“他不记得我就是给我的最好的礼物了……”

　　  
　　“我那个虚拟的爸爸还是个普通的动物管理员吗？”达米安从卧室里走出来，拉扯着迪克的衣角，“要怎么跟其他人说呢？”  
　　“就说，他最近升为动物园园长，涨薪水了。”迪克摸了摸鼻子。

 

××××

　　最后，提姆从新拖车的几个角落里找到了三个窃听器，心满意足地回到了营地里。  
　　  
　　整理迪克的老拖车时遇到了一些麻烦，夜巡用的装备和武器不适合在大白天挪来挪去，最后他们决定只是把生活用品搬到新卧室去。可迪克床底下的破烂多得出乎意料，杰森干脆搬来一个巨大的烧火桶，让他把不要的东西都往里扔。

　　“你是说他有吉普赛血统？”提姆翻看起一本厚厚的家庭相册，里面有几个穿着民族服装的成员。  
　　“一点点。”杰森把一堆旧纸箱扔进了火里，“很多马戏团艺人都有吉普赛血统。”  
　　“我们会在他床下翻出诅咒袋，蜥蜴尾巴和蟾蜍的脑袋吗。”  
　　“你只会翻到吃剩的包装袋，玉米片碎屑和掉落的豆子。”  
　　“豆子？巨人的豆子？”  
　　“不，吃剩的罐头豆子。”说着他又想扔进去一面废弃的马戏团旗帜，但是迪克一把抓住他的手腕，抢了过来。  
　　“这个要留着。”他小心地折好旗帜放在一边，“这是一代哈利马戏团的标志，只剩这一面了，我父亲把它留做纪念的。”  
　　“那就好好收起来啊！”杰森不满地嘟囔着，又举起一套破旧的玩具人偶，“这你不会也要留着吧？”  
　　“留着！”迪克再一次抢了过来，“这是我母亲给我的第一件玩具！”  
　　杰森扶住额头，“这些印着马戏团的新闻剪报呢？都快碎成灰了我说……”  
　　“留下，都给我留下！一张也不许扔！”迪克大喊着伸手去拿，结果就如杰森描述的那样，这些古旧的报纸立刻在风中变成了碎屑。  
　　“你真的需要好好收拾一下。”提姆看着满地的破烂，叹了口气。  
　　到最后他们几乎什么也没清理掉。  
　　“这是什么？”达米安皱着眉头从将要搬入新家“垃圾山”上拿出一个首饰盒，只有这个盒子和其他东西不同，上面没有一丝灰尘，好好的收在房间里仅有的橱柜里。男孩好奇地打开扣得很紧的锁扣，从里面取出一个金色的手镯。“这是新的。”达米安仔细端详着，“做工不错，但不是真金。上面刻的是什么？”  
　　“罗宾鸟。”迪克转过身，“是我母亲的最爱，她总喜欢这么叫我。”  
　　“这好像没人戴过……等下，内侧好像沾有……”  
　　“是血迹……”迪克接过话，他的脸上充满了怀念和悲伤使男孩不由得闭上了嘴。他把手镯递还给迪克，年轻人笑了一下，摸了摸他的脑袋，“这是我送给母亲的生日礼物，她只戴过一次，后面的事情你们大概都听说了……”  
　　四周安静了下来，连杰森也不说话了，他正对着一件从破烂堆里翻出来的物品发愣。  
　　“你们不要这样。”迪克把手镯和其他舍不得扔掉的东西放在一起，“我留着它们，不是为了让自己想起悲伤的事情，而是那些令人快乐的回忆。如果真的是让人难过的东西，我早就扔掉了好吗？！”  
　　“行了行了，收破烂先生。”杰森推了他一把，趁着大家的视线集中在手镯上时，把刚刚找到的一个红色的布头罩塞进了屁股口袋里，“你还没告诉我们，到底是什么让那个大家伙不仅没有生我们的气，还送了礼物过来？”  
　　“好吧，真相就是前两天我和布鲁斯通了电话。”迪克瞥了一眼杰森藏在身后的手，“他说会给我一点帮助，但我不知道确切的意思。”  
　　“什么！？”三个人异口同声喊了出来。  
　　“别激动，我可没有打你们的小报告，我只是去寻求一点……建议。他让我想起当年合作时候的故事……还有事故。他问我有没有真正想过怎么带领几个孩子进行犯罪斗争。”迪克深深吸了口气，也许他是不该轻易地让这群孩子——虽然其中两个已经成年——加入到打击犯罪这一行来。布鲁斯问了个好问题，而他却从未考虑过实际情况。一旦他们真的合作起来，所有的麻烦就都出现了。“所以，今晚我们出去夜巡，顺便打几个毒贩或者强盗，随你们喜欢。”  
　　“这是什么总结！？”  
　　“为了解决你们这群生长期青少年精神亢奋的问题，免得你们溢出的能量没有地方消耗。”  
　　“这是布鲁斯说的？”提姆的充满了怀疑。  
　　“不，最后是阿尔弗雷德的建议。”迪克承认道，“布鲁斯说在照顾小孩这方面，他是专家。”  
　　“耶——”  
　　“顺便可以试试我们的新装备。”他黠笑着指了指新的房车。　　　　

××××

　　夜巡回来以后，达米安一溜烟跑回了新车子，他轻快地爬上了自己的小阁楼，伸出脑袋看着下面。  
　　“小心不要晚上翻下来。”迪克在下面叮嘱，“晚安，小鬼。”  
　　“晚安，罗宾！”达米安嬉笑着在自己的床上翻滚，迪克无奈地摇了摇头，伸手关掉了灯。  
　　“晚安，父亲。”男孩看着床头的相架，提姆唯一没有搜过的地方，“我知道你听得见，我爱你。”

 

　　遥远哥谭的蝙蝠洞里，男人轻咳一声，摘下了耳朵里的通讯器。


	9. Chapter 9

　　提姆坐在新车客厅的角落里，直愣愣地看着眼前的两个身影。杰森曾经大加赞赏的沙发，如今成为了他身下支撑躯体的病床。  
　　“真没想到和它第一次的亲密接触是在这种情况下。”  
　　他一边抱怨，一边从嘴角发出嘶嘶的吸气声——迪克正用镊子取出一块嵌在他肩膀里的弹片，这是最后一片也是卡得最深的一片。当金属镊子没入肌肉中时，提姆几乎可以听到它和骨头刮擦的声音，令人毛骨悚然。  
　　但是杰森只是把脸深深地埋在枕头里，仅仅在弹片离开身体的瞬间微微颤动了一下。他多半是已经习惯了，提姆这么想着，同时数着他背上大大小小的伤疤。  
　　可这仍然不能消除他心里的内疚。  
　　“别动。”迪克用手按住杰森的肩膀，把弹片和镊子一起扔在旁边的手术盘里。  
　　“你快一点行吗，我真怕自己会老死在这张沙发上。”杰森发出夸张的哀嚎，他把头转了个角度，从枕头里露出半张脸，偷瞄着其他人。  
　　“快了快了。”迪克接过达米安递来的手术剪胡乱清理了一下伤口的边缘，接着看了看时钟，“再给我一分钟。”  
　　“一分钟？！”杰森惊讶地抬起头想看个究竟，但是迪克飞快地开始用生理盐水和酒精轮流冲洗伤口。这下杰森的半个身子就从沙发上弹了起来，他挣扎了几下，马上又被迪克按住脑袋压回枕头上。达米安趁乱跳上沙发，一屁股坐在了杰森腰上，正好把他固定住——他看来很喜欢手术助手这个工作。接下来的几分钟里，咒骂声不断从枕头底下传来。  
　　在消毒水的连续伤害终于耗尽了伤者的体力之后，迪克开始包扎伤口。而杰森也总算有机会抬起头给快要窒息的自己补充一点空气，他翻身把达米安甩下沙发，大口地喘着气，让人分不清是因为疼痛还是缺氧。“就这么个破伤口，为什么要消毒那么久！你哪根筋搭错了？”　　  
　　“我想给他们示范一下正确的处理伤口的方法。”迪克摸着下巴纠结地看着刚刚固定好的止血棉垫，位置有些偏了。他转手撕了下来重新贴了一遍，于是又换来杰森一记咆哮。“好了好了，我们都知道你精神的很。”贴完最后一块纱布后，迪克使劲按了按伤口。  
　　“这样就行了？”达米安蹦跶着，用手指戳了戳伤口边缘，一副兴奋过头的样子。杰森用健康的那只手抓住了男孩的脑袋，把他按在沙发的靠枕里。  
　　“下次让你也爽爽！”他一边别扭地套上衣服，一边朝着达米安坐了下去。男孩一个翻滚躲过了杰森的碾压，迪克在一旁朝他们翻了个白眼。  
　　差不多是时候了。  
　　提姆深吸一口气，从椅子上站了起来。

××××

两天前  
　　  
　　“你们是不是特意挑了一些杂鱼？”  
　　“什么杂鱼？”  
　　杰森正擦着他心爱的格洛克，都没有抬头看提姆一眼的意思。倒是刚收拾完夜行装备的迪克往他们那边瞥了瞥，他摸了摸达米安的头，走到冰箱旁给他取出一盒牛奶，顺手替其他人倒了些饮料。这个新团队的合作已进行了两个星期，表面上看起来一切顺利。  
　　表面上。迪克若有所思地关上了冰箱门。  
　　“别擦了，你今晚都没有开过一枪。”提姆不耐烦地从高脚凳上跳了下来，把一台掌上电脑往杰森面前的茶几上一放——他看起来一点不像以前那么排斥布鲁斯的“赞助”了。“我的资料显示这个区域，今天晚上，还有另外两宗更值得插手的案子。地头蛇弗伦岑的夜总会有一场黑市枪支交易，黑水公司正要和当地黑帮老大碰头讨论政治贿赂。可你们偏偏选了这件微不足道的小事， 前两天也是……”  
　　吧啦吧啦吧啦。  
　　杰森的表情不太自然，他按下了脑袋里的按钮，自动把后面的牢骚转成了快进模式。  
　　提姆用了“你们”，但却只对着杰森说话。他很早就知道马戏团二人组和哥谭的暗夜骑士的工作模式不一样，毫无目的的夜巡是对宝贵闲暇时间的浪费，因此在目标选择上往往会落实的更具体，而这个工作多数由不那么忙的杰森来负责。  
　　“你是该上上表演课了！都写在脸上呢！”提姆皱着眉头走过去，拔掉了男人脑袋后那条看不见的电源线。杰森掏了掏耳朵，放下手里擦得亮铮铮的几乎能映出人影的手枪。  
　　“你管端掉一个三十人的毒品团伙叫微不足道的小事？伙计，我都不敢带你去干大事了。”  
　　“我们进去的时候他们正在开一个应召女郎派对，根本没人穿有多过一条内裤的衣服，简直可以说是束手就擒？最后警察也到了替我们善后，还有我说那些毒品是你带去的吗？”  
　　“我只是拿了点留在码头的货，反正迟早会流转到他们手上。”  
　　“你到底在想什么啊？”提姆一手拍在桌子上。  
　　“我在想怎么能让你们这群英雄崇拜的小鬼既能玩的开心，又能玩的安全。”杰森从沙发上站了起来，“你不喜欢简单模式可我喜欢。用点手段能让战斗更轻松，为什么不这么干？你要是这么聪明怎么就没有在你的资料你查到他们今晚会开派对？”  
　　“啊哈，那你是承认这些应召女郎也是你叫过去的吗？”提姆紧紧跟在杰森的身后，不依不饶地追问，“你有没有看到达米安踢开门时候眼神。”  
　　旁边传来扑哧的呛水声，达米安一边咳嗽一边愤恨地盯着提姆和杰森的方向。  
　　“哟，你可提醒我了，我们还带着一个未成年人去打击罪犯，行侠仗义呢。下次不要看海扁王了好吗，不如看看冰与火？”  
　　“你选择了稳妥的案子，是因为觉得我们不够格去阻止更大的犯罪活动！？”提姆忽略了他不想回答的部分，有时候他这点小小的控制狂真的很像蝙蝠侠，而这也是让杰森恼火的原因之二。  
　　“我选择这个案子，是因为我和迪克合作的时候就是由我来搜集情报的。”年轻人拿起自己那杯饮料灌了一口，“他从不干预我的判断，这是我负责的工作！”  
　　“那你今天的判断就是我们只适合干这个？”少年跨上一步，“打一群嗑高了又手无寸铁的光屁股毒贩？”  
　　“想听实话？”在一旁观看许久的迪克终于按耐不住了，他推开在一旁好奇兴奋的达米安——显然在刚才的夜巡里他也没有打过瘾——走过去站在提姆面前，“那是我的判断。这三个案子杰森和我都讨论过。是的，我觉得达米安和你都没有经验。他缺少对人的交流和鉴别，而你……你在观察者的位置待了太长时间。所以我们要从头开始，至少我得知道你们的底线和极限在哪里。”  
　　“别把我和德雷克算在一起！”达米安跳起来说。  
　　“你们半斤八两，还有不准用姓氏称呼别人！”杰森挑了挑眉毛，抽出两张纸巾递到男孩鼻子下，指了指他刚才不小心喷在衣服上的水渍。达米安冲他吐了吐舌头。  
　　“我们已经认识那么久了你觉得我没有经验？！”另一边，提姆已经转移了生气对象，他用充满责难的眼神瞪着迪克。  
　　“……确实没有。”迪克犹豫了一下，他听出来提姆的语气里有些失落。以这个年龄来说，提姆的身手和头脑已经算是相当的优秀，同时有着很强的观察力和判断，但是对这行来说，他的年龄也指向了另一个致命的因素。  
　　缺乏经验和实践。  
　　公平地说，他们都不那么专业。最专业的那个人现在正待在哥谭，出于某种原因他愿意放手让迪克带着他的儿子闯荡一番，可也不是说迪克就会为了证明自己盲目冒险。  
　　必须一步一步来。

　　“你得到了你的机会，我也应该有我的不是吗？”提姆像是读出了他心里的想法，“证明自己可以从幕后走出来。”  
　　迪克和杰森相视了一眼，杰森耸耸肩，表示无所谓。  
　　“没错。”迪克转过头，平静又威严地说，“证明给我看。”

　　  
××××

　　好，现在他算是证明自己是个眼高手低的小鬼了。  
　　提姆在心里叹了口气。  
　　今晚的案子是他选择的，杰森对此全然放手。弗伦岑的最后一批枪支交货放在了港口，提姆只用了两小时就完成了地形考察和出席人员名单等一系列前期筹划——杰森从来不爱干这个，他很清楚。要说实际战斗中提姆也没犯什么错，他甚至在达米安踏入催泪弹陷阱时及时用钩锁把他吊上了仓库屋顶的钢筋架。  
　　但这一切顺利的美好感觉在子弹射入杰森后背的瞬间就烟消云散了。  
　　解释的理由可以有很多：他们同时应付了太多人；仓库的空间太狭小；在观看蝙蝠侠战斗时留下了“这样的事我也可以轻松做到”的错觉；杰森本可以不用多事地扑过来因为这枪子就是冲着提姆来的。  
　　当然一切的一切归根到底还是——他太高估自己了。

　　在趁人不注意时偷偷离开迪克的房车，和自告奋勇地上前承认挫败之间，他选择了后者。就在刚刚起身的当口，少年尴尬地发现众人的目光已经落在了他身上。  
　　“嗯，好吧。”他清了清干涩的嗓子，就像测试麦克风一样，“我知道你们要说什么……”  
　　“干的不错。”迪克抢在他前面开了口，“任务完成的很漂亮。”  
　　“是的，我的错，我不想找什么借口……你说什么？！”提姆愣住了，他在说什么？完成的很漂亮？开玩笑，有人替他挨了枪子。  
　　“破获了本市最大的非法枪械交易，虽然功劳是警察的。我不得不说这是从事义警事业以来一直让我遗憾的地方。”迪克面带微笑，他说这番话是认真的。  
　　“你搞错了，这小子刚刚想对我道歉。”杰森把腿搁在茶几上，抓起靠枕抵挡达米安的锤击，“是这样吧？”  
　　“我……”提姆的舌头打了个结，这都不是他预想中的众人的反应。  
　　“先是嫌三十人的案子小，现在又是对受伤感到抱歉。我说你是要多苛刻，对自己好点儿行吗？完美先生。”杰森连打了两个呵欠，最后一次把枕头扔在达米安脸上，“哎哟我困死了，先去睡了。”  
　　在提姆有所反应前，杰森已经起身离开了拖车。少年看了迪克一眼，犹豫着该怎么把话题掰回正道。  
　　就像他渐渐地搞不清自己在义警这条路上该怎么走下去了一样。

　　“你不用想太多。”他们的大哥开口了，“杰森也替我挡过好几次子弹。”  
　　“真的？他背上那些伤疤是这么来的吗？”  
　　“不要高估他。”迪克放声大笑，“他做的蠢事比你想象的要多得多。工作中他有一半的时间都在闯祸，另一半不闯祸的时间都在收拾闯祸时留下的烂摊子。”  
　　“我哪次闯祸不是为了你！”门外传来了一声怒吼。  
　　“啊，被他听到了。”迪克笑着耸耸肩，“说真的，这就是我们真实的生活。义警从来不是什么很时髦的工作，你在报纸上只看得到他们的成果……“  
　　提姆想起床下的剪报。  
　　“……在背后永远是说不出危险和数不尽的伤病。我们能做的就是尽量把伤害减小到最低。没人希望看到一个死掉的义警对吗？但是也不要逃避受伤这件事，不管是自己的还是同伴的，选择了这条道路，就意味着接受一切后果。杰森知道他在做什么。”  
　　迪克把手搭在提姆的肩上，温暖的感觉从掌心传递到他的身体。

　　“我们没有超能力，所以做这事的时候必须懂得保护自己。”

××××

　　渡过了漫长又难以入眠的一晚后，提姆终于重新拾回了一点精神。清晨的时分他溜进杰森的拖车，希望修补好的制服能让他大吃一惊，顺便也测试一下自己潜行力有没有退步。一切完成后，他来到了训练场，找了一条杂技演员用的吊环，开始练习。  
　　潜行功课没有荒废，杰森过了一个小时才懒散地出现，只不过他根本就没费劲去猜这个小精灵把戏。  
　　“是你把凯夫拉装甲放在我桌上的？”远远地他就听到杰森的声音，大约过了一分钟，提姆才看到年轻人的身影出现在视野里。杰森的肩伤看上去并无大碍，但是他脸上讥笑的表情让提姆顿时发现自己做了一件多么蠢的事情。“手艺不错。”  
　　提姆做了一个倒立前翻和连续回环，逼得杰森往后退了一小步，算是对他嘲讽的报复。  
　　“你需要增加一点肌肉。”见他不作声，杰森站在一旁看了一小会儿，“你居然在练习体操？你还好吗？”  
　　“这能让我集中精神，是很好的心理调节法。”提姆调整着呼吸，停在了一个基本的支撑动作上。  
　　“集中精神干什么？”  
　　“思考自己的人生。”  
　　“听起来好复杂，再见！”  
　　“等等！”提姆急忙从抓环上跳落下来，一把拉住杰森的手，苦痛的神情爬上了杰森的脸庞，他终于收起那张忍耐的表情，趁机哇哇大叫起来。  
　　“抱歉……”少年讪讪收回了手，等着杰森折腾完自己的肩膀。“你是不是觉得我不适合干这个？”  
　　“我怎么知道你适合干什么？”非常杰森风格的反问，他扭扭胳膊，确认不需要第二次手术，过了一会儿才意识到提姆在一旁等了许久。男人无奈地叹了口气看着他，“如果你不跟我们一起旅行了，会干什么，回去上大学？”  
　　“多半是……”提姆恍惚的眼神说明他的思绪已经不知道飞到了哪个角落里，“我有申请一年的延期入学。”  
　　“入这行可不比选择大学……”很好的忠告，可惜没有在提姆做选择前告诉他，“嘿，听着，你还在纠结那颗子弹。行了，你不会现在才知道当义警会受伤吧？”  
　　提姆的脑海中闪过一连串的镜头，在他还在跟踪蝙蝠侠的日子里，曾经不止一次见到暗夜骑士行走在刀锋边缘。有好几次他觉得这位骑士会再也无法出现在哥谭的城市上空。  
　　“那颗子弹的行进轨迹……”提姆一开口，杰森就扶住额头，害怕他要开始理论知识探讨，“……就算击中了我，也只会擦过脸，顶多留下个疤，不会致命。”  
　　好吧，杰森心想，固执的小鬼和多毛的动物始终是他人生道路上的两个槛。  
　　“其实我当时有一瞬间，觉得是不是让你留个伤口比较好。啥都有第一次，一旦你得到了人生中第一道伤疤，之后就都不是什么事儿了。”  
　　“为什么没那么做？”  
　　“因为我身体反应比脑袋更快！”他为了这个自以为是的玩笑哈哈大笑起来，引得提姆非常想给他一个白眼，“说真的，迪克身为演员，在战斗中我必须，哼，经常注意护着他那张脸！”  
　　“我也需要护着脸吗？”提姆疑惑地看着他，“我又不上台表演。”  
　　“我们都需要好吗！”杰森收回了笑容，“虽然脸上有道疤超级帅，可你要想做义警，那就好像是在对坏人说‘看啊，就是我，来抓我啊’这么蠢！”  
　　“你的第一个伤口在什么地方？”  
　　“如果说是比较大的伤口……这里。”他指了指腹部，“差点弄死我，这大概就是为什么我现在天不怕地不怕了。”  
　　提姆笑了，想着还是不要在这个当口提到蝙蝠侠为妙。  
　　“我怕自己只是一时兴起，”他对杰森说，又像是自言自语，“我不像达米安，我可以选择。也不像你和迪克，没有家庭的羁绊。”  
　　“做为一个有钱人，你的选择是够怪的。”杰森坦言，“不是所有在这行的人都有献身精神，换个词说，自虐。”  
　　“那布鲁斯呢？”少年问，“他比我更有钱。”  
　　“他是怪胎！”  
　　“这话也就你会说。”  
　　“队伍里需要有一个头脑清醒的人时刻唱唱反调。”不羁的笑容又爬上了杰森的脸庞，“也许等你得到第一个成就的时候，你才算真正踏入这行。”  
　　“也许吧。”提姆沉思。“朝肚子上开一枪？”  
　　“那只能让你踏入坟墓。”杰森露出恐吓的表情，“对了，顺便澄清一下，应召女郎那事百分百是迪克的注意，他说为了保险。我怎么会用那么婆妈的手法，我巴不得每次夜巡都是困难模式呢！”  
　　“是的，我早就在怀疑这件事了。”提姆笑了笑。

 

××××

　　一周之后，在杰森信誓旦旦地伤愈保证下，他们重新开始夜巡。任务完成的还算顺利，只是这次受伤的人又换了一个。

　　“如果我手势太重的话，你就说一声。”迪克轻轻扶住提姆的脑袋，另一只手小心地缝合着他额角的伤口，“我真不想老是替你们干这个，你知道这有多揪心吗？”  
　　提姆咬紧牙关不吱声，清洗伤口带来的灼烧感还残留在他的皮肤上。  
　　“提摩西脸上多了条疤～多了条疤～”达米安哼着自编的小调，在一旁翻来覆去地唱，很快这个举动就以迪克的怒视而告终。  
　　“等伤口附近的头发长好了，就几乎看不出了。”迪克安慰他说，“现在也没什么大碍，谢天谢地！”  
　　“他看到自己脸上流血的时候，居然笑了出来。”杰森仍然心有余悸，“简直吓死我了！”  
　　“感觉怎么样？”迪克递过去一面镜子，“当然了，就是问问。我也不可能拆了替你重新缝。”  
　　提姆看着镜子里的自己，现在他得到了自己义警生涯的第一条疤，一个成就，新的开始。

　　“我觉得自己超级帅！”他笑着回答道。


	10. Chapter 10

　　“火车？铁轨上的那种？”男孩的话语从帐篷的一边传来，尾音又消失在另一头。  
　　“是的，我亲爱的小蝙蝠，火车，我们要坐一段火车！”迪克用手掌在嘴边围成一个扩音器大声喊着，目光不断追踪移动中的达米安。整备中的马戏团场地上堆满了箱子和道具袋，男孩在尚未收起的支架上穿梭跳跃，飞过一座座行李山。  
　　就像蝙蝠侠穿梭在哥谭的水泥森林里一样——迪克的眼前浮现出另一副熟悉的画面。在相处的这段日子里，他注意到不论是在有巡逻的夜晚，还是杰森和自己偷懒闲晃的时候，达米安都会抽空完成一定量的训练内容，天天如此，从不间断，这点上连提姆也不得不佩服他的自制力。  
　　不过他今天是不是练得有点多？  
　　在完成一连串的侧翻和空中飞跃的技术动作抵达这场跑酷的终点时，达米安抽出腰间的几把飞刀，分毫不差的命中在了几个木箱上。迪克的眉头抽搐了一下，抿住嘴唇。小鬼在为什么赌气，这挺常见的，迪克想了想，决定暂时不去问。不能因为达米安有脾气就惯着他。  
　　“为什么改坐火车了？”男孩稍作歇息，抓起一条毛巾擦了擦脸上的汗，“我们不是刚得到新的拖车吗？”  
　　“还有新的场地设施和表演道具。”提姆拿着刚整理好的清单走了过来，他冷静地瞥了一眼插在木箱上的小刀，不动声色地收回了目光。迪克悻悻地收起摆了一半的耸肩动作，咳嗽了一声掩饰尴尬。“拜你父亲所赐，我们在考虑扩大马戏团的规模。在此之前我们会到大西洋城的马戏团总部修整一周。”少年用一种老成的，商业化的口吻说道，“拖车会有专门运送的车厢，不用担心。”  
　　“下一个城市呢？不去演出了？”  
　　“飓风警报。”迪克简单地解释道，他的视线一直没有离开那几把刀子，提姆依旧一脸淡定，仿佛这是多么理所当然的事情。他肯定不会没有注意到那刀子其实是杰森的，迪克用手指按了按眉心。不能应付达米安肯定不是他人生中的一大失败，马戏团里没有哪个孩子能比他更能折腾——老天保佑这些小鬼不要在火车上捅什么篓子。有时候他会觉得，当初布鲁斯没有坚持留下自己，没准也是出于同样的原因。  
　　一个沉重的铁器轻轻滚过来磕在了迪克的脚踝，他低下头，看到一个哑铃。  
　　这东西也眼熟得让人抓狂。  
　　“让一让，让一让。”哑铃的主人扛着一捆旗杆跑了过来，杰森半蹲下拾起那个哑铃拎在手里，朝着男孩晃了晃，“用完了？我拿走了？”  
　　达米安点点头。  
　　“这也是你给他的？！还有飞刀？！”迪克终于忍不住了，屏住心声从来不是他的强项，这一次也理所当然的失败了。等着达米安坦白看来是没什么希望了，杰森和那孩子必须有一个人出来说明。  
　　杰森低头盯着达米安，男孩甩给他一个不屑的白眼。  
　　“他说我要不借给他，就去拿大力士用的举重杠铃。”杰森开口道，“我总不能看着一个孩子被几百斤重的铁块压死在眼前吧，所以就给了呗。条件是帮我一起收拾道具。”

　　迪克看看达米安，达米安也看看迪克。  
　　

××××

　　“和别的孩子比赛输了！？”迪克瞪大了眼睛。  
　　“我知道，我知道。‘这怎么可能呢？’”杰森接过他递来的木箱推到一节火车里，把手上的泥灰往裤腿上一拍。“可事情就是这样！”  
　　迪克回过头，看着场地上和自己父母一起忙忙碌碌收拾东西的孩子。如果你父母是马戏团的一员，那你的未来也没有太多选择了。这里的生活没有喘息，一个城市接着一个城市，孩子和成人一样跟着四处奔波。有时他们会在表演地的学校短期借读，但更多的时候马戏团就是学校，训练和表演就是功课。其他技能？随它去吧，谁需要呢？  
　　但说到有人能赢过达米安？迪克可不敢确定，也许在他还是飞翔的格雷森一家的天才少年时，能在某些项目上和他一较高下吧。比如……吊钩索？  
　　“总体上他们是比不过你的小刺客，可单项上总有人学艺更精。"杰森仿佛看穿了他的心思，"莱托家的小鬼，你现在飞人搭档的继承者就很有你当年的水准；玩杂技的妮娜有惊人的体术天份；萨姆森，他的儿子长了和他一样的大力士身材却跟跟猴子一样灵活和讨人嫌。”  
　　迪克停下了手里的活，陷入了沉思。  
　　“更何况，他们的团体作战比达米安的一人军团要给力多了。”说到这里，杰森笑了起来，“玩‘你追我赶’的时候，那小子被欺负得不轻。”  
　　“欺负？”迪克了一下，“为什么要欺负他？”

××××

　　“因为他们说我是吃白食的！”  
　　提姆抬头看了一眼坐在他头顶箱子上的小鬼，又低头捏了捏鼻梁。  
　　“只有我不需要表演，也不用工作。”那声音还在继续。  
　　没错，达米安在跟他抱怨。提姆停下了手里的记录工作，立定转身转了一圈。迪克不在半径两米范围内，甚至不在二十米范围内。一定有什么不对劲，他想。  
　　“我可以做的比他们更好。”达米安晃着两条腿，踢着木箱发出咚咚的响声。“这是嫉妒！”  
　　“如果他们根本没见过你的身手，又怎么会嫉妒你？”提姆终于忍不住了。“你确实没有表演。”  
　　“这就是为什么我申请了驯兽师工作！”见终于引起了对方的注意，男孩突然兴致高昂地从木箱堆上跳了下来，“我会和那只老虎一起表演，他们会因此畏惧我。”  
　　才不会。提姆腹诽道。  
　　“为什么跟我说这些？”他尽量让自己的语调平直得跟标准铁轨一样。“你不该去跟你在马戏团的监护人说吗？”  
　　达米安大惊小怪地看着他，仿佛对需要解释这件事感到惊讶。

　　“因为这样你就是这里唯一不表演不工作的人了啊！”男孩嘲笑道。

 

××××

　　“你同意了！？”提姆终于在运送动物的车厢前找到了迪克。  
　　“我能拒绝吗？”迪克反问。  
　　“我以为我才是赞助人！”提姆在最后几个字上加了重音，他已经有很长时间没有这么强调过这个身份了，因为每次提到这个词时，总让人有种莫名的生疏。“新成员的加入不是应该由我们两个共同决定的吗？”  
　　迪克眨眨眼，“可是达米安早就是我们的一员了啊？”  
　　哦靠，他忘了。  
　　提姆使劲忍住了想拍打脑门的冲动，他还不想显得那么斤斤计较——虽然这是事实。在一笼子叽叽喳喳的猴子和受惊嘶吼的马匹前谈话实在不是什么好主意，越来越高的嗓门在动物们热情的伴奏声中混合成一曲美妙的多重奏。那情景与其说是谈话，不如说更像吵架，人和人，人和动物。  
　　“你不用在意达米安的话。”迪克拍了拍他的肩膀笑道，“你是老板好吗，没人会觉得你不表演有什么不正常，而且我们知道你做的工作比谁都多。”  
　　“可那都不是马戏团的工作。”提姆冲他不耐烦地摆摆手。表演的行程和场地早在一年前就排好了档期，只要按部就班地往下一个城市赶就行了。实际上大多数的实务操作也是迪克在负责，从一开始提姆的目的就不是要插手马戏团的事。加入团体，打打罪犯，当个义警，才是他本来的想法。  
　　但是现在看起来似乎远远不够。  
　　“你看，杰森也不表演，可他就不在意。”迪克想到了一个说辞。“你可以找他聊聊，虽然他可能只是性格比较粗罢了。”  
　　呼……提姆把叹气咽下了肚子。杰森在这里不一样，他知道的很清楚。他跟踪观察这对犯罪猎手搭档整整两年，而在此之前他们已经经历了更多提姆所不知道的事情。如果杰森在这儿只是当一个普通的保镖，那肯定也是出于别的什么原因，要求和他有一样的特权未免不太明智。  
　　说到特权，又不得不提他赞助商的身份。起先这还是个挺不错的掩护，让提姆可以去做一些他真正想做的工作而不用浪费时间表演。可渐渐地他发现这个身份开始变成了一个累赘，团里的其他人对他相当客气，但内心也许就跟熊孩子们对待达米安那样颇有微词。所以达米安才会这么针对自己——他们都是这个小团体里的新人，男孩的竞争意识超乎他的想象。  
　　“要么……”  
　　提姆从思考中回过神来，他看着面带犹豫的迪克，“要么什么？”  
　　迪克的表情简直像是喉咙里卡着一个番荔枝。提姆看得出他想笑，非常想笑。  
　　“要么你也选一个节目来表演，”看得出团长在努力让自己保持严肃，“我们都……见过你的体操。”

　　“没门！！”

××××

　　不管有什么不快，在火车启动后的隆隆声中，这一切都暂时地随风一起被抛至脑后了。  
　　提姆在发车后巡视了每节车厢，俨然一副高级董事下访的样子。他曾经跟父亲参观过一个大型流动马戏团的列车，比现在这辆宽敞很多，房间设施也更齐全。演员们住在列车上，生活就像铁轨一样不断向前延伸，永远不会停留在某处。  
　　这样也不错，提姆想，生活永远在前进。几个月前他还拼死拼活地想成为蝙蝠侠的助手，但是在那之后呢？他会永远当一个助手吗？还是会有人来取代他？蝙蝠侠会永远是蝙蝠侠吗？  
　　他不知道答案，如果有一个不同的世界，会是什么样。  
　　不过在这辆略微老旧的列车中行走，听着车轮碾过铁轨的咔嚓声，感受到从窗户缝隙间飞进的尘土，也是一种别样的风情，稍稍缓解了少年提姆的烦恼。他几乎想找张靠窗的椅子坐下，在温暖的午后阳光照耀下，喝一杯久违了的、和马戏团生活格格不入的下午茶了。  
　　一阵争吵声打断了他对悠闲午后的幻想。提姆几步走到车厢尾，靠在门后。几个马戏团的孩子正在争执什么，在其中他看到了达米安，而男孩正要离开。  
　　“怎么了？”提姆伸手抓住了达米安的胳膊。  
　　“没什么！”男孩甩下一句话，想要挣脱。  
　　其他几个孩子发出咯咯的笑声，提姆皱着眉头扫视了他们一圈，笑声勉为其难地停止了。  
　　“我们晚上有个试胆比赛。”打头的大孩子说，“从火车的这头跑到那头，在车顶上跑。”  
　　“谁先跑到头谁就赢。”第二个说道，“这是马戏团的传统项目。”  
　　“赢了的人可以叫其他人替他干马戏团的活儿。”最后一个女孩咧嘴坏笑，伸手指着达米安，“可是他不能算。”  
　　“为什么？！”提姆的眉头皱得更凶了。  
　　“因为他不是马戏团的人！”三个孩子异口同声地说道。达米安面有怒色，他再次甩了甩被提姆抓住的手想要离开。  
　　“他当然是！”提姆突然把达米安拉上前，男孩扭动着，疑惑地盯提姆。提姆也说不上为什么，就是觉得应该这样。“他已经申请当驯兽师了，我和团长也同意了。所以要是你们不带他，最好给我个好点的理由！”  
　　达米安和其他孩子都愣住了。  
　　“要是我们就不带他呢？”最大的那个孩子撅着嘴，一脸不快。团长这个头衔有点制住他了。  
　　“那我就会……”提姆停了一下买了个关子，他眯缝起眼睛，努力想象蝙蝠侠在面具后面的表情，“炒你们爸妈鱿鱼！”  
　　后半句是用蝙蝠侠的语调说的。  
　　这句话的震慑力显然超乎想象的好，几个孩子瞬间往后退了一步。  
　　“好吧。”过了一小会，为首的那个孩子才别别扭扭地接受了建议，但依然死要面子不肯松口，“可要是他输了，你得陪他一起干活！”  
　　“成交！”提姆想也没想就伸出手去，熟练地和对方握了握手，“提摩西，你可以叫我提姆。”  
　　“布，布拉纳。”大孩子显然没有经历过这么正式的介绍，但他立刻学了起来并恢复了镇定。“凌晨两点，迟到就算输！”

　　“我可不会向你道谢！”那群孩子走后，达米安又变回了原来傲慢的模样，“多管闲事！”  
　　“首先，你赢了再说！”提姆瞥了他一眼，针锋相对地驳斥了回去。  
　　  
××××

　　他们在晚饭上的异常安静几乎暴露了整个计划。好几次，迪克都怀疑地朝着两人的方向看。提姆机灵地在扯餐布的时候顺手掀了达米安的盘子，于是又度过了一顿非常日常的晚饭。

　　两点缺十五分的时候，他从自己的小隔间出来，达米安早已不耐烦地等在了门外，他抖着脚，指了指手表。提姆懒得和他争论，径直朝车尾的方向走去。  
　　月色透过窗户映射进车厢，他们在最后那节的门口等了十分钟，和着火车行驶的节奏算着时间。达米安的火气越来越按奈不住，他在地板上跺脚的声音让提姆也渐渐烦躁起来。为什么其他人还没到，提姆心想，这是另一种形式的戏弄吗？  
　　突然，一连串凌乱的脚步声飞快地朝他们的方向移动过来，提姆和达米安立刻转身，只有两个身影出现在他们眼前。  
　　“乔什让他爸逮住了！”布拉纳喘着气说，“大人们正朝这里过来呢！”  
　　“那你还跑不跑！？”达米安愠怒地说，“害怕就拉倒！算你输！”  
　　这下轮到对方生气了，“谁说不跑了！？”布拉纳三两步爬上通往车顶的铁梯，“够胆就跟上！”  
　　达米安嗖嗖地窜上了车顶，另一个名叫妮娜的女孩犹豫了一下也爬了上去。提姆听着后面的脚步声和呼喊，叹了口气，紧随其后赶了上去。  
　　他的一脚刚踏在铁皮车顶上，就被一阵突如其来的疾风吹得差点失去平衡。提姆半蹲下身用膝盖抵住才缓解下来。放眼望去，前面只是延伸了十几节的列车，但在行驶的颠簸和风的作用下不断晃动着，夜间幽暗的光线也给这场比赛造成了一定难度。  
　　大人们已经追到了最后一节车厢，提姆能听到他们底下的骂声。几个孩子互相看了一眼，布拉纳定了定神，深深吸了口气。  
　　“我数到三。一，二——三！”  
　　四个人同时冲了出去，女孩刚跨出一步就被一只从下面伸出的大手抓住。提姆和达米安来不及看她一眼，就已经远远的冲了出去。  
　　“滚回来，臭小子！”一个大人的声音怒吼道，“摔死你们！”  
　　但是他们的耳边只有风的呼啸声了。

　　达米安三两步就跑到了队伍的最前面，布拉纳也跟得很紧，他们互相看了一眼，眼神里流露出些许认同。就在大男孩刚想开口表示赞赏的时候，一个黑影从他们身后袭来，提姆按在布拉纳和达米安的肩膀上，一个跳马动作从他们头顶跃过落在前面。  
　　“输的人给我去劳动！”提姆扔出一句话，头也不回地往前跑去。  
　　“妈的！”两人同时骂道，达米安一个发力窜了过去，只剩下布拉纳在后面远远地干瞪眼。  
　　“你这么怕我连累你去干活？”追赶上来的达米安问道。  
　　“因为我们输了的话，对他们来说并没有损失什么。”提姆挑眉，但并未减低脚下的速度。“虽然你我都不情愿，不过我们应该算是一国的。”  
　　“切。”达米安回头看了看身后不远的布拉纳，又撇了撇身边的提姆。这是他第一次在同龄人的打闹中有了个伴，也许这也不是那么糟。他想。  
　　车头近在咫尺，俩人不动声色地开始加速。  
　　“我赢了的话，你也得找个节目表演。”达米安开始讲一些分散他注意力的话。  
　　“先赢了我再说！”提姆大声喊道，朝终点冲去。  
　　突然，一根低矮的树枝从路边的树上伸出挡在车头，两秒后就移动到了两人的胸前。提姆和达米安一个急刹车反向扑到在地，树枝刚好从他们背上挂过，擦过发梢，绊倒了后面追来的布拉纳。男孩大叫一声倒在车顶上，滚了几圈朝着边缘滑去。  
　　“抓住我！”提姆对着后面的达米安喊道，自己一个扑腾跃上去揪住了布拉纳的衣领。达米安见状赶紧抓住了提姆的脚踝，但是大力士的儿子个头实在太大，提姆一下子被反拽了过去，三人一起朝着外侧翻落下去。  
　　眼看着提姆的整个身体就要滑出车顶，车头上迅速窜出两个人影，一人一手及时抓住了下落中的孩子们把他们拉了回来。提姆定睛一看，迪克正满脸怒容地瞪着他们。那另一个一定是杰森了。  
　　“你知不知道我们在后面追了你们一路！”迪克大声呵斥，“简直吓死其他大人了！”  
　　他的话里明显带有一丝对他们身手的赞许，提姆和达米安相视了一眼，嘴角同时扬了扬。  
　　“谁带的头！？”团长继续追问。布拉纳战战兢兢地举起手。  
　　“他们说跑火车是团里的传统。”大男孩急忙解释，“输的人要替赢的人干活。”  
　　“哪有这种传统！？”迪克又气又好笑，他突然转头盯着在一旁沉默了许久的杰森，男人转过头去捂住嘴，肩膀上下颤动着。谣言的来源已经很明确了。  
　　“这个团里只有两个人跑过火车！”迪克一把拉过杰森的领子，拖到跟前，“想知道结局吗？”  
　　三个孩子面面相觑，然后同时点点头。

　　“他们被罚替所有人干活一个月！”

××××

　　“我们原计划是要去布鲁德海姆吗？”  
　　两天后，列车缓缓驶入大西洋城站台时，达米安已经忍不住在走道里上窜下跳了。  
　　“是啊。”迪克整了整领结。  
　　提姆皱皱眉头。“我怎么记得你们半年前已经去巡演过了，观众不会厌倦吗？”  
　　“迪克是一个菜能吃三年的顽固，他看起来很聪明，其实脑子里来来回回就这么几根回路。不要逼他换口味，他会短路。”杰森一边笑着，一边跟着大家一起挤到车门附近。站台上聚集了不少来接亲友的人，迪克穿上了一件比较正式的演出服朝着众人挥手致意。马戏团回来的日子就像是多出来的节日。  
　　“所以你们的财务状况令人堪忧……”提姆总结道。  
　　“这就是我每次打击黑帮的时候都会顺手捞一笔的原因。”杰森说，“哈利先生如果在天有灵看到马戏团被经营成这样一定也会气得从棺材里爬出来。”  
　　“你够了……哈利先生还没死呢！”迪克一边朝观众行礼，一边转头对着提姆解释，“事实上，我们正是要去看……”  
　　“迪克——”一个声音从远处传来，年轻的团长闻声寻去，人群中挤出一个矮个子的胖老头。  
　　“哈利先生！”他兴奋地从还没停稳的火车门口跳了下来，冲着老人飞奔而去，一把抱住对方转了个圈，几乎把老人颠晕了，“您还好吧？”  
　　“见鬼了……”提姆白了一眼杰森，“你刚才说什么？”  
　　男人吐着舌头耸耸肩，跟着一起跳下了火车朝着两位团长的方向跑去。  
　　“新搭档？”哈利先生看着后面跟来的提姆和达米安，向迪克使了个意味深长的眼色，“他们很年轻。”  
　　“说来话长。”迪克摸摸后脑勺，“不过不用担心，他们都很厉害。就是还没有参加演出，我们正在考虑这件事。”  
　　听到这句话，达米安忍不住看了一眼提姆，少年假装没有接收到这个讯号。  
　　“C.C.哈利。”老人自我介绍道，“大家都管我叫哈利先生。”  
　　“达米安。”男孩昂着头说，“叫我达米安就行了。”  
　　“提摩西德雷克。”提姆朝着哈利先生伸出手，回以同样有深意的眼神，“迪克和杰森的新搭档。”  
　　  
　　老人笑了笑，张开手臂，给了两人一个紧紧的拥抱。  
　　“欢迎加入马戏团！孩子们！”  
　　  
××××

　　马戏团的假期开始了。

　　不需要表演，训练也随意，一切都那么自由，除了做不完的体力活——迪克的处罚是认真的，所有参加赛跑和参加未遂的人都要替其他人干活。虽然杰森再三坚持自己只是开个玩笑，但最后他也被划入了这群  
熊孩子里参加劳动。

　　“你为什么想到这么小个马戏团来工作？”休息的时候布拉纳好奇地问。  
　　“为什么？”提姆机械地重复了半句，总不能直说是跟着迪克和杰森当义警吧，“呃……体验生活。”  
　　“哦哟哥们，”他开始不对提姆用那种硬装出来的书面语了，这倒是一个让人产生亲近感的信号，“你傻的吗？放弃城里的好日子跟着我们到处跑？”  
　　这个问题他已经从加入马戏团的那天开始考虑到现在了。  
　　“我喜欢马戏团。”提姆含糊地回答，“你呢？”  
　　“不喜欢。”回答出乎意料，“就像你不喜欢大城市的生活一样。”  
　　他们同时笑了起来。  
　　“等攒够了钱，我就离开这里去念个大学。”布拉纳的眼神里突然充满了憧憬，“就跟你攒够了钱来买马戏团一样。”  
　　“哈，入这行可不比入大学容易。”提姆自嘲道，突然一个念头划过脑海，“嗨！”他说，“我认识些人，如果你需要帮助的话，可以帮你申请奖学金，马戏团可是个难得的社会经历。”  
　　“真的！？”  
　　“是啊。”他说，“没准我以后也能在社会活动的履历里加上这段时间的经历。”  
　　这比写自己当过蝙蝠侠的助手可容易多了。

 

　　“你真大方。”迪克出现在了他的身后。  
　　“用钱能解决的事都不是什么事。”提姆淡然地回答。  
　　“这就是你和他们打成一片的方法吗？”  
　　提姆看了他一眼。  
　　“抱歉，没有冒犯的意思。”  
　　“我不介意，这是事实。”提姆笑了，“再说，我还有点儿别的不那么直白地拉拢人的方法……你还在找新演员吗？”  
　　“面试了几个，不过都不太理想。”  
　　提姆犹豫了一下，是该做个决定的时候了。

　　“我有个人选。”他假意思考中，“也许他还不是那么坚决，也许有点年轻，头脑发热想追求梦想。他没什么经验，从来没有表演过。他有的只是一个信念。我知道这将是改变一生的旅程，但我保证他绝不会中途放弃……你愿意给他一个机会吗？”  
　　提姆认真地看着迪克，听着就好像他想把一开始该说没说的都补上了。

　　迪克愣了一下，随即笑了起来，“当然，我的朋友，我能拒绝吗？欢迎至极！那么，你想表演什么？”  
　　“魔术师。”提姆笑道，“我想当魔术师。”


	11. Chapter 11

　　“我爱死大西洋城了——！！”  
　　一个星期里第三次听到杰森得意忘形地宣布这事时，迪克终于觉得不能再沉默下去了。  
　　“够了！”他跨过地上一个个高档黑色皮包走到杰森跟前，夺过他手里没撒完的绿色票子，顺手把坐在钱堆上的达米安抱了下来。男孩虽然对金钱不是那么在意，但是他似乎很沉迷于教父里那种低沉肃穆，叼着雪茄俯视众生的傲慢气质。迪克几乎觉得他在上面每多坐一分钟，就会掉几撮头发同时长出几根胡子，等不及回到布鲁斯那里，就该变成一个世故的黑手党老头儿了。  
　　“你干什么啊？”杰森举手抗议。  
　　“我们的工作是打击罪犯，不是顺手牵羊！”  
　　“这本来就是不义之财，我的好好先生。”杰森重新夺回被抢走的纸币在迪克眼前晃了晃，“我们当义警又没有薪水拿，再说以前你都从来不说这个。”  
　　“我以前那是……”迪克被哽了一下，声音低了八度，“……这未免也太多了点。”他一边说，一边朝提姆和达米安的方向瞄了一眼。幸好，他们正假装对两人的争执视而不见——也许这也算不上什么“幸好”。在做个榜样这件事上，迪克的道德底线始终还是比杰森高了那么一点点，虽然也就一点点，但足以让他夜里躺在床上时，翻来覆去地内疚这会对那两个孩子造成什么影响了。  
　　“省下你那一百二十个心吧。”杰森把头搁在迪克的肩膀上，大手一挥指着四散在周围的钱袋，“看看这些，谁让这儿遍地都是赌场，人人都喜欢持有现金，连流浪汉的内裤都印着绿色的总统头像，随便抄一个毒贩的老窝就能收获成堆的钞票。要是他们有人肯给银行卡转账，我发誓可以在揍他的时候下手稍微轻一点！”  
　　男人一边说着，一边用食指和拇指比了一条“轻一点”的缝。  
　　迪克叹了口气，“好吧……”他终于还是妥协了，“但这是最后一次，听明……”

　　“我爱死大西洋城了！”杰森完全没有听他在讲什么。

××××

　　“所以，归根结底，你应该好好经营马戏团。”提姆认真地建议道，“你知道杰森做事总是很直接。”  
　　“我知道，我只是觉得……”迪克的脸上清楚地写着【我又陷入了道德困境】，“如果因为马戏团的经营不善，就用利用义警之便获取钱财……这不是我的，我们的初衷！”  
　　“我的信托基金里还有不少钱……”提姆拐弯抹角地说。  
　　“不，谢谢。这不是投资，我不能拿别人的钱往无底洞里扔。”迪克拒绝地很干脆，“义警不是敛财的手段，同样的，马戏团不用给义警发工资，这是我们自己的事。”  
　　“我又不是什么别人……”提姆嘟囔了一句，倒也没有继续坚持，“其他义警是怎么做的？”他突然好奇起来。  
　　“其他义警？”迪克挑了挑眉毛，“如果你是问我们都认识的那个，那他显然没有金钱方面的烦恼。”  
　　“看来我得写信给国会讨论一下组建义警工会的问题。”真是一个自讨没趣的问题，提姆想，“在此之前，还是好好经营马戏团吧。”  
　　“说得就好象你们都是团长一样。”迪克苦笑。

　　不断加强的飓风警报大有愈演愈烈之势，下个星期，连同下下个星期的行程也被取消了。没有演出就意味着没有门票收入，但是每天的开支却不会跟着飓风一起被刮走。在哈利先生的帮助下他们在大西洋城临时安顿下来，靠着几场小型演出勉强运作着。但比起账户里一天天减少的数字，演员们逐渐低落的士气才更让人担心。  
　　义警真是和想象中完全不一样的难做。提姆在自己的小本本里记上了一条。

　　“留在大西洋城也没关系，赌场会帮我们招来不少观光客，他们就是会走路的提款机，而我们只要有一些足够吸引人眼球的节目就行！”在看完三本厚厚的财务报告和市场分析后，年轻的老板得出了一个鼓舞人心的结论。  
　　“魔术表演的事怎么样了？”迪克不失时机地倒上一盆凉水。  
　　他马上从亢奋的老板又变回了少年提姆。  
　　“一般般。”这显然不是个令人愉快的话题，自打申请了这份工作以后，他还没有正式上台表演过。提姆在自己不大的房车里辟出一块空间养起了魔术用的鸟和兔子，时不时在屋子里搞出几场爆炸和火灾。早年在哥谭跟踪蝙蝠侠的经历给他很大的帮助，那些令人乍舌的小道具常常让团里的其他人惊叹不已。但是说到更为压轴的节目，那一直是他心头一块石头——马戏团没有固定的场地，因此舞台装置的选择就缩小到了极为有限的范围。从帽子里变兔子，哈，那充其量只能算个热场戏。  
　　提姆合上财务报告，发现迪克还在盯着他。他迟疑了一会，终究还是抵挡不住迪克追问的眼神，“我有几个节目，但是每次小鬼在一开始的时候就能指出秘密在哪个环节，而我都还没跟他解释要怎么表演。这太傻了，所以我把那些节目都扔了！”  
　　“我怎么觉得那些都不错呢？”迪克绞尽脑汁回想各种鼓励人的说辞，“我说，别给自己太多压力，普通观众可没有刺客联盟的眼神。”  
　　“他还说我不如学《致命魔术》里那样的把自己淹死在桶里，兴许看的人还多一点。”提姆冷笑了一声，他嘴上这么说，表情却像是要把达米安淹死在桶里。迪克觉得背后有点凉。  
　　“他很喜欢那部电影，说演员像他爸爸哈哈哈！”迪克干笑着打了个圆场，“听达米安的你就输了，他和普通观众的口味不一样。”  
　　但这丝毫没有安慰到提姆。  
　　“我倒是想听他的，可我没有一个双胞胎兄弟来玩这个！”提姆自嘲道，“而且现代魔术应该是高科技的！”  
　　“你就不该找他当助手。”迪克终于放弃了劝说。  
　　“可我没有更合适的人选了，杰森的个子也不适合表演魔术……”提姆长长地叹了口气，“我去问问他的老虎肯不肯和我一起表演。虽然它没有小鬼聪明，但起码……老虎不说话。”

××××

　　然而转机的到来的如此之快。  
　　第二天，当他们起床到餐车帐篷觅食，看到那辆熟悉的黑色轿车停在营地门口时，提姆的第一个反应还是：靠，他又监听我们！

　　但是站在帐篷里替大家做早餐的，既不是蝙蝠侠，也不是B.W.先生。阿尔弗雷德在他那身熨烫平整的黑西装外套了一件围裙，正在往盘子里分发新鲜出炉的羊角面包。  
　　“潘尼沃斯先生？！”  
　　他和迪克几乎同时喊了出来。  
　　“理查德少爷，提摩西少爷。”管家毕恭毕敬地回应道，他假装客套地摘下手套拿在手里，随即被迎面扑来的迪克撞了个满怀。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德！”一个来自迪克的大大的拥抱，“老天，什么风把你吹来了！？”  
　　“飓风。”老管家巧妙地回答道，“布鲁斯先生让我来来看看达米安少爷是不是需要帮助，迪克少爷。”  
　　“布鲁斯没有来？”提姆疑惑地朝外看了看。  
　　“布鲁斯先生最近很忙。”  
　　“哦……”一声失望的叹息。  
　　“我们多久没见了！？你还好吗？”迪克顺手拿了个面包，坐到了餐桌旁。“我真没想到还能再见到您！”  
　　“而我一直在布鲁斯老爷的监视器上看到你们。”提姆一阵猛烈地咳嗽，他拿起水杯灌了自己一大口才把噎在喉咙里的食物咽下去。管家微笑着对紧随其后踏进餐车的达米安颌首示意，“如您所见，最近这段日子真是过得相当的安逸。”  
　　男孩哼了一声，又四下张望了一圈。  
　　“父亲没有来？”他问。  
　　“您父亲最近很忙。”阿尔弗雷德一边在早餐盘子里放上煮熟的西兰花，一边说，“他最近都在正义联盟工作。”  
　　“正义联盟！？”迪克和达米安喊了起来，只有提姆戳着盘子里的蔬菜不知道在想什么。  
　　这和他们又有什么关系？他现在甚至已经不是那个哥谭的小跟踪狂了……  
　　帐篷的布门突然掀开了，黑色头发的年轻人一阵风似的冲了进来把他们面前的盘子推到一边。  
　　“我靠快看外面你们这群吃货！！”杰森一把夺过迪克手里的叉子和半块已经塞进嘴里的香肠，“他的车在外面！你们的脑残粉雷达呢！？”  
　　“谁的车？”迪克瞪大眼睛看着他，所有人都停下了手里的活，目光集中在杰森身上。阿尔弗雷德清咳一声，杰森转过身，才注意到房间里还有一个人。  
　　“蝙……蝠侠……”他愣愣地看着阿尔弗雷德，一时不知道发生了什么事。  
　　“没来！”所有人异口同声地回答他。

　  
　　杰森花了半天时间巡视营地才确信蝙蝠侠真的没有一起来。相比他如释重负的样子，达米安和提姆显然并不是那么高兴。  
　　阿尔弗雷德给达米安带来了一些换洗的衣服，和打着“处理多余的衣服”名义送来的，但是一看就是为每个人量身定做的非常昂贵的礼服。虽然迪克万般不愿，但还是敌不过阿尔弗雷德的坚持让他打扫了房车。当老管家黑着脸从房间里整理出一大包一大包的垃圾时，团长就借口有事逃离了现场。  
　　“你说他这是鼓励我们当义警呢，还是就想让我们离哥谭远点？”提姆一边帮阿尔弗雷德打下手，一边趁机套话。  
　　“所有的表演都需要一个值得信任的搭档。”阿尔弗雷德没有直接回答他的问题，“一双能接住空中飞人的手，不会咬掉驯兽师脑袋的动物，飞刀投过来的时候不会眨眼的同伴，和知道魔术师所有秘密搭档。每个人的一生都在寻找着这样的人。”  
　　“他还在找这样的搭档吗？”提姆小心翼翼地问。  
　　“也许吧。”管家笑了笑，不置可否地回答。“但是没有什么是永恒不变的，搭档也一样。”  
　　提姆轻叹了一口气，接下来的时间里他们一直致力于还原布鲁斯馈赠的房车原貌，和逮住迪克让他听听阿尔弗雷德的唠叨。傍晚时分，让人疲惫的探视——仅对迪克而言——终于告一段落，包括杰森在内的所有人都到营地门口来送行。提姆略显惆怅地看着大家和阿尔弗雷德一一握手告别，快要上车的时候老人才来到他面前。　　  
　　“布鲁斯老爷给你带了件礼物，”阿尔弗雷德突然压低嗓音对提姆耳语，“因为比较贵重，所以我亲自跑了一趟。东西已经留在你的房车里了，希望能给马戏团和你们提供一点帮助。”  
　　“那是什么？”少年抑制不住狂蹦的心跳，好奇地问。  
　　“是我这把老骨头不太明白的东西。”老管家笑着坐进了汽车里。

　　提姆立刻飞奔回自己的房车，接下来的半天里，甚至晚饭时间，都没有人见他从里面出来。

　　“迪克！迪克——！”第二天清晨，所有人几乎都还在床上时，他大叫着敲响了迪克的房车。  
　　“什——呵——么事？”团长穿着印着蝙蝠的睡衣打着呵欠出现在门口，“大清早的……”  
　　“给我加一个魔术表演的节目！”提姆嚷嚷着，兴奋之情溢于言表，“现在！马上！”

 

××××

　　“你就打算用提摩西这个名字当艺名？”达米安把手里的宣传单甩地哗哗响。  
　　“有什么问题？”提姆对着镜子努力和领结战斗着。布鲁斯送来的昂贵礼服出现的那么巧，很难让人觉得他没有24小时在监视这里。  
　　“普通，蠢，发音太难听。”达米安毫不谦逊地评价道，“这样吧，我可以把自己的阿拉伯名字赐给你。”  
　　“什么？”提姆皱了皱眉头，对方高高在上的语气让他很不爽。  
　　“ابن الخفّاش。”  
　　“什么？？”  
　　“Ibn al Xu'ffasch（伊本．阿尔．胥法希）。”达米安不得不用英语口音重新念了一遍。  
　　“迪克会允许你把这个名字印在广告上！？”提姆努力在脑海里拼凑这几个阿拉伯字母。  
　　“当然不允许，根本看不懂好吗！”杰森撩开幕布走进了后台，正好接收到达米安扔给他的一个白眼，“马上就该你上台了，准备好了？”  
　　“恩。”提姆简短地回应道。  
　　“你甚至都没有进行彩排，待会你还想让我上场配合你？”达米安不满地抱怨，“事先声明，你演砸了可不能怪在我头上。”  
　　“闭上你的嘴，小鬼！”提姆嘴角一歪，露出一个坏笑。“你只要，站着就好。”

 

　　“女士们先生们！现在有请马戏团有史以来最年轻的魔术师，提摩西先生登场！”  
　　在一阵密集的鼓点声中，提姆站在巨大幕布后偷偷瞄了一眼观众席。受到飓风的影响，大西洋城的天气也不太好，上座率可想而知。  
　　“他怎么还不出去。”达米安在舞台的另一角问道，杰森耸耸肩。提姆甚至没有让人搬任何道具上台，奇了怪了。  
　　鼓点声越来越响，舞台上的彩灯开始在场地上胡乱地照射，观众席上传来一些疑惑的窃窃私语。  
　　就是现在。提姆举起了魔术师手杖。  
　　在绚丽的彩灯中央出现了几道下落的白光，下一瞬间，提姆就像幽灵一样，在众目睽睽中凭空出现在了舞台中央。在观众的惊呼声中，他彬彬有礼地鞠了一躬，摘下头上的帽子，抖出成片的白色鸽子装点舞台，完美的开场。  
　　“靠！”达米安和杰森在后台跟着一起发出了惊呼，“他怎么做到的！？”  
　　男孩跑到提姆之前站的位置，蹲在地上仔细摸索，想要知道下面是不是有一个通往地下室的秘道，里面装着被淹死的魔术师本人。  
　　但是裸露的地面敦实的很，丝毫没有任何通道的痕迹。  
　　舞台上的人朝幕后稍稍一瞥，露出一个胜利的微笑。  
　　“下面我要请同样是马戏团最年轻的驯兽师，也是上一个节目中获得最多掌声的达米安，来做我的表演助手！”提姆抬手转了两圈，做了一个请的姿势。  
　　“谁是你助手！”达米安愤愤地咬着牙，“不是说搭档吗！？”  
　　但他还没来得及继续闹别扭，杰森就一把把男孩从幕后推了出来。达米安慌忙收起了生气的嘴脸，定了定神朝观众弯了弯腰。  
　　“老虎。”提姆轻声说，“带上你的老虎。”  
　　“什么！？”就在达米安发愣的当口，杰森和几个工作人员又把装着老虎的笼子一道从幕后推了出来。“你疯了！”他用眼神对提姆怒吼，“老虎怎么可能配合你！？”  
　　但是提姆无视了达米安的警示，他抬手示意杰森打开笼子把老虎放出来。老虎开始在舞台中央漫步，达米安及时跑上前安抚着巨兽。驯兽表演结束后，安全用的围栏已经拆除，一些胆小的观众见状开始往席位后面撤。  
　　“请不要担心！”提姆笑着向后面的观众解释，“我们的天才驯兽师显然太小，不懂安全表演的规矩。我向大家保证，老虎很快就会被关回笼子里去！”  
　　“这是你让我放出来的好吗！？”达米安愤怒地抗议道，站在一旁的老虎也跟着发出了威胁的咆哮。观众席上开始出现了骚动。  
　　提姆用力从舞台的地板上掀起巨大的地毯甩到达米安和老虎的身上，地毯从他们头顶落下，落下……然后啪嗒一声完全覆盖在了地面上，平平坦坦，毫无隐藏。在一片眩目的彩灯效果下，魔术师迅速地重新拉起地毯盖在了一旁的铁笼上，白色的光芒落下，幕布覆盖的笼子里传来了猛兽的吼声。  
　　“让各位久等了，请看！”  
　　提姆扯掉了笼子上的地毯，达米安和老虎原封不动地站在笼子中央，男孩一边咳嗽着，一边挥手驱散地毯翻动带起的尘土。观众席上的赞叹声和掌声压过了达米安摇着铁笼发出的谩骂。提姆微笑着再次摘下头上的礼帽，鸽子从帽子里飞出，白色的羽毛如细雨般纷纷落下，罩在了魔术师黑色的礼服上。礼服落在地上，魔术师从舞台上消失了。  
　　掌声雷动。

××××

　　“传送装置！？”达米安跳到了书桌上盯着迪克。  
　　“是的。”迪克承认说，“阿尔弗雷德带来的礼物，蝙蝠侠的设计。”  
　　“有点像正义联盟用的传送装置，覆盖的范围比较小，但对于马戏团演出来说足够了。”提姆投给男孩一个自满的眼神，“安装那玩意花了我和迪克不少精力，不过这一切都是值得的！”  
　　“这不公平你！你只是靠了我父亲的技术！”达米安大声抗议，节目结束后很久才有人想起他和老虎还在笼子里，这让男孩倍感屈辱，不仅仅只是表演竞赛上的失利。“这根本不是魔术！！”  
　　“现代魔术就是高科技！”提姆完全不理会小鬼的抗议，“而且，演出邀请已经像雪花一样飞来了，是不是？”  
　　他转头看着迪克，团长正奋斗在成片的未读邮件和几个轮流作响的电话中。  
　　“哈，哈。”迪克苦笑着在键盘上飞速回着邮件，一边不停地在日程表上写写划划，“说得就好象你们都是团长一样。”

××××

　　接下去的日子就朝着另一个完全不同的方向一去不回头了，格雷森马戏团的演出表排得满满当当，几乎没有让人喘息时间。游客们从各处纷至沓来，为了节目的新鲜感，提姆变着法子调整表演的节奏和细节。他开始邀请观众一起上场表演，传送的地点从舞台中央转移到了观众席，空中飞人舞台，甚至帐篷外的旗杆上。  
　　仅仅一周时间，马戏团就成为了大西洋城一个新的景点。  
　　达米安丝毫不掩饰他一天天增加的鄙视，就好象提姆是靠作弊才拿了高分的学生一样。　　  
　　  
　　“放轻松点。”迪克在营地后一个没人的休息区找到了提姆。他从一排鸽子脚中找到一个空隙，拍着少年的肩膀，“你做的相当好了！”  
　　提姆用手指提起一只鸽子，让它从拥挤的肩膀上挪到自己的手上。“我什么都没做。”他抚摸着鸽子，“达米安说的对，这不是魔术。这只是……一项技术。”  
　　“魔术就是这样，观众们都喜欢被骗，谁在乎后面的真相呢？”  
　　“魔术师在乎。”提姆淡淡地说，“义警不是敛财的手段，这是你说的。蝙蝠侠送我这玩意，肯定不是为了表演节目，如果他知道我这么用传送装置……”  
　　“你觉得他会想不到吗？”  
　　“我……”提姆语塞了，问得好，蝙蝠侠会想不到吗？“我不知道……也许……”  
　　“也许，我们也喜欢被骗吧。”迪克笑了笑。“我们就像他的魔术搭档一样，他把这个重要的东西交给你，是因为相信你会用在合适的地方。再说了，谁知道他的初衷不是让你拿来表演节目呢？没人猜得透蝙蝠侠。”  
　　“是啊，”提姆也笑了，“没人猜得透。”

 

××××

　　提姆站在舞台中央，他深吸一口气，准备谢幕。今天是这周最后一场令人疲惫的演出。不管这个魔术是不是依靠高科技，舞台上的表演可是实实在在的累人。  
　　提姆举起了手杖，传送装置的开关就是顶上的宝石，只要调整好坐标，传送就能运行——神秘退场的关键。  
　　他抖出了帽子里的鸽子，羽毛落下，舞台中央被白色的光芒包围着。与此同时，提姆会脱下黑色的外套扔在地上当作噱头，再过几秒钟，魔术师就会从大家面前完全消失。

　　几秒钟过去了，提姆环顾四周，观众还在他的视线里，魔术师还留在场地上。

　　怎么回事？！他再次按下了手杖上的开关，白光再次亮起，不是一束，而是好几束。白光围绕在整个舞台四周，唯独没有照在提姆的身上。  
　　他神经紧绷。发生了什么！？  
　　白色的光芒逐渐收拢，从一道道光芒里依稀显出了人影。迪克和杰森急忙从幕后闪身，警惕地看着即将传送到舞台上的人。

　　白光消失了。一个蓝色的人影首先浮现出来，他嗖的一声飞到空中，俯视着观众席上的人。  
　　“这是马戏团！？”超人回头向下问。  
　　随后出现的蝙蝠侠微微颌首算作回应，紧接着是神奇女侠，海王，绿灯，闪电侠和钢骨。他们逐个出现在舞台中央，就像超人一样开始观察四周的情况。

　　传送过来的是整个正义联盟。

　　提姆和观众一样，目瞪口呆地看着舞台中央的人。鼓点声和彩灯仍然不停渲染着气氛，看起来格外滑稽。

　　“正义联盟的传送门被入侵了，几周前，有人试图黑进我们的系统。”蝙蝠侠退到提姆的身旁轻声说道，“所以我留了一个备用的在这里以防万一。”

　　提姆回头看了一眼迪克，迪克也惊讶地回望着他。

　　没人猜得透蝙蝠侠。


	12. Chapter 12

　　尽管他们谁也没有正式当过蝙蝠侠的助手，但肯定不应该是现在这种合作状况。  
　　大概……

　　“你应该事先通知我！！”  
　　提姆一溜小跑紧紧地跟在蝙蝠侠后面冲进了帷幕里，嘴里还不停念叨着。达米安在一旁犹豫着是否要跟上。迪克赶紧侧身给他们让出一条通道，他小心撩开幕布看了看舞台，观众的欢呼声仍然没有停歇的迹象，幸好最引人注目的蓝大个已经飞离了帐篷——迪克好容易克制了上前要个签名的冲动——剩下的正义联盟成员也正相继离开。这只是他们诸多任务中的一个小插曲，没什么他们没见过的，迪克在心里安慰自己。这绝对是他经历过的最成功也是最混乱的演出了，没有之一。现在只要提醒台上那个正在用戒指制造绿色幻影的人，让他停止继续煽动观众情绪，快点跟着大部队一起离开就行——听起来还蛮容易的不是？  
　　“我很感谢你把传送器借给我……但如果你一开始就告诉我你要借道马戏团，我就不会冒险拿它用在表演上！”提姆仍然对蝙蝠侠穷追不舍，他迈着细碎的小步努力跟着蝙蝠侠。从男人越来越大的步伐中可以看出他开始不耐烦了，但是甩掉提姆是一项相当艰巨的工程——他在哥谭的时候就知道了。  
　　外面传来了一声嗤笑，暗夜骑士掀起帐篷的门帘，看了看站在一旁的超人，面具底下很明显是一个怒视，因为超人立刻收起了笑脸，但他的表情仍然微妙的想笑。  
　　“要是你当我们是自己人，就应该让我知道你的计划！”提姆也追到了门外，少年气鼓鼓的，“而且我才是马戏团的老板！”  
　　听到这句话，蝙蝠侠突然转过身来与他直直对视，提姆愣了一下，努力克制住想往后退一步的冲动。  
　　“而我，是你的老板。”熟悉的威压感笼罩在少年全身，一如初出茅庐那会被揭穿身份时的感觉，“如果你还想当助手的话。”  
　　这句话本身就是昭告战争胜利的宣言。提姆无奈看着蝙蝠侠和其他人一起消失在空中，感觉好像一切又回到了起点。不过至少，他现在可没有在200米外。

　　“你是我见过的第二个敢和蝙蝠侠顶嘴的人。”杰森恰到好处地在这时出现了，“简直要对你刮目相看了。”  
　　“第一个是谁？”  
　　“我啊。”  
　　“切。”提姆白了他一眼。  
　　正义联盟的身影越来越小，逐渐消失在了天空中。  
　　  
　　“其实你心里挺得意的不是吗？”  
　　“……闭嘴！”  
　　

××××

　　两天后的一个夜晚，传送器又启动了一次，这次没有围观的群众，但是却惊扰到了睡梦中的马戏团成员们。提姆不得不取消了剩下的演出，把传送器挪到一个比较隐蔽的地方。蝙蝠侠关于传送门故障而借道的话至少有一半是真的，但显然不是“临时”。而且他看起来也没有事先通知的习惯，如果正义联盟的任务需要保密，那作为一个助手，特别是蝙蝠侠的助手，提姆能做的事情就是：配合。  
　　大概就是所谓的磨合期。  
　　  
　　  
　　“嗨，我刚才在外面似乎看见神奇队长了！？”迪克一边回头一边走进提姆的拖车，脸上充满了疑惑。  
　　“你不是一个人。”提姆埋头沉浸在一堆电子元件和仪器中，“这周已经有两个人报告说在营地看见过他了，可转眼又不见了，也没有其他正义联盟的人跟着一起出现。”  
　　“是吗？”迪克摸着后脑勺，仍然一副迷茫的样子，“你知道我只是有一点点点好奇，在我跟到占卜摊时他就突然消失了？这么一个大个子我没道理会跟丢的……”  
　　“也许混在游客里了吧。”提姆发出一声无奈的叹息，“你知道现在大西洋城全是那些个玩意。”  
　　“这倒是……”  
　　迪克透过窗子看了看马戏团旁的临时游乐场，一群群打扮成超级英雄游客正在四处闲逛。那场轰动全城的魔术表演结束以后，他原以为马戏团会被各种传言和狗仔队淹没，一想到自己的义警事业，甚至连演艺生涯都要断送掉，不由得就胃疼起来。但是突然间，各种娱乐总汇和赌场演出就像商量好了一样，都开始模仿起这个魔术的创意。虽然技法各有不同，但每家都声称自己超级英雄才是真的。一时间大西洋城里充满了各种超级英雄的节目和商品，对于一个赌城来说，真是热闹的顺理成章。  
　　蝙蝠侠一定早就料到这种情况了。  
　　好消息是没人追问马戏团和正义联盟是什么关系了，为这种事情上新闻只会增加暴露身份的风险。坏消息是，他们忘了申请这个魔术的版权。  
　　“你在干嘛？”迪克把话题重新拉回了马戏团，提姆正在电脑上测试什么东西，旁边的笔记本上写着一堆堆看不懂的公式，“新的魔术？”  
　　“我正试着反向连接到正义联盟的主传送器上。”提姆仍旧低着头，他用眼角的余光观察了一下迪克的反应。  
　　“什么？！”团长的反应和他预料中的完全一致。  
　　“你不用这么紧张，我只是试试，试试又不损失什么。”提姆终于抬起头，露出一个诡异的微笑，“只有我们被动的接受不是太让人生气了吗？难道你不想看看正义联盟的基地？”  
　　真是一个诱人的共犯邀请。迪克斜眼看了看他，仿佛在说别跟我玩这套。他很清楚，蝙蝠侠要是知道的话一定会生气，非常生气。  
　　心里是这么想，但一开口，说出来的就是另一码事了。  
　　“你成功了？”迪克简直恨自己这张嘴。  
　　“好像没有。”但是提姆依旧很高兴吊起了对方的兴趣，迪克已经有半只脚踏进来了，他看得出。做坏事的时候最好有个伴，杰森的忠告。“我只是气不过他什么也不肯告诉我们。”  
　　“他就是这样，喜欢每件事情都掌控在手。”迪克忍不住辩护道，老板都有这毛病，“亲历亲为的人才值得跟随。虽然你不高兴，但你跟他是一类人。”  
　　“你到底有多了解他？”提姆饶有兴趣地看着他，“我知道你跟他不只是在庄园住过几个月那么点交情。”  
　　“了解一个人并不以相处时间的长短来衡量，我和你也不过才认识几个月。”迪克伸手揉了揉提姆的脑袋，把他头上冒起的问号一一压下去，“要是你想得到例如【怎样当一名优秀的蝙蝠侠助手】的忠告，抱歉，问错人了。但如果你想听那些不怎么成功的，冒失鬼的故事，我这儿倒有大把新鲜的。当然我想你自己早就偷偷调查过了不是吗？”  
　　“关于你们如何追踪了好几年把祖克绳之以法的事？”提姆努努嘴，“当时头版上有个更大的新闻，我只能在角落里找到你豆腐干大小的英勇事迹。”  
　　“那其实是一件事。抓住罪犯，拯救哥谭。”迪克的脸上写满了提姆无法理解的优越感，“坦白说，和蝙蝠侠一起工作的确不是什么轻松的活儿，但至少我们解决了一些大事。”  
　　“你后来为什么没有留在哥谭？”  
　　“那就是另外一个故事了。”迪克摸了摸鼻尖，“这牵涉到另一个冒……”  
　　话音未落，房车的门呼啦一下被推开了，杰森绿着个脸出现在了两人面前。  
　　“……失……鬼。”最后几个词在迪克的舌尖上打了个转，还是蹦了出来。杰森的表情像是有人欠了他一卡车钱。“我没有在说……”迪克慌忙解释。  
　　“你们干了什么！？”杰森打断了他的话，转头看着桌上一堆乱七八糟的电子设备，“你是不是在搞那个传送器！？”他问提姆。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　杰森一掌拍在脸上，看起来很心塞的样子。“又有人被传送过来了！”  
　　“正义联盟？”迪克问。  
　　“不是！”杰森使劲抹了把脸，定了定神把手搭在迪克肩上，“听我说，是一个老‘朋友’，我们在星城干架那会儿认识的……”  
　　“迪克——！”声音从门外响起。  
　　一个红头发的年轻人风风火火地闯了进来，一下撞在杰森的肩膀上，摔了他一个踉跄。没等杰森站稳，不速之客就冲到迪克面前给了团长一个大大的拥抱，“天哪，简直让人不敢相信在这里见到你们！！”  
　　“我才不敢相信好吗！？”杰森一边从地上爬起来，一边狠狠地抱怨。  
　　“那是谁？”提姆凑近过来。  
　　“一个麻烦的朋友。当年在星城我们差点打起来。”杰森眯起眼睛回想，“我们互相把对方当成了黑帮的打手。”  
　　“我们就是打起来了！”罗伊更正道，“因为你们在我的城里抢我的活儿！”  
　　“那是绿箭的城！你不过是个跟班！”杰森转头叮嘱提姆，“别听他的，他比我还一团糟。”  
　　提姆挑眉，这可是杰森少有的中肯评价。  
　　“幸会幸会，我现在叫军火库。当然你也可以跟杰和迪基一样叫我罗伊！”红发年轻人没有理会杰森的揶揄，他放开了快要窒息的迪克，友好地朝提姆伸出手去，“我现在是少年正义联盟的成员。”  
　　  
　　提姆伸到一半的手定格了有那么三秒钟。

　　“什么！？”  
　　  
××××

　　“所以说，有一个由青少年组成的正义联盟？”  
　　“正确。”  
　　“而他们来自各个英雄的助手？”  
　　“没错。”  
　　“导师还是蝙蝠侠？？”  
　　“严格来说是他们轮流当班。我说他们，就是指正义联盟那些大人。”脸上带着点雀斑的闪电小子拿起了第三块泡芙，“但也不仅限在七巨头，最近一直是神奇队长。”  
　　难怪有人在营地里见到他。  
　　事情已经很明显了，提姆对传送器的改造并没有正确地连接到正义联盟的基地，而只是跳到了美国的另一头，一个他们称之为少年正义联盟的地方。  
　　环视四周，这群跟自己差不多大的孩子已经成为某个超级英雄的小跟班。名叫沃利的闪电小子显然来自中心城的闪电家，虽然他表演的第一个超能力是光速清空零食柜。罗伊哈珀，绿箭的助手，正自说自话地扫荡迪克冰箱里的饮料，就像在自家里的客厅一样。杰森一边牢骚一边接过对方递来的酒瓶，他们的关系显然没有两人吹的那么糟。还有一个深色皮肤的年轻人，卡尔德，提姆再次确认了一眼他脖子后的腮，奇妙的水生人种。他像是这群孩子的头儿。角落里还有一个半天没开过口的黑发少年，瞧不出是什么来头。也许他胸口上的字母S是一个线索，但是据提姆所知，超人并没有什么助手，也不需要。  
　　绿皮肤的火星少女一直在盯着他，眼神仿佛要读穿他似的。提姆下意识地摸了摸脸颊，自己的脸上写着什么吗？  
　　“梅甘！”卡尔德低声提醒。  
　　“啊，抱歉！”女孩低下头，“习惯性就……不过他们也许，可以信任。”  
　　呼，水生人类叹了口气，他转头打量迪克，“我想你是这里的负责人？抱歉这样闯进来，我没想到军火库和你们认识。”  
　　“我也没想到会在正义联盟里见到熟人。”迪克瞥了一眼坐在沙发上的罗伊和杰森。  
　　“是少年正义联盟！”红发年轻人提醒说。“当然了，这也不是说我们就能升级成正义联盟，这中间没什么关联。就像小跟班并不会继承英雄的名号一样。”  
　　提姆心头一沉，惊讶地发现角落里的黑发少年也同时叹了口气。他们无语对视了一眼，心里油然升起一种共鸣。  
　　“据我所知，你早就不是【少年】了。”杰森灌了一口。  
　　红发年轻人对此却全然不在意的样子。“可我内心够年轻！”他嬉笑着，“倒是你……我不知道你居然替蝙蝠侠干活了！？”  
　　“你还没从绿箭那里毕业？”杰森没有正面回答。  
　　“我早就不是绿箭的跟班了！！”  
　　“我也没有替蝙蝠侠干活！！”  
　　“你们够了——！”在他们开始互掷饮料前，迪克伸手按住两人的肩膀一个神经掐，往旁边用力一推，“都给我住手！”  
　　杰森和罗伊嗷的大叫一声滚向沙发两头。  
　　“这招不错啊～！”沃利一边鼓掌一边吹了个口哨，“卡尔德你得学学，你对罗伊的玩笑有时候太客气了，哈？”  
　　“因为我毕竟不能算是正式的队长。”卡尔德谦虚地说，“其实，这个少年正义联盟刚成立没多久，很多时候我们……并没有什么事可做。所以我们才会跟着失踪的神奇队长，想知道正义联盟究竟是怎么考虑的，没想到传送过来的地点居然是马戏团。”他想了想，又加了一句，“罗伊是对的，也许他们只是想让我们不要添乱。”  
　　“说到这个……”梅甘小心翼翼地走上前，“我们最好在蝙蝠侠发现以前赶回去。你知道，他，做事比较严格。如果他看到……”　　  
　　“对不起，打断一下。”许久没有出声的提姆缓缓开口，“事实上……这里的传送器现在还是单向的，无法把你们送回来的地方。”  
　　“什么！？”所有人都大吃一惊。  
　　“那我们要怎么回去？”罗伊揉着肩膀问，“这里有地方让我们留下过夜吗？”  
　　杰森懒散地看了他一眼，“我们关大象的笼子还空着半间……”  
　　鼻嗤和牢骚声此起彼伏地响起。

　　“当个队长就是这么辛苦不是吗？”卡尔德苦笑了一下。  
　　“可不是。”迪克笑着拍了拍他的肩，继而压低声音，“别告诉他们，我从来没有抱怨过。”  
　　“你有什么好经验吗？”  
　　“有。”迪克大笑，“给他们找点事做，别让他们骑到你头上！”

××××

　　“所以你就把我们的工作让给他们【找点事干】？”  
　　杰森一路上都没有停止抱怨，迪克不得不调低了耳麦的音量，好让他的声音混在摩托车引擎的轰鸣中变得不那么影响注意力。  
　　“看看别人是怎么战斗的对我们的工作有好处。”迪克一边说着，一边放倒了一个超级英雄打扮的持枪暴徒。就如演出所带来的效应一样，大西洋城的罪犯最近也流行起了这套。当你发现一群打扮成正义联盟样子的人在劫持银行时，报警和反抗就成了一件相当困难的事，“也许我们以后会面对超能力者，这是一个很棒的机会！”  
　　“你只是想当大家的队长玩儿吧！！”  
　　但是杰森的唠叨很快被一连串的枪击和冲撞声打断了，他迅速蹲下转身朝枪声的方向扔去几个烟雾弹，借机翻滚到了靠门的墙角处击晕了那个放冷枪的歹徒。另一个黄色的残影趁机穿进过道，轻松地绕过了守在门口的一个罪犯。  
　　“哎哟伙计，我已经爱上这种打赢自己导师的感觉了！”沃利踩在被他转晕的“闪电侠”脑袋上，兴奋地打开了关着人质的小房间的门。  
　　“我怎么跟你说的来着？”罗伊从高处扔下来一个“绿箭”狙击手，“这里有意思多了好吗！”  
　　“我希望他们能安静点……冷静点。”卡尔德一边和迪克一起疏散银行大厅的人质，一边评论，“另一组就好很多。”

　　那是因为这家伙不说话。提姆瞥了一眼身边的超级男孩康纳——这是他唯一透露出来的信息——那小子正认真地守在金库门口，等着提姆拆除那个绑在人质身上定时炸弹。什么见鬼的歹徒才会把炸弹绑在一个小女孩身上？提姆挠挠额头，勉强向对方投去一个鼓励的眼神。“没事，就像电视里演的那样，很简单。保持安静，好吗。”小女孩点点头，一动不动地坐在地上。他转头看向康纳，想告诉他也保持安静，但是超级男孩已经直直地立定在角落里，严肃地让人觉得好笑。  
　　好吧，不应该嘲笑帮助过自己的人。至少在刚才破门而入的时候，他可替自己挡下不少子弹。令人羡慕的钢铁之躯。  
　　“刚才你为什么要叹气？”提姆一边拆那个该死的安全装置，一边想缓和一下房间里沉默的气氛。  
　　“……”  
　　“因为超人也不让你当助手？”  
　　康纳脸上的表情让提姆产生了胜利的喜悦，毕竟用超级头脑赢过超能力还是一件很让人自豪的事，“你怎么知道？你跟梅甘一样有读心术？！”超级男孩问。  
　　“我只是，善于观察。”提姆微微一笑，受到赞扬总是令人高兴的事情，“超人不需要助手，你知道的。”  
　　“蝙蝠侠也不需要。”  
　　这下轮到提姆吃惊了，他回过头看着那个愣头青，不敢相信他居然学的这么快。  
　　“我有，超级听力。”康纳终于露出一个笑容，他指着自己的耳朵，“你们过来之前在另一节车厢里谈话我都听到了。”  
　　“哦，好吧，超能力……”提姆感到一丝失意，有些东西即便你多么努力，也无法学到一二。  
　　计时器上的数字不断减少，提姆凝神屏息，重新把注意力集中在手里的工作上。  
　　“我倒希望能有你这样的技术……或者说智慧。”背后的康纳声音有些低落，“超能力并不能让他们更重视你，蝙蝠侠就没有超能力，可他一样是正义联盟的元老。”  
　　“我有这样的水准，可蝙蝠侠也没让我成为助手啊？”  
　　他们同时噗地笑了出来。  
　　“听听别人不开心的故事果然能让自己开心起来。”提姆露出一个坏笑，他对这个秘密的，少年正义联盟的事总算有些释怀了。

 

　　“提姆，你那边怎么样了？”  
　　迪克打开了通讯器。他清点着银行大厅被束缚住的歹徒，大部分已经清理完毕，不过直觉告诉他哪里漏了点什么。  
　　“快了。”提姆简短地回答，计时器上还剩下一分钟。一分钟足够了，他又拔掉一根管线。  
　　“有些不对……”火星少女的脸上浮现出紧张的情绪，她抓住其中一个歹徒，靠近过去逼问，“还有一个人！？”  
　　“怎么了！？”其他人围拢过来，梅甘的脸色愈发难看了。  
　　“等一下，那个炸弹是……”她还没来得及把“遥控的”三个字说出口，只听见一声巨大的爆炸声从金库的方向传出，整幢大楼摇晃着，玻璃从窗框中震落，碎片纷纷洒落一地。  
　　“提姆——！”迪克和杰森同时转身朝着爆炸的方向飞奔过去，烟雾中，一团黑影倒在破碎的金库门口，一阵恐慌涌上两人心头。  
　　“咳，咳。”黑影动了一下，一个矮小的身影首先坐了起来，然后在他怀里，另一个更小的孩子哇的一声哭了起来。提姆抱起毫发无伤但是满脸烟灰的孩子，迪克很快跑来接过手，杰森粗鲁地摸着他的脑袋，想看看上面有没有伤。而提姆紧张地回过头去，寻找着另一个身影。  
　　“康纳？”他试着碰了一下地上的超级小子。钢铁之躯动了动，很快睁开眼坐了起来。  
　　“超级力量！”他炫耀似的展示着自己的身体，下一秒钟他就被跑过来的队友们团团围住压倒在地了。

　　“你们行动前应该调查一下对方的总数。”  
　　一个阴沉的声音从头顶上方传来打扰了他们的庆祝，蝙蝠侠从空荡荡的窗框里跃入，肩上扛着一个拿着遥控器的歹徒。在他身后，神奇队长和达米安也相继落下。  
　　“达米安！你去哪儿了？”迪克诧异地问，男孩咧嘴一笑，看了看身边的大人，甩出一个傲慢的眼神。  
　　“是我同意他们离开快乐港的，我们想看看神奇队长去了哪里。”卡尔德上前一步，决定在蝙蝠侠开口前先揽下责任。“但我不知道传送点是这里。”  
　　提姆非常庆幸刚才的爆炸搞的自己现在一脸灰。  
　　但是出人意料的是，面具底下的男人似乎并不生气。  
　　“干的不错，也许我该重新写你们的个人评价。”话一出口，所有人都有些发愣，来自蝙蝠侠的表扬是那种可以挂在墙上炫耀好久的谈资，“但是违反命令擅自外出和让人知道身份是严重的失误。”  
　　所有人又把头低了下去。  
　　“哈，果然不能高兴太早。”沃利自我嘲解。  
　　“鉴于你们的出色表现和离开基地的原因，我只能……解除神奇队长的职务，以后还是由正义联盟的其他人来负责你们的行动。”  
　　“怎么能这样！？”另一边的大个子发出了哀嚎，达米安像个大人似的拍了拍他的后背。  
　　蝙蝠侠没有理会神奇队长的抗议。  
　　“至于惩罚……”　

××××

　　“你干嘛不挑个简单的？”  
　　“没有什么表演是简单的。”  
　　提姆一边说着，一边拿起一个圆环，从平躺着的超级男孩脚上套起，慢慢通过整个身子。一个很基础的漂浮魔术，通常这个表演的秘密在悬空者头尾两端的细钢绳，和一些操纵光影的视觉效果，加上魔术师掩人耳目的小手段。但是这次，秘密则落到了漂浮着的助手身上。  
　　“再浮得高一点行吗？我得让观众看清楚。”提姆小声说道。  
　　“这样行了吗？”他嗖得一下往上窜了一大截。  
　　“嘿，太高了！”提姆抓着圆环的手被高高吊起，整个人跟着超级男孩一起离开了地面。但是观众似乎很喜欢这种搞笑的表演，纷纷鼓掌吹起了口哨。  
　　“……要我下来吗？”超级男孩面露尴尬。  
　　“呃……你干脆再浮高一点算了……”

 

　　“这是作弊！”达米安从比利手上的爆米花桶里抓了一把塞进嘴里，愤愤不平地说，“这根本不是魔术！”  
　　“你就为了马戏团让他这么一回吧。”比利笑呵呵地说，“而且这比变兔子好看多了。”  
　　“啊，抱歉让你看了这么蹩脚的演出。”达米安嘲讽道，但是语气听起来有点滑稽，“今天的演员都不是我们的常规班底，所以门票几乎是白送的。”  
　　“我觉得这效果挺好的！”比利笑着也往自己嘴里塞了一把爆米花，“而且，能免费看演出就没什么好抱怨的了！”

 

　　“我他妈再也不会看马戏团的演出了！！”罗伊一边嚎叫，一边追赶着偷了他箭筒到处乱窜的猴子，同时还要奋力和花花绿绿的阔脚演出服缠斗。  
　　“是我多心了吗？”刚刚卸下了小丑妆容的沃利蹲在帷幕后面，一脸倦容地任由大象揪他的头发，“明明我们才是误打误撞被传送过来的受害者，为什么我们要配合马戏团表演？为什么好像他们就没有受到惩罚？”  
　　“你哪只眼睛见到我们没有受惩罚！”杰森从表演用的帽子上拔出一根贯穿的箭，扔还给罗伊，“我差点被一箭射死在舞台上！”他继而转头面向迪克，“为什么连我也要一起受惩罚，我才是反对你们一起出去的人好吗！？”  
　　“老板的老板特别关照的。”迪克无奈地笑了笑。　  
　　“我总觉得有人的惩罚比其他人轻一些？”沃利狐疑地看着观众席上两个熟悉的身影。　  
　　“没有跟着一起添乱的人自然不用受到惩罚。”蝙蝠侠突然出现在闪点小子身后，惊得他一下子跑出去两圈。“我已经没收了传送装置。以后都不会再有那种魔术表演了，这对提姆来说，很严厉。”  
　　“他今天是不是有什么开心的事？”梅甘隐身过来，拉了拉卡尔德的胳膊悄悄问。“我感觉到他心情不错。”  
　　“怎么可能，我从没见过蝙蝠侠有心情不错的时候。”卡尔德深深地叹了口气，从逃生魔术的大水箱里爬了出来。

——————————————————————————  
番外　Bat Son

 

　　 神奇队长从传送器的白光中走出。

　　景色稍微有些不一样了。他环顾了一下周围堆满了动物饲料的空地，上一次传送的时候，似乎还是在帐篷里的道具室。  
　　不管了，总之还是在马戏团就好。  
　　神奇队长伸了个懒腰，快步走出空地。最好在有人看到前混到游客里面，前两次传送时差点撞到马戏团的员工，幸好大西洋城现在流行一股不知道哪儿来的超级英雄风，自己这身也不算太引人注目。  
　　有个年轻人在跟着他。红大个瞥了一眼堆在帐篷前的金属道具板的映射，那人犹豫了一下，似乎决意跟上。不太妙，他一边观察着四周，一边加快了脚下的速度。要是让蝙蝠侠知道自己趁值班的机会偷偷溜到马戏团来就惨了。  
　　就在拐进游乐场的时候，一个占卜摊位前恰巧正在演示特效。风雨声伴随着一道道亮光，虽然简陋，但是挡不住游客就吃这一套。难以抑制的兴奋涌上心头，大个子赶紧往帐篷旁一窜，深吸一口气，“沙——赞！”  
　　噼里啪啦一道闪电落下，红色的大个子一下子变回了红色兜帽的小男孩。比利整了整领子，大大方方地从帐篷后面走出，从闻声而来的迪克面前经过。  
　　非常完美！他双手往口袋里一插，一溜烟跑向游客聚集的摊位，接下来就是自由活动时间了！  
　　身边的围墙上，一个人影露出诡异的微笑。  
　　突然，他从高处跳下，猛地把比利撞倒在地上。一双不大的手扣住他的手腕反向一转，膝盖压在肩膀上，比利的下巴磕在泥地上，几乎发不出声音。

　　“哈！抓到你了！”一个孩子的声音从背后传来。  
　　“等，等一下！”比利大声叫了起来，“你是不是搞错了！？”  
　　“没错！”达米安抽了一下鼻子，脸上露出自满的笑容，“你就是神奇队长！我都看到了！”  
　　“……啊！？”比利努力扭转脖子，一个和他差不多年纪的孩子，哦该死，他光注意其他员工，忘了马戏团里还有不少小鬼。  
　　就跟少年正义联盟那群一样难缠。他在心里默默叹了口气，不管怎样先脱身然后再变回去逃跑吧。  
　　“你承认吗！？”达米安逼问。  
　　“好的好的，我承认，我就是神奇队长！”比利翻了翻眼睛，无奈地说。“说吧，你想干什么？要签名？还是想让我带你到天上兜风？”  
　　沉默。  
　　比利扭动了一下身子，压在他肩上的重量似乎变轻了。  
　　“怎么了？你想干嘛啊？”他再次转过头去看着那孩子。  
　　达米安眨了眨眼睛。  
　　  
　　“这点……我还没想过。”  
　　“哈！？”

 

××××

　　“那你走吧！”达米安轻轻一跳从他背上下来，“下次变身注意点儿！”  
　　比利从地上爬起来，瞪大了眼睛，好像在看马戏团的奇人秀。  
　　“你就这样让我走了？不要签名？”他试探性地问了一句。虽然自己不是超人或者蝙蝠侠，但也很少有这么点大的孩子对超级英雄表现的如此淡然。这让比利心里莫名地……委屈起来。  
　　“我要你签名干什么？我又不是迪克。”男孩哼了一声，“那玩意我想要多少都……”  
　　他说到一半突然又停住了，比利依旧好奇地盯着达米安，男孩不得不生硬地转了个话题。  
　　“你到这里来干嘛？正义联盟的工作？我看到你好多次了，其他人怎么没跟你一起？”  
　　几个问题珠连炮般地射了过来，让比利张口结舌措手不及。显然对方并不是那种影视剧里偶然路过揭穿他真面目的熊孩子，这是一起有预谋的，策划许久的捕捉事件。而且他还知道正义联盟和传送器……  
　　只能怪自己不够小心。真希望沙赞的力量里能增添一条“所罗门的人生经验”，比利暗暗牢骚。如果蝙蝠侠因此对他发火，他只能依靠墨丘里的速度赶快逃跑了。  
　　“这不是正义联盟的工作……”他吞吞吐吐地解释，“这是另一个队伍，现在我在放假，传送器有点问题，我也不知道……”  
　　“你是来马戏团玩的吧？”达米安一针见血地戳穿了他。  
　　比利顿了顿，被一个和自己差不多年龄的孩子追问让他开始有点脾气了。  
　　“是的！”他吐了吐舌头，“你管我！”  
　　达米安显然并没有接收到他的怨气，男孩歪着头打量了他一番，“我还看到你偷偷溜到后台看了马戏表演？为什么不直接进场，我们又不会满座。”  
　　“没钱！”  
　　哦，好，这下他接收到了对方的情绪了。  
　　达米安嘟起嘴没有继续问下去，在马戏团生活的这段日子多少教会了他普通人的生活里充满各种艰辛。  
　　“跟我来。”他摆摆手，“这儿归我管！”

××××

　　“两个双球冰激凌，香草巧克力还是奶油葡萄干蜜桃？”达米安两手扒在冰激凌车上，转头问同伴。  
　　“这样好吗？我没带钱……”比利小声提醒。  
　　“香草巧克力……谢谢！”达米安没有继续征求意见，直接下了单，“我请客！”  
　　男孩说着摸了摸口袋……没有口袋。出来的匆忙他仍然穿着训练用紧身裤。  
　　“记在德雷克的帐上！”他毫无愧色地加了一句，拿起两个冰激凌留下还没反应过来的摊主头也不回地走开了。比利一边回头歉意地看着摊主一边紧紧跟上达米安的脚步。

　　冰激凌味道不错。免费的东西尝起来都不错。  
　　“那个大的是你还是现在这个是你？”  
　　“什么？”比利添了一口冰激凌，接着意识到达米安是在问自己的年龄。“现在这个是我。神奇队长是魔法，他看起来有点像我的爸爸。”  
　　“你爸爸？”  
　　“对。”比利的眼神游离起来，“他和妈妈在我很小的时候就死了，我现在只有几张照片的印象……”  
　　“所以你变成爸爸的样子？”  
　　比利突然停住了吃到一半的冰激凌。  
　　“我从没想过这个问题。”他有些讶异，“有可能……也许，谁知道呢，大概我长大以后就是那个样子，谁让我是他儿子呢。”  
　　达米安不说话了，他兀自舔食着冰激凌，不知道在想什么。  
　　“也许我就是想再见见他。”比利笑了笑，继续吃起那个快要化掉的冰激凌，“那你呢？你的爸爸也在马戏团工作吗？”他不甘心地反问。  
　　“想玩点别的吗？”达米安突然一口吞掉了剩下的冰激凌球，指着对面一个射击有奖的摊位。“看谁先打到奖品！”  
　　没等比利回答，男孩就兀自走了过去。比利只好三两口吃掉了冰激凌，快步跟上。  
　　“记在德雷克的帐上。”他照样甩下一句话，然后低头看了看射击台的柜面：一杆枪和一把小飞镖。枪肯定是调过准心的了，飞镖的头看起来不那么锐利。达米安又看了一眼那些只拴着一根绳线的小气球，有些后悔为了转移话题来到这里的决定了。  
　　“气球射击？”比利略显兴奋地盯着最高那个气球上方的大奖，一只马戏团老虎，“我想要那个！”  
　　“那就看你的本事了～”摊主嘿嘿一笑，同时探头出去张望了一番，确信某个砸场子的人不在附近。  
　　比利举起玩具枪，一轮射击过后气球依旧高高悬在背景板上。他看了一眼达米安，同伴耸耸肩。  
　　“都是骗人的。”达米安看了一眼气枪，想了想，还是拿起了那些做工粗糙的飞镖，在手里掂量。普通人用这玩意显然也打不中，太轻，头太圆。  
　　可惜我不是普通人。  
　　男孩暗自嘲笑着，用力扔出了手里的飞镖。眼看着就要击中的时候，突然箭头一偏，直直地戳在离气球几厘米旁的木板上。达米安愣了一下，随即连续剩下的几枚飞镖，无一例外地通通偏离的目标一点点。  
　　“再来一打！”他恼火地命令道。摊主喜笑颜开地拿来另一盒飞镖，不出意外的，飞镖又接二连三地落空了。  
　　“你花的钱都能买下那个奖品了。”比利小声提醒他。  
　　“反正不是我的钱。”达米安哼了一声，比起得不到奖品，屡投不中才更让人生气，这种小陷进应该不会困住自己的才对。  
　　达米安疑惑拿起一支，拿到眼前看了看，虽然做的粗糙了点，但还算正常，究竟是什么问题呢？  
　　“背景板上有磁石。”  
　　一个熟悉的声音从他们背后响起，达米安一个哆嗦，不用回头就知道是谁来了。  
　　“再试试。”那个声音说到。  
　　男孩吸了口气，重新瞄准了最上面的气球用力一掷，随着一声爆响，摊主目瞪口呆地看着气球的碎片从天而降。  
　　“把奖品给他。”蝙蝠侠低沉地命令道，一个老虎玩具递了过来，达米安伸手接过玩具，犹豫地看着不知从哪里出现的蝙蝠侠。  
　　“你把身份暴露了。”他说。  
　　“我没有！”“对不起……”  
　　达米安和比利互相对视了一眼。  
　　“现在暴露了。”男人不咸不淡地加了一句。

 

　　“嘿！这不是我的飞镖啊！！”在他们离开后不久，摊主盯着顶上那个黑色的蝙蝠镖看了半天，终于爆发了出来，他掀开帐篷门冲了出去，一堆堆光怪陆离的打扮成超级英雄的游客好奇地看着他走过，每个蝙蝠侠看起来都跟真的一样。“混蛋！”他悻悻地回到摊位前，打定主意等杰森回来时一定要问个究竟。

 

××××

　　在送完了一群叽叽喳喳的孩子离开马戏团后，他们开始拆卸传送器。提姆略带伤感地看着这个神奇的玩具被搬上蝙蝠车里，挥手向他告别。  
　　  
　　“就一个问题。”达米安叉着手靠在车上，看着他父亲坐入汽车，“你为什么把传送器借给提姆？”  
　　蝙蝠侠看了他一眼，“工作需要。”  
　　“不是这个回答！”达米安站直了身体，显然有点焦虑。一个他们都知道答案，但是从未有人开口提起。  
　　“我以为你们都知道。”男人显然被他的样子逗乐了。  
　　“我就想……”达米安尴尬了起来，他没有准备这种回答的应对方法。他现在能体会到比利被问到那个问题时的心情了。“我就想确认一下……”  
　　“也许，我就是想过来看看。”现在他看起来不像蝙蝠侠了，布鲁斯的笑容浮现在面具底下。“过来看看我的儿子。”

　　“我不在的时候，你想我吗？”  
　　“是。”简短但是充满了能量。  
　　达米安满意笑了起来，他冲着车窗里的人影挥了挥手，看着蝙蝠车呼啸着消失在营地的入口。

　　“我也是。”


	13. Chapter 13

　　“你真的想一直耗在这儿？”  
　　罗伊再一次回过头，接过杰森一脸不耐烦丢过来的摩托车头盔，“说真的，马戏团也没什么不好，但不适合你。再说你又不表演。”  
　　“你能不能别在团长还在场时鼓动员工辞职吗？”远远地传来迪克的声音，“我可都听着呢！”  
　　“抱歉——”罗伊大声回应，“下次我走远点儿再说——！”  
　　“我都已经把摩托车借给你了为什么你还那么多废话！”杰森双臂交叉在胸前，鞋尖不断敲击着地面，从头到脚无不透露着“你可以走了”的信息。  
　　“谢啦，不然我还得徒步走回星城。”罗伊扣上头盔，“这帮超能力者，根本不能理解我们这种普通人当义警的辛苦！”  
　　杰森无声地笑了。  
　　“说的你好像干过多少了不起的事似的。”  
　　“当上义警就是我这辈子做过的最了不起的事情。”年轻人收起他玩世不恭的笑脸，“但你知道这些都只是小打小闹，就像少年正义联盟，马戏团兼职义警……和小跟班。”  
　　“你就用这个理由跟绿箭说再见的？”  
　　“那只是因为我已经不再是【小】跟班了。”罗伊佯装伤心地抽泣了一声。“霍格沃兹也有入学年龄底线吧。”  
　　“谁之前说自己有一颗年轻的心来着？”杰森闷哼，“你是怀念和我们一起胡闹的日子吧，那个青少年夏令营可不会让你放开手脚踢坏人屁股。我看出来了。”  
　　“其实我管那叫青少年劳教所，下手要注意轻重，火器要妥当保管，‘嘿我们还没到喝酒的年龄’……好吧，我想你们了，我想你被催泪弹击中时傻样！”罗伊坏笑，“我想迪克婆婆妈妈的唠叨，还有他的心灵鸡汤。”  
　　“他还会做真的鸡汤。”杰森极力忍住笑，“听着，义警只是工作，但是马戏团是……。”  
　　“马戏团是我们的家。”迪克走了过来打断了他，假装一副受到冒犯的样子，“我听到有人在撬马戏团的墙角？”  
　　“哪有～事实上，卡尔德还想问你要不要来少正。”罗伊在转头的瞬间迅速转切换成一张严肃脸，就好象他脖子后面有个什么开关似的，“他说他快受不了我了～”  
　　“啊，不，他会的习惯的。你也会习惯的。”迪克咧嘴微笑，“在我教会他那招神经掐以后，我相信你们会相处地更融洽的。”  
　　“嘿，伙计，你的同情心呢！”罗伊举起双手大喊，“我错了！马戏团是个好地方，你们还缺人吗？你们肯定缺人！”  
　　“快滚吧！”杰森猛地伸出手，啪嗒一下替罗伊重重盖上了头盔上的挡风镜，抬腿在后座上就是一脚。摩托车发出隆隆的声响，载着骑手绝尘而去。  
　　“要是你们想找人打架，你知道可以在星城找到我——！”摩托车开出去很远以后，还能听到风中传来红发青年的声音。

 

　　“我现在能追上去打架吗？”望着逐渐远去的尘埃，杰森转头假意征求意见。  
　　“太晚了，明天还有演出，后天我们就该出发去下一个城市了。”迪克冷静地回道，“所以，下次吧。”  
　　“切。”  
　　短暂沉默后，迪克看了他一眼，再次缓缓开口。“但如果你是想……”  
　　“别傻了！”杰森不屑地摆摆手，不用看第二眼就知道对方的表情底下是什么心思，“蝙蝠侠第一个就把我踢出来！”  
　　“如果我说他不会呢。”迪克哑然失笑，“你知道这都只是你自己的臆想，觉得蝙蝠侠不喜欢你。但他也确实没必要喜欢你……他只要，承认你就行了。”  
　　胸腔里那个玩意开始扑腾了，杰森试着让心跳缓下来，但这并不像屏住呼气那样容易。　  
　　告诉我你不是想问那件事。　　  
　　“这就是你被挖墙角后的反应？”杰森用尖酸地反问隐藏内心的起伏，“试探我？还是真心的？”  
　　“一半一半吧。”迪克承认，他放松了一直紧绷着的身体，终于要说主题了，“我们都清楚他们为什么出现在这里，蝙蝠侠不会做多余的安排。马戏团，义警，这都不是长远之计……”  
　　晚饭吃的什么？  
　　“少年正义联盟或者别的什么玩意，蝙蝠侠可以提供的……”  
　　为什么胃这么沉？  
　　“一份名正言顺的支持……”  
　　“停——”杰森立刻伸手作出一个阻止的动作，但是迪克已经把话说完，等待着他的回答。“你自己那份邀请呢？”他问。　  
　　“我？”迪克一怔，表情些许僵硬，但很快又恢复了淡然，“我也早就不是什么少年了。早两年的话也许会考虑，但是现在，马戏团需要我。”  
　　是啊，早两年……  
　　“说的好像我还挤得上那个年纪似的！”杰森丢去一个鄙夷的白眼，“这事你应该去问提姆，赌十块钱他早就在等你问他了。”  
　　“我会问他的。但这是发给我们所有人的邀请，所以……”  
　　“够了！”男人再次打断他。他确实知道迪克的每一个眼神下的意思，就像他理解对方在战场上无声的指令一样。“我不会离开马戏团。”他故意挑着眉毛，用随性的嘲讽掩饰着尴尬，“除非有什么天塌下来的事情逼我重操旧业，否则我哪儿也不去，懂吗？休想赶我走！”  
　　　迪克抬眼看他，嘴唇微张。  
　　“你刚才说了这是我们的家，我们的。”杰森的拇指对着自己的胸口，“包括我。”  
　　你满意了吗？

　　迪克突然伸手拍了拍杰森的肩，他这位没有血缘关系的兄弟一直小心翼翼地掩饰着自己的忧虑，却没有注意到迪克才是那个真正忐忑不安的人。然而这一切都过去了，他已经不再迷茫。也许三年前他错过了自己的人生，但是也因此得到了新的家人。  
　　“谢谢。”他收紧了环绕在杰森肩头的手臂，给了对方一个紧紧的拥抱，很久很久都没有松手。杰森犹豫了一下，没有像往常一样躲开，他伸出手轻轻搭在迪克胳膊上，算是回应。　　

 

　　我他妈才是应该说谢谢的人。

 

××××

　　好，言归正传，还有更严峻的抉择在等待着他。

　　提姆，你想加入少年正义联盟吗？  
　　不不，迪克抓了抓脑袋看着镜子里可笑的自己。简单粗暴，看起来就像是个蹩脚的宗教推销员，就差在手里拿一叠宣传单了。那么……  
　　提姆，你觉得那个少年正义联盟怎么样？  
　　似乎还行。这样模棱两可的提问可以让他根据回答见机行事。  
　　迪克拍了拍脸颊，他在镜子前已经站了十分钟了，却还没决定要怎样开口。提姆毕竟和杰森不同，他没有必要对马戏团和自己负责。有那么一瞬，他对提姆会同意离开马戏团产生了一丝失落。几个月来，他从一个怀揣英雄梦的少年，到一个经验丰富的战士；从得到第一个伤疤，到布满勋章；你无法预计他还能成长到什么地步，单这一点就让迪克很想看看他接下来的发展。但如果那孩子选择留下来，同样会让他觉得有所亏欠——他没有理由，也不应该这样消耗自己的人生。与马戏团相比，少年正义联盟好歹有个名头。  
　　迪克深吸一口气，终于下定决心给这件事一个交代。他一边朝着提姆的拖车大步走去，一边在脑海里重复演练这句台词。在他站定在门口的时候，却已经想好了一大堆对于怎样说服提姆的回应。  
　　“提姆，有空吗？”他敲了敲门。  
　　屋内映照在车窗上的人影突然一振，原本有些许声响也突然停止了，静得有些骇人。  
　　“提姆？”迪克转了转门把手，锁了。他的眉头皱了起来，再次用力拍了拍门。“提姆！？发生了什……”  
　　门毫无预警地啪嗒打开了，迪克一个惯性差点摔进去，但是提姆正好挡在了他面前，严严实实地遮住了门和框之间的缝隙。  
　　“我们能不能过会儿再谈……我现在，有点事。”他吞吞吐吐地，一反常态。  
　　“有姑娘在你房间里？”这话刚一出口，迪克自己也觉得好笑了。在提姆做出的各种出人意料的事情里，这可不是他的风格。“你知道这事不必向团长报告。”  
　　“不，不是，你就先等会儿行……”他的话只说到一半，一只大手从门内伸了出来，把掩了一半的门完全推开了。一个蓄着黑色胡子的男人出现在他面前，从外表上看，他穿着一身干练的西装系着笔挺的领带，像是一个出差来此洽谈的商人。但是迪克从他和提姆的眼神却读出了另一番景象。　  
　　就像那晚加油站里的布鲁斯和达米安。  
　　“你就是迪克格雷森？”男人冷峻地看着他，迪克点点头，不知是否应该伸出手去。“我是提姆的父亲，杰克德雷克。”

 

××××

　　他几乎忘了这件事了，那就是提姆仍然是一个双亲健在的普通人家的孩子。  
　　  
　　“在我答应你用自己的基金做投资的时候，可不是说连你自己也一起搭进去。”  
　　一谈到自己的儿子，杰克的口气立即变得温和起来。提姆坐在角落里，跟往常比显得异常沉默，他不时地看看迪克，又看看自己的父亲。迪克没有插嘴，他想知道杰克对整件事了解到了什么程度。像是提姆母亲的年轻女人坐在车厢一角，心不在焉地翻着桌上的书籍，但她精致的头饰上落下一层面纱，使旁人无从看清她的表情。  
　　“爸，我在这挺好的。”少年终于鼓起勇气开口，没有了平时的犀利，语气里满是迁就，“我有打电话和写邮件给你们……”  
　　“可我一直觉得你可以得到更好的。”他的父亲劝说道，“一家公司，一间事务所，随你喜欢。”  
　　“我现在就是在管理一家公司！”提姆在保持友好的状态下尽可能高的提起了嗓音，“我在经营马戏团！而且也做的不错。”  
　　我就告诉他这些了，真的。提姆看了看迪克，无声地说道。迪克则回以一个理解的眼神。  
　　“但是马戏表演……”男人颇为无奈地抖了抖一张宣传单，上面印着魔术师提摩西的绚丽场照。  
　　哦，那小鬼建议他用别的名字演出时，他真该听这么一回。可自己好歹是化了妆戴着面具上场的……提姆在肚子里嘀咕。  
　　“这不需要什么调查……”少年一惊，猛地抬头和男人四目对视，那一瞬间他差点以为父亲蝙蝠侠附体了，“你是我的孩子，我当然能够认出你……”  
　　“可魔术师……这又，不是什么不光彩的职业……”提姆嘟囔着，最后几个音节消失在空气中。啊，他当然知道，对于从小就对儿子抱有巨大期望的父亲来说，不管是奥运会体操选手，还是世界第一的魔术师，这都比不上继承父亲的道路来得重要。  
　　义警？呵，呵。提姆扶住额头，真想一头栽到老虎的嘴里。　　  
　　这气氛真是没有插手的余地，在一旁静待许久的迪克再次想起了加油站那场战斗。如果每次他们招募一名新成员，PTA就会派孩子的爸爸过来进行资格审查，那他一定会提早从这行退休的。  
　　不过事情也不可能比这更糟了，至少，他还没必要和提姆的父亲打起来不是吗？  
　　“你就是这个马戏团的团长？”提姆的父亲就像读出他的想法一样，突然转向迪克，“是你同意让提姆加入马戏团并且表演的？”  
　　这种被质问的感觉跟上次一样，糟糕透了。“是的。”他发现自己居然一点不话痨了，喉咙里干涩干涩的。  
　　“冒昧地问一句，您多大了？”  
　　“二十一。”  
　　“你知道提姆几岁？”  
　　“十八？”这个问题让迪克产生了不好的预感，他在一开始就调查过提姆的个人信息，但是……  
　　“实际上，是十七。”不出所料，男人皱了皱眉头，“法律上讲，他还未成年。因此我仍然是他的监护人。”  
　　真是耳熟能详的台词。迪克倒吸一口气，转过头怀疑地盯着提姆。  
　　你篡改过社保局的记录？他在背后打着暗语手势。  
　　提姆的眼睛往旁边一斜——国际通用的抵赖暗号。  
　　好家伙！迪克轻哼一声，等会儿我们再来谈这事。  
　　“其实这在马戏团也……”算不了什么……最后几个字在杰克的瞪视硬生生地被吞下了肚子——父亲们总是相同的。  
　　“马戏团……马戏团……我就不知道为什么这个马戏团对你有这么大的吸引力。”男人不断喃喃自语，他伸手从外套的口袋里掏出几张纸。迪克凑上前，那是一些很熟悉的宣传画，在这儿还是哈利马戏团时用过的门票图案。和这些票根贴在一页上的，还有当时的新闻剪报。  
　　提姆床底下的资料。  
　　“等，等等！”提姆一把抢过那几张剪报，在手上翻来覆去地看，“怎么可能？”  
　　“我希望你能把心思放在其他地方，什么都行，只要不是马戏团。”他的父亲一点儿都不在意儿子紧张的神情。  
　　“我出去走走。”提姆的母亲及时站了起来，她打开了车厢的门，把房间里压抑的空气放出车外，“这儿让人透不过气。”　　  
　　“这件事我想了很久……我改主意了，提姆。”杰克突然开口，拉回了提姆跟随出去的怀疑目光，“你不必去上商学院了。”　　  
　　“什么？真的！？”提姆一下子从椅子上跳了起来。  
　　“我给你联系了法学院。”哦，该死。少年又一屁股摔回坐垫。“你喜欢法律不是吗，你看，我和你母亲……”  
　　一个电话适时响起，给他们解了围。杰克看了看来电号码，做了一个等一会的手势，然后接起电话和对方谈论起了工作上的事。

 

　　“抱歉，他总是这样，喜欢自己替我拿主意。”提姆无奈地叹了口气，“而且经常说着说着就公司就突然来事情了，然后就把我扔在一边忙自己的去了。”  
　　“别放心上。”迪克笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，“至少，他又没有一开口就要买下马戏团。”两人一起笑出了声，不过跟达米安的家务事相比，又是另外一本难念的经。  
　　“这不是我收集的资料。”提姆把手里已经捏得皱巴巴的报纸递给迪克，“都是打印的报纸，可能是他从网上找来的。吓我一跳，那些我都锁得严严实实的……”  
　　“提姆……”迪克终于打断了他，“他关心你。”  
　　呼，提姆几乎要把肺里的气都叹出来了。“我知道，所以才更让人……刚才我差点就认真考虑转行做罪犯的事了。”说到这里，提姆终于舒展了愁眉笑了起来。“对不起，我隐瞒了年龄，不要告诉达米安，他会抓着这个把柄不让我对他发号司令的。”  
　　“他现在也不会让你这么做。我都不知道自己的马戏团里有个能黑进社保局的天才，你知道这会给我添多少麻烦吗？”迪克的语气里带着责怪却又有点没来由的自豪。  
　　“他们的系统漏洞太多了而已。”提姆表示了一下谦虚，“对了，你来找我什么事？”  
　　“啊…呃……其实……”迪克张口结舌，现在怎么看都不是提起正义联盟的好时机。再说，他已经不能确定是否要跟提姆谈这事了——如果杰克对马戏团都无法接受，那少年正义联盟只会是一条更歪斜的人生轨迹，何况在此之前，他还得先解释一下义警的工作，跟踪蝙蝠侠的事情，迪克和蝙蝠侠的关系，迪克的父母，那场改变他一生的演出，祖克……简直像是接龙一样无穷无尽。他只在脑子里转了转，就被这个疯狂的念头震慑了。  
　　然而最主要的是，有一个完整家庭的提姆是否应该选择这样的生活？

　　“我知道你在想什么。”提姆突然开口，一如既往的让人难以捉摸，“别担心，少年正义联盟也好，马戏团也好……我知道我想选择什么样的人生。”  
　　“我从没怀疑过你的能力。”迪克点头赞同，不用直接说出那个问题让他感到轻松不少，“但很多事情都只有一次选择……我觉得，你需要跟父母坦白这件事，就算跟你的妈妈谈谈也好，她看起来有心事。”  
　　“妈妈？什么妈妈？”  
　　“刚才那个女人？不是你的母亲？”迪克睁大眼睛看着他。  
　　“不，我以为她是我父亲的秘书或者什么青少年管教机构的社工……”提姆也同样诧异。  
　　“那她是……”两人不约而同地看向远处，人群聚集的地方传来了喧闹声。

 

＊PTA：家长教师联谊会

××××

　　“你不能就这样把老虎当作宠物一样带着满街溜达！”杰森咆哮着，他花了整整十分钟试图从达米安手里把老虎接管过来。但是大猫对他的抓打擒拿只是摇头晃脑地对吼，就像它才是个通情达理的现代人，而杰森是个只知道暴力的原始人一样，情景令人尴尬。  
　　“不用你管！”男孩抱紧猛兽的脖子，“这是我的老虎，我爱带哪儿就哪儿！”  
　　“啧！小疯子！”杰森呲了呲牙，不知道迪克为什么竟然头脑一热同意小鬼把老虎放出笼子养。也许是出于对达米安一个人在外的同情，也许只是他泛滥的好心已经进化成了一种绝症。杰森看了看四周，游客开始多了起来，有些人正好奇地观察着离游乐场不远的马戏团后场。作为一个宣传活动看起来倒是不错——他想起来这曾经是一个卖点。但是现在游人太多，超出了安全规范。因为老虎咬人上新闻的话，就太不值当了。  
　　“你等着，我去找布莱恩来收拾你和你的老虎！”说出这句话时，他自己都觉得丢光了底气，可驯养动物从来不是自己的强项，找一个专业人士帮忙也不是什么丢脸的事。达米安撇了撇嘴，朝着远去的杰森露出一个胜利的微笑。  
　　“天，你的老虎真听话！”人群里传来喧哗。男孩不以为然地摸着老虎的脑袋，得意地接受游客的围观。  
　　“它叫什么名字。”孩子的声音。“它有名字吗？”  
　　“恩……叫塔利亚。”达米安只是犹豫了一秒钟，一种恶作剧的心情油然而生。

　　“这不是你母亲的名字吗？”一个声音传了过来，直直地戳在了他的心窝里。  
　　男孩身体一僵，慢慢转过身。戴着面纱的女人冲着他微笑。  
　　“好久不见，达米安。”

　　“母，母亲……”

　　事情不可能比这更糟了。


	14. Chapter 14

_“这么说你是从你父亲那里离家出走的？”红色兜帽的男孩假装不经意地刺探，透过眼前的摩托车轮钢索间的缝隙，他能看见那条架着的腿放了下来，腿的主人驱使着它们朝着自己逼近过来。“好好好，我就随口一问，没别的意思。真的！”_   
_长发女子站定在他身边，叉着双手俯视，“你偷听我讲电话？”_   
_声音冷冷的，但似乎并没有生气。男孩一边这么判断，一边偷偷抬眼看她，“我总得知道我在替谁干活吧？”他扯动嘴角，露出一张街头生活训练出来的纯洁无辜的笑脸。_   
_“你不用知道那么多，小乞丐！”她不屑地把头发往后一甩，“你只要做好自己那份活就够了！”_   
_“我不是乞丐，我自己能挣口饭吃！”男孩怒了，之前伪装出来谦逊礼貌荡然无存，但他仍然保留着一分油嘴滑舌的脾性，“你不开口说话时，还算是个美女。”他半是挖苦半是奉承地说。_   
_女人噗哧一下笑了，显然这话还是有点效果的，“我就知道你装不了多久，小鬼。”_   
_“我就知道大人都吃这一套。”他轻蔑地用手擦了一下鼻子，在上面留下一道黑色机油印，“何况你还需要我修你的车，还要我带你去红头罩帮。”_   
_大男孩伸手拍了拍修理中的一辆绿色摩托车，在刚才的打斗中它不幸充当了肉盾的角色。从功夫电影上照猫画虎得来的几手拳脚本可以让他轻松地躲过那些红头罩喽罗的攻击，但他还是太急于表现了，要不是女人用摩托车挡住，他险些就挨了两颗枪子儿。他自不量力救下的神秘女人显然比想象中的要厉害许多，虽然不想和任何红脑袋有瓜葛，但他还是不愿错过这个增长见识的机会。_   
_“希望你不要拖累我的行程。”女人踢着摩托车后轮傲慢地说，“我得赶在父亲来之前把事情解决了。”_   
_“啊哈，你怕他！哎哟——”一个头盔重重地砸在男孩的脑袋上，阻止了他继续肆无忌惮。他挑挑眉毛，用扳手旋紧了最后一个螺帽。“行了，女——士——”_   
_“你挺行的啊！”女人赞许地看着修好的摩托，跨上去转动了一下离合器手把，听到引擎传来的美妙声音。_   
_“在这个城市，你只能靠自己。”语气没有愤世嫉俗，反倒有些平静。_   
_“你叫什么名字，小子！”她突然对面前这个油嘴滑舌的半大孩子产生了一点兴趣。_   
_“杰森，杰森陶德。”男孩不满地说道，“你又叫什么？”_   
_女人捡起头盔，看了他一眼。_   
_“塔利亚……”她稍作犹豫，还是把名字说了出来，“我说，你有没有兴趣加入刺客联盟？”_

 

《红头罩和法外者》#25，塔利亚和杰森的初遇，略有修改

××××

　　一道黄色的影子在人群中不断穿梭着，引发一片惊呼声，也有喝彩声。但没有人注意到骑在老虎身上孩子的紧张表情并不是来自于对“表演”的专注。几个忍者装扮的人紧随其后，在猛兽所到之处留下了一连串的十字镖。达米安驱使着老虎避开人流集中的地方，不断躲避着来自后方的追赶。  
　　“搞笑呢！？”闻声而来的杰森拼命推开人群，努力挤进混乱的中心地带。一个忍者从他身旁跃过，他条件反射地伸腿猛地将来人绊倒在地，随即飞快地打出一拳击中了那人的颚骨，忍者还没来得及出声便昏倒在地。他急忙抬头寻找剩下的敌人，却发现四周围了一圈好奇的游客。  
　　“这是新的互动活动吗？”其中一个拿着手机拍照的人问他。“靠！危险！”杰森发出一声吼叫，侧身拦住那人躲过了一枚飞错方向的十字镖，“不……是的，这是新的表演活动。”他看了眼呆滞的游客，不情愿地掩饰道。远远地又有几个忍者闪过，凭借多年战斗的经验他一眼就能判断出这些不速之客的专业身手。但是为什么？今天是什么日子？为什么追着小鬼？迪克又在哪里？杰森咬了咬牙，他没法警告这些游客发生了什么事，而且现在看来，假装这是游乐场的一个角色扮演活动比说服他们离开要容易得多。忍者？刺客？这都什么玩……  
　　他突然想起个人。  
　　“如果你们能离远一点观看，我会非——常——感谢的！”杰森抽搐着嘴角摆出一张的笑脸，把围观的人群往后推。不管是不是因为他的威胁，还是那张恐怖的表情起的作用，总之人群非常听话地往后退去。老虎带着达米安已经移动到了马戏团后面的空地上，但是忍者还在人堆里往那个方向投掷武器。杰森左右张望了一下，朝着一个射击摊位就跑了过去。  
　　“借我用用！”他不由分说地把桌子上的几打飞镖一扫而空，不顾身后传来的咒骂就冲进了战场。几枚忍者镖嗖嗖地在空中旋转，在即将飞到目标物——老虎前的一刹那，被从斜后方窜出的几支游乐场简易飞镖击中。飞行轨迹发生了偏差，十字镖打着旋插在了离老虎不远的泥土地上。杰森趁机从地上抓起两把尘土，从追兵的身旁不意跃出撒入他们蒙着的面罩里，用几下干净利落的格斗技把两个半瞎的忍者掀翻在地。  
　　“发生了什么——！？”达米安惊魂未定地看着杰森从后面赶了上来跑到他身边，男人皱起了眉头，他很少见到达米安会如此失魂落魄地四处逃窜。“你认识那些人？”  
　　“我……我的……”男孩喘着气，眼神不自然地四处游离着。杰森把手按在他的肩膀上，想要安抚男孩的紧张情绪，但是达米安很快躲开了。  
　　“因为他的母亲来了。”一个女人的声音突然从背后插入，杰森一惊，猛地转过身用手里仅剩的一枚飞镖指着对方，不料年轻女人更快一步抢下他的飞镖，在手里抛接了两下，抬了抬手，示意后面赶来的忍者们不要动手。  
　　“母亲？”杰森警惕地看着对方，同时注意到达米安的呼吸变得急促了。他的脑袋开始缓慢地运作起来：在被蝙蝠侠追踪的那几天，提姆查到的达米安母亲所在那个组织，该死，叫什么来着？  
　　“他妈的这里又不是什么托儿所，说自己是谁的爸妈就能来把孩子领走！”他一边拖延时间，一边观察对方的反应。  
　　拜托，迪克，快点儿过来！他暗自咒骂。这是你捅下的篓子！  
　　“我不能肯定这个脏兮兮的马戏团小鬼真的是我儿子。”女人拍了拍衣服上溅到的尘土，“联盟的精英教育可不会培养出这样废物。”  
　　达米安抿了抿嘴唇没有说话。  
　　联盟……？杰森集中精神，一丝久远的记忆涌上心头。  
　　“我觉得，你刚才不说话的时候，还挺像个人样的。”他突然开口嘲讽，达米安抬起头，疑惑地看着他，“是不是啊，女——士——？”  
　　“杰森……！？”飞镖落在了地上，女人惊讶地盯着眼前的年轻人。  
　　“塔利亚……”  
　  
　  
××××

　　几枚迷路的十字镖插在在房车外壳上，咚咚的敲击声让车内的三人不由得停止了谈话。杰克紧张地走到窗前想要看个究竟，但是提姆及时抬手阻止了他。  
　　“我去看看出了什么事！”迪克朝着两人摆摆手，拉开车门朝着外面人声鼎沸的方向跑去。  
　　“发生了什么？”杰克怀疑地看着自己的儿子。  
　　“也许是野兽跑出来了，不用担心，迪克会处理好的。”提姆表情自然地说着慌。从刚才迪克开门时的一小段空隙里，他清楚地看到几个忍者在远处和什么人战斗。  
　　杰克可能没有相信他的话，仍然看着窗户的方向。  
　　“爸……”他赶忙打断父亲的意图，“刚才那个女人是谁？”  
　　“我以为你永远不会问了呢。”他的父亲拉过一张椅子端坐下，那关切认真的表情在提姆的记忆中从未出现过，就好象……就好象这么多年以后，他终于意识到自己的身份是一位父亲，而不是什么公司的管理者一样。  
　　提姆突然觉得压力扑面而来，他下意识地往后挪了挪，但是他坐在床上，身后是一堵墙。  
　　“她的名字是塔利亚。”杰克一开口，提姆就吃了一惊，“她告诉我说自己的孩子被骗到了马戏团，问我是不是愿意帮她一起来找自己的孩子。”  
　　“爸，没有人被骗过来！”提姆突然哭笑不得，这个回答稍稍缓解了他对秘密暴露的恐惧。“那孩子的父亲什么都知道。恩，他……”提姆咬咬嘴唇，把布鲁斯的名字咽了下去。  
　　“我当然没有完全相信。我了解自己的儿子，他不会蠢到被人骗去做坏事却不自知！”这听起来还有点道理，提姆在心里表示赞同，但接着杰克继续说道，“我来这儿是为了别的事情。”  
　　“劝我回家？觉得我做的事不值一提？”提姆哼哧了一声，表情却显得更忧伤了，“你总是用自己喜欢的方式教育我。”  
　　“我承认，我平时是不怎么在家，也不参加学校的活动。但这并不表示我不关心你！”  
　　“比如……给我存个基金？”提姆小心翼翼地选择词汇，好给他的父亲增加一点罪恶感以便使他放弃追问。但说这些话的时候，他自己感到的罪恶感却远远多于他想施加给对方的。  
　　也许他真的不该瞒着自己的父亲这么久。  
　　“提姆，我把你当成大人了……可你却仍然表现得像个孩子！”  
　　“像个……什么？！”　　　  
　　“你的级任老师告诉我你并没有每节课都准时出现在课堂，但是你的考勤记录却完美无缺。你动用了自己的基金投资马戏团，但是还有一部分资金的去向令人存疑。更别提你还……篡改了自己的年龄。”就在提姆错愕的当口，他突然伸手抓住了少年毫无防备的胳膊，把领子使劲往下一扯，露出了从脖子到后背上的一小片伤痕。提姆赶紧挣脱把衣服拉上去，但是为时已晚，他历时几个月拼搏奋斗得来的“勋章”已经清清楚楚地映入了杰克的眼帘。  
　　“等等，我可以解释……！”  
　　“这些可不是杂技训练时候的摔打伤！”他的父亲语气沉重，抓住提姆的手紧紧不肯松开，“提摩西……告诉我，你在这里到底做什么？”  
　　  
　　“我来告诉你他在这里干什么！”  
　　房车的门哐当一下打开了，两人惊讶地看着突然出现在门口的男人。  
　　“抱歉瞒了你父亲这么久。”布鲁斯说。

 

××××

_“我再问你一次，要不要来刺客联盟？”女人的语气变得不耐烦了。_   
_杰森愣了一下，他扯下了脸上那个头罩拽在手里。雨水落在他的头上，哥谭的雨好像从来就没停过似的。_   
_“听起来并没有比红头罩帮好多少……”他小声嘀咕着，但不得不承认这个邀请听起来很有吸引力。世道艰难，在哥谭混口饭吃越来越不易，更别提他只是一个孩子。_   
_塔利亚轻笑，看得出男孩动心了，“我可以先带你去香港，然后……”_   
_“等等……哈，我就知道哪有这么好的事！”杰森突然长吁一口气，“这不是本地帮派吧！”_   
_“你想要本地帮派？！”女人烦躁起来，刻薄的本质又展露无遗，“你到底有什么毛病！放弃我给你的大好前途，要留在哥谭这个肮脏的臭水渠里当一只老鼠！？”_   
  
_“我得留下照顾我妈妈……”_

 

　　“真没想到在这里见到你。”她说。杰森从回忆里缓过神，看着面前的女人摘掉面纱。不错，依然是当年那个在哥谭遇见的神秘女人。  
　　达米安的母亲？这可太神奇了！天知道他到底欠了蝙蝠侠多少钱，到哪里都甩不掉他的影子。杰森无奈地看了男孩一眼，又觉得有些好笑。达米安看起来和上次被布鲁斯追赶时反应一模一样，小心翼翼，倔强又慌张。如果每次只有这种时候他才能安安静静像个十岁孩子，也许这些家长多来两次也不是什么坏事。  
　　“你来这儿是想让达米安跟你回去？”杰森下意识地把男孩和老虎挡在身后，现在他没法把这事完全推给迪克了。  
　　我的老天耶稣基督神奇蝙蝠侠我自己小时候都没人带现在还要带别人的孩子，他小声咒骂，完全不顾一旁达米安投来的白眼。  
　　“如果他的父亲不能照顾好他，那我有权利把他带回来！”  
　　“我不觉得在你把孩子扔给他父亲以后还有什么权利指手画脚。”杰森冷笑，又觉得自己像个滑稽的兄长。  
　　“你在这儿又是个什么角色？”被戳到的塔利亚咄咄逼人地靠近过来，“继续你那过家家的小游戏？你母亲呢？你不是因为她才没有离开哥谭的吗？为什么现在又在这个马戏团里。”

　　“她已经死了好几年了……”  
　　　　  
　　四周紧张的气氛一下子冷了下来，同为母亲的身份让塔利亚感到自己的不当指责带来的愧意。  
　　“我可没打算道歉。”她依旧固执地维护着自己的尊严，但是语气明显软了下来。  
　　“谁稀罕。”杰森一如她印象中那般平静，“如果我一开始抛下她跟你走的话，今天就不会站在这里说这种话了。同样的，如果你一开始就决定和你的儿子在一起，现在也就不会站在这里了。至少布鲁斯是第一时间追过来的，他没有扔下达米安。”  
　　男孩抬头看着杰森，仿佛他变成了另一个人。  
　　“我觉得你应该回去。”他补充了一句。  
　　“你以为你是谁！”塔利亚终于撕下了最后一层伪装，“这不是你该管的闲事！”  
　　“但是我可以！”  
　　另一个声音从旁传来，忍者们齐齐向前踏上一步，手按在腰间的刀柄上，看着走近过来的男人。

　　“我们谈谈。”布鲁斯说。

 

××××

　　杰森远远地走了过来，把手里的冰镇饮料递给坐在台阶上的两个孩子。  
　　“谢啦。”提姆无精打采地接过瓶子，视线继续盯着广场角落里的那群人。塔利亚和布鲁斯正在激烈地争吵着，杰克则时不时地向迪克询问什么，年轻人的表情看起来极为戏剧化，看得出他使出了自己最好的演技在向男人解释。  
　　“你都告诉你爸了？”杰森拿着饮料挤开达米安坐在他身边。  
　　提姆这才猛地灌了自己一口饮料，“不，不完全是。”他说，“布鲁斯告诉他我参加了韦恩科技的一个项目，和警方合作的，追踪一个犯罪组织。诸如此类，等等等等……”  
　　“不提蝙蝠侠？”  
　　“不提蝙蝠侠。”  
　　“他相信了吗？”  
　　“他可是我爸。”提姆放下了手里的瓶子，目光茫然，“你觉得他会信吗？”  
　　“是啊，儿子是个小侦探的话，父亲又怎么会是笨蛋！”杰森朝他的后脑勺拍去，措不及防的提姆一下巴磕在玻璃瓶上，很久都没有抬起来。杰森这才忙不迭地提着提姆的脸颊查看情况，“你没事吧，我开个玩笑而已！”  
　　“没心思和你开玩笑。”少年缓缓抬起头，眼神涣散。“是迪克通知他的？”　　  
　　“我想不是。”  
　　“啊哈，蝙蝠监听器。”提姆有气无力地说。大人们依旧争论不休，当事人却连辩解的资格都没有。“有时候我真挺好奇，如果我成为了蝙蝠侠的助手，需要用多少谎言来掩盖它占用的真实生活。”  
　　“所以你到底为什么想当蝙蝠侠的助手？”达米安插嘴。  
　　“你呢？”提姆反问。  
　　“我母亲想让我当蝙蝠侠。”男孩在母亲上加了重音。  
　　“你们两个小白痴，我只想当自己。”杰森用喝光的玻璃瓶敲了敲地面。“真羡慕你们！”  
　　“有什么好羡慕的。”达米安哼了一声。  
　　杰森转过头，和玛丽皇后讨论面包和蛋糕是一件多么浪费时间的事啊，但他仍然蠢到愿意尝试一下。  
　　“听着，小鬼。”他摆出自己最严肃的表情，“虽然我刚才这么说她，但你应该反驳我。因为她是你母亲，维护她是你的义务。而且至少你们的父母都想让你们回到他们身边，这还不够令人羡慕吗？”  
　　达米安似懂非懂地看着他，只有提姆笑了笑，“可你现在也有等你回来的人不是吗。”他指了指从战场中脱离的迪克，团长看起来一脸愁容，又不得不强打精神。  
　　“PTA决定开除你的教师资质了吗？”杰森嘲弄道。  
　　“不错，然后你就可以顶上我的位置了！”这个回答换来杰森一声惊呼，迪克一屁股坐在他们中间，其他人不得不往旁边给他挪出个空挡。“杰克说他会去向戈登局长求证，不过我想接下来就是布鲁斯的工作了。既然这个解释是他想出来的……”  
　　“你会让我走吗？”提姆可怜兮兮地看着迪克，两个成年人面面相觑。  
　　“这得看你父亲的态度。”  
　　“你知道我能说服他。”这句话刚出口，提姆就没那么自信了，因为角落里的家长会似乎已经结束，杰克正朝着他们的方向走来。  
　　“提姆。”他的父亲直截了当地走到他面前。  
　　“嗨，爸。”提姆咽下一口口水，旁边的人很自觉地起身给他们留下一点空间。提姆想把手里的饮料递过去，抬手的时候却尴尬地发现瓶子已经见底。  
　　“我不需要这个。”杰克坐了下来，提姆没有开口，他不知道现在提起那个不存在的韦恩科技的项目是不是个好主意，他真的相信了吗？  
　　“你觉得韦恩先生怎么样？”倒是他的父亲先开口了。  
　　“很，很好……我是说，他是一个很出色的企业家。”提姆结结巴巴地应和着，“当然你也很出色。”  
　　最后这句加上去的话显然听起来很生硬，连杰克都笑了。但至少儿子努力的心情传递了过来，他突然把手搭在提姆的肩膀上，提姆条件反射地缩了缩身子。这个动作让杰克不由得收回了自己的手，一阵愧疚涌上提姆的心头。  
　　“如果一个孩子有崇拜的对象，作为一个父亲，我当然希望那个人能是自己。我以为自己在工作上的努力和成就能使你感到自豪，但现在看来……远远不够。”杰克叹息。  
　　“……”  
　　“韦恩集团也不错，他的公司比德雷克工业大很多。”杰克勉勉强强承认，“说实话，公司这段时间有些事情，即使你回来，我也腾不出时间和家里人在一起，所以……”  
　　“爸……”  
　　杰克的手机又再次呼唤着他，提姆赶紧站起身，看着父亲皱眉苦笑。  
　　“但如果你想要进什么科技部工作，我希望你选择自己父亲的公司，这是我唯一的要求。”他看了看手机又放回口袋，“还有，注意安全。”  
　　“一定。”提姆走上前，给了他父亲一个临别的拥抱。

××××

　　“我觉得他没相信。”杰森托着下巴。  
　　“非常感谢你的心理咨询，这是你的酬劳。”提姆从口袋里掏出一个硬币，硬塞在杰森手里。他当然看得出父亲的想法，有些事情变了，这趟旅程已经不再像一开始那样简单了。不，也许它从未简单过，只是提姆不愿去考虑。  
　　“那边怎么样了？”他想逃离这个复杂的现实。  
　　“哪边？哦，那边……”杰森顺着提姆的目光看着韦恩一家，塔利亚依旧愤愤地叉着双手，发现杰森在朝这边看之后就别过头去。  
　　“你真没对我母亲动过什么歪脑筋？”达米安突然从两人的身后露出一张阴森的表情。  
　　“放屁，谁会喜欢一个比自己大好几岁还有孩子的老女人！”他一脚朝小鬼踹去，然而达米安迅速地躲开了他的攻击。  
　　“你居然敢这么说我母亲！”男孩作势朝杰森挥舞着拳头。  
　　“都给我住手！”迪克及时把他们拉开。  
　　“他学得真快。”提姆推了推杰森揶揄道。  
　　“我讨厌聪明的有钱孩子。”杰森哼哧了一声，注意到布鲁斯也朝着他们这个方向走来，赶紧往迪克身后躲了躲。  
　　“还没习惯？”迪克嘲笑道。  
　　“接二连三地遇到这么多‘老熟人’让我感觉不太好。”他干笑着，不安的心情溢于言表，“我闻到了战争的气味。”  
　　迪克看了看他，这次倒没有训斥杰森让他闭嘴。  
　　“这你可大概说对了。”  
　　“什么？”杰森转头，对上了布鲁斯严厉的眼神。

 

　　“我来这儿是为了别的事情。”蝙蝠侠的声音，“昨天早上，祖克被发现死在自己的牢房里。”  
　　“还有这张票根。”迪克拿出提姆的父亲留下的剪报资料，“上面的日期是我父母遇害那天的演出。这不是提姆的收集品，有人把他寄给了杰克。”  
　　“提姆。”布鲁斯说，“我已经向哥谭警申请了对你父母的保护计划，我觉得你应该回哥谭。”


	15. Chapter 15

五年前

　　跑过一条街道，又一条街道；翻过铁丝网跌落在小巷另一头的石板地上；一幢幢房屋从身旁飞快地掠过，而他的全部精力只放在脚下的一小块路面是否还在继续往后移动。肾上腺素带来的亢奋感慢慢消失，愈渐沉重的脚步开始噬食他的体力。杰森终于不得不放慢了脚下的速度，但在确信自己完全摆脱了蝙蝠侠前，最后一丝恐惧感和本能还是驱使着他拖着身体挪到了一个拐角处一幢旧公寓的小角落里。  
　　身后没有动静。他松了口气，这才觉得肺喘得有点疼。头上的兜帽早就在奔跑中掉落脑后，冰冷的雨水打湿了脸颊。他伸出仍在颤抖的手指想抚平贴在额头的乱发，但是它们和他正在狂跳的心脏一样，不听使唤。  
　　听话。他命令自己的手。只是一只蝙蝠就把你们吓成这样。  
　　但这是一周里你第二次见到他了。一个声音在他的脑海里说。你偷了他两次！没人敢这么做，你疯了！  
　　闭嘴！他把五指捏紧成一个拳头，于是声音消失了。至少我还知道害怕，他这么安慰自己。如果他都没有感到恐惧，那才真是疯了。也许还会成为阿克汉姆史上年龄最小的犯人。  
　　合上眼睛，手腕的某处随着脉搏的跳动而微微刺痛。　  
　　“跟我走，你不能待在这儿！”他想起了暗夜骑士的声音，不像咆哮，也不是愤怒，而是一种……责备。在手腕被紧紧抓住的那个时候，他产生了一种犯错的孩子般的幻觉。“你还太小，这不是你应该走的路。”眼前的这个男人说着自己的父亲也没说过的话，有那么一瞬，他觉得自己并不想挣脱出来。  
　　但他最终还是挣脱了，塔利亚送给他的临别礼物货真价实的好，从蝙蝠侠愕然的表情来看就知道他不太见到有武器能划破他的装备。接着他用偷轮胎的撬棍打在了蝙蝠侠的腿上，力量不大，至少从盔甲的回音来看是没有伤到对方分毫的。不知为何蝙蝠侠却没有及时反应过来，眼睁睁地看着他消失在大雨中。  
　　杰森没有忘记最后回首的那一瞥，男人站在雨中，旁边是掉了轮子的蝙蝠车，看起来，有些孤单。  
　　跟自己一样。  
　　　  
　　好吧，该死，接下来怎么办？  
　　他终于从梦里回到了现实。而现实就是，从上次和刺客女士大闹红头罩帮之后已经过去了两周。凯瑟琳陶德的病情日益严重，他从穷人的医生汤普斯金女士那里偷了点抗生素用来代替去医院接受昂贵的诊疗，但对于他母亲来说，一点儿含有吗啡的止痛剂可能更有用。但出于某些原因，他也不太愿意搞这玩意给她——他用整个童年时代见证了母亲如何与滥用药物作斗争最终还是一步步踏上深渊，除非万不得已，他不想走到这一步。可就算杰森肯放弃坚持自己的原则，这么点儿药品在倒药贩子手里还是被炒到了令他望而却步的价格。和这些事情一比，晚饭的着落就变得不值一提了。  
　　他开始有点后悔没有接受塔利亚的邀请了。  
　　没什么我不能应付的，杰森心想。没来由的乐观精神是他这个年纪的孩子所能拥有的最大财富。光是能从蝙蝠侠手里逃掉，就够我在哥谭罪犯名人录上爬到十名以内。  
　　男孩侧着脑袋好用手拧干被水浸湿的兜帽，他重新打起精神，目光已经锁定在不远处的另一辆车上。雪佛莱，不错，可那都比不上蝙蝠车的轮胎能卖的价。杰森轻叹一声。第一次的冒险让他得到了一笔不小的收益——除去被黑心商人威吓所压掉的利润，他还能有余钱支付掉这月的房租。但是没有第二次了，少年。他对自己说。在这个城市，一切只能靠自己。  
　　杰森试着抓起扔在一旁的撬棍，忘了手掌仍然处在惊吓后的余颤中，棍子脱离了手心，顺着坑洼不平的路面滚去。他急忙从角落里跑出来伸手去抓。在手指接触到撬棍的同时，另一只脚也踏在了棍子的那头。  
　　他慢慢抬起头，透过细雨，那是一张陌生的笑脸。  
　　“能撬下蝙蝠侠的车胎，技术不错啊！”  
　　杰森跳起来，往后退了一步，警惕地看着那个人。他的笑容冰冷，就和打在脸上的雨水一样。  
　　“这样好的技术完全可以去赛车场竞争换轮胎的工作。”陌生人嘴角夸张地上扬，声音里却听不出一丝笑意，“你很缺钱吗？”  
　　杰森没有回答。  
　　“如果我提供一份足以支付你妈妈医疗费的工作呢？”  
　　“……我要做什么？”他迟疑了一下，终于开口了。  
　　陌生人笑地更灿烂了，他走上前，朝着男孩伸出手，从他的上衣口袋里抽出那个被遗忘许久的红头罩，塞回茫然的杰森手里。  
　　“戴上这个。”陌生人笑道，“你早就是我们的一员了。”  
　　原来如此，这下他终于知道面前的人是谁了。  
　　 **这不是你应该走的路！** 不知为何，杰森的脑海里不停回荡着着蝙蝠侠的声音。他隐隐感觉到，接下来的决定将会改变他的一生。  
　　但是他踏前一步，

　　“成交。”  
　

××××

三年前

　　  
　　离开哥谭就好象是昨天的事一样。  
　　迪克伏在红灯区某幢楼顶的天台边缘，啃了一口手里的热狗。夜巡的时候记得在兜里揣上几块钱买宵夜，这是他尚且记得的几个为数不多的小贴士。纵使这些记忆已经变得那么遥远，但每次回想起来都会让他的心情变得很温暖。关键是这些小技巧在他自己的独立义警工作中也被证明相当有用。  
　　对面楼下的汽车刚停了5分钟，但是为了以防万一，迪克还是抓紧时间匆匆吃完了手里的食物。  
　　 **时刻都不要放松警觉。**  
　　是是，老板。迪克对着回忆里那个声音微笑。  
　　背后一阵微风。年轻人侧了一下脑袋，很快又把视线移回到跟踪目标上。  
　　“你今天来得可不算及时。”他不为所动地说，“放弃全勤奖了？”  
　　身后的黑影停下了脚步。  
　　“因为我先去了一次马戏团，确认演出结束后你没有回自己的车里。”  
　　迪克皱起了眉头，缓缓回过头，正要开口。蝙蝠侠快速地从藏身的阴影中走出，伏身蹲在他身旁另一个监视空位上，这一系列举动让年轻人一时想不起自己本来想抱怨的事了。  
　　“看来我不用解释自己为什么会出现在这里了？”他自嘲道，同时观察着蝙蝠侠脸上细微的表情变化。哈利马戏团来到哥谭已经过去一周了，这一周里迪克每个夜晚都安安分分地待在营地里，没有丝毫证据显示这座城市夜晚的主人对他的归来挂在心上。在感到遗憾的同时，迪克也对这种无视而暗自欣喜。于是在稍作整顿之后，他开始了自己的调查活动。没想到刚踏出第一步，就证明他对蝙蝠侠的判断都是错的。  
　　现在他处于被关心的喜悦和被盯梢的恼怒的混乱状态中。　　  
　　两个人影从街对面的楼里走了出来，肩上多了一个包袱。一阵交头接耳后，他们上了来时的那辆小汽车，驶离了这片区域。  
　　“我想你也不是为了看黑帮收租才半夜跑到楼顶上来占个好位的吧？”他看着蝙蝠侠头罩镜片上闪过几道微光，微型相机，“介意和我共享一下照片吗？”  
　　“不。”拒绝来得干脆利落。  
　　“小气！”迪克并不意外地嘟囔了一句，看着蝙蝠侠站了起来，打开了追踪器。他舒展了一下有点麻木的腿脚，紧跟在男人身后站起了身。但是蝙蝠侠突然停下了脚步，年轻人一头撞了上去。  
　　“你不是我的助手！”他仿佛在说给自己听，“不再是。”  
　　“我知道。”迪克毫不在意地摸了摸被撞疼的鼻梁，“我干我的，你干你的。”  
　　“不。”又是拒绝。  
　　“祖克一直都留在哥谭。”迪克无视了男人的怒气，从夜行衣里抽出一张照片，“我找到了他的整容医师，复制了手术档案和齿科记录。他就在这里，就在红头罩帮里！”  
　　蝙蝠侠没有伸手去接，从白色的反光镜里也很难让人知道他是否在看那张照片。  
　　“你知道这一切对吗？”迪克看了他一眼继续追问，努力克制自己逐渐提高的声音，“你今天出现在这里是因为，他，托尼祖克！就在刚才那辆车上！”  
　　“我并不是只认识你这一个受害者。”蝙蝠侠开口的时候几乎像是在劝说，“我必须照看整个哥谭！”  
　　“两年了，两年里我跑遍了整个美国追查他的下落！可他就躲在我们的眼皮底下！”迪克仿佛没有听到他的话，依旧自顾自说个不停，“他是杀害我父母的凶手，你可以不和我组队，这是你的权利。但是你不能让我放弃这件事，这是我的权利！”  
　　“他只是个诱饵！”我在解释？这个念头快速地闪过蝙蝠侠的脑海，为什么我要解释给他听？但是这个想法并没有阻止他继续往下说，“红头罩帮在哥谭的势力扩张得非常快，这已经不是单单是你和祖克之间的问题了！今晚也一样，别忘了你上次是为什么从楼顶上摔下来的！有人射断了你的钩锁，他不是一个人，他有帮手！”  
　　“但是你却没有！”  
　　迪克大声吼出这个事实。  
　　“迪克……”男人沉下声音，“在我身边，你会成为一个靶子。”  
　　“你当时就该扔下我去追祖克！”一说到祖克，年轻人就激动起来，“我知道自己是个靶子，一直都知道。可只要能把那些罪有应得的人绳之以法，我不介意做一个靶子！”  
　　“我们的工作是救人，不是杀人……也不是用自己的生命去维护正义。”  
　　“我有这个准备！”迪克倔强地从装备包里拿出钩锁，“如果你不带上我，我一个人也能行。我有经验了，不再是初出茅庐的小助手了。”  
　　“迪克……”

 

　　片刻过后，年轻人像一阵风一样消失在了楼顶，蝙蝠侠望着那个在跃入空中的矫健身影，不由得捏紧了拳头。  
　　“布鲁斯少爷，他长大了。”管家的声音从通讯器里传来。  
　　“成年并不意味着成熟。”  
　　“追查杀害他父母的凶手是他的权利，”老人说，“这您知道的比谁都清楚……”  
　　　叹气。  
　　“……您应该告诉他您从未放弃追查祖克的下……”  
　　“祖克是个狡猾的人。”蝙蝠侠打断了他的话，“他身后的势力比他更邪恶。我不能看着他再一次坠落……”  
　　“但是如果你给他一个机会，他会是个很好的搭档。”  
　　“我知道，阿尔弗雷德。”他轻轻摇头，“我知道……”

　　  
××××

　　一个人影没命似地跑进了小巷。  
　　“站住！！”  
　　人声伴着子弹出膛的声音追赶着前方的猎物，不知是枪法不够精准，还是幸运女神眷顾，每一发子弹都与他擦肩而过，眼看着就要脱离射程范围。  
　　一把亮晃晃的蛇形匕首打了两个转停在了小小的手掌里，不等准头对稳，刀尖就像一道银光一样射出，朝着小巷尽头快要跑出视线的人射去。随着一声尖叫，匕首戳中肩膀，那人旋转倒在地上。身后追赶的众人一拥而上，把这个倒霉鬼扑到在地。  
　　杰森掀起红头罩，漠然地看着他们把这个试图逃跑的同伴封口，绑好，装进麻袋里。明天，哥谭河上就会多出一具无名尸体。这已经是本月的第四起了，蝙蝠侠和警察局的联手整治影响到了整个哥谭地下体系，作为名单上的头号组织，红头罩帮内部也出现了松动迹象，逐渐增加的落跑者就是一个证据。虽然并没有人能真正的离开……  
　　反正他本来就是个身负数案杀人犯。杰森这么说服自己。要说习以为常，这都是谎话。尽管他并没有切实地染上一手血，但是在这个组织里，他对此坚持的越久，就越容易吸引来异样的目光。  
　　如果不是一开始的那个战绩，以他这个年纪和身份根本不可能出现在红头罩帮的核心位置。  
　　“做的不错，四号。”那个戴着诡异高大的红色面具的人出现在他身后，一号，传说中红头罩帮的老大。“不要放松警惕，风声很紧，有人看起来要有大动作。”  
　　“我知道。”杰森不耐烦地挡开了对方按在自己肩膀上的手。  
　　一号看了看被拍开的手，他默剧般的慢动作让杰森感到背后一阵阴冷。  
　　“你最近的态度不太好。”他慢悠悠地说。“听说你母亲的病……”  
　　“她上周死了。”杰森想也没想就脱口而出，这个瞬间，他觉得压在肩头的一块巨石消失了。世界仿佛明亮了起来，一种想放声大笑的冲动在他的胸口涌动。“她死了！”杰森重复道。  
　　 **我在这儿的理由已经不存在了。**  
　　面前的男人沉默了一会儿，突然也裂开嘴跟着杰森一起微笑。他的嘴角越扬越高，笑声突兀又阴冷。杰森不由自主地收起了笑容，吸了口冷气。  
　　“所以你翅膀硬了？”一号突然发问。  
　　那个装着前同事的麻袋被拖了过来，杰森看着里面的人挣扎着，在石板地上留下嘶嘶地抓挠声。  
　　没有人能离开红头罩帮，从来没有。  
　　“听着，我没打算跟你起冲突。”杰森心虚地拉下红头罩，“我心情不太好，有太多事情要处理。等过了这段时间……“  
　　“等过了这段时间我会给你假期的。”一号打断了他的话，“现在，今晚，我们还有更重要的事情。”  
　　他挥了挥手，“四十七号！”一个红头罩顿了顿，朝他跑来。  
　　“把他处理掉。”一号踢了踢脚下的麻袋，顺手扯下了对方的头罩，“别戴着这个，你会需要一点新鲜空气的。”

××××

　　迪克的脑袋彭地一声撞在地上，他忍住喉咙里涌上的不适和强烈灯光对眼睛的刺激，努力想看清楚自己所处的位置。一阵断断续续地咆哮从不远处传来。  
　　“我他妈是让你们把蝙蝠侠引开，这是什么！？”一个尖锐的声音在训斥。  
　　“可他，他没有出现。老大……这小子一下子冲了出来嘴里喊着，喊着……我的……名字。他，他知道很多事情，而且一三四号被赶来的警察带走了，我不敢把他也留在码头……”另一个声音让迪克咬紧了牙关，托尼祖克，他追踪了两年的人。不论他怎么改变自己的外貌，但是那个声音，迪克绝对不会忘记。  
　　是的，如果刚才在港口他不是对这个熟悉的声音太过激动，就不会贸贸然出现在他们面前。  
　　这是个诱饵。他想起了蝙蝠侠的叮嘱。  
　　“我倒不知道除了蝙蝠侠还有其他人也在找祖克。”那个声音奇怪的红头罩蹲下身，揭掉了迪克脸上的多米诺面具，“你是两年前掉下来的那个小跟班？”  
　　迪克没有回答，他看了一眼祖克的表情，兴许是处在对蝙蝠侠的恐慌中，男人并没有看着他。  
　　但是角落里另一个矮小的红头罩往后退了一步。  
　　“拿着。”手枪上膛的声音，“你已经十六岁了，是该证明自己的时候了。”  
　　一个冰冷坚硬的物体抵着他的脑袋，迪克挣扎着抬起头，黑洞洞的枪眼后是那个刚才在角落里的红头罩。  
　　“不……”拿着枪的那个小个子突然放低了手的高度。他不敢？迪克突然松了口气，也许他还有逃脱的机会。  
　　“不？”那个看起来是他们头儿的高帽子发出了一声古怪的质疑，看得出他很少被拒绝。  
　　“我是说……他是蝙蝠侠的人？如果我们想把他引开，这才是最好的诱饵不是吗？”声音很青涩，但是思路清晰理由充分。就是不知道他们吃不吃这一套，人质？　　  
　　如果能透过那顶红色的高帽子看到下面的表情，那一定是一副相当狰狞的脸，因为头儿一把抢过那把枪，对着小个子的脑袋。“好好好。”他说，“你母亲死了，我知道你已经没有留下来的理由了对吗？”  
　　人群一阵骚动，连祖克都不由得上前一步。  
　　“我是你最好的神枪手。”小个子毫不畏缩地用手按住对准自己的枪口，“没有人可以帮你把蝙蝠侠射下来，我可以。”  
　　一阵干笑从高帽子底下传来，接着扳机扣动，咔嗒一声，迪克差不多要强迫自己闭上眼睛，以免看到面前的孩子血肉飞溅的模样。但是没有，一个空包弹，小个子依然站在他的面前。  
　　“你赢了。”头儿摊摊手说，“把他扔到车后面去，我们去化工厂。”

 

　　黑暗的车厢里，装着化学药品的罐子在颠簸不断碰撞着，发出烦躁而又令人担心的声响。  
　　一把藏在鞋底的指甲刀总是不那么引人注意的。迪克一边磨着手腕上的捆绳，一边聆听着车辆的动静。很快，引擎声就熄灭了，然后是各种搬运的声音。他躲在车门后面，静待这开门时一刹那的机会。门很快开了，光线照射了进来，迪克摆好防御姿势准备着各种意外状况。  
　　“嘘——”一个小小的红脑袋探了进来，惊讶地看着已经挣脱束缚的囚犯，他很快反应过来伸手捂住了迪克的嘴巴。“别出声，跟我走。”  
　　迪克惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，花了几秒钟来辨别对方的身份。  
　　他毫不怀疑自己能够逃脱这件事。红头罩帮正在溃散，他们需要进一步的从内部瓦解这个组织。自告奋勇跳入陷阱虽然不是什么好主意，但是冒险一试的结果还是值得的。虽然被抓住并不是迪克一开始的计划，不过这话怎么说的来着？计划赶不上变化。  
　　“最好的神枪手，哈？”他那张促狭的嘴又合不上了，“你十六了？看上去很小啊。”　　  
　　“闭嘴！白痴！我是在救你！”对方一边拉着躲着其他人的视线，一边恶狠狠地骂道，只是这和年龄极不相符的语气只让迪克觉得好笑。  
　　“那可真是谢啦！”他对这个突然降临的救星产生了好感，而且……他看起来很年轻，真的很年轻。  
　　“你笑什么？”小个子几乎停下了脚步，疑惑地看着这个刚刚脱离死神魔爪的愣头青，“要不是我，你刚才差点死掉！”  
　　“这倒未必。”迪克继续笑着。  
　　“为什么？”  
　　“因为我会阻止他！”头顶上传来另一个低沉地声音，四十七号从上方的通道跃下，落在两人中间。小个子拉着迪克的手往后退了一步，险些摔倒在地。男人揭掉了脸上的红头罩和变声器，露出一张陌生的脸。他迅速扯掉了伪装用的外套，露出底下黑色的盔甲。  
　　“你说的不错，我就是个诱饵。”迪克甩甩僵硬的手腕，站到了那人旁边，笑得很自豪，“为了能让真正的英雄混进来！”  
　　蝙蝠侠！这个想法轰地一声在他的脑子里炸开了。  
　　“你真的是蝙蝠侠的助手？”小个子把面罩从脸上掀起，露出一副惊讶的少年的嘴脸，“从没见过这么蠢的助手。”  
　　“不用你提醒我。”迪克尴尬地搓了搓手，“为什么救我？”  
　　“就当是我，欠你的！”小个子摆摆手，没有进一步解释，他看了看迪克，又看了看蝙蝠侠，本能地往后退了两步。  
　　“我们要走了！”男人对着迪克做了个快走的手势，看起来并没有追上来的打算。  
　　“等等！”迪克回头看了一眼，冲上前抓住了反身要走的小个子，一种直觉，让他觉得有什么事情放心不下，“听我说，离开红头罩！离开这里！今天晚上红头罩帮就会被打败，城里会乱作一团！”  
　　“除了哥谭我没地方可去。”那个孩子又看了看远去的蝙蝠侠。  
　　这真是个意料之中的回答，他早该想到的。如果不是马戏团，不是布鲁斯，在父母遇害的时候，他可能也会走上这条道路。  
　　“你等着我！”迪克抓起那孩子的双手，“我们会打败红头罩然后回来找你！”  
　　“得了，你不是哥谭人。”他一甩手，撒开腿跑得飞快，“我能照顾好自己！”

 

　　“你知道他可能不会等你。”看着追赶上来的迪克，蝙蝠侠说道。  
　　“但是我会回来的。”他回头看了看那个消失在废墟尽头的身影，“我说话算话。”

 

××××

 

　　至少迪克其中一个的承诺生效了，两天后，红头罩帮的溃败的新闻传遍了整个哥谭。剩下的零星党羽们仓惶逃窜，每天都能听到大街小巷传来的警笛声。没有人太过注意到他，一个十几岁的孩子还不至于能登上通缉名单，何况组织里的首要骨干们在那晚的爆炸中也已死伤殆尽，没多少人还记得他的存在。  
　　但他并没有天真到把另一句承诺当真。

　　迪克徘徊在他们旧据点的街头已经三天了。  
　　傻瓜，你以为我真的会跟你走？杰森蹲在另一幢楼的平台上看着在下面不断踱步的年轻人。  
　　“你等着我。”那个声音又回荡在他的耳边。谁都知道那种情况下，这只能算一句客套话。不管怎么说，他无法改变自己曾是红头罩一员的事实，所以他哪儿都去不了。现在，他真的是一个人了。他知道在哥谭，无家可归意味着什么。但是，不不，他没有对那种随口一说的承诺动心，绝对没有。  
　　他就想看看那个家伙能坚持多久。  
　　  
　　一阵嘈杂声从街上传来。杰森收了收神，猫着腰沿着天台的过道挪到面朝另一条小巷的方向。几个不知从哪里来的小混混戴着自制的红头罩面具聚集在楼下，他们手里拿着捡来的铁器和枪械，其中有人朝着迪克所在的旧据点的方向指了指。  
　　残党。杰森认出了其中一个老同伙，这个城市里最不缺的就是趁火打劫的人了，有很多人跳出来声称自己才是在化工厂爆炸中失踪的一号，以此冒充并骗取钱财。更多的人则利用红头罩的余威干一些收拾残余的勾当。他们是认出了迪克？还是仅仅路过？这些念头并没有在他的脑子里停留太久，因为他的身体已经先行一步跳了下去，拦在了这群人中间。  
　　“我想你是要找我？”他对着那个前同事挑衅，试图把他们引向路的另一头。这话和他竖起的中指顺理成章地起到了效果，接下来他记得的只有互相挥舞的拳头和飞溅的鲜血。混乱中他甚至抢到了对方的一把手枪，但是在开与不开之间，他就没有打架来得那么专业了。  
　　最终，几发枪声响过，等他回过神来的时候，那群乌合之众早已销声匿迹。唯一不能确定的，是胜利来自于他的战斗，还是因为闻声而来的迪克的出现。  
　　也可能，是由于他肚子上的窟窿汹涌而出的鲜血吓跑了那群胆小鬼。

　　“真不想在这种情况下见到你……”杰森靠在墙角处看着赶来的年轻人苍白地一笑。  
　　“你为什么不叫我！”迪克赶紧用手按住那个血窟窿，但是没用，殷红的血迹很快染红了他整件衣服。  
　　“因为你是个糟糕的助手……”这个时候，杰森仍不忘挖苦他两句，“他们认识你，手里有枪，这种时候你还在城里……”  
　　他的后半句话几乎噎在了肺里，因为迪克把他的身体往肩上一甩，大步地跑了起来。  
　　“你干什么……”他白费力气地挣扎了一下，“放我下来，白痴。我不能去医院，警察还在找红头罩帮的人……”  
　　“你才是白痴！你会死在这儿的！”迪克气势汹汹地反驳道。  
　　“也许我就是这样想的……”  
　　“闭嘴！”迪克狠狠地把他的身体往上托了一托，“我们的工作是救人，不是杀人……”  
　　“傻瓜……”  
　　“哦，天哪，我要错过今晚的演出了！”一声哀叹。“如果我因此丢了工作的话，那都是你的错！”  
　　但是杰森没有力气回击他的斗嘴了，他的意识渐渐模糊，任由自己的脸埋在对方的脖颈处，感受着迪克背后传来的体温。算了，失血过度造成的体力消耗让他终于还是放弃了抗争，在丧失意识前他唯一认真考虑的事情是，如果下半辈子要在监狱里度过，希望他们的床能软一点。  
　　傻瓜……

 

　　当他再次醒来的时候，身下确实是一张软软的床。  
　　腹部依然疼的要命。他睁开眼睛，伸手去摸伤口。突然吸入的大量空气刺激着他的肺部，一阵咳嗽声惊动了房间另一头的人。  
　　“这是哪儿？”杰森看着走过来的穿着白袍的人，“我没有见过这么寒酸的天使。”  
　　“这儿是马戏团，小家伙！”那个人推了推眼镜，“而我，是这里的医生！”  
　　另一个身影伴着一股食物的香味走了过来，迪克把手里的鸡汤放在一旁，叉着腰看着病床上的人。  
　　“他怎么样？”年轻人笑着问，答案不言而喻。  
　　“就像你看到的，有一张讨嫌的嘴，哪儿都不会收的。”医生指了指头顶，不满地摇了摇头，“还有你错过了昨晚的演出，团长骂了一晚。”  
　　“给他开一点降血压的药，不用在意，老人家都这样。”迪克耸耸肩，转而面向杰森。“我恐怕正规的医院不肯收你这样的病人。”  
　　杰森看了看他，又看了看一旁放着的汤。  
　　“……但是马戏团就不太在乎这种事了，大概。”迪克拉开小窗上的帘子接着说道，路边的景物在向后移动，马戏团的车队正驶在高速公路上。“我怕团长不肯惹麻烦，所以就先把你带上路了，等到了下一个城市我们才能停下来告诉他。或者说，你还有什么别的打算吗？”  
　　杰森挪动了一下身体，一个几乎能让他死掉的伤口，一身的疼痛和虚弱，提醒他自己还活着的事实。  
　　他知道，这又是一个即将改变他一生的回答。

　　“你去哪儿，我就去哪儿。”

 

××××

现在

 

　　烧火桶里的柴火发出噼里啪啦的响声，红彤彤的火焰映照着两个孩子的脸发出飘忽的橙色光芒。  
　　“完了？”提姆托着腮帮问。  
　　“完了。”迪克举起茶杯，喝了一口已经冷掉的咖啡。“后面的事你们都知道了。”  
　　“这还不是最精彩的。”杰森吐了吐舌头，“后来他们告诉我，当时太晚了来不及找医生，最后是马戏团的一个兽医替我动的手术。你真该看看他帮我取子弹时的手法，我他妈宁愿再挨一枪。要我说，这点小伤其实用口水舔舔就行了。”  
　　“你真粗糙！”提姆做了一个干呕的表情。  
　　“精彩精彩。”达米安干巴巴地鼓了两下掌，“所以祖克到哪里去了？”  
　　“他在那天夜里跟其他的红头罩们一起被抓起来了。”迪克放下茶杯，看着远方，“这是唯一遗憾的地方，他逃跑的时候，也就是我父母遇害的那天晚上，很多关键证据都被他销毁了。所以最后我们只能以红头罩党羽的罪名将他捕获入狱。”  
　　“所以，你要知道。”杰森接着说，“祖克现在死在了监狱里，这事和我有关，和迪克有关，甚至和布鲁斯也有关……但就是和你没关系。”  
　　“你不该搅到这趟混水里来。”迪克补充了一句，他看了提姆一眼，“我希望你能考虑清楚。”  
　　“但是我现在在这里。”少年站起来，一只脚踩在当作坐垫用的铁桶上，“你们去哪，我就去哪。”

 

　　“为什么没有人问过我的意见。”过了半响，达米安抗议道。

 

××××

三年前

　　“下面为大家表演的是今晚最后一个节目，由我们经验丰富的驯兽师布莱恩先生为您带来的……”  
　　后面的话布鲁斯全然没有听进去，他反复看着手里的节目单，最后折了两下塞进了上衣的口袋里。  
　　当他走出演出帐篷的时候，车子已经停在路口。  
　　“我已经问过了，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德从车里走了出来替他打开了门，“格雷森先生今晚没有在营地里，没人知道他到哪里去了，或许我们应该联系警……”  
　　“不，不必了。他会回来的，但不是现在。”男人疲倦地走进了车里，背后的帐篷里传来一阵阵喝彩声，彩灯的光芒透过玻璃窗，在布鲁斯的脸上留下一道道绚丽的花纹。  
　　“老爷……”

　　“我本来想问他，愿不愿意留下来……”布鲁斯无奈地笑了笑。“但是没想到他可能不会一直等着我……”

 

＊大家都知道那个是小丑  
＊但是这是个Never Robin的AU世界，所以他可能也Never Joker了～谁知道呢，一号你说是吧。


	16. Chapter 16

　　“当年被捕的红头罩里并没有首领，剩下的那些跟随者着都进了黑门监狱。我现在还不清楚祖克在里面发生了什么事，但是你们应该小心点儿。戈登局长刚刚来电说黑门监狱下午发生过一次暴动……”  
　　布鲁斯打开车门，回头看了眼一路跟随在身后默默不语的迪克。  
　　“怎么了？”他问。  
　　“没什么。”迪克绽开笑脸，温暖和喜悦从他的胸口涌上，“谢谢你特意过来提醒我们。”  
　　“我只是，顺路解决一些事情。”男人的脸上泛出一丝尴尬，一边回头寻找着塔利亚的身影。没有了面具的遮挡，他似乎不太习惯感情的直接流露。  
　　“我就是想，这么多年过去了，我们又回到了起点……”迪克心领神会地避开了他的视线。  
　　起点。布鲁斯转过头，终于再次直视迪克的双眼。那个在哥谭上空飞驰的小男孩和面前这个年轻人的身影重叠了起来，时间带走了太多东西，唯有那对闪烁着希望和憧憬的蓝色宝石，一如五年前般明亮。  
　　“你那时给自己取的代号是什么？”忆起往事，自己仿佛也年轻了一些，布鲁斯不由地嘴角上扬，“罗宾鸟？”  
　　“是的。”迪克不自觉地摸了摸放在口袋里一直随身带着的母亲的手镯。“罗宾。”  
　　“遗憾吗？”他不知道在问谁。  
　　“你一直是我的目标，现在也没有变。”迪克绕过他的问题。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德一直跟我说，韦恩庄园空荡荡的，一只罗宾鸟……？”布鲁斯收起笑容目视远方，声音有些惆怅，“如果那时……”  
　　“也许你应该关注当下。”迪克嘲弄轻笑，他轻轻地用肩膀推了推布鲁斯，示意他转过身，“在你身边，仍然有一只等待了多时的小鸟。”  
　　不远处的达米安立刻扭转视线，躲到了那群成年人身后。  
　　“跟你一样不是吗？”迪克偷偷瞥了一眼身旁的男人，看到布鲁斯的眼里流露出一丝笑意。  
　　“照顾好提姆。”他最后拍了拍迪克的肩膀，叮嘱道，“我们也许会需要更多的帮手。”  
　　“我会的。”迪克说道，他注意到背后那个一直跟着他们的身影往后退了一步。

　　杰森转身消失在了黑夜中。

××××

_“看到他们了吗？”_   
_“恩。”_   
_“你有把握吗？”_   
_“……”男孩捏紧了手里的匕首，目光快速地追寻着空中的两个身影。抛出钩锁，起跳，飞，这些动作在他的脑海中已经反复演示了无数遍，从任何角度任何位置，他都能清楚地知道何时应该出手。_   
_就是今晚。_   
_在他们前方有一个正在夺路狂奔的人。杰森没有兴趣知道那是谁，但是他是今天的诱饵。在这条只有低矮楼房的小巷里，是他可以捕捉到这对搭档的最好地点。_   
_空中的身影出现了，抛出钩锁，起跳，飞——一把蛇形的匕首脱手而出，笔直地朝着两人飞去，在茫茫夜空中，化作黑点。_   
_其中一个较小的身影从飞行的轨迹上断开，像纸片一样无力地跌落。_

_“干得不错。”那个人拍了拍他的肩膀，诡异的笑脸让人觉得心里被挖掉一块似的空荡荡，“从今天起，你就是红头罩四号了。”_

××××

　　“这故事有个问题。”

　　杰森一边叹息一边停下脚步。被提姆在营地里追了大半个上午，绕过一根根刚刚插好的帐篷桩子，躲在堆满杂物的道具间，但是不论他多么努力的迈着两条长腿穿梭于幕布间，都及不上提姆家养小精灵一般的神出鬼没。在拐角的镜子背后，堆满演出服的箱子里，射击摊位的桌子底下……他终于感受到了布鲁斯当年的无可奈何。  
　　打从一开始迪克就不该搞什么童子军故事会，杰森开始恨自己当时没有拿出百分之百的决心来阻止他。可他们现在是一条船上的了，这些陈年往事就像迪克老房车里面的垃圾一样，迟早要抖出来见见太阳。不管自己多么巧妙地选择措辞和忽略某些“细节”，他知道最终提姆还是会用狗狗一样灵敏的嗅觉闻到那些蛛丝马迹，然后……

　　“哦，比如……？”男人转过身，把手里大半人高的帷幕重重地往地上一堆，恰好挡住了提姆好奇的视线，尘土四起，他不禁咳嗽起来。  
　　“咳，咳，比如……”提姆使劲挥手扑散面前的尘埃，他抽出被布匹压住的脚尖，正要开口挖苦，却发现杰森的脸上挂着一副从未有过的认真严肃的表情。他眉间细小的抽搐和不自然反向交叠在胸前的手臂在两人面前筑起了一座看不见的屏障，提姆仿佛能读到他无法平静的心跳声。“比如……”他咬了咬嘴唇。即便提姆对故事里的逻辑和推理有多么强烈的求证欲，此时也发现了向杰森提出这个问题是多么该死的触痛他。不，不行，你这个傻瓜，不能问这个。  
　　“……比如蝙蝠侠后来就没有找过你们？”他急忙换了个首先从脑袋里蹦出来的备选话题。  
　　“当然没有。”杰森眼里的戒备消失了，这令提姆也莫名松了口气，“我们离开哥谭以后就没有回去过，既然迪克不提这事，我也不好多问了。”  
　　“我以为他会像这次一样紧紧跟过来。”提姆故作轻松地说。  
　　“笨蛋，你以为所有人都有亲儿子待遇吗？”杰森伸出食指，在少年的脑门上弹了一下，不等提姆叫出来，他就从堆在地上的帷幕中分出一半儿的份量往少年的胸前一推，提姆只得伸手招架，布匹的重量结结实实地把他压低了一英寸。“帮我一起把东西搬到场地去，既然你决定留下，我也不能让你闲着啊！”  
　　男人拿起自己那份东西，三两步就走远了。提姆忍住了想要揉揉脑门的冲动，盯着远去的身影，把卡在喉咙口的问题咽了下去。

　　是你把迪克从钩锁上射下去的吗？

××××

　　布鲁德海姆是个仅次于哥谭的“好”城市。在马戏团落脚的当晚，一群附近的小混混就趁夜袭击了营地的车辆。所幸混乱的搭建场地中，某只不安于笼子的老虎的存在对整个打劫活动造成了前所未有的冲击。在一片尖叫和咆哮中，本来计划外的义警工作被迫提上了日程。在营地内外大战了20分钟后，他们终于在靠近森林的地方截停了逃亡中的道具车。  
　　“什么人蠢到会偷马戏团的道具？”杰森用简易手铐捆好最后一个歹徒的手脚，把他往路边的小沼泽里一推。泥潭的高度刚好让人仅够露出一个脑袋，一个邪恶的笑容出现在杰森的脸上。“我以为提姆那辆车门上贴着的财务室几个字够显眼的了。”  
　　“你知道那只是个幌子，任何非正常方式进入我车厢的人都会受到五万伏的电击。”提姆担忧地看着在沼泽里挣扎的罪犯们，犹豫着是否应该揭开他们嘴上的胶带好让这些可怜虫们不用拼命抬着脖子用鼻孔呼吸。  
　　“那些不冲着钱来的就会。”迪克神情严肃，不时和其他几个马戏团成员交流着搜查情况。有个烧火桶被踢倒引起了一场小规模火灾，另外还有一些人被倒下的脚手架伤到了。达米安紧随其后，俨然一副小跟班的样子，虽然他的眼神已经透露出他并不知道自己在做什么，但这并不妨碍他学着迪克的样子摸摸这个瞧瞧那个。  
　　“杰森应该把好今天的门！”在一段无聊的模仿后，男孩终于找到一个摆脱当前处境的话题，“你是马戏团的保镖，怎么能没有注意到有人闯入？你应该把工资分给老虎！”  
　　“我他妈又不是三头六臂！”杰森的声音听起来有点委屈，“一个人怎么能又守着营地又负责照看某个被警方列入保护计划的对象？”  
　　“你在监视我？！”提姆一下子听出了话外音。  
　　“难道你以为我故意让你跟了一个上午只是因为我体积比较大藏不住？”  
　　提摩西你真是个天才！你还以为是自己在跟踪他！  
　　提姆朝着迪克投去一个求助的眼神，但他心里非常清楚这肯定不是杰森一个人的注意。  
　　“这是我和布鲁斯商量后的结果，既然你坚持要留下来，我们也得做些准备措施。”迪克回过头，朝他们走来，“而且看来我们确实有麻烦了。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　他摊摊手，“刚刚他们告诉我，我的飞人搭档莱托的腿骨折了，要躺三个星期。”

××××

　　  
　　“你觉得他们是冲着你来的？”  
　　处理完善后事宜，杰森走进了他们的“作战客厅”。在各种盘问和折磨——包括往鼻孔里撒胡椒粉——都无法从这群小混混嘴里得出更有用的情报后，他们被几根象鼻子从沼泽地里吊了上来，扔到了卡车后面送给了警方。  
　　“他那时穿着和我一样的训练服，正在场地里进行抛接练习，柱子就这么倒下来了，而那群人正好就在帐篷外。”迪克从冰箱里拿了瓶饮料走向沙发想让自己看起来轻松一些，但是瓶盖一点而也不给他面子，死死地扣住瓶嘴不肯松口。迪克用力拔了好几下，最后只得尴尬地接过达米安递来的起子。“布鲁斯通知我，我们在黑门监狱的那群‘老朋友’昨天越狱了。这太巧合了，但也可能真的只是个意外……”  
　　“在我们可能会遇到你们的老对手时，你所能想到的最好的主意就是找个人保护我？”提姆的脸气鼓鼓的，他还没从被监视的事情中缓过劲来。“不，我加入到这项事业中来了，你不用对我额外照顾，麻烦跟布鲁斯也说一声，谢谢！”  
　　“提姆……”迪克的声音哽在喉咙口，“我这是为你……”  
　　“你像个老母鸡你知道吗。”杰森突然靠了过来打断了他的话，他一手搭在迪克的肩上，一手夺过那瓶饮料灌了一口。“整天张着个翅膀护着他们，提姆可不是什么小鸡崽，你应该对自己的同伴更有信心。”  
　　“我当然相信你们，你，还有提姆。你们都是很出色的战士。”迪克妥协了。  
　　“还有我！”达米安挥动着手臂。“你们最近老是忘记问我的意见！”  
　　“早算进去了，你作为蝙蝠侠的儿子自然免不了要趟这个浑水。”杰森一声鼻嗤。达米安的战斗水平有目共睹，但是说到做一个助手，他仍然需要更多的学习。  
　　“是是，还有你。”迪克笑道，伸手去摸男孩刺球一样的脑袋。他就像一只小野猫一样摇头地晃脑躲避着，但最终还是屈服于格雷森的爪子底下。  
　　“你为什么这么喜欢摸我的头！”声音就好象动物的低吼。  
　　“因为小孩子都长得太快，美好的时间总是那么短暂，很快他们就不再是你记忆中招人喜欢的样子了。”迪克笑着，意有所指地看了看杰森，“你说的对，大概我就是想让这段时间能再长一点吧。”  
　　“他们已经长大了。”杰森淡淡地说，“而且你也不需要当所有人的大哥，放轻松点好吗。”  
　　“我不只有你们要照顾，还有马戏团，还有……”  
　　多么耳熟的话。迪克突然停了下来，脑海中浮现出一个黑色的身影， **我必须照看整个哥谭** ！什么时候他开始越来越像那个人了？迪克顿时觉得有些自豪，同时又是一阵失落。  
　　“说到马戏团。”没有发现他异样的杰森继续道，“演出怎么样，你要取消空中飞人的表演吗？”  
　　“不，我会和玛格丽塔继续表演。”迪克回过神，一个主意出现在他脑中，“如果目标是我，那他们还会下手，继续表演是引他们出现的最好方法。”  
　　“也是最危险的。”提姆补充道。　　  
　　“这两天晚上我们不会有刺激的夜巡了，取而代之的是在营地里巡逻，今天晚上我会和杰森一组，有异议吗？”  
　　所有人都摇头。  
　　“那就这么愉快地决定了。”

 

　　“也许我确实有点操心过度了。”迪克说，他们在一个僻静的角落里休息片刻， “可我就是没办法放手。”  
　　月光照在营地的旗帜上，在地上落下一排影子。一根细细的绳索串起每一面旗帜，在夜晚的凉风中微微拂动。杰森怔怔地看着那些影子，没有说话。  
　　“……你害怕他们会像你一样？”  
　　迪克以沉默代替承认。  
　　“老母鸡……”杰森突然笑了起来。  
　　“滚！”迪克也笑了出来。　　

××××  
　　  
　　“女士们先生们，现在有请格雷森马戏团的台柱，我们敬爱的团长和最佳演员，空中飞人理查德和他美丽的搭档，玛格丽塔小姐登场！由于某些原因莱托先生今晚不能出席演出，所以将有一位临时演员代替，但是我们保证表演将一如既往的精彩和刺激！”主持人报完开场白以后，一阵雷点般的鼓点声即刻响起，聚光灯在场地上飞速旋转了一圈，最后照射到帐篷圆顶下，高空踏板上的三人。  
　　“你有把握吗？”提姆的声音从通讯器里传来，他站在舞台后向上眺望，脸上还留着上一场演出后粘着的金粉。  
　　“我检查过绳索了，结实得很，完全没有被哪个阿克汉姆逃出来的家伙割过的痕迹。”杰森回答道。“你们给我看好帐篷，我可不想因为什么东西被偷了挨骂，今天我可管不了马戏团的保安工作了。”  
　　“我是说演出！”平时温和的少年突然凶了起来，“拜托，你从来没有上台演出过！你甚至没有和迪克排练过几次！”  
　　“切，少见多怪！”杰森踩了踩脚底下40英尺高的踏板。“这种事情我们在夜巡里干过无数次了。”  
　　“夜巡是夜巡，演出是另一码事！”提姆继续说，“你确定玛格丽塔接得住你？”  
　　“你能不能停止唠叨了，我快不能集中注意力了！我他妈又不是中间那个跳来跳去的，只有玛格丽塔是无法完成三人抛接表演的。”杰森不耐烦地朝站在帐篷另一头捂嘴偷笑的迪克打着手势，年轻人收起了嬉笑，昂首肃立，向底下的观众深深一鞠躬，抓住秋千跃入空中。

　　迪克在空中旋转，高高跃起，优美的身姿如同鸟儿一样矫健。每一次疾冲直落，他都知道在尽头会有那么一双手紧紧地抓住自己。  
 _“干的不错，儿子。”他的父亲伸手接住了自己的身躯。_  
 _“完美！”母亲冲着他微笑。_  
　　这是一项需要默契合作的表演，当你在空中展翅翱翔的时候，那放射出的绚丽明星光芒是以生命为代价体现的。他们把自己最珍贵的东西交付在对方手上，这是单独表演的演员们所不能体会的刺激。  
　　和信任。

　　杰森伸出手，抓住了从对面飞来的迪克，又把他再次高高抛向空中。这些动作在巡逻的时候他们已经实战过无数次，无需排练，一切都如行云流水般游刃有余。唯一不同的是，在战斗中没有人会因为他们的默契合作而欢呼雀跃。  
　　但在他的心里，始终有一个声音在提醒着自己。  
　　很好，你抓住他了。那个声音每次都会说。你必须抓住他，你欠他的。  
　　杰森站定在踏板上，深深地吸了口气。最后一组连环跳跃抛接了，这次他也干的很出色。  
　　一道闪光从观众席传来抓住了他的注意力。  
　　“迪克！”他警觉地转向对面的演员，迪克的表情显然也说明他看到了什么，但是一只脚已经踏入空中，他没有后退的空间，只得随着秋千的作用力把自己抛向圆顶中央。  
　　是有什么事要发生了！  
　　杰森看见达米安小小身影的在向那个发出可疑闪光的目标冲了过去。一个男人站了起来，手里举着一支发射器。提姆从观众席的另一头跑了过去，但是差了一点点，一枚绳镖打着转从发射器里冲向舞台。杰森眼睁睁地看着明晃晃地刀刃从一个小点渐渐变大，直扑秋千而来。  
　　“别下来——！”他对着那头还没出发的玛格丽塔大喊，直觉却控制着自己的身体毫不犹豫地跳了下去。  
　　顷刻间，绳镖打在了迪克的秋千上，缠绕在一起，镖头上的刀刃迅速划破了绳子，其中一头抓着木棍的手滑落下来，在空中翻腾的身躯瞬间失去了平衡，  
　　天旋地转，上下颠倒。

　　他从飞行的轨迹上断开，像纸片一样无力地跌落……  
　  
　　地面以惊异地速度无限扩大着朝他冲来，迪克强迫自己睁开眼睛，努力抓住一切可能拯救自己的机会。但是手中的一切都在远离他，秋千，踏板，杰森……  
　　杰森！他差点喊了出来。  
　　那个巨大的身影从一旁荡了过来，猛烈的冲击撞在迪克的背部，他立刻感到了依靠。一只手紧紧地托住他的腰，从掌心和身后紧贴着的胸膛里，他听见了如同汹涌海浪拍打岸边一般剧烈的心跳声  
　　“接住你了！”杰森开口的时候，迪克能感到心跳声骤停了一拍。  
　　他的另一只手向上发射出一枚钩锁，锁头在空中猛冲了一段之后，悬挂在了踏板的一端。尖锐的爪钩在木板上嘶嘶拉出一道抓痕，最终屈服在了重力的作用之下。

　　“糟。”他就来得及说这一么一个词。

　　然后他们一起重重地摔落在地面上。

××××

　　杰森记忆中最后几个片段，是观众席上传来的惊呼，和不断涌入他视线的人群。他用指尖摸索着身下坚实的地面，然后感觉到压在身上的那个人爬了起来。在不断围拢过来的人头里，他终于确认到了迪克的脸庞。  
　　  
　　“他笑了。”提姆的声音。  
　　“咿——恶心。”达米安在咂舌，“我敢打赌他接住你的时候，一定觉得自己像个英雄！”  
　　“他就是。”迪克！杰森昏昏沉沉的神经跳动了一下，刺激着他的大脑。他还好吗，我接住他了？  
　　“你知道有这么个游戏。”又是提姆在说话，“病人醒来前在床上挖个洞，把他的腿放进……”  
　　“你们他妈的要对我的腿做什么！？”一声怒吼，杰森一个鲤鱼打挺从床上翻了起来，然后又因为肩膀和后背袭来的阵痛倒了下去。两个孩子尖叫着散开，在床脚处看着刚刚醒过来的病人。男人擦了擦额头上的汗，然后小心地看了一眼自己的两条长腿——从大腿到脚踝都完好无缺，十根脚趾健康地可以弹钢琴。  
　　“嗨！”迪克凑了过来，递给他一杯水。“看到你没事真是让人松了口气。”  
　　“这话应该我说。”杰森掩饰住自己的心跳接过杯子，“我不记得掉下来以后发生什么了。”  
　　“你先落在地上当了迪克的缓冲。”提姆探头探脑地靠近，上下打量着杰森，眼神里充满了怀疑，“你在想什么？”  
　　什么都没想。杰森躲避着他的视线。  
　　“你简直是个人肉垫子。”达米安嘲讽道，“当然了，要不是你牦牛一样的体重，本来钩锁是抓得住你们两个人的。”  
　　“闭嘴，小子！当心我一屁股坐死你！”杰森张牙舞爪地朝着男孩扑去，突然间想起了什么，“什么人干的？抓到他了没有？”  
　　“有一个接应的跑了，但是观众席上那个被抓住了。”另一个声音的突然出现，让杰森几乎喷出一口水。在他没有注意到的角落里，那个漆黑的身影走了过来。  
　　“是蝙蝠侠先发现了观众席上的那个人，达米安和提姆才跑过去的。”迪克对着一脸疑惑的杰森解释道，“他跟着我们一路来到布鲁德海姆。”  
　　“干得不错。”低沉的声音从面具底下传来。  
　　杰森晃晃脑袋，有点不敢相信自己的耳朵，刚才蝙蝠侠说自己干得不错？  
　　“马戏团呢？”他转向迪克，“我们的演出怎么样了？”  
　　在经历了如此巨大的冲击以后，很难想象马戏团还能照常演出。  
　　“这就是我接下来要宣布的事情。”迪克清了清喉咙，“我决定了，不能这么被动地等着对方来找我们，我们需要主动出击。”  
　　“我们之间会有一个临时的非正式合作。”蝙蝠侠开口，“马戏团从今天起停止演出。”  
　　“停业期间所有的费用和违约金由韦恩集团接手支付，演员们可以休一个带薪长假。”提姆抬了抬眉毛，把一台手提电脑搁在病床上，上面是哥谭时报的网站首页。

　　“德雷克工业，就是我父亲的公司，破产了。”少年平静冷静镇静地陈述着，“他被卷入了一起商业欺诈，目前行踪不明。”  
　　“现在这家马戏团的所属权已经全部归于韦恩家了。”达米安兴奋地跳上床，把电脑举在头顶上转了个圈。

 

××××

　　“你要把马戏团改名叫韦恩马戏团吗？”杰森侧过脑袋问。  
　　“不会，你在担心什么奇怪的事情，之前也没有叫德雷克马戏团啊。”迪克一边回答，一边在替杰森受伤的肩膀缠上新的干净绷带。在布满大大小小的伤疤的后背上，现在又多了一大片紫红色的瘀青。没有伤到骨头已是不幸中的万幸。  
　　“那小子没事吧。”他继续问。  
　　“提姆？”迪克用嘴巴撕下一片胶带，“他嘴上没有说，但是其实很担心。这事多半和我们的老对手脱不了干系，德雷克不是哥谭市内唯一失踪的企业家，近三个月里已经有四五个人了。他只是其中资产最大的一位。”  
　　“看来我们把他牵扯进来了……”杰森无奈地笑了笑。  
　　“他有这个心理准备，我相信他。”迪克嘴角向上一弯，“我很高兴有达米安在，他总是有话直说，提姆需要一个能让他把情绪宣泄出来的对象。”

　　“你这么帮我清理伤口有多少次了？”沉默了半响，杰森再次开口。  
　　“你今天话真多。”迪克抬起眼，“因为没有明显伤口用不到消毒水，所以你管不住自己的嘴了？这会让我分心的。”  
　　“迪克……”  
　　“干嘛？”年轻人叹了口气，停下了手里的活。  
　　“我从来没问过你……”  
　　“没有。”迪克抢先回答道，就好象他知道下一秒杰森会问什么，“我从来没有记恨过你。”  
　　“骗子……”一个虚弱的笑容浮现在杰森脸上，他知道不论迪克的回答是什么，他都永远不会忘记那个从空中跌落的小小身影。但是此时此刻，迪克的原谅对他来说又是无比的安慰。  
　　“这是我身为演员的自我修养。”迪克一巴掌拍在绑好绷带的后背上，等着杰森哇的一声喊出来。　　  
　　但是这次没有。  
　　“你还好吧。”迪克担心地问。  
　　“那我这算是……还了一点自己欠下的债吗？”杰森转过身，认真但又心虚地看着他。  
　　  
　　“我看你这一辈子都要在马戏团打工偿还我的债务了。”迪克笑了起来，弯下身子，给自己的兄弟一个紧紧地拥抱。


	17. Chapter 17

　　“我们非得回哥谭吗？”杰森在车后座上不安地挪动着。  
　　“我知道你不喜欢那儿。”迪克从后视镜上看了看杰森，他们的汽车刚刚驶过布鲁德海姆和哥谭的交界处，“不过这不都是气话吗，你知道我们最终都会回去。”  
　　“我应该说明白点儿！我们非得这——样——回哥谭吗！？”  
　　他愤怒地举起被手铐铐住的双手，摇晃着，金属的锁环和链条相互撞击发出一连串打击乐。  
　　副驾驶座上的提姆摘下难得一戴的黑框眼镜，疲倦地揉了揉眼角。连续十几个小时的情报收集加上彻夜行车搅的他情绪烦躁，更别提他的父亲，杰克，如今依然下落不明。  
　　“是的，谁让你睡着了没法参与作战讨论呢。”少年把手提电脑——全新的，蝙蝠牌——的面板半合上，转过身看着他们这辆关押重犯用的警车防暴窗后的男人，“恭喜你现在又是红头罩四号了。”

 

××××

 

　　宣布无限期休假后的第二天，提姆从乱糟糟的书桌上惊醒——就好像父亲失踪后他还能踏实地睡在床上似的。手忙脚乱地按住几张即将滑落桌面的文件后，少年终于从堆成山的卷宗里看到了咖啡杯的一角。他一定是在熬夜读案子的时候睡着了。提姆打了个呵欠，拿起那杯早已冷掉的咖啡朝食品柜走去。  
　　走过窗户，透过帘子的缝隙向外一瞥，营地里依旧一片漆黑，大多数人还没从这场混乱中理清头绪。经历了追捕，清场，录口供等好几道累死人的环节，此时此刻马戏团所有人类成员和动物们都倒在各自的床或者草垛上缓慢地回复自己的体力槽。四周静悄悄的，连马匹的低吟也听不太见。  
　　凌晨四点。提姆看了看时间。一丝微弱的光线抓住了他的眼球，迪克的房车窗子上闪着电子屏幕才会反射出的蓝白冷光，但那不可能是迪克，他应该还在照看杰森的伤势。提姆看了看炉子上的咖啡壶，一个想法跟着翻腾的咖啡一起涌上心头，他拿上两个杯子，走了出去。　　  
　　  
　　在离房车几步之遥的时候，提姆犹豫着停下了脚步。  
　　但是。  
　　“进来。”房间里面的人说，真是毫不意外。  
　　他几乎不需要等到对方说第二遍就用肩膀推开了半掩着的车门。  
　　“我想，你可能需要来一杯咖啡。”少年双手高举着杯子小心地绕过脚下散乱在地的杂物和不按规矩摆放的桌椅——满屋子都是迪克住在这里的痕迹。谢天谢地，达米安不在客厅，房间里只有布鲁斯一个人。提姆踮起脚尖慢慢挪到了那张高级皮质沙发旁，把冒着热气的咖啡放在布鲁斯的手边。  
　　“谢谢。”男人拿起杯子，目光依然专注于屏幕上闪动着的几个监视探头和滚动新闻。在他聚精会神的间隙，咖啡的香气开始散发出它毒藤一般的魅惑力，愈来愈聚精会神的布鲁斯无意识地皱起了眉头，他抬起手腕把杯子放到唇边。第一口棕色液体流入齿间时，他的眉头突然就舒展开了。  
　　“你不会在马戏团找到比我更会泡咖啡的人了。”提姆兴致勃勃地看着布鲁斯一口气喝掉了半杯咖啡。没有什么比咖啡更适合跟熬夜工作的人套近乎了。  
　　“不错。”布鲁斯简洁地回应了一句，然后喝完了剩下的半杯，用行动证明了他吝惜言辞只是为了能有更多时间品尝。  
　　“迪克和杰森都喜欢能量饮料，但是我觉得只有咖啡才是夜巡的最佳搭档！”提姆的脸上绽开一个笑容，“必须是热的！”  
　　“必须是热的。”布鲁斯露出难得一见的微笑，他点了点头表示赞同，继而又看了一眼手中空掉的咖啡杯，“搭档吗……”  
　　这个词让提姆的身体一怔，他用双手捧起自己的杯子，两脚蜷缩蹲坐在沙发上。布鲁斯手边的文件上印着那些失踪的企业家的头像，提姆父亲的脸赫然在列。  
　　“你父亲会没事的。”布鲁斯看了他一眼，无需询问已然了解提姆来此的目的。  
　　“打击罪犯比我想象中难多了，尤其是在你还拖家带口的情况下。”少年的嘴唇磕在杯壁上，两眼直直地看着屏幕上翻滚的新闻报告，但却没有喝下一口咖啡。“我现在理解你为什么放弃找一个助手了。”  
　　“提姆……”布鲁斯稍稍挪开了电脑，这样提姆的视线就不得不转回男人身上，“我们的人生中有过很多机会来改变自己的现状，我不能说怎样的选择才是正确的，但是我并没有放弃过什么。”  
　　“可是……如果不是我执意要当义警，他也不会……”  
　　“‘如果我没这样做，情况是不是会变得好些。’答案是不。”这个年轻男人渐渐代入了一个父亲的角色，虽然他在这方面可谓无甚经验，但并不影响他的话给提姆带来的安慰，“玩如果接龙的游戏永远没有尽头，因为你不知道应该从哪里开始，而哪里才是你想要的结尾。”  
　　如果十几年前他和父母没有去看电影。  
　　如果他没有提早退场。  
　　如果……  
　　他比谁都更清楚【如果】这个词的真正意义。  
　　“他问我在干什么的时候，我都没有告诉他真相……”提姆终于不再克制自己声音，但他强烈控制欲本能让自己咽下了那声哽噎。也许现在还不是崩溃的时候，他把头顶在膝盖上，好不用掩饰自己的表情。但这其实没有必要，在迪克和杰森面前的强装镇静，只不过是另一张面具，而在布鲁斯面前……或许这就是为什么他现在坐在这里的原因。  
　　因为在布鲁斯面前，他不需要隐藏。蝙蝠侠什么都知道。  
　　“别哭了德雷克。”  
　　一个细小的声音从沙发背后的墙角传来，提姆一惊，从膝盖上把头抬起来。靠背后露出一个乱蓬蓬的黑色脑袋，达米安扒在沙发背上，紧紧地盯着他。  
　　“别哭了德雷克。”他又重复了一遍，“你像个姑娘。”  
　　“我哪有！？”提米赶紧在脸上抹了一把，抄起一个坐垫扔了过去。男孩飞快地闪身躲过。　　  
　　“你听了多久了！？”他有些恼火。  
　　“从你进来开始。”男孩单手一撑，跃过沙发背，挤进了提姆和布鲁斯中间的位置。  
　　 _哦，好极了，你完蛋了！_ 提姆心想。 _我也完蛋了。_  
　　“你尽管笑好了。”少年郁郁不快地把头埋进垫子里。“马戏团是你的了！高兴了吗！满足了吗！解气了吗！”  
　　他一口气发泄了一大堆，然后等着小鬼的嘲笑。  
　　“我为什么要笑你？”达米安也把头架在膝盖上。  
　　“因为……”提姆咬了咬嘴唇，“你讨厌我。”  
　　“你确实很讨厌。”达米安撇撇嘴，“但是你是马戏团的人，迪克说过，马戏团就是一家人。”  
　　 _谢谢你的情感教育，大哥。_ 提姆眯起眼睛，不知道达米安葫芦里卖的什么药。  
　　“同时，你还是我的员工。我——父亲是马戏团的老板了，虽然我们曾经有很多过节，但是我不会眼睁睁地看着有人欺负我的人。”　  
　　男孩严肃的表情认真得让一旁的布鲁斯发笑，但是提姆却有点笑不出来。  
　　“就当是我还你跑火车的人情。”达米安信誓旦旦，“我们会把伤害你父亲的那家伙打得屁滚尿流，绑上石头灌进水泥沉到哥谭河底！这点你大可放心，我可以用刺客联盟的信誉担保。所以你能别哭了吗，真让人心烦！”  
　　这是应该是提姆记忆里第一次听见达米安维护自己，在他差不多已经习惯每天的斗嘴毒舌讥讽使绊后，这么一出真情表露让他觉得惊诧而又……微妙的感动？达米安的态度是认真的，不管这份同情是出于共事多月的感情，还是来自对于父亲的共鸣。他克制住了想抱一抱男孩的冲动，因为对方极有可能因此逃跑。  
　　“……我没哭。”提姆沉默了半响后笑了，但他不知道是应该赞赏这种犯罪行为还是假装无视，他瞥了瞥布鲁斯，希望从男孩父亲那里看到表态。  
　　“如果达米安这么说的话……”布鲁斯的幽默感总是来的不怎么是时候，又或者他在努力模仿迪克的教育方式。  
　　“你可真是一个纵容的父亲。”提姆看了看父子俩。“这跟我一开始认识的完全不一样了。”  
　　达米安也抬头看着布鲁斯。  
　　“我的父母很早就过世了，因为他们的缘故，我走上了现在这条道路。”布鲁斯继续说道，“所以当我一开始看到有一个不是因为父母，或者亲友死亡而加入到这项事业中来的年轻人时，我感到很惊讶。惊讶到让我无法去想象【如果我接受了他】将会怎样。”  
　　无法想象。提姆低下头。这曾经是他每天睡前必做的功课，想象一个自己成为了蝙蝠侠助手的世界。  
　　“但是如果。”男人加重了音调，“如果哭出来可以让你好受些，你大可不必……”  
大可不必像我一样隐藏感情。  
　　“不。”他断然决然地拒绝了，少年倔强地吸了吸鼻子，像是打定主意宣泄够了情绪，“我已经好很多了，谢谢。”  
　　“不用勉强自己。”对提姆的快速转变，布鲁斯哑然失笑。他只是一个孩子。幸好他只是那么一个简单的孩子。  
　　“我想我已经充分享用身为孩子的特权了？”提姆像是看透对方似的笑了笑，把最后一滴泪花从眼角拭去，“毕竟我离成年还有一点时间。”  
　　“这倒提醒我了。”布鲁斯嘴角上扬，“我那时应该以不能使用童工为名拒绝你，这样是不是就能摆脱你的纠缠了？”  
　　“哈，哈。”提姆大笑了两声，把坐垫扔向达米安，“那你看来还有另外一个童工问题需要摆脱！”  
　　布鲁斯看着达米安接过垫子，和提姆打成一团。  
　　“达米安不行，这些事需要你们的帮助。”  
　　“我们？”提姆接住了那个垫子，没有扔还给等待中的达米安，男孩发出一声抱怨。  
　　“照看你父母的警员中有人泄漏了风声。”布鲁斯重新端正了电脑，一谈到工作，他又立刻切换成了侦探模式，“戈登对此毫无头绪，我需要在警局里有个内应。同时，那些红头罩的旧党在监狱里似乎也有什么计划……”  
　　“我们……？”提姆依旧半张着嘴，不断念叨着这个词，“你是说这次我们会和你一起办案！？当你的助手？”  
　　“我没有说清楚？”布鲁斯习惯性地皱起眉头，提姆连忙摇了摇头，生怕动作一慢他就会收回自己的话。男人的五官放松下来，表情充满了自嘲，“看来我还没习惯有个助手。”  
　　提姆长吁一口气。路还很长。  
　　“我还需要你帮忙修改警局和监狱的资料，这会耗费一点时间，我们明天一早就开始准备。”布鲁斯抖了抖手里的文件，继续布置任务。  
　　“我呢！”一旁的达米安在沙发上跳上跳下，“我做什么！？”  
　　“达米安。”布鲁斯开口的时候，男孩瞬间就乖顺地坐了下来，让提姆想起了那只老虎。“你留下。”  
　　“什么！”他腾地一下又跳了起来。“为什么我不能跟他们一起回哥谭？”　　  
　　“你跟我一起行动。”  
　　男孩的表情定格在脸上数秒，他眨了两下眼睛，不确定地看着布鲁斯。  
　　“你跟我一起回哥谭。”他的父亲只好又说了一遍，“你，和我。”  
　　“万岁！”达米安呼啦一下从沙发上站起来——一旁的提姆挂起一张嫌弃脸——蹦跶了两下落在地上，“你说的！你没骗我？你不反悔！？”  
　　“我有什么好反悔的。”布鲁斯露出无可奈何的表情，“难道我还能把你一个人留在这儿？”  
　　达米安又雀跃了一分钟，突然他停止了跳动。  
　　“老虎呢？”男孩问。  
　　“……”  
　　“我也不能把它一个人留在这而！”  
　　“它不是‘一个人’。”布鲁斯纠正道。  
　　“可你说过你从没放弃过什么！”达米安嘟起了嘴，“它几乎是我的家人了，而且它的名字叫塔利亚！”  
　　提姆能看到布鲁斯的眼角强烈地抽搐了一下。  
　　他叹了口气，把刚刚建立起来的，要当好一个和蔼可亲的父亲的念头从脑内划掉。让它见鬼去吧。  
“等迪克回来以后，我们再来讨论这件事。”

　　门外突然传来一声花盆翻落以及一连串逃跑的脚步声。

 

××××

 

　　“所以在我冒着生命救了你，昏睡了十几个小时像个死人的时候，你就为了自己的理想把我卖了！？”  
　　杰森从下车到走入监狱，一路上都抱怨个不停。  
　　“你没有昏睡十几个小时，当个警官也不是我的理想，非常感谢你救了我的命，接下来的四十年到你退休为止请勤勉地替马戏团工作，谢谢。”迪克不失礼貌地欠了欠身子，让过一个迎面走来的狱警。对方朝他点了点头，看来他们的装扮都还不错。  
　　“我可没签什么写着蝌蚪小字的五十页合同！”杰森压低声音咒骂。  
　　“我以团长的身份代你签的。你能不能安静点，我们就快到了！”迪克收紧了抓住杰森的手，现在他们离入口只有十几米了。  
　　“为什么我就不能是那个扮演警官的人？”他只是闭嘴了十秒钟，又开始牢骚起来，“你也可以当红头罩四号，他们已经三年没见过我了。”  
　　“为什么？”迪克瞪大了眼睛，“这不是显而易见的事吗？”  
　　“显而易见什么？”  
　　迪克挑挑眉毛，朝着监狱的问讯台走过去。  
　　“探视只在下午两点后开放。没有预约不能进入。”玻璃板后的接待小姐没好气地说道，她低着头，写着一页又一页的报告。  
　　“你好，我是从布鲁德海姆过来押送犯人的。”迪克摘下警帽，他的头发不再是涂抹了表演用的定型水，油光可笑。现在它们飘逸柔顺，在年轻人的额前弯了一个优美的弧度。但是那个迷人的笑容还是像在舞台上一样。迪克的眼睛弯成了月牙形，朝着那个接待员送去一抹电波。  
　　少年正义联盟真应该收了他，杰森心想，如果这不是超能力，大概就没有什么超能力了。因为那个接待小姐就像接受到电波一样突然抬起头，惊讶地看着眼前的人。  
　　“哦，真抱歉，我……我刚才没注意，我被报告弄晕了。”她忙不迭地道歉，就好象来的人是什么高级长官一样。  
　　我怎么说的。迪克朝杰森眨了一下眼睛。  
　　“切。”囚犯哼哧了一声，“这算个屁。”  
　　“我们有预约，如果你管移监批准叫预约的话。”趁着对方花痴的当口，迪克把手里的文件递进了小窗。“我们连夜赶路，这事很紧急。”  
　　“好，好的。”她连话都说不利索了，“格雷森警员……”她着迷地念着文件上的名字。  
　　“对不起，我以为我才是那个需要移监的人！”杰森板着脸打断了他们，“快一点行吗！”  
　　“他可是个急性子。”迪克笑了笑，看着对方在电脑中搜索着记录，不多会儿，迪克的照片就出现在了屏幕上，下方是一大篇连他自己都不知道的警校档案和获得的嘉奖——提姆一晚上的成果，这个天才。  
　　“对付这么一个大家伙一定费了你们不少力气。”她献媚地说，同时，杰森的几条记录出现在屏幕上。接待员小心地比对着身份证件和照片，“没有问题了，你们可以进去了。”  
　　“非常感谢，你什么时候有空我来找你？我今天正式转到哥谭警局入职，对这个城市还不太熟悉。如果有个人能帮我介绍一下附近好吃的店……”  
　　“迪克，你演的太投入了。”提姆的声音从通讯器里传来，“抓紧时间！”  
　　“好吧好吧，我懂了，我先干完手上的活。”迪克一语双关地回答道，他猛地推搡了杰森一把，把他送到过来接应的狱警手里，“你们要小心点儿，他以前是红头罩帮的一员，可不好对付。”  
　　“你他妈的！”杰森咆哮了一声，立马被身后两个警员按在墙上。  
　　“记得身体检查！”迪克坏笑着叮嘱了一句，看着那扇铁门重重地合上。  
　　“没事，通讯器很微小。”提姆的声音依旧清晰，“还有一个跟踪器在你的后槽牙里，万一有什么意外……”  
　　“妈的，我不是担心这个！”杰森奋力挣脱狱警朝着离去的迪克比了一个中指，“他果然还记恨着那件事！”  
　　“行了，你已经混进去了，别演得这么用力。”提姆提醒他。  
　　“我像是在演戏吗！？”杰森长叹一声，突然，走廊另一头传来的一个沉重的脚步声。

　　“你就是四号？”一个粗旷的声音从他背后传来。身后按住他肩膀的手松开了，杰森疑惑地回过头去。一个比自己还高半个头的壮汉看着他，身上穿着橘色的囚服。  
　　但是没道理，杰森警惕地皱起眉头，任何囚犯都不应该出现在这么靠近入口的地方，他们甚至还没有按手续没收自己的随身物件，这太奇怪了。  
　　“杰森陶德？”那个壮汉又问了一声。  
　　“怎么？”杰森粗鲁地回应了一句，“没见过这么帅的脸？”  
　　  
　　“一号想见见你。”


	18. Chapter 18

_“他什么都没说？”_  
 _“没有……谢谢。”布鲁斯接过提姆递来的今早的第二杯咖啡，“准切地说，他也不清楚。”_  
 _迪克和提姆对视了一眼。_  
 _“什么意思？”年轻人靠近沙发扶手，把侧坐着的达米安往里挤了挤，“那家伙什么都不知道就让我来了个空中大跳水？”_  
 _“这个节目不错！”男孩抬起头，“可以排上日程表，观众都爱看刺激的。”_  
 _“驯兽师被老虎咬掉脑袋也是经典节目！”迪克把整个手掌盖在男孩的脑袋上拍了两下，没有直接点出他的无礼，达米安则识趣地吐了吐舌头。“注意你的用词。”_  
 _“他是个瘾君子。”布鲁斯挑着眉适时打断了两人的吵闹，“活儿找上门来的时候，他刚好欠了一点……让自己走投无路的钱，但是对方一直戴着面罩，所以他也确实说不清。”_  
 _“那另外一个逃跑的呢？”一直认真听着的提姆问道。_  
 _布鲁斯长长地叹了口气，把一口没喝的咖啡杯搁在桌上。_  
 _“就在刚才，他的尸体在附近的公路旁被发现了。”布鲁斯皱起了眉头，“脸色发紫，带着一个夸张的笑容，死因是中毒引起的窒息。”_

××××  
　　

　　“换好你的衣服，跟我来。”  
　　一套橙色的囚服扔在了杰森的肩上，大个子倚在小房间的门框上，死死盯着他。这倒也不是什么问题，马戏团演出时的后台比这个可糟糕多了，杰森泰然自若地脱下外套和裤子，拿起那件囚服就往头上套。  
　　“太紧了！”在和新衣服搏斗了一会儿以后，杰森发出了抗议，“你就不能找件大点的囚服吗！？”  
　　“如果你想让那些戴着橡皮手套的条子给你身体上每块肉都量个尺寸，我可以把他们重新叫过来。”  
　　“当我没说。”杰森扯了扯紧贴在皮肤上的织物，一边缓缓吐出肺里的空气以免真的发生想象中的尴尬场景——谁都不会想在监狱里光着膀子走来走去的。

　　“这么说监狱里现在一大半是你们的人了？”穿戴整齐后，杰森跟在来人后面走出了小房间。避开了恼人的身体检查让他一身轻松，但是随身的物品都被收走了让他觉得手里和心里都空荡荡的。  
　　大个子没有回答，他晃了晃胳膊，示意杰森跟上。在穿过了一扇又一扇的铁门后，他们来到了一片公共区域。杰森好奇地观察了一下四周，同时发现他观察的对象也在好奇的观察他。一些囚犯晃着腿坐在楼梯上，另外一些看似随意地走来走去，在两人经过时，他被一排排视线上下扫描，就好象他是一个会走路的条形码。  
　　“这里不是阿克汉姆。”领路的大个子看出了他的疑惑，“自由时间很长。”  
　　“我看出来了。”杰森沿路敲击着铁栏杆，发出恼人的哐哐声，可即便如此，也没有狱警上来阻止他。  
　　“你很镇定。”大个子回过头，“你不怕一号吗？”  
　　这个称呼的再次出现让杰森停住了脚步，他闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口浑浊的空气，接着又缓缓地吐了出来。  
　　“没有战争的气味。”  
　　“什么？”大个子皱起眉头。  
　　“没什么，你继续走。”一抹狡邪的笑容浮上杰森的嘴角。  
　　走道的尽头，是一间比其他牢房稍稍宽敞一些的单人间。在杰森他们靠近后，角落的一个人影抬起头。  
　　“欢迎回来，四号。”  
　　一号露出一口森森的白牙。

 

　　“你不是一号。”  
　　他想象着自己的第一句话像一颗炸弹一样落在了小小的单人间里，爆炸，开花，冲击波震出了铁栏，吹到了门外站着的……  
　　不，什么都没有发生。  
　　杰森歪斜脑袋看着对面的男人，昏暗的牢房里只有他们两人的呼吸声，和年久失修的水槽的漏水声。他用眼角的余光瞄了眼铁栏外的大个子，出乎意料的是，那人无动于衷地叉着手，坚定地干着自己保镖的工作。  
　　“你也不是四号。”坐在床板上的人似乎早就料到了他的反应，针锋相对地说。  
　　这可有意思了，杰森心想。他再次借着微弱的灯光仔细观察了一下面前的男人，整齐的背头，坚毅的下颌，冷峻的眼神和……管他什么坚挺的鼻梁，总之他百分百确信这个男人和自己记忆中的一号没有半美分关系。  
　　“我的履历表上写着红头罩四号。”杰森眯起眼睛，“但是你的上面不可能写了一号，一号在三年前的事件里失踪了。”  
　　“履历表也可以造假。”自称一号的男人笑了起来，“而且我听说四号也早就死了。”  
　　你死了我也不会死。杰森忍住了心底里冒上来的火气，再次诅咒把他送进来的那群人。迪克现在在哪儿？坐在警察局的皮椅子上舒舒服服地吃着甜甜圈？提姆呢？还在折腾那台可怜的电脑，就因为它是蝙蝠侠送给他的礼物？  
　　“我在忙着监视你们每个人的动向。”通讯器里传来提姆模模糊糊的声音，“这里的信号不太好。”  
　　操，他怎么知道的。  
　　“你的血压升高了，杰森。”还是提姆的声音，“这是你想揍人时的常规反应，我建议你……”  
　　“闭嘴！”男人忍不住发声了，门口的保镖猛地转过身打开了铁门，坐着的“一号”急忙抬起手让他停下。  
　　“……我建议你顺着他的意思往下说。”通讯器那头的人叹了口气。“我们好不容易把你送进来的，你得听指挥。”  
　　好吧好吧，控制狂。杰森无奈地哼了一声。  
　　“每个犯事进来的人都喜欢虚夸自己的罪行，这样才好在监狱里获得一席之地。这套把戏我见多了！”杰森叉着双臂背靠在墙上，“最终还是要靠力量来说话。”  
　　“你不也一样吗？”对方反问。  
　　长久的沉默。  
　　“你赢了！”杰森突然放声大笑起来，引得门口的大个子看守再次回头警惕的盯着他，“我确实不是四号，我只是喜欢凑热闹。听说红头罩帮要复出了，不过我没想到有人疯到连一号的位置都敢占！”  
　　“如果没有人知道你不是四号，那又有谁会怀疑我不是一号呢？”  
　　“这肯定不是他自己想出来的。”提姆说。  
　　“……这肯定不是你自己想出来的。”哦，见鬼。杰森向上翻了下眼睛，他伸出手指掏了掏耳朵，把掉出来的一个小玩意捏在手心里，这下好多了。  
　　他就像枷锁被解开一般自由。  
　　“你现在有两个选择。”杰森一把揪起床板上的冒牌货，哐地一声把他重重地按在牢房的铁门上，阻住了门外咆哮的保镖，“告诉我一号在哪，或者……”他张开五指轮流弯曲，指节发出骇人的喀拉拉的声响。“我打到你告诉我他在哪儿。”  
　　“我不知道他在哪儿——！”杰森掐着他脖子的力道让冒牌货疼得嘶喊起来，他奋力蹬着两条腾空的腿，于是杰森只好又给了他膝盖一脚让他太平下来。现在这家伙看起来全然没有一开始那种装逼感了。  
　　“下一拳我会打在脸上。”杰森再次握紧拳头。  
　　“三，三周前有个人来到这里，他说他要组建新的红头罩帮。咳……咳。”冒牌货开始咳嗽，于是杰森稍稍松开了一点手掌，门外的保镖抓着铁门大声吼叫，但是完全推不开牢房的门，“……他告诉我……只要我以一号的名义在监狱里组织人手，他就帮我们越狱……然后，然后他就被转移走了。我们都以为他疯了！但是之后这里就，就开始陆陆续续地换狱警，管理也变得松懈了。我只是想，想……多占点便宜！”  
　　“一号？”杰森皱起了眉头。  
　　“我不知道，我不知道！！”那个男人大声嚷嚷，“当年活着的人里，只有四号见过一号的真面目了，我发誓我真的不认识他！你是四，四号！？”  
　　废话。  
　　“我再给你个选择。”杰森松手让这个冒牌货瘫在地上，门口的大个子犹豫着要不要冲进来，“你继续当你的一号，而我，还是四号。听明白了没有？”  
　　地上的人懵懵地点点头，又摇摇头。  
　　“蠢货！”杰森一掌拍在他脑袋上，“一切照旧，懂吗！我不揭穿你，但是有什么情况你得告诉我，明白没有！”  
　　这下他完全听懂了，男人啄米一般快速点着头，不时地瞄着门外的大个子——他一直没有推开杰森用肩膀顶着的铁门。  
　　“很好。”杰森拍拍衣服上的灰站起身，他推开门，看了一眼门外的大个子，“我会记得欠你一份橡皮手套的情的。”

　　“马戏团的事是你干的？”在退出牢房的时候，杰森突然想起一件事。  
　　“什么马戏团？”冒牌货哆哆嗦嗦地问。  
　　“没什么。”杰森耸耸肩，“祝我们合作愉快。”

　　线索又断了。  
　　　　

 

　　“你看这多快。”杰森把通讯器重新塞进耳朵时，提姆的声音比刚才那个挨揍的人喊的还要响彻云霄。  
　　“快个鬼，你什么都没问到！！你甚至都不能确认那人是不是我们在找的红头罩老大！”  
　　“监狱有监狱的玩法，只要你够厉害，信息会自己送上来的。”男人不屑地哼哧了一声，没有提醒提姆他们为什么选自己做这个任务。他麻利地从一个被打昏的囚犯身上剥下一件上衣，然后脱下自己那件不合身地扔在一旁。  
　　一个皮瘦皮瘦的男人在他换衣服的当口突然从拐角里窜出来，站在了杰森面前。  
　　“我听到你刚才和一号说的话了。”他鬼鬼祟祟地四下张望，杰森头也不抬地继续从那个昏死过去的倒霉蛋身上把裤子扯了下来，换下自己的衣服。“如果我有合适的情报，你出多少钱？”  
　　“多少钱？”杰森抬抬眼皮，他伸进新衣服的裤子口袋掏了掏，“这得根据情报来定价。”  
　　“比如两周前死掉的祖克呢？”  
　　这倒是值得一听的事。  
　　“没钱。”但他还是冷冰冰地说。  
　　“杰森！”提姆的声音从耳朵里传来，杰森啧了一下嘴，掏了掏耳朵。  
　　“得了得了，你可以先赊账。”瘦瘦的男人不停地搓着手，东张西望。  
　　“瞧见了吧。”杰森对着提姆说道。  
　　“祖克是被人毒死的。”卖情报的男人凑近过来，声音越来越低沉，“他死的时候，脸上有个诡异的笑容。有人看见那个走了的新人干的。”  
　　“有意思。”杰森摸着下巴，然后从新衣服的口袋里掏出一卷绿色的票子，“不用找了。”

 

××××

　　整件事的安排上，迪克都没有怀疑过提姆的能力。哪怕是在最后他告诉迪克，如果有人好事地打电话去布鲁德海姆求证，线路会自动转接到布鲁斯那儿也只是让他惊讶到下车的时候绊了一跤。  
　　所以他现在堂而皇之地站在哥谭警局，手里拿着一份自己都不认识的优秀简历，跟在局长的屁股后头走进了重案组的办公室。这儿和他在各种媒体上看到的情况差不多，吵吵嚷嚷如同一个交易所。有些人从他身边经过时会看一眼，但是大多数人还是忙着自己的活。这让他忐忑的心情多少平静了一些。  
　　 **你是个好演员。** 他想起提姆对自己说的话，同时从侧面观察了一下戈登的表情。他看上去一脸轻松，也没有细细过问迪克的履历表。这位老人表面上似乎从不知道蝙蝠侠的真正身份，然而迪克这次行动又不可能毫无接应，不知道他是如何对此秘密坦然处之的。这个困扰了他一路的问题，在来到警局后终于算是让他产生了一些共鸣了——有些时候需要的并不是高超的演技，而是当事人确信自己就是那么回事。  
　　 **所以我现在就是个从布鲁德海姆调来哥谭的警员。**

　　“蒙托亚。”戈登招呼角落里一个随意扎着马尾的女人，她抬了抬眼睛，不耐烦地从椅子上站起来走过了过来。  
　　“新来的？”  
　　另一个拿着咖啡的黑人男性从他们身边走过，带着一个审讯般的眼神。  
　　“是的。”迪克放下手里咬了一半的甜甜圈。  
　　“你拿了我的甜甜圈。”男人挑挑眉毛，用下巴指着桌上一个空的甜甜圈盒子——迪克刚刚拿走了最后一个。  
　　“是吗？”他扬起嘴角，把手里最后一小块面团塞进嘴里，“很好吃，谢啦！”  
　　“我没打算分享。”男人叹了口气，摆摆手，“算了……”  
　　“这个没礼貌的家伙就是来接替克里斯的？”叫蒙托亚的女人来到了他们面前，上下打量着迪克，“你几岁了？”  
　　“二十五。”  
　　“放屁！我看你连二十都没有！”蒙托亚大声嚷嚷，和外表一样的南美人性子，她转过头面朝戈登，“这就是你们说的要从布鲁德海姆调来的优秀警探？！我还以为那个比哥谭还糟的鬼地方起码能训练出一些能和熊战斗的男人。一个毛头小伙子，哈？他们应该把他放到前台，就像那个来作秀的【一日局长】。”　  
　　“看来不需要我介绍了。”局长耸耸肩，但并没有劝和的意思。“这位是刚从布鲁德海姆的刑侦科调来的理查德格雷森。”  
　　“你可以叫我迪克。”年轻人伸出手，但是没有人和他对握。

　　这倒是意料之中的事。他面前的这对警探搭档，正深陷于一场关于故意射击嫌疑犯的指控中，而罪魁祸首可能仅仅是一件遗失了的证物。这在腐败成风的哥谭警局怕是挺常见的，只是这次，它牵连的可不是几个破不了的案子那么简单了。

　　“哈？”蒙托亚发出讥讽的笑声，所有人都明白这指向什么。  
　　“如果你们已经决定暂时放我大假，让这个年轻人来顶班的话，又为什么把我叫来？”艾伦在胸前叉起双臂。  
　　“别说傻话了！克里斯！”蒙托亚高声插话，“只要我们找到子弹，你就是无辜的！科里根那个混蛋私藏了现场证据，这你知道的！＊”  
　　“他要是手脚干净，我们就不会有那么多吊着的案子了。”艾伦看了看白板上的一排红字写着的案子，“可我们没证据……”  
　　女人冷笑一声，“如果不是督查正在办他的案子，我原本可以在警察酒吧把他揍成一滩烂泥，如果这样还不能让他开口，那我就辞职！”  
　　“事实上……”局长开口。  
　　“事实上，关于你们说的子弹……我正是为此而来。”迪克一个跨步走进两人中间，蒙托亚嫌恶地瞅了他一眼，“有人在网上拍卖一颗号称杀死了拉莫尼卡的子弹。就是你们那个案子里死掉的主犯。”  
　　“你以为我们不知道？”女警探不屑地皱了皱眉头，但是眼睛里却闪过一丝犹豫，“每天都有成千上万的人在网上叫卖那些虚假的玩意，光是这颗子弹就有好几十个卖家，这是科里根的陷阱，他知道我们不可能每个都买下来检……”  
　　“每个都买下了。”迪克不动声色地从上衣内袋里掏出一个小塑料袋，里面是一枚变了形的子弹。“只有这颗是我们丢失的。”  
　　“我的天！”蒙托亚一把夺过他手里的证物，转头又盯着戈登，“我们哪来的钱！？你是不是打算用非法持有证物当借口赖帐？你知道这会引起更多的纠纷！”  
　　“布鲁斯韦恩知道了这个案子，他说他愿意出这个钱。”戈登解释道。“这是合法取得的证物，至少督查那边我已经摆平了。”  
　　“哦操！”蒙托亚扶住额头，“他怎么总是能参合进来？他是蝙蝠侠吗？”  
　　“他还替你付过律师费。”艾伦提醒自己的搭档。  
　　“实验室今早拿来的报告已经证明了这颗子弹正是现场丢失的那颗，弹道检测也符合。”戈登局长轻咳一声，“艾伦警探，我宣布从今天起你可以复职了。附加的条件就是……你们得带个新人。”他用眼神指了指迪克。  
　　光头男人还沉浸在复职的惊喜交加中，而蒙托亚则发出一声意味不明的鼻嗤。  
　　“这么说关于科里根的传闻是真的了？”她转移了话题。  
　　“我们还没有问到卖家的信息，但是理查德正是来调查这事的，只是时间问题。”局长说道，“我希望你不要轻举妄动，引起他的注意。”  
　　“那我还该谢谢他了？”女人看了看迪克，露出一个假的不能再假的微笑。  
　　“如果艾伦警官不能洗脱罪名，我只好接替他的位置和你搭档了，这是我们两个都不愿见到的事情。”迪克笑着压下了她的挑衅，不过他这位同事显然并不吃这套。  
　　“别在意，芮妮最近有些暴躁，可她是个好人。”艾伦拍了拍迪克的肩膀，“谢谢你带来的礼物，这是我这两个星期来听到的唯一一件让人愉快的事情。”  
　　“我可听见了！”背后传来了咆哮。“枉费我他妈还打算为了你哪怕再断两根肋骨也要把信息从科里根嘴里揍出来！”  
　　男人耸耸肩，做了个无可奈何的手势。  
　　“我有个搭档也这样。”迪克笑了笑，“不过他最近应该安分了。”  
　　他再次伸出手去，“理查德。”  
　　“克里斯艾伦。”光头男人伸出手去。　　  
　　迪克回头看看芮妮，对方丝毫没有过来自我介绍的想法。看来这张脸和演技在专业的警察面前还是行不通的。年轻人悻悻地挠了挠脸颊。  
　　“我知道你在想啥，小伙子。”艾伦靠近过来，“我年轻时也没少干坏事，但是芮妮……你不是她的菜。”  
　　“我想也是。”迪克抬起头，看了看墙上的时钟，“如果没有什么事情的话，我还有一些手续要办。”  
　　“我说……”看迪克消失在拐角处后，蒙托亚终于又开口了，“你从哪儿挖到这么个拽不拉几的家伙的？我在哥谭可从没见过这么有表演欲的警探。”  
　　“怎么会呢。”艾伦往嘴里灌了一口咖啡，“你到楼顶开个灯就能叫来一个。”  
　　“我们人手不够。”戈登局长看了年轻人的背影一眼，意味深长地说，“可靠的人手不够……”

 

　　“很好，一个不懂礼貌，态度又拽的新晋警探，年纪很轻又帅。刚上来就给老鸟们一个下马威，顺便给了他们一份见面礼，还表明了自己的立场。恕我直言，这样丰富的设定是为了什么？”  
　　离开警探们的视线后，迪克立刻打开了通讯器。  
　　“为了让你成为靶子。”提姆冷静的声音从通讯器里传来，“一个正直优秀的警探永远排在暗杀名单的首位。”  
　　“妈的。”迪克笑骂，“你知道你这个腔调很像蝙蝠侠吗？”  
　　“我知道。”就连这句都很像。  
　　“其实我觉得【一日局长】那个掩护也不错。”迪克继续说道，“也许这样那个叫蒙托亚的女人就不会对我这么有敌意。”  
　　通讯器里传来一声轻笑。  
　　“你笑什么？”  
　　“没什么。”提姆收起笑声，“她让我想起我第一次来到马戏团和你见面时，杰森的反应。他差点吃了我。”  
　　“没错……”迪克的思绪回到了大半年前，旧时的场景在眼前浮现。“这能说明她是我们这边的吗？”  
　　“不要怀疑我们收集信息的能力，这年头找个靠谱的内应可不像买个马戏团那么容易。”  
　　“是是，小侦探。”迪克聪明地没有去追问那个“我们”究竟是不是只包含他和蝙蝠侠，“替我查查那个那个叫科里根的人，我想他是在……技术组工作。他是我们的突破口。”  
　　“没问题，早就在查了，你还想知道些什么？”  
　　“杰森那边怎么样了？”  
　　“好得很。”提姆的声音里充满了怨气，“他在那群粗人里天生好人缘。”  
　　“那……B现在在干什么？”他终于问起了一直想问的事情。  
　　“和达米安一起回哥谭了……”通讯器那头的声音听起来有些犹豫，“迪克，你能看电视新闻吗？”  
　　“新闻？”迪克环视了一圈，目光落在角落里的一台电视机上，早已有一些人站在电视旁讨论着什么。迪克跟着他们走了过去，屏幕上显示的是经济频道。

 

　　“……海德女士表示，出于对哥谭的进一步投资规划，此次收购的原韦恩集团名下的化工厂会被拆除迁移远离城区，旧址将会成为商务用地……”  
　　随后镜头从播音员切换到了一个现场画面，塔利亚和两个保镖挡开了蜂拥而至的记者，匆匆走出会议室的通道，消失在镜头中央。

 

＊这个案子来自《哥谭重案组》＃23，艾伦警探在一次正当防卫中被控故意射击另一名嫌疑人，但是关键的证明清白的子弹被技术组的科里根偷藏起来卖掉了。  
＊芮妮蒙托亚，喜欢的对象是女性。


	19. Chapter 19

　　“不准让那些记者踏入这幢楼。”  
　　女人向身后跟随着的保镖叮嘱了声，一边推开了酒店套房的门。她摘下连着发饰的的面纱，把它们放在桌上和酒店每天为尊贵客人准备的花束在一起。冷风拂过，面纱飘落在地。　　  
　　“我是该提醒你这里是三十层呢……”塔利亚转过头，对着那个从窗外进入的不速之客皱起眉头。“还是该问十分钟前和我在同一个记者见面会上的是不是你？”  
　　“我有贵宾通道。”蝙蝠侠回答说，达米安紧跟着父亲从窗口跃进来。他小心了瞥了塔利亚一眼，又匆忙挪开了视线。  
　　“一周里我已经连续收购四家化工厂了，整个东海岸都在传言我要搞垄断。”塔利亚朝达米安看了看，男孩反射性地往后退了一步，女人轻叹一口气，皱起眉头看着蝙蝠侠。“我们的协议呢？”  
　　“这都是那些失踪企业家的工厂。”蝙蝠侠没有正面回答她的问题，走上前把手按在儿子的肩膀上，“我会遵守协议的，让达米安和你在一起的……但这得等到抓到红头罩帮以后。”  
　　“你怎么那么肯定他们会出现，侦探先生？”塔利亚傲慢地把双手叉在胸前。  
　　“收购消息一出，那些工厂都已经被迫停产了。”蝙蝠侠说，“我昨天在最后一家工厂截获了一批没来得及运走的化学试剂。不管他们本来想利用工厂做什么，现在都必须赶紧行动了。”  
　　“你知道那些合同都是非法的，这些收购协议毫无法律效力。”塔利亚哼了一声，“你甚至伪造了业主的签名。为什么你不用韦恩的名义干这事呢？”  
　　“因为这样他就会知道蝙蝠侠牵涉其中了。”男人说，“我担心他知道我的真实身份……”  
　　一阵敲门声打断了他们的谈话，塔利亚皱起眉头起身走向门口。  
　　“我不是说了不要让那些狗仔队来打扰我吗？”女主人厉声训斥探头进来的年轻保镖。  
　　“不是记者，女士。”那个保镖对着大开的窗户呆愣了几秒，“有个自称化工行业协会的埃里克先生想和您谈谈工厂收购问题，他说有预约过。”  
　　“我没有……”塔利亚刚恼怒地想要否认，突然停住吞掉了最后几个音。她若有所思地看了一眼飘动着的窗帘，又想了想说，“让他在外面等五分钟再进来。”

 

　　“是他吗！？”刚从钩锁翻身跃下落在天台上，达米安就急不可待地问道。  
　　蝙蝠侠从万能腰带里拿出一支望远镜，远远地观察着对面酒店顶层的窗户里闪过的人影，“不是我们要找的人，但是可以从他那里得到线索。”  
　　“但他也可能真的是化工协会的人啊。”  
　　“他确实是。”这个回答让达米安惊讶地抬头看着男人，“但是埃里克伯恩，”蝙蝠侠回到那个监视的动作，“他因涉嫌受贿和渎职正在被警方暗中调查，一个这样对待工作的人不太可能半夜里敬业地跑来见客户。”  
　　“我只知道两种人会在半夜出来工作……”达米安吐吐舌头用食指和拇指比了一个取景的动作。  
　　“而他显然没有站在这边的楼上。”蝙蝠侠说。  
　　“哈。”过了一会儿，达米安才意识到，父亲接上了自己的笑话。  
　　男孩戴上和夜色一样漆黑的兜帽，一只脚跪在楼顶的护栏上，向他父亲靠了靠，“你不会真的要让我回到母亲那里去吧，如果她遵守了承诺……”他小声问。  
　　“这可说不准。”又一个声音从他们身后传来，达米安不满地回过头去，对着贸贸然出现在屋顶的提姆哼哧了一声，而蝙蝠侠则回以微微颌首。“我真不敢相信，你为了逼出红头罩帮，居然花了这么多钱收购那些工厂。”  
　　“钱能办到的事，都不是什么事。”蝙蝠侠淡淡地说。  
　　“你怎么这么晚才来？”一旁的男孩打了个呵欠，撑起下巴靠在天台的护栏上。  
　　“跟你一样，我也去见我妈妈。”提姆一边说，一边认真地收起钩锁——这可比他们自己用的好多了。他拾缀了一下被风吹得呼呼作响的披风，一脸忧愁地把尾端拽在手里，朝两人走去。“他们给她换了个庇护所和新的警卫，不过她看起来还是不太好。”  
　　“戈登的女儿会照顾好她的。”这声音介于蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯之间，仿佛是要安抚提姆一般，“还有布洛克警探，他们都是非常可靠的人。”  
　　提姆面具下的眼睛转了转，“这么说你果然也拉她入伙了？”  
　　“她和你一样非常难缠。”蝙蝠侠不置可否地回道。  
　　“你肯定有人比我更难缠？”提姆挑挑眉毛，他看了看达米安的位置，然后绕过他蹲在蝙蝠侠另一边的天台上。男孩饶有兴趣地看着他的举动，意外地没有发出评论。  
　　“作为警察局长的女儿，她非常善于应付各种威胁。”蝙蝠侠说，“……不过我还没有决定，毕竟她原本的生活就充满了压力。”  
　　提姆抿了抿嘴，他很明白蝙蝠侠指的是什么。  
　　“这是我第一次这么近距离地跟你合作。”少年嘲解般地笑笑，“从前我一直在幻想如果这一天到了，自己会是什么心情。但是现在这种情况，我发现自己一点儿也高兴不起来。”  
　　“我不希望有人和我一样，因为失去了父母才成为义警。”男人的话语仿佛一声叹息，“也不希望有人因为成为了义警，而失去父母。”

 

　　对面酒店窗户里的人影消失了，一辆汽车停在了大门前。  
　　“他说这份收购协议存在不正当竞争。”蝙蝠侠调整了一下耳朵里的监听频道。“说要启动行业内部调查，如果她明天不能到达指定地点参加听审，这份收购协议将作废。”  
　　“他们找我爸爸的时候用的也是这个借口。”提姆五指握紧成一个拳头，“可我知道他从来不会参与那种事情。”  
　　“但是我母亲不会去的对吗？”达米安问。  
　　“她会派代理人去。”蝙蝠侠把望远镜放回万能口袋，看了看提姆。“你准备好了吗？”  
　　“没问题。”提姆默契地拿出自己的钩锁发射器，然后扯了扯自己背后上的披风，“我得正式地打扮一下。”  
　　“你只是负责探听情报。”面具下的男人皱了皱眉头，“不要自己行动。”  
　　“我知道，我知道，你才是老大。”提姆倔强地顶了回去。  
　　“你什么时候放的窃听器？”达米安嘟囔着，“母亲不可能没有发觉到。”  
　　“那花是我送的。”男人淡然地回答，转身跃入了漆黑的夜空中。

　　“他还是很难猜不是吗。”提姆咧嘴。  
　　“因为他是蝙蝠侠。”达米安压低嗓子，模仿了一个咆哮音。接着男孩又长叹一声，鼓起腮帮。“你说……要是他们最后不能在一起，我该选哪边呢？为什么他们就不能在一起呢？”  
　　“不知道。”提姆射出了手里的钩锁，冲着男孩笑道，“我只知道马戏团总有空着的笼子留给小老虎。”

 

××××

　　在马戏团生活的几年安定日子里，几乎让杰森忘记了自己也曾经是这群犯罪者中的一员。  
　　又或者他只是单纯想忘记而已。

　　“陶德！有人要见你。”值班的狱警隔了老远就冲着杰森大喊。男人抬起脚踩过地上的一具身体，无视那个囚犯发出的呻吟，弯腰捡起掉落在旁的一本书，在衣服上拍了拍。  
　　打架是监狱的日常活动，对于杰森来说，还附加有更重要的探听情报的功能。刚迪克合作的时候，他能感觉到团长对他简单粗暴的逼供方式颇有微词——和平人士微妙的正义感。所以很难得他才会畅快地下重手去对付那些犯罪分子，即使这会让他感觉在战斗中使不上全力。但在监狱的这几天里，那种被遗忘的热血沸腾又重新回来了，这让杰森又兴奋又担忧。  
　　“没准是真的一号来找你了。”那个叫纳皮尔的冒牌货嬉皮笑脸地对他说。自从被教训过了以后，他倒不在杰森面前指手画脚了。但是不管这个身份真实与否，在监狱里他仍然是呼风唤雨的“红头罩一号”，何况有些信息还得通过他才能到手。于是杰森只好默认他的一些放纵行为。  
　　“闭嘴。”杰森瞪了他一眼，越来越觉得浑身不爽了。  
　　会客室的门口，远远地出现了两个人影。

 

　　“你问我过得怎么样？”  
　　杰森叉开两条长腿，整个身体靠在椅背上，懒洋洋地看着面前那个穿着衬衫系着领带的警探——迪克在马戏团时从来没有穿得这么正式过。他禁不住多看了两眼，以确认来的人到底是不是原来的马戏团长。  
　　“我把你送进来已经一周了。”格雷森警官一边说，一边看了看靠在会客室门上的黑人同事。  
　　【你看起来很精神。】迪克用唇语说。  
　　“衣食无忧，运动充足，还有很多娱，乐，活动。”犯人发出爽朗的笑声以证实自己的话，“我都不用假装自己是个好人了，简直是天堂。”　  
　　【提姆有两天没联系我了，出什么事了？】杰森不动声色地用同样的方法回问。　　　  
　　“那我就放心了。抽烟吗？”对方拿出一支烟扔了过去，杰森接住了那根烟，里面有一个坚硬的物体。  
　　【新的通讯器。】迪克比划了一下。【换掉你那个没电的。】  
　　“……”杰森怔怔地看了看手里的烟，“我早就戒烟了。”  
　　【妈的，怎么没人告诉我那玩意有电量限制！】  
　　“真可惜。”迪克把剩下的烟盒扔还给同事，自嘲道，“本来还想从你这里套点话呢。”  
　　【你这么没有常识我很担心。】  
　　“滚吧！”  
　　“如果你把知道的红头罩帮的事都告诉我们，对你的量刑有好处。”  
　　【他们引出了红头罩帮的人，提米在想办法潜入内部。你有什么线索？】  
　　“这里有好多自称红头罩帮的人，你怎么不去问问他们。”杰森哼了一声。  
　　【毫无头绪，到处都是说自己见过一号的人，把他们每个都揍一遍需要花我一个月的时间。】  
　　“我可没时间把他们每个都揍一遍。”迪克皱起了眉头，“你对于化工厂和失踪的企业家有什么想说的吗？”  
　　“什么化工厂！？我看起来像是干苦力的工人吗？”杰森漫不经心地把腿架在桌子上，身子向后仰去，让高举的双脚挡住迪克同事好奇的目光。  
　　【他三年前的想要干的事？】  
　　“这我可说不上。”迪克拖过旁边的一把椅子坐下。  
　　【我没有查到你说的那个进来又被换监的犯人。】  
　　“也许你该问问那个叫纳皮尔的家伙。”杰森对这场谈话开始不耐烦起来，“这是他说的。”  
　　“纳皮尔？”迪克摸起了下巴，“还有什么别的吗？”  
　　“没了！”他把腿从桌上放下来，没好气地回答道。  
　　【我们非得用这么麻烦的方法交流吗？你就不能支开你同事吗？】杰森瞪了迪克一眼，眼神里充满了怨气。  
　　“其实，可以的。”迪克突然耸耸肩，走上前拍了拍艾伦的肩膀，“我告诉过他来这儿干吗，我只是觉得这样比较有趣，开拓思维。”  
　　“快滚吧你！”恍然大悟的杰森抄起桌上的台灯扔了过去，警探大笑着闪身躲开。于是杰森掀起了会客室的桌子，狱警从门口冲了进来把他拉住，探视就此终结。

 

　　“这就是你的搭档？”看着迪克走了出来，早已在房间外等待的艾伦低声问道。“我不知道布鲁德海文是怎么工作的，不过在哥谭，我们一般不把同伴送去做这么危险的卧底任务。”  
　　“局长给了我特批。”迪克言简意赅地回答。  
　　“他一定很信任你。”艾伦看着被狱警架走的杰森的背影。  
　　“我也一样。”迪克笑着拍了拍同事的肩膀，“走吧，我们还有很多事要忙呢。听说有一批危险品被送到了鉴证科的仓库里，我们得赶在科利根那个混球伸出贪婪的触手前把事情干完。”  
　　

××××

 

　　“所以说你唠唠叨叨跟我嗑了半小时就想告诉我迪克是怎么耍了你的？”  
　　提姆推了推快要从鼻梁上掉下来的眼镜，继续翻过下一页法律文书。今晚他必须读完这本300页的小砖头，才能保证在明天的会议上不露马脚。天晓得，也许他根本用不到这些内容就会被红头罩帮捉进去——这倒真是他想要的。  
　　杰森的牢骚已经持续了33分零5秒了。提姆看了一眼时钟。这样下去用不到两天，迪克就又得给他送一个新通讯器过去。  
　　“我就是找个人抱怨一下。”杰森的声音生无可恋，“你不会明白这里有多无聊的，我已经把这层楼的犯人都虐过一遍了，啥都没问出来。”  
　　“你不是还有本《傲慢与偏见》吗？”  
　　“早就读烂了！”很明显杰森不喜欢这个话题。  
　　“那也请不要把工作用的通讯器拿来煲电话粥。”提姆依旧埋头看书。  
　　“迪克一直占在警用线路上，我又不能找达米安聊。”年轻人抱怨。  
　　“我给你转蝙蝠侠的频道，他24小时开机。”少年拿起身边的手机，胡乱按了几个键，发出嘟嘟的声响。  
　　“我错了，我错了——住手！”通讯器那头传来了紧张的呼喊。  
　　“那就别来烦我。”提姆朝着看不见的谈话对象白了一眼。好，又翻过一页，还有98页。  
　　“你以为我愿意么？”杰森似乎想起来什么。“对了，你也没有告诉我通讯器有时间限制。”  
　　“我以为这是常识好吗。”提姆按了按太阳穴。  
　　“你现在在哪里？”　　  
　　“蝙蝠侠的一个秘密基地。”  
　　“靠！”  
　　“坐在舒服的床上。”  
　　“闭嘴！”  
　　“读着砖头一样厚的法律条款，准备明天去见可能是红头罩帮的人。”  
　　“啧，我以为我才是这次行动的中心人物呢。”  
　　“如果失踪的是你的爸爸，我可以考虑把这个位置让给你。”  
　　通讯器那头突然安静了，提姆等了几秒钟，依旧没有回应。他眨眨眼，调整了一下耳机的音量。  
　　“你不是又把电池给用完了吧？”他想了想问道。  
　　“提姆……”杰森的声音终于传来。  
　　“快说。”  
　　“小心点。”  
　　“哦……”提姆合上书本，冲着通讯器那头微笑，“你的直觉又告诉你什么了？”  
　　“我的直觉从来不讲好事，你知道的。”杰森继续说道，“我想你用不着我提醒，你跟我还有迪克都不一样，我……不想看到再有人被牵扯进来了，懂吗？”  
　　“你知道你这样说话很像迪克吗？”  
　　“我哪有他这么婆妈！？”  
　　“杰……”提姆深吸一口气，把整个重心都靠在床架上，“如果每个人都害怕被牵连而不愿站出来，那些正直的人就没法继续战斗下去了。”  
　　“你的正义感真让我无地自容。”杰森发出嘲讽的冷哼，但是提姆知道这只是他用来掩饰自己的又一个小伎俩，“记得有情况联络我，24小时在线。”  
　　“对电池好点儿行吗。”少年说。“再说了，想要支援我，你得排队。”  
　　“前面还有谁？”  
　　“蝙蝠侠啊。”  
　　“再！见！”  
　　通讯器啪嗒一下关闭了。  
　　提姆长吁出一口气，踱步到工具桌旁，他拿起一支可收缩合金短棍——更便携轻巧，蝙蝠侠的礼物之一，代替他原本那根长棍——在手里来回比划着，不断地展开，收起，同时盯着那些各式新奇的小道具陷入了思考。

　　明天……

 

××××

 

　　第二天早上的十二个小时很快就过去了，没有任何通讯进来。杰森百无聊赖地翻着手里唯一可以解闷的书籍，目光却在不断搜索周围有反常态的情况。他骚扰了情报贩子，没有消息。又跟着一个自己躲到小黑屋里的囚犯，结果发现他不过是在嗑偷藏的大麻。午饭的时候，杰森的脑内警报达到了最高级，这让人很不舒服。两个围坐在一起交头接耳的犯人又引起了他的注意，他们神情鬼鬼祟祟，面前的餐食分毫未动，这在监狱里很少见。杰森收拾完自己的餐盘，悄悄地跟在他们身后。绕了两个圈后，俩人走进了公共浴室。杰森装模作样地在门外换下衣服，等了一会，在听到里面传出细碎的声响后，一脚踢开了冲淋区的木门。  
　　“你们在打什么算盘！？”杰森的突然闯入吓到了这群毫无防备的家伙，他们赤条条地站在喷淋器底下，手里的肥皂滑落在地，目瞪口呆地看着这个不速之客。“靠！瞎了我的狗眼……”杰森痛苦地把脑门顶在瓷砖墙上，另一只手朝着两人的脑袋扇了过去，“都给我滚！”  
　　不明就里的囚犯嘴里不干不净地骂了两句，迫于杰森的威压，只得勉强离开了浴室。  
　　他也许是有些神经过敏了。  
　　杰森无奈地叹了口气。提姆一个人突入红头罩基地的计划让他心神不宁。他的直觉从来不讲好事，真的。  
　　门外突然传来了一声惊叫，杰森拉回思绪，看见刚刚跑出去的人又冲了回来。  
　　“出，出事了！”那人的脸色铁青，一边笑一边叫，“他死了，他死了！”  
　　“谁死了？”杰森警觉地皱起眉头，然后眼睁睁地看着他掐着自己的喉咙吐着白沫倒在地上。接着，他耳朵里的通讯器开始发出连接中的嘟嘟音。  
　　“我洗澡的时候不接电话的。”杰森调整了一下耳朵里的小玩意，对着那头嘲笑道，“你的支援没来吗？”  
　　但是下一秒钟，笑容就从年轻人的脸上消失了。  
　　“杰森——！”他从来没有听到提姆这么惊慌失措的喊声，“他在监狱！快跑！！”  
　　不用再说第二遍了，因为头顶上的通风系统发出巨大的噪音。杰森跑出更衣间探头向外张望，配合着震耳欲聋的声响，紫绿色的烟雾从排气口喷涌而出。整条走廊上都弥漫着这种奇怪的雾气，咳嗽声，笑声此起彼伏。接着两种声音混在了一起，变成了令人心惊胆战的悲鸣。另一个跑出去的囚犯倒在不远处的通道口，脸上挂着诡异的笑容。  
　　杰森急忙缩回冲淋间，下意识地抓起一条毛巾捂住口鼻。浴室的排气口帮了他大忙，使得毒气没有倒灌进来。他打开笼头，用水冲湿毛巾，再次冒险打开了浴室的门。  
　　空荡荡的走廊上，传来脚步声。杰森瞪大了眼睛，看着一个身影从那片紫色的迷雾中渐渐显现。  
　　“哈罗，杰森！”一个黑洞洞的枪口从雾气中伸出，直指着他的脑袋。“我们又见面了。”  
　　杰森没时间细辨了，他一个急蹲加就地翻滚躲过了那枚子弹。但是这个举动让他的肺里呛进了几口毒气，瞬间，胸口的灼烧感和脑内奇妙的精神涣散就阻碍了他的反击。一个巨大的爆炸声在他身后响起，牢房震颤着，砖瓦的碎片纷纷从头上落下。杰森抓住尚且清醒的时机，凭着本能躲开了剩下几枚射向他的子弹，快速闪回了浴室。  
　　“逃得倒跟以前一样快啊，四号。”门口那个声音继续笑道，这声音仿佛来自一个遥远过去。杰森捂住脑袋，他现在昏昏沉沉的，无法确定这种感觉究竟是真实的，还是来自毒气的幻象。  
　　但是下一声巨响过后，海风从破裂的墙洞吹进了牢房里，驱散了那片致命的毒气。  
　　“算你运气。”声音迅速远离，杰森挣扎着从房间里爬了出来，看着那人爬上了前来接应的直升飞机。探照灯光使他晕眩，但在一片白茫茫中，他还是认出了那张笑脸。  
　　 **他在监狱！** 提姆最后的警告。该死！我为什么这么蠢！？  
　　“是你！？”杰森冲着纳皮尔狂喊，简直不敢相信眼前的情景，“怎么可能是你！？”  
　　一号的笑声在风中回荡，他伸出手掌，在脸上抹了一把。那张冒牌货战战兢兢的表情不见了，从指缝中，杰森看见了一张熟悉的阴森恐怖的笑脸，和多年前的那个雨夜一样冰冷。  
　　“因为没有人会注意到小丑卸妆后的样子，马戏团小子！”一号奸笑着，抽出了直升机里的一个火箭筒按下了扳机，火光伴随着巨响，黑们监狱沿海的北侧牢房崩塌了。  
　　脚底的砖石开始粉碎，杰森的身体漂浮在了空中。不，这都是错觉，他在下坠。在意识到这一点后，他伸出手，努力攀住了一块岩石支撑住自己。他的目光依旧紧紧盯着那个在空中移动的直升机，狂风和着笑声在天空回荡，就像在嘲笑他的愚蠢。他的气力随着逐渐远去的黑影样慢慢流失，脚下是迸涌的海流，指甲在泥瓦中刻出一道道深深地抓痕，他不知道自己还能坚持多久。  
　　突然上方一阵骚动。  
　　“接住——！”一个孩子的声音从头顶传来，紧接着一条钩锁落在他身边。杰森想也没想就抓住这根救命稻草，达米安看着男人费力地爬上监狱的残骸，向上翻了个白眼，别过头去。  
　　另一架黑色的飞机在不远处落下，蝙蝠侠看了他一眼，面具下的表情很是复杂。

　　“找件衣服穿上。”他说，“我不允许有人光着身子坐进我的飞机里。”


	20. Chapter 20

　　“我没法子……他知道。对对，德雷克的儿子……可，我不能让他就这么走了……”  
　　断断续续的声音传入了提姆的耳朵，被敲击脖颈造成的晕眩后遗症还在他的脑袋里嗡嗡作响。不过谢天谢地，亏得在当义警时锻炼成果使他承受住了袭击。只是疼痛和一路的颠簸着实让计算路线的事变得有点困难，提姆眯缝着眼睛小心地观察四周的情况，他可不想被对方发现自己全程都醒着。  
　　这是一件没有窗子的房间，在他的左右两旁各站着一个打手，而打电话的人正在房间的门口踱步。如果他的人体GPS没有跟着脖子一起被敲坏的话，那这处所在地其实还在城里，离开商业区也就二三十公里。根据空气中咸咸的海风味，极可能是在狄克逊码头。  
　　“……扔，扔海，海里？”那个声音变得更加支支吾吾了，“可……但是。不不，我不是这个意思……好，我，我明白了。”  
　　那个叫艾瑞克的人挂断了手里的电话，冲着两旁的人使了个眼色，转身朝着地上的提姆走了过来。  
　　“抱歉，你只能怪自己运气不好了。”

 

××××  
八小时前

　　“这套装扮很适合您，提摩西少爷。”  
　　车稳稳当当地停靠在格兰德大道上时，阿尔弗雷德终于忍不住对着后座上为领带纠结了一路的提姆说道。  
　　“谢谢。”提姆不好意思地最后一次整了整衣领，然后从司机的后视镜里偷偷一瞥——量身定制的西装，昂贵又低调的袖扣和领带，以及一张稍作易容的帅气却又青涩的脸。阿尔弗雷德的半个脑袋出现在镜子里，布鲁斯英明睿智的老管家默默和他对视了一眼，年轻人随即心领神会地迅速调整了一下眼神和脸部肌肉群，让自己的目光看起来更凌厉深沉。这下肯定好多了，因为老管家冲他赞许地点了点头。提姆由衷地感谢起了舞台表演的经验，和那两个教会他怎么随时切换身份的家伙。  
　　他再次看了看镜中的自己，这绝对是他父亲一直以来希望看到的形象：一份体面高薪的工作，受人尊敬的社会地位……  
　　只要他没有选择义警这条道路。  
　　只要杰克德雷克还能看到……  
　　提姆在心里深深地叹了口气。  
　　欺骗自己，假装事情还有转机。整整一个星期他都生活在自责和愧疚中。如果父亲已经遇害了，又或者他们折磨他，逼他一起参与到这些犯罪活动中……他无法想象下去了。  
　　“一切都会好的。”读出他心思的阿尔弗雷德鼓励道。“布鲁斯老爷会给你支持。”  
　　“谢谢您。”提姆笑了笑，把这些话埋在心底里。今天他的任务很简单，扮演塔利亚的代理人来参加一场莫须有的听审会。他必须演技足够好，才能迫使那些人行动起来，好让他们跟踪到红头罩的老巢。不过对于这点，他还是有一些自己计划。  
　　年轻人振作精神，走下了汽车，穿过行业协会所在的底楼大厅，踏上了通往办公室所在的电梯。在悠长走廊的尽头，他看见了那扇通往结局的门。  
　　是该来个了断了，他摘下了耳朵里的通讯器。  
　　“早上好，先生们。”提姆在众人的目光中走进办公室，阔步走向听审会中间的桌子，把手里的文件包摆在上头，环视了一圈。“我今天来这里并不是为了来解释关于垄断的事情。”  
　　这句话落下的同时，传来一些窃窃私语。  
　　“我的名字是提姆德雷克。”他一边说，一边偷偷摘下了耳朵里的通讯器，同时把每个人的表情都牢牢记在脑中。“一个星期前，我父亲也站在我现在这个位置，然后再也没回到家。”　  
　　　细语声停止了，所有人的眼睛都齐刷刷地朝着他看。  
　　通讯器里传来一声呼喊，但是很快消失在提姆的口袋深处。　  
　　接下来的部分就是本色演出了。　　

 

　　“杰克德雷克？”有人开了口，那是协会现在的代理会长——他的前任目前也在失踪名单里，“这事我们已经对警方解释过好多次了，那只是一次例行的协会调查，他离开前还是好好的。”  
　　“我没有问这个。”提姆整理文件的间隙，抬头看了一眼几个面面相觑的委员。“我只是希望你们能明白，这不仅仅事关海德小姐的投资。”  
　　“那你知道你们现在做的收购案涉嫌垄断吗？”一个矮胖的中年人开门见山地指责提姆。  
　　“我只知道这些工厂在海德小姐接手前都处于破产边缘，我们是在拯救这些企业。”提姆扔过去一叠资料，反唇相讥，“或许你们能够解释一下，为什么业主失踪了，工厂停工，但是仍然有人在里面生产，请问这事行业协会知不知道？这不是你们管辖的范围？”  
　　“这……这些事情我们并不清楚。”有人头上淌下了一滴冷汗。“也许是不愿失业的员工？”  
　　“谁给他工钱？你给他工钱？你用自己的薪水付给他工钱？那我是否应该问问税金的去向？”提姆翻翻白眼，珠连炮地扔出来一堆问题，使得对方张口结舌。“你知道韦恩先生对这次收购的成功与否也很在意。我听说他在行业协会里是挂名委员？”  
　　布鲁斯韦恩的名字一出来，房间里的气氛一下子被镇住了。  
　　“他在哥谭哪里都有挂名的头衔。”有人忍不住嘲讽了一句，引来一片低声轻笑。  
　　这恐怕也是你们迟迟没有对他动手的原因，提姆心想。他注意到这整个过程中，那个名叫艾瑞克的委员一直神色焦虑。  
　　“海德女士呢？我们约的是她本人！”一个委员压着怒气站了起来拍打着桌子。  
　　“海德女士已经回国了，她在哥谭的事务现在由我全权代理，这是她的授权书。”提姆毫无惧色地把那些拍散掉的纸张收起来，在桌子上跺整齐，又一张张分发出去，“如果这些问题不能得到回答，那我只能对对这个行业协会的正当性表示怀疑了，同时，我们收购的工厂在责任没有明确前将无限期停工。期间发生的各项费用我在最后会落实到相关负责人身上。”  
　　他扫视了一遍与会的委员，每个人的脸上都写着各种小心思。提姆一边读着他们的表情，一边清了清嗓子。  
　　“那么，散会，诸位。”  
　　而这整个过程中，那个名叫艾瑞克的委员一直没有出声。

 

　　“你为什么关掉通讯器！”提姆走出办公室，重新戴上通讯器的那一刻，达米安的声音就响了起来。  
　　“因为我知道你们不会支持我暴露身份。”提姆小声回答，“如果一直有声音在我耳边唠叨，我会无法集中注意力的。还有……为什么你是我的联络员！？”  
　　通讯器那头沉默了一会儿，“父亲说先让我从小事做起……”男孩的声音明显不快。  
　　“我可不觉得这是小事。”提姆也嘟囔了起来。  
　　“话说回来，我们的计划可不是这样写的！”  
　　“这事没有什么计划。”提姆停在了大楼门口，天色阴沉下来，凉风刮过，风雨欲来，但是阿尔弗雷德的车“恰好”没有准时出现在门口，“你必须给他们施压，逼迫一下他们才会行动起来。”他觉得自己整个人都一副杰森的腔调了。  
　　“那么你的举动见效了吗？”达米安傲慢地质疑道。  
　　提姆正要张口反驳，一只手就拍在了他的肩膀上，他转过身，看见艾瑞克伯恩出现在身后。  
　　“有急事？”男人的眼神飘忽不定，“能谈谈吗？”  
　　“我的司机迟到了。”提姆假装生气地皱着眉头，“我上星期才雇的他，原以为本地人会更熟悉道路。”　  
　　“我可以送你一程。”艾瑞克四下张望了一番，凑近过来，神情诡异而又紧张，“我知道你父亲的去向。”  
　　“什么！？”提姆瞪大眼睛盯着他，这次倒不完全是在演戏了。  
　　一辆车停在了两人面前，男人拉开车门，做了一个请的手势。提姆感到枪管抵在腰间的压力。“我想你没有选择。”  
　　提姆看着从前座下来的黑衣司机，犹豫了一下，但是他的一只脚已经不由自主地踏进了车门。下一瞬间，一记手刀打在了他的后颈处。

××××

　　“把他扔到箱子里，然后找个没人看见的地方沉下去。”艾瑞克这么吩咐道。  
　　两个打手把手伸向提姆的胳膊下方把他拉起来，一截掉在地上的绳子吸引了其中一人的注意力，这原本应该是绑在提姆手腕上的。男人好奇地弯腰捡起那截绳子，就在这时，提姆突然睁开眼睛，松开手腕上早已解开的绳子，一肘重击在男人的脖子上。他连哼都来不及哼一声就倒在地上。另一个夹着他胳膊的打手犹豫了一下，就被提姆的一脚飞踢踹在墙上瘫了下去。这没什么困难的，夜巡时他能对付一打这样的人。  
　　艾瑞克朝门口奔去的同时张开了嘴大声呼喊，但在他的第一个词冒出来之前，提姆就从后面勾住了他的脖子，把他整个人拽倒在地，一只脚压住他的肩关节，把男人牢牢固定在水泥地上。  
　　“谁指使你的？！红头罩！？”他没有忘记自己本来的目的。  
　　“咳，咳咳……！”那个倒霉鬼不住地咳嗽着，喘着气，提姆掐得他太紧了，他勉强才发出两个音节。过了一会儿提姆才发现到问题，放松了手里的力道。然后男人终于挤出了几个词，“咳咳，我，我也是被威胁的，他利用我们，替他干活……“  
　　“呸！说人话！”提姆怒吼。  
　　“他只用手机和我们联系……”艾瑞克用眼神指着掉落在一旁的手机。  
　　“我父亲呢！！”提姆再次加重了手里的力道。  
　　“他，他……”男人又开始结结巴巴了，“他们把他带走了……”  
　　“带到哪儿了！”  
　　“可，可能是船上。”艾瑞克哭丧着脸，“外面有条船，他们什么都往里搬……”  
　　喀喇一声，他的脑袋上就挨了重重的一下，然后像一条死鱼一样昏倒在地。  
　　提姆捡起地上散落的绳子，把艾瑞克和两个打手捆了个严严实实。他捡起手机，对着那个奇怪的号码回拨，但是只有忙音。提姆只能把手机放进口袋里，然后小心地伸头探了探房间外的情况，转身跑了很出去，把门反锁上。

　　这里确实是狄克逊码头，但不是他熟知的那个。许多看似码头工人的人在装卸货物，但是他们眼神犀利，动作迅速，那些货物罐子上也印着危险品的标识。  
　　提姆躲过了几个巡逻的工人，猫着腰移动到了水边。一艘大型游轮停在码头上。  
　　准确地说，伪装成大型游轮的货轮。如果你凑近看新漆底下原本斑驳的外壳，和甲板上帆布掩盖着的货柜。  
　　好家伙。他暗自感叹。没人会把游轮和运送危险品的工具联系起来。  
　　通讯器发来了信息传入的信号，他的联络员已经好久没有得到回复了。提姆能想象达米安的脸板得和蝙蝠侠一样长。  
　　“我都跟你说这样比较快。”提姆打开了频道，毫不掩饰自己的得意。  
　　“提姆。”这次不是达米安这个小鬼了，蝙蝠侠的声音从通讯器里响了起来。“你没事吧？”  
　　“我很好。他们有艘船停在码头，我马上就过去。”布鲁斯没有对他擅自更改计划发火让他大舒一口气，但是下一句话又让他冷了半截。  
　　“不要上船，等我过来。”  
　　“不！”话一出口，提姆才意识到这是他第一次正式违抗蝙蝠侠。通讯器那头也愣了一下，似乎没有料到提姆的这个反应。但是随即命令又传了过来。  
　　“待在下面！”蝙蝠侠说。“那里危……”  
　　提姆没有等到他说完就掐断了通信。  
　　不，这次不行！  
　　少年张望了一番，趁着没人注意到他的时候，翻过堤栏，纵身一跃抓住了船锚的锁链，顺着铁锚噌噌地爬了上去。  
　　只有这次不行，蝙蝠侠！  
　　甲板上没有几个守卫，他很顺利地溜进了下舱房。  
　　我的父亲在船上！  
　　他穿梭在一间间客舱里，找寻着一切线索。  
　　这是我最后的机会！  
　　来到游轮最下方的轮机室，几个巡逻的守卫引起了他的关注。少年谨慎地绕到他们背后，放倒了两个人。  
　　哪怕这是个陷阱……  
　　在从最后一人口中逼问出自己要的信息后，提姆来到了走道深处的一间电脑房前。他推了一下门，没有锁。走道的灯光给黑暗的房间带来了一线光明，提姆吞了一口口水，目光直直地盯着房间中央被显示屏光芒包围着的一个座椅。  
　　上面坐着一个人。  
　　提姆从皮带的暗扣里掏出蝙蝠镖握在手里，慢慢走上前。在这个过程中，人影丝毫未动。提姆猛地伸出手，按在座椅的背上用力一转，同时以防守姿势往后跃去。但是什么也没有发生。  
　　座椅的正面慢慢地转向他，露出了一张带着诡异笑容的男人的脸。  
　　叮铃铃铃铃——  
　　那个从艾瑞克手里夺来的手机突然响了起来。提姆心头一振，他用颤抖的手指点开了通话键。  
　　“提摩西～提摩西～”一个阴冷的嘲笑声从里面传来，“见到你父亲了吗？”  
　　“爸，爸爸？！！”提姆瞬间反应了过来，他惊讶地张开嘴，看着座椅中央的人，冷汗从他的脸颊上滴下。他现在才注意到座椅上男人苍白的脸色不是因为虚弱，而是某种毒素的结果。  
　　提姆扔下手里的电话，朝着座椅上的男人飞奔过去。他的父亲发出窒息的笑声和咳嗽声，但还是努力转过僵硬的脖子看着自己的儿子。提姆一把捧住父亲的脸，泪水从眼眶里涌了出来。  
　　“对不起……对不起！”他哭喊着，扯开捆在男人手腕上的绳索，话语哽咽在抽泣中，“对不起……我，是我连累了你……”  
　　“提……姆……”杰克断断续续地念着儿子的名字，他抬起枯瘦的手，抚摸着少年的脸，“你没事……你没事就好……”  
　　“多么感人的重逢啊，你应该谢谢我，我本想让他当我的替罪羊……”一号的声音继续从地上的手机里传来，“真想看看你在报纸上读到自己的父亲才是红头罩一号时的表情～”  
　　“你给我出来！懦夫！”提姆捡起手机狠狠地骂道，“你躲在什么地方！？”  
　　“我在哪里？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……！”对方发出了令人毛骨悚然的尖笑，这声音是那么的熟悉，尖叫几乎涌上了提姆的喉咙，“如果连四号都没有认出来，又有谁会知道我才是一号呢？”  
　　他就是监狱里那个人！提姆的脑袋轰的一下炸开了，一种窒息的感觉涌上咽喉。  
　　不，这不是他的幻觉，房间的通风口发出一阵阵的轰鸣，谜一般的紫色雾气从出气口中吹了进来。他感到喉咙开始发痒，在这个危急的时刻，他却想放声大笑。  
　　“杰森——！”提姆回过神，奋力抓住最后的时机打开了通讯器，“他在监狱！快跑！！”  
　　接着他就被淹没在一片呛人的紫绿色气体中。

 

××××

 

　　“我为什么没有发觉他就是红头罩一号……”  
　　杰森捧着自己的脑袋，懊恼地抵在蝙蝠飞机的玻璃上。  
　　我有三年没有见过他了，三年前我也没有机会好好观察他，其实我根本没有信心能认出他，其实我就是个蠢货。  
　　千万种托辞在他脑中逐一闪过，但他一个也说不出口。  
　　“他应该有做过一些整容。”蝙蝠侠突然的开口让杰森一下子手足无措起来，“我们当年追捕他的时候，他被化学试剂炸伤了。”  
　　“但是我……”他仍然心烦意乱。  
　　“没人能认出他这一点不奇怪。”男人微微侧头，似乎是看了他一眼。  
　　杰森还想开口说什么，突然几束强烈的探照灯光芒射在了飞机的窗上打断了他的思路。  
　　“看，他们在下面！”达米安指着街道上横冲直撞的两辆印着危险品的货车，其后是一排追赶他们的警车。他回头殷切看了看蝙蝠侠，目光中流露出恳求。  
　　“去吧。”蝙蝠侠无奈地说道，他按下了手边的一个按钮，机舱的顶盖打开，烈风呼啸着窜进了驾驶室，吹动着男孩身后的黄色小披风。  
　　“呀呼——！”达米安大声笑着从高空中纵身跃下，绷紧身体如同一枚子弹般笔直地穿过哥谭夜晚的雾气，在即将坠落地面的时候，他射出了手里的钩锁，套住了建筑拐角处的滴水兽。于是小小的身影划过一个优美的弧度，漂亮地落在了街道一旁的楼顶上。  
　　“哼，花哨。”蝙蝠侠发出了一声不知道是轻笑还是责备的鼻音，他转头看了看杰森。年轻人一语不发地跟着达米安跃下了飞机，跳入了追赶货车的大潮中。

　　  
　　一辆警车从同僚的车子旁左右一甩尾窜到了前方，它眼花缭乱地穿梭在因为追车而形成的拥堵大潮中，借助地形超越前车的技术显得格外引人注目。  
　　“我说你从哪儿学的开车！？”艾伦死命抓住头顶上的把手，跟着车子的行进轨迹不断左右摇晃，撞击着车门和座椅，“妈的简直酷毙了好吗！”  
　　“我就当是赞扬收下了！”迪克一边笑着，一边打着方向盘一个急转从右侧的路基上支起半边轮子，侧身穿过了一条狭窄的小巷。垃圾桶和纸箱从他们的窗前飞过，艾伦把惊呼吞到肚子里，瞪大眼睛看着迪克疯狂驾驶着警车跃出了小巷，正好停在一辆逃亡的货车前。大车的保险杠撞在了警车侧，把他推出去十几米远，但最终还是被逼停了。  
　　司机仓皇地打开车门从驾驶室里掉了下来，就在他转身逃跑的时候，一个小小的身影从楼顶落下挡在他面前，一脚踢在他的面门上。副驾驶上的人见状不妙从座位底下抽出一把机关枪，刚刚举过肩膀，就被一只破窗而入的手给夺了过去，一枪托砸在他的下巴上，然后整个人跌了出去。  
　　“难怪警察都抱怨说被抢了饭碗！”迪克从自己的警车里跑了出来，冲着达米安和杰森嚷嚷。  
　　“B去追另一辆车了。”达米安把指关节掰的咔咔响，一副没有打够的样子。突然他注意到迪克晃着脑袋，饶有兴趣地上下打量着自己，“你看什么！”  
　　“这身制服……”迪克想了想，不知从何说起。  
　　达米安长叹一口气，在红色的上衣衣角上尴尬地擦了擦手“父亲说这是你当年留下的……我是不想穿的这么花哨，可它就放在蝙蝠洞的展示柜里，就好像……在等着谁似的。”男孩的声音越来越轻，紧接着，他似乎又想起了什么，皱起鼻子指着迪克，“我把那条奇怪的小短裤换了！！什么玩意！”  
　　“那是用我当年表演时的飞人制服改的。”迪克笑了笑，上去摸了摸男孩身后的披风。记忆一下子把他带回到了过去的时间，在他穿着这身衣服的短暂岁月里，和蝙蝠侠并肩作战的日子。  
　　“你们快来这里！”杰森的声音从后面传来，两人停止了谈话，疾步奔了过去。货车后面有一半的化学品都失踪了，车厢里只装了一半的东西。  
　　“该死，一定是科利根那个家伙干的！”从后面赶来的艾伦握紧了拳头，“他从一开始就是红头罩的同党。”  
　　“督查在今早货车逃跑前已经控制住他了。”迪克皱着眉头，“我们跟踪了他这么久……”  
　　“埃斯佩兰萨只追回了一半的失物。”一个声音从头顶落下，伴随着披风的呼啦声，暗夜骑士从车上跳了下来。“另一半在途中被红头罩一号的直升机截走了，这两辆逃跑的货车只是一个幌子。”  
　　“我的天……”艾伦抬起头看着那个人胸前的蝙蝠标志嘟囔着，“你们到底什么人？”他盯着迪克。  
　　“请叫我……正义的路人。”迪克想了想说。  
　　“你知道重案组的人大多都讨厌蝙蝠侠。”艾伦苦笑着说，“可有时候又不得不……我该讨厌你吗？”  
　　“知道这个城市并不只有自己一个人在战斗，会让你觉得生活还有希望。”迪克不置可否地回答道。　　  
　　“那辆车的车厢里也有一半是空的。”蝙蝠侠没有理会两人，径直走向了后车门。  
　　“你那边也是？”迪克快步追赶上去，“他们要那么多化学品做什么？”  
　　“这是一种合成药剂，他在每个工厂里制造不同的部分，然后合起来产生的一种酸遇水会放出可燃的有毒气体。”蝙蝠侠一边解释，一边阔步走向停在一旁的蝙蝠飞机，“提姆在他们的船上失去联系了，我必须尽快找到那艘船现在的位置！”  
　　“杰森去哪儿了？”在达米安跳上飞机后，迪克转头寻找另一个身影。  
　　“从我们到车厢查看后就没有见到了。”男孩说。  
　　年轻人迟疑了一秒，随即关上了蝙蝠飞机的舱门。  
　　“迪克——！”达米安叫了起来。  
　　“你们先走！”迪克往后退了几步，冲他们摆摆手，“我们很快就会跟上！”

 

××××

　　“你要的东西。”  
　　一个沉甸甸的黑色帆布包扔在了杰森的脚边，塔利亚交叉双手看着年轻人打开包裹，一一检查里面的手枪，榴弹和手持火箭筒等小型火器。  
　　“谢啦，我欠你一个人情。”他一边说着，一边把这些装备挂在自己的身上。  
　　“你欠我不止一个人情……”塔利亚抬起下巴俯视，“东西怎么样？”  
　　“哎，怎么说呢。”杰森端起一把枪，咔嗒一下上了膛，“重操旧业让我感觉良好。”  
　　塔利亚轻叹。  
　　“把达米安带回来，我这个人情就算一笔勾销了。”  
　　“他们不是说跟你说合作的话就让达米安和你在一起吗？”杰森抬起头。  
　　“你信吗？”  
　　“你不信的话，为什么要留下帮我？”年轻人站起身，把背包往身后一甩，反问道，“我只知道，如果你现在抛下他离开的话，就再也回不到从前了。”

 

　　杰森走出交易的仓库，天色早已暗了下来，夜幕下的哥谭笼罩在一片暴风雨前的宁静中。  
　　一个人影出现在转角处。迪克抬起头，对上了杰森诧异的目光。  
　　“你忘了取下追踪器。”他说。  
　　“这本来就是我的事！”杰森的脸涨得通红，“我和一号之间的事情，不应该牵连到别人！”  
　　“我们的事。”迪克更正道，“我和你是同一时间被卷入的，休想扔下我。”  
　　“……提姆是因为我的失误才失去联系的。”杰森挪开视线。  
　　“他有自己的想法，这是他自己的决定，我们谁也没有连累谁。”迪克理智地分析说，“再者，你现在抛下我们单干的话，就再也回不到从前了。”  
　　一阵尴尬的沉默，杰森脚下犹豫着，几次想要转身，最终又折了回来。  
　　“我们结了吗？”迪克问。  
　　“如果我用武力打进那艘船呢？”杰森认真地说，“你知道我不会跟着蝙蝠侠的步调的！我有自己的做法！”  
　　“我是第一天认识你吗！？”迪克鄙夷地轻哼一声，“你去哪儿，我就去哪儿。”


	21. Chapter 21

　　啪嗒啪嗒  
　　一连串的脚步声渐渐出现在了电脑房前的通道上。那声音在门口停了一会儿，很快，门就被打开了。紫绿色的雾气顺着新风的方向从他们的脚底溜出门外，几个全副武装戴着防毒面具的卫兵提着枪走进着安静的房间。电脑屏幕围绕着椅子微微地来回晃动，可以看到一个身影依斜在椅背上。领头的人对着后面的喽罗抬抬下巴示意跟上，接走近了椅子。他用枪头戳了了一下椅背，电脑椅慢慢转了过来，露出了一张年轻的……戴着防毒面具的脸！  
　　他还没回过神，提姆就一下子从椅子上跳了起来，他一手按住那根枪管，另一只手抓住另半截猛地向上一抬，重重地磕在了对方的下巴上。趁着敌人晕眩的片刻，少年一记重踢放倒了带头的家伙。后面的人终于明白发生了什么事，争先恐后地举起了手里的枪朝他冲了过来。但是提姆先他们一步蹲下身子，从腰带里抽出一小截钢管左右一拉，迅速变成一根长棍朝着他们的腿横扫过去，瞬间形成的一连串多米诺骨牌效应让这些家伙在地上摔了个东倒西歪。防毒面具下传来的哇哇大叫充满了整个房间，提姆没有费劲给地上的人一个个补刀，他马上拿出两个电击器，对着那些人裸露在外的脖子皮肤猛地一戳，直到抽搐停止才移开手里的工具。  
　　“爸！”他没有离开房间，而是跑向门后一角。一个同样戴着防毒面具的中年男性躺在那里，身上盖着提姆的西装。提姆小心翼翼地扶起男人，查看他憔悴的面容。杰克睁开眼睛，给了他一个充满安慰的眼神。布鲁斯给他的解药是有用的！提姆悬着的心放下了半截，他把手伸进父亲的腋下，用全身的力气托着男人慢慢离开充满毒气的房间。“我们走，这里不安全。”

　　“你哪里来的这些东西。”在轮机舱的一角，呼吸上了新鲜空气的杰克终于有力气开口说话了。他摘下手里的小型防毒面具，那是他儿子在毒气爆发的瞬间给他戴上的。  
　　“我当过魔术师，爸。”提姆羞涩地笑了笑，继续警觉地观察四周。“在马戏团的时候……”  
　　“提姆……”他的父亲打断了他。  
　　“什么？”少年回过头，发现父亲正盯着自己衬衫底下露出的制服，他心虚地拉了拉衣领，握紧了手里的长棍。  
　　“你……这么做有多久了？”杰克问道。　　  
　　长棍差点从手里滑落出去，提姆干涩地吞咽了一口，觉得脸颊发热。“您说什么？”他心知否认没什么用，但还是条件反射地装了个傻。  
　　“我知道韦恩集团的那个科技项目是虚构的，你所做的事也不是仅仅是和警方合作。”杰克努力撑起自己的身子向提姆靠过去，“你还在家的时候，好几次，我都发现你晚上偷偷出门。我跟不上你的脚步，但是我相信自己的儿子不会做出违法的事情……”  
　　该来的还是来了，提姆深深地吸了口气。他为什么会觉得自己能瞒住父亲的眼睛呢？  
　　“两年……不，快三年了。我请求蝙蝠侠让我做他的搭档，但是他一开始没有理会。所以我找到了一条适合自己的路……”他说，同时小心地读着父亲的表情。或许是毒气使他气力衰弱，又或许是早已知晓，杰克的样子看起来似乎很淡然，这给了提姆少许勇气。“我知道这么做很疯狂，但是……我想这么做。”少年辩解道。  
　　“马戏团的那些人也是？”男人又问。  
　　“是……”提姆回答，“迪克和杰森是我最早遇到的义警搭档，请不要责怪他们，这是我自己的要求……”  
　　“为什么……咳咳。”他的父亲咳嗽了两下，提姆赶忙替他捶了几下背，“……为什么你不来和我，和你父亲商量？”  
　　“我……”提姆咬紧下唇，“我以为你不会支持我的决定。而且……”他看看四周，“我怕这会连累你们……”

　　他担心的事情终于成为了现实，为自己的任性付出了代价。义警的生活就像在刀锋上起舞——这是这半年多来的经历给提姆留下的深刻印象。迪克和杰森小心翼翼地维护着自己的双重身份，到头来还是不免被过去的阴影所束缚。但他们这么做至少是出于双亲的失离和成长环境的限制，而在提姆这里，顺序完全反了过来。回想起杰森替他挡子弹和迪克的各种降低夜巡难度的小花招，或许他们早就心知肚明，提姆终有一天会离开他们，回到自己的世界。那些看起来多余的保护，只是为了他能在愉快地享受完这趟冒险旅程后，完完整整地重新回到自己的生活中去。  
　　他们还是不够理解他。  
　　  
　　“我知道我一直对你很严厉，也没太多时间陪你……”杰克再次开口，打断了儿子的思绪，“但是我希望你知道，任何时候你需要帮助，我和你妈妈都会等着你。”  
　　“爸……”他哽咽得说不话了。  
　　“提姆……”杰克朝着儿子的脸庞伸出手去，提姆握住父亲的手，温暖从掌心传来，“我为你感到自豪，我一直为你感到自豪。”  
　　“我也是……”  
　　“我希望自己能成为儿子崇敬的对象……每个父亲都是。”杰克微笑着，布满周围的脸颊显得苍老又疲惫，“你知道，我想我有点儿嫉妒蝙蝠侠。”  
　　“您一直是我崇敬的人，一直都是。”提姆把额头抵在父亲的头上，有什么东西湿润了他的眼眶。  
　　又是一阵咳嗽，男人大口喘起气来。提姆赶紧轻拍他的后背，时间紧迫，他不能在这里继续停留了。远离了充满毒气的电脑房后，通讯器就一直处于失联状态。船肯定是离开港口了，因为他能感到脚下水流的颠簸。但他们到底在什么地方，没人能告诉他。  
　　提姆下意识地握紧了手里的长棍，这是原本是他那根魔术师手杖。他用改进过的传送装置说服布鲁斯让自己执行这个任务，却打定主意，只要一有机会见到父亲，就把他传送回来。蝙蝠侠一定会气得直咬牙，不仅是因为传送目的地在蝙蝠洞，更因为那玩意现在只有一次定位传送机会。可他顾不上那么多了，而且如果老大对他的擅自行动生气……那也得等到他活着回来的情况下。  
　　那个时候，怎么样也无所谓了。  
　　“我们最好快点离开这儿。”提姆搀扶起父亲，观察了一下周围的情况，另一只手握紧了那根长棍，“到外面去，有信号的地方。”

××××

　　“找到他们了没有？”蝙蝠侠驾驶着飞机，头也不转地问。  
　　“没。”男孩承认道，他一边不停刷新地图信号，一边查看着哥谭海岸的各个卫星地图。那艘船在他们和货车缠斗的时候已经离开了狄克逊码头，而提姆又在信号屏蔽区。  
　　“它一定还在附近。”蝙蝠侠断言。他用目光来回搜索着沿岸的每一片水域，那艘船上装载的化学品使得它必定会选择靠近城市的地方发动袭击。尽管戈登局长也调动了全城的警力进行搜索，但这分秒必争的时刻，他们仍然显得人手不足。更何况大多数警察还在维护暴动的监狱和逃逸货车引发的拥堵大潮。  
　　滋——监听频道里突然挤进来一个杂音。  
　　“我有一些你们会感兴趣的情报。”一个熟悉的女声从里面传出。  
　　达米安停止了手里的搜索，回头望着自己的父亲。  
　　“关于什么？”蝙蝠侠冷静地问。  
　　“我们的交易还算数吗？”那声音并没有直接回答他。  
　　蝙蝠侠愣了一下，达米安则惊讶地在通讯器和父亲之间切换视线。  
　　许久没有得到回应的通讯器里传来一声轻哼。  
　　“我明白了。”那声音叹息道。  
　　“母亲！”达米安喊了出来，他用眼神制止了父亲，“我答应您，只要你帮我们这场战斗结束，你要什么我都答应你！”  
　　“我并没有要求什么，我亲爱的儿子。”塔利亚的声音似乎在笑，“我已经把忍者追踪到的照片发到你的电脑上了。”  
　　两声滴滴的声音，达米安的屏幕上即刻显示出了那艘船的照片和所处的位置。在贯通哥谭城区的芬格河上。  
　　“等这件事结束了，我会让你们履行承诺的。”塔利亚说完挂断了通讯。  
　　“迪克，看到了没有！”蝙蝠侠立刻转换频道联系上了另外一组。  
　　“很清楚，我们马上就赶到！”迪克无论什么情况下都是这么爽朗乐观，“会阻止他的！放心！”  
　　飞机立刻改变了航线，朝着地图所示的处飞去。

　　“我也会阻止她把你带走的。”一只手搭在了达米安的肩膀上。男孩抬起头，看着自己的父亲。  
　　“你们就不能在一起吗？”他小声嘟囔着。

××××

　　咸咸的海风吹拂着提姆和杰克的头发。少年从一个隐蔽的紧急出口带着父亲爬出船舱，站在甲板上。比起迎面而来的红头罩党羽，更让他惊讶的则是河道两侧的城市建筑。他们刚刚从一座吊桥下驶过，两岸熟悉的建筑让提姆不由得一阵心惊。  
　　这艘船正从芬格河开往城市的中心。  
　　“爸……”他把杰克的身子放低在甲板上，抓紧手里的长棍盯着远处刚刚发觉他们踪迹的打手们。  
　　“提姆——！”通讯器重新开始工作了，蝙蝠侠的声音传了出来。这是个好消息，表明他们在信号区了。  
　　“我没事！”他顶着风浪大声回答说，“我父亲也没事。我现在要传送他离开！”  
　　“！！”通讯器那头果然传来倒抽凉气的惊叹。  
　　“就算你阻止……”少年咬着牙。  
　　“传送准备完毕。”蝙蝠侠突然打断了他，“阿福会负责接收他。”  
　　“等等！”这个回答让提姆愣了一下，觉得对方可能听错了。“我要传送的是我的父亲！”  
　　“我不想重复，传送准备完毕。”蝙蝠侠的口气不容拒绝，“现在阻止你也没用了不是吗？”  
　　提姆突然觉得之前对布鲁斯所有的固执评价是多么有失偏颇，这个隐藏在冰冷面具下的男人其实是和他们一样的普通人。  
　　“谢谢！”他心里的千言万语只能化成这么一句话了。  
　　“提姆……”那个声音又说，“坚持住，我们很快就到了。”

　　提姆没来得及回答，几枚子弹打在了他和杰克脚边的甲板上。他回头匆匆一瞥，一个戴着和别人完全不同红头罩的家伙朝他走了过来。  
　　“真是感人的父子之情～我都快落泪了～”那个人发出了尖锐的嘲讽。提姆咬紧下唇，立刻按住父亲，一手开启了手杖上的传送器。银白色的光流出现在他身后，笼罩在杰克全身。一枚子弹射中了他的后背，提姆大叫一声踉跄地摔在地上。  
　　“提姆！”杰克发出了惊呼，他试图伸手去抓自己的儿子，但是逐渐透明化的手掌穿透了提姆的身体。男人惊讶地睁大眼睛，看着提姆的手杖。  
　　“爸……”提姆转过头，脸上带着难以言语的悲伤笑容，但是眼神里却闪着一丝宽慰，“……保重。”  
　　话音刚落，杰克就消失在了甲板上。  
　　提姆终于耗尽了身体里最后一丝气力，倒在了地上。他并没有完全避开电脑室的毒气，想救父亲的急迫心情和肾上腺素带来的冲劲驱使他一路走到这里。但是不能再远了，那一点点灼烧的感觉此时在他的肺里无限扩大。他看见一号的身影朝自己逼近，那张诡异的笑脸慢慢出现在他的视线中。  
　　“防弹制服？哈～”红头罩一号的一脚踩在提姆抓着长棍的手上，黑洞洞的枪口指着他的脑袋，他一边撩开提姆的衬衣，看着里面的凯夫拉装甲和刚才那枚子弹在外套上开的洞，“可你的脑袋上有东西罩着你吗？”  
　　他一边说着，一边敲敲自己脑袋上的红头罩。提姆奋力挣扎了一下，手掌传来的剧痛让他的努力变得极其微弱。  
　　“蝙蝠侠已经赶过来了！”提姆不由得开始虚张声势，“他一定会阻止你！”  
　　“啧啧，你觉得我在乎吗，小侦探～这艘船再过几分钟就要在罗宾逊公园的附近靠岸了，你知道那将意味着什么。啊～顺便问一句，你能在五分钟里拆掉船底的炸弹吗？”  
　　一号狂笑起来，声音回响在甲板上。提姆看见一旁的几个红头罩喽罗们显出的惊慌失措，显然他们也并不知晓这艘船的真正目的。有两个人反应快的人率先掉头跑了起来，一号掉转枪头朝他们射击，几个人倒在了甲板上，但是更多的人开始四处逃窜起来。提姆猛地抽出被压在鞋底下的手，迅速朝着船舷侧身翻滚过去。他听到枪声在身后响起，甚至有一枚擦过他的小腿。护栏挡住了他的身体，少年站起来，抬起那条受伤的腿跨了过去，重心从身体的一侧移到了另一侧，接着他感到整个人轻飘飘地浮在了空中，他从船上翻了下去。  
　　在空中下坠的时间非常短，提姆甚至来不及和夜巡时飞驰的爽快感做个比较。十月的芬格河水温还很适宜，但是他心里很清楚，现在虚弱的自己和身上的伤势恐怕不足以让他游回岸边。在撞击到水面前的几秒，他最后一次打开了通讯器。  
　　“提—姆——”一个声音冲进了他的耳朵。少年愣了一下，随即落进了水里。但是很快，另一个物体落水的冲击从他附近传来，水流翻腾着涌向提姆，似乎要把他推向更深的海底。他挣扎着伸出手，就好象在那尽头会有什么人抓住自己。  
　　一只手抓住了他，然后是另外一只。两个人影架着他的身体开始往水面上游去，头顶幽幽的光亮越来越清晰。冲出水面的一刻，空气灌入他的肺部，一种重获新生的惊喜油然而生。混混沌沌中，他知道自己被抛上了另一艘船，快艇，或者说，方舟。  
　　“提姆！醒醒！”  
　　他睁开眼，看见了两张熟悉的面容。迪克和杰森浑身湿嗒嗒地盯着他，迪克伸手拍了拍他的脸，把他的身体翻过来。  
　　“咳咳，咳咳！”提姆开始不停地咳水，海水就像清洗了他肺里的毒气一样，虽然很不好受，但是至少比被毒气蚕食的灼烧感要好太多了，“我爸爸他怎么样了？”他一能开口，马上问起了自己的父亲。  
　　“我已经成功接收到了德雷克先生。”对讲机里传来阿福平静的声音，“我很高兴能告诉他，他的儿子也平安无事。”  
　　他悬着的一颗心终于放了下来。  
　　“你们救到提姆了吗？”蝙蝠侠插入了通讯。  
　　“是的，他很好，只有一点轻伤，谢天谢地！”迪克抬起头，看着水平线上出现的似乎是飞机的影子，“但是这船恐怕坚持不了多久了。”  
　　“很好。”男人难得的夸奖让迪克的脸上浮现出一丝微笑，“把其他同伙都赶下船，戈登的人马会把他们捞上来。我们马上就到，准备B计划。”  
　　“B计划！？”迪克踌躇了一下，把“那什么是A计划”的问题咽了下去。他知道在蝙蝠侠的智囊袋里，总是有26字母的备用计划，至于是哪个字母，这都无关紧要。  
　　一声钩锁射出的声音让迪克赶忙回头，杰森的身影一闪而过，他借着钩锁吊上了船舷，迅速杀出了重围。在他上船的同时，又有几个人影以奇特的姿势掉下了船。  
　　“杰森！？”他惊呼起来。  
　　“我去追他！你去赶其他人！”通讯器里传来杰森的声音，没有特意说明那个他是谁，但是迪克已经很清楚了。  
　　“妈的！”不好的预感爬上迪克的心头，他紧跟着杰森的身影爬上了游轮。但是杰森已经跟着一个红头罩跑进了船舱，他来不及追赶，只得先放倒周围的其他残党。这倒不是什么难事，因为听到老大的说辞以后，就已经有很多人开始跳船逃生了。  
　　飞机的引擎声从由远及近传来，迪克抬起头，蝙蝠飞机旋停在船的上空。两个身影从上面跃下，蝙蝠侠在空中张开了披风上的滑翔翼，但仍以极快的速度飞冲下来，另一个黄色小披风则借着风势轻盈地落在甲板上，落地前不忘做一个抱膝回旋。  
　　“他越来越像你了。”蝙蝠侠收起披风，对着一脸诧异的迪克抱怨说。  
　　“哈哈。”迪克干笑了两声，转头对着达米安挑了挑眉毛。但是男孩已经跑到了甲板的另一头蹲下，开始安装手里的一个仪器。  
　　“这是什么？”迪克问道。  
　　“大型传送器。”蝙蝠侠也走到另一头开始自己的活，一边看了看离自己越来越近的罗宾逊公园的水岸线，“我找了些帮手。”  
　　正说着，脚底下传来一阵剧烈的震动，巨响和火光从船尾传来，接着火焰窜了出来，在游轮的身后形成了一条绚丽的尾巴。  
　　“我下去找杰森！”迪克头也不回地冲进了燃烧中的船舱。

××××

　　脚下的地板在阵阵爆炸声中不断颤抖着，整个货舱里充满了呛人的烟雾和奇怪的化学药品的气味。  
　　呯呯——！  
　　两枚子弹打在了管道上弹开，一个人影从后面飞快的闪过。杰森定了定神，再次举起手里的枪射击。子弹再次被密集的货箱挡住，熟悉的笑声从后面传来。  
　　“你现在不赶快逃命就要死在这条船上了～我亲爱的四号～”一号的声音听起来很兴奋的样子，“你不会指望蝙蝠侠会来救你这样一个人吧～”  
　　“我不需要谁来拯救我！”杰森冷峻地回道，“老子就算死在这里，也要拉你一起陪葬！”  
　　“啊～真是令人感动的回答啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈～”一号开始放声大笑，他举起了手里的一个装置按下，杰森还没反应过来，就被身旁的爆炸震飞在墙上。货舱进水的警铃开始疯狂作响，一道安全门在他们身后随之关上。杰森从墙角边挣扎着爬起来，却被扑面而来的紫绿色毒气包围住了。他从口袋里抽出一个防毒面具，不料一只脚从烟雾从窜出踢在了他的手上。面具从他的手里飞落，掉在了远处的地板上，被慢慢渗入的海水淹没了。  
　　“你说要和我死在一起的～”一号狂笑着扑向跪倒在地的杰森，夺过了他手里的枪，“没有解毒剂，你在这毒气里能撑多久～还是想像三年前那样，夹着尾巴逃走～在马戏团扮演了那么久，已经不知道原来的自己是谁了吧。”  
　　他举起枪，后退了两步，对准了杰森。  
　　“再见～我没有兴趣和你死在一起。”  
　　子弹从枪口里射出，在紫绿色的毒气里划出一道轨迹，飞向地上的男人。就在靠近杰森身体的一刹那，被毒气困扰的男人突然挪开了身子，子弹擦着他的肩膀飞过，击中了身后的排水管。在对方惊诧的当口，杰森弯下腰一个箭步冲了过去，对着一号的下巴就是全力一击。  
　　“你说的对，我一直在逃避！”杰森的拳头不断落在一号身上，他的脸上套着那个替他挡住毒气的破旧红头罩，一如当年那个为了生存混迹在犯罪与灰暗中的男孩，“曾经我是红头罩，现在我只是杰森陶德！！”  
　　他的最后一拳把一号整个人撞飞了出去，削瘦的男人踉踉跄跄地匍匐了两步，斜靠在墙角看着杰森逼近过来。一抹邪笑浮现在他嘴边。  
　　“你笑什么？”杰森皱起眉头。  
　　“我笑你就算这么拼，对他们来说也只是一个另类。”他咧着嘴，现在他的声音恢复正常了，再也没有之前那样奇怪的音调了，“等这些都结束以后，你还期待什么，重新回到以前的生活吗？”  
　　“……”  
　　杰森半低下头，完全不用对方提醒，他心里比谁都更清楚，这场战斗结束后自己将何去何从。  
　　“杰森！”安全门后传来了撞击声和迪克的呼喊，他使劲踢打着铁门，但是毫无作用。于是他只得继续呼喊，“想办法离开那里，船要沉了！！”  
　　“我走不了……”杰森说。  
　　他走不了，他的过去就在这里。他必须做一个了断。  
　　又是一声爆炸，这就像一个开始的信号，货舱后部浸到海水的化学品接二连三地开始产生反应，爆炸像连锁一般从后往前传来。在杰森发愣的当口，一号跳了起来扑向他，两个人扭打在一起滚向被倒灌的海水浸没的船舱后部。  
　　“杰森——！”门后几乎是咆哮声。下一瞬间，一个货箱在安全门的旁边炸开，变形的门框产生了一条狭窄的缝隙，迪克侧着身子使劲挤进货舱，朝着两人跑去。  
　　毒气开始扩散在整个货舱里，不仅是货舱，它们从一切没有密封的地方向外扩散。逐渐下沉的船尾泡在海水里，对这些化学品起到了致命的催化作用。迪克捂住口鼻，奋力寻找着杰森的踪影。几乎就在船体开始倾斜的时候，他终于从雾气中看到了两个缠斗在一起的身影。又是一连串的爆炸，两个人影同时向海水中滑落去，迪克只来得及看了一眼就纵身扑了过去，抓住了其中一人的衣服，避免了他落入充满毒气的海水的命运。  
　　“杰森！”他喊着对方的名字。杰森扯下那顶破烂不堪的红头罩，大口喘着气。他顺着迪克的方向爬过去，瘫坐在同伴的身边。  
　　“……这下你要怎么离开，蠢货！”他半是愤怒半是悔恨地冲着迪克大喊，“我一个人说不定还能出去！”  
　　“所有说【你们先走我会跟上】的人最后都没有跟上。”迪克无力地笑了笑，毒气让他的胸口一阵阵疼痛，“你知道那些电影的。”  
　　“我只看文艺片……”杰森也失去了争吵的力气。　  
　　头顶上传来的爆炸声打断了他们的话语，金属支架和混凝土块淅淅沥沥地落下，砸在他们四周。迪克擦了擦眼睛，看着上方站着的人。  
　　“快上来！”蝙蝠侠和达米安拿着他们留在快艇上的火箭筒站在洞口怒喝。  
　　“但是……”杰森的头脑里几乎一片空白。  
　　“我不说第二遍！”男人蹲下去，朝他伸出了手。杰森看着他，仅仅只是犹豫了半秒，便立刻抓住了他的手。两人迅速从货舱从撤了出来，一条绳梯出现在他们眼前，蝙蝠飞机上的提姆冲着所有人大喊。  
　　“传送还有三十秒！”  
　　没有人犹豫，他们很快就列好了队伍按顺序向上爬。  
　　几乎在读秒的最后一刻，垫在最后的蝙蝠侠才爬上飞机。  
　　“传送开始。”电脑屏幕上显示出了钢骨的影像，“地点：哥谭河近入海口。”  
　　银色的光流笼罩在冒着毒气的游轮全身，船的轮廓逐渐模糊，最后消失在了芬格河上方。  
　　杰森看着消失的银白色光芒，他终于把过去埋葬在了深深的海底。  
　　“哈哈，哈哈哈哈……”他的喉咙里发出歇斯底里的笑声，靠在迪克的肩膀上，“对不起，哈，哈哈，那个毒气……”  
　　他停不下自己的笑声了，但这一点也不奇怪，因为迪克也跟着笑了起来，然后是提姆，达米安。而蝙蝠侠只是微微扬了扬嘴角。  
　　所有人都开始放声大笑起来，笑声里参杂着泪水，说不清是因为毒气的作用还是别的什么缘故，久久都没有停下来。


	22. Chapter 22

　　今天是个重要日子，因为打从天刚蒙蒙亮起，哥谭就下起了小雨。

　　【这是我在韦恩庄园度过的第六十天。】  
　　提姆像往常一样来到厨房，给自己泡上一杯香浓的早餐咖啡，就着阿尔弗雷德提前准备好的三明治，打开手提电脑，在屏幕上用德雷克牌密码编译器打出一行文字。报告这种东西，拖不得，迪克就是个活生生的例子。每次当这位兼职警官捧着厚厚一叠快要到期的出警报告在提姆面前唉声叹气时，他就不得不匀出一个通宵的时间帮自己的大哥收拾烂摊子。因为提姆知道如果让迪克自己做起码得耗费一个星期的下班时间——如果他还有的话。而比起填写这些琐碎的书面报告，哥谭的善后工作更需要他们这些人。他们花了不少人力在哥谭近海打捞起了损毁的船只红头罩帮的老大，把他送进了传说中的阿克汉姆。尽管迪克在哥谭警局的卧底工作早两个月就该结束了，但出于人手不足的原因至今还留在那里。  
　　【两个月的时间虽然没有长到能驱散红头罩帮给城市带来的阴影，却足以让我父亲的身体从绑架案的冲击中恢复过来。虽然精神上的创伤还需加以时日修复，但我们都很庆幸还拥有彼此。在奔波于照顾父亲和处理案件的这段时间里，布鲁斯邀请我们住在他的庄园里。我说的我们，包括迪克和杰森。他们在哥谭没有落脚点，而韦恩庄园又很大，大到可以容纳整个马戏团的人住过来。】  
　　“这房子也太大了！”一个声音回应着他的文字。  
　　提姆停下敲击键盘的活抬起头。杰森一边摸着脑袋向身后的走廊张望，一边犹犹豫豫地走了进来。“这里是供应早餐的地方？”他的目光停留在了桌上的咖啡杯和三明治上。  
　　“你都住了这么久了。”少年把视线重新移回电脑屏幕。  
　　“我可有一半的时间在医院治疗那个可恶的笑气后遗症，另一半的时间我也大多在外面晃着。”  
　　【杰森是我们中间唯一不喜欢庄园的人，他总是抱怨房子太大，房间太多让他找不到路。出于对他别扭性格的了解，我对此不予评论。其中也许有一部分是他真实的想法，因为他时常回到自己在犯罪小巷的旧居，拿回来一些以前生活留下的纪念品。迪克嘲笑他比自己还会捡破烂，但他自己也没有任何长进。阿尔弗雷德一开始还能忍受他们，直到有一天杰森把自己当年偷蝙蝠车用的撬棍带到庄园……】  
　　杰森依旧嘟囔着，他顺手拿起提姆留在盘子里的食物，肆无忌惮地吃了起来。“我不是很适合当谁的助手……”他看着提姆在键盘上敲击文字，“你得把这条写进去。”  
　　“从没听见你在夜巡的时候说个不字。”  
　　“那是……哦，得了，谁敢在他面前抱怨。”杰森摆摆手，突然注意到提姆的嘴角高高扬起，“笑个屁，你的笑气后遗症也还没好吗！？”  
　　“看到有人表现虚伪就复发了。”提姆幸灾乐祸地说。  
　　【对了，虽然没有正式的聘用合同，但我们名义上已经是蝙蝠侠的助手了。轮班制，虽然大多数时候达米安都会和其他人争夺这个位子。  
　　应该说，幸好助手这份工作不是合同制，不然我们早就被炒了好几次鱿鱼了……  
　　其实没有想象中那么让人自豪……  
　　我不会告诉你这两个月里我们捅了多少篓子……】  
　　那起码得另开一份三十页的报告，提姆在心里暗暗加了一句。  
　　“我只是不想在这里白吃白住罢了……”杰森还在自顾自地解释，他拖过一把椅子坐下，随手打开了厨房的小电视，屏幕上跳出一段早间新闻。

　　“……对于韦恩基金会昨晚慈善晚宴来说，最引人注目的不是对于城市未来修复计划的上亿捐赠，也不是为了提前庆贺韦恩先生的生日赶来的众多社会名流，而是这位哥谭的黄金单身汉首次在公开场合露面的儿子……”

　　噗————  
　　杰森一口喷出了嘴里的面包，而提姆则端着咖啡杯任由饮料顺着倾斜的杯壁滴落下来，呆呆地盯着电视屏幕。  
　　镜头上，西装革履的达米安竖着光可鉴人的小背头一闪而过，摄影机疯狂地追逐着男孩的身影，但是当事人最终还是神秘地消失在了取景器里，只留下现场的一片惊叹。  
　　“你居然不知道！？”杰森几乎从椅子上跳了起来，诧异地转身看着提姆。“布鲁斯公开了自己儿子的身份你居然会不知道！？这算什么？他给自己的生日礼物？”  
　　“我昨晚去接我爸爸出院了，哪有空看这些！”提姆赶紧找了张纸巾擦拭裤脚上的咖啡渍。“我只知道因为昨天这场晚宴，所以迪克代替蝙蝠侠进行了夜巡，但是他并没有告诉我们要宣布这种事……”  
　　“他也没有告诉我！”  
　　　达米安一脚踏入了厨房的门，朴素的T恤外面套了一件棒球衫，完全没有了电视上有钱人家少爷的神气劲。只有一根浸了太久发油的头毛固执地竖在脑袋的一角，男孩拨弄了两下没有效果，最后只得放弃。杰森和提姆的目光追随着一脸倦容的男孩，两个大大的黑眼圈表明他晚上没有睡好。  
　　“我以为只是惯例地跟去看看……就像以前那样。”男孩咬着嘴唇看着咖啡机，犹豫着要不要来一杯，“没想到父亲他突然走到会场中间说要宣布一件事，然后……我就记得被涌过来的人群包围了……”  
　　“嘿，这不是你一直想要的，以达米安韦恩的身份和你的父亲站在一起？”杰森脸上的笑容看起来就像是笑气中毒的症状一样。  
　　“我宁可去夜巡……”男孩迅速占领了餐桌，整个上半身往桌子上一趴，无力地叹着气，“应酬那些人比追一打罪犯还劳神费力！你还得不能踢他们屁股！我现在后悔还来得及么？”  
　　两个人同时摇了摇头，于是达米安再次瘫在桌子上。  
　　“矫情。”提姆嗤之以鼻，“你明明心里很高兴。”  
　　“一半一半吧……”达米安啪地一下抬起头，从桌上爬起来，露出一个承认的坏笑，“可别说的你好像置身之外好吗？”  
　　“至少我不用参加社交活动。”提姆耸耸肩，挂上了一副准备去演莎士比亚的表情，“有什么人会去打扰一个家道中落，双亲受创的可怜孩子？除非他明天就想被倒挂在哥谭大桥上。没什么能比低调生活更适合现在的我了。”  
　　【事实上，德雷克家的产业还运作得好好的。布鲁斯用我的信托基金做了一些投资，现在他用那些赚来的钱重新入股德雷克工业，并且委托专业人士代为管理。名义上已经没有所谓的德雷克家族企业了——这也是出于我父母的证人保护计划考虑，在绑架案事件后，他们更需要一个安稳晚年生活——而实际拥有者却是我。简单来说，我比以前更有钱了。】　  
　　“你们都好了吗？阿尔弗雷德已经在外面等着了！”迪克走了进来，冲着所有人拍手，“快点快点，在晚饭前我们还有成堆的事情要准备呢！”  
　　【对我们所有人来说，生活已经永远地改变了。】  
　　“所以我们为什么非得在庄园集合！”杰森盯着咖啡机思考了一秒钟，然后拿起提姆没有喝完的咖啡一饮而尽。  
　　“因为马戏团不提供早餐。”迪克走了过来，拿起盘子里最后一块三明治，看了看四周，“提——姆！”  
　　“马上！”少年在键盘上敲下最后一行。

　　【这可能是我的最后一篇报告，就像所有的故事都有一个结局一样，我们在马戏团的旅程也走到了终点。】

　　然后他按下了发送键。

 

××××  
　　  
　　  
　　“我早就知道我们中间出了一个叛徒！”达米安以一种超常的冷静姿态从车上走下来。“在一起旅行的时候就知道了。”  
　　“你咬我啊。”提姆不屑地耸耸肩，“如果我不答应布鲁斯写这些随行报告，他怎么会同意你跟着马戏团一起巡游。”  
　　“这算是你准备的生日礼物？”男孩问，“三百页的旅行监视日记？那还真是你的风格。你干嘛不手抄一份呢，这样显得更有诚意。”  
　　“也许我会的。”提姆的回答含糊其辞。  
　　“好了好了，在我们彩排前，先来看看我们的新伙伴。”迪克按着达米安的脑袋把他转了个方向以免和提姆撞在一起，杰森一溜小跑躲过几头大象伸过来的鼻子，停在一个崭新的大笼子前，远远地朝后面的人招手。  
　　“快点！”他说，“你们再这么慢吞吞的话，它就该长大了。”  
　　达米安疑惑地走上前，道路尽头的身影越来越清晰，两个身影。一个是他非常熟悉的，而另一个，小小的，依偎在大的怀里。  
　　男孩突然瞪大了眼睛，大叫着狂奔上前，然后在老虎面前一个急刹车停了下来。他的前演出搭档抬起头看了看，又一脸慈爱舔着怀里的小老虎。  
　　“她生了一个孩子！？在我不在的时候！？”达米安抓住笼子，惊讶地看着那只毛茸茸的小家伙。“谁是孩子的爸爸！？”  
　　“谁知道呢。”迪克摊摊手，对达米安的反应笑得异常欢快，“按时间来看，应该是我们去大西洋城的时候。总部那里确实还有几只老虎，但也可能是国王马戏团在我们这里寄放的时候出的事。”  
　　“我就知道我们中间出了一个叛徒！！你可是我的搭档啊！”男孩大声喊道，但是老虎根本没有理会，依旧埋头给自己的孩子梳毛，这情景似乎给了他少许触动，“我可以摸一摸它吗？”他犹豫着，不知道是在问迪克还是老虎妈妈。  
　　“当然可以！”迪克版蹲下身子，一手搭在达米安的肩上，“事实上，我还想让你把它带回去。我想韦恩家不会介意再多一只小老虎的。”  
　　“真的！？”他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
　　“真的。”年轻人笑道，“趁着我今天最后一天当团长。”  
　　达米安打开了笼子，老虎的耳朵动了动，警惕地看着慢慢靠近过来的男孩。他挪过去坐在了它身边的草堆上，老虎低吟了一声，这像是一个同意的信号，于是达米安伸出手，在母亲允许的范围内抚摸着小崽的背部。  
　　“你有了自己的孩子了。”他叹了口气，迪克歪过头看着达米安，似乎有点明白他为什么看起来如此难过。男孩突然转过身，“不，我不会带走它的。”  
　　“！？”  
　　“它应该和自己的母亲生活在一起，至少……现在如此。”达米安拨弄着小老虎的尾巴，似乎是下了很大的决心才说出这番话。  
　　迪克默默地看了男孩一会，吁了口气。  
　　“好吧，如果你这么决定的话。”年轻的团长站起身，朝着一旁的杰森和提姆招了招手，“现在我们来排练一下晚上的演出。”

 

××××

 

　　“为什么哥谭最有钱的人要把生日派对安排在这么个小小的马戏团？”  
　　黑发的女人从冷饮车的售货员手里接过一个香草冰激凌，好奇地观察着来往的人群。格雷森马戏团再次光临哥谭，给这个阴沉的周末带来了一丝节日的阳光，也让受到红头罩帮创伤的城市居民们感受到了慰藉。她身边戴着眼镜的男人接过自己那份冰激凌，几步追上了四处张望的同伴。  
　　“也许是他的另一项投资？”男人看着角落里各种不显眼的W标志。  
　　“我是想说，他本可以直接邀请整个联盟，而不仅仅是说‘我这儿有几张多余的门票’……嗨！克拉克，看那儿！”黑发女子突然眼前一亮，朝着一个射击摊位跑了过去，指着一套挂在奖品墙上的超级英雄玩具，对着不得不小跑跟过来的同伴嚷嚷，“太可爱了！我想带几个回去！”  
　　“几个？”男人笑道。  
　　“全新升级的射击游戏！这位小姐您真是太有眼光了！”射击摊的老板探出脑袋笑吟吟地说，聚集而来的人流预示着今天将会有一个不错收入，面前的第一单生意看起来就是两个从未玩过的新手。在经历了那么多糟心的事情以后，他不能错过这个好兆头，“如果你已经玩腻了那些旧时代的橡皮弹或者生锈的小飞镖，那你绝对应该试试我们的超级激光射击……”  
　　“我只是想要一个自己的玩具罢了。”女人甩了甩头发，拿起一把能射出红点的简陋激光枪，疑惑地打量了半天。  
　　“别担心，只要对准气球两秒钟就足够了。”摊主奸笑着指了指墙上飞快移动着的小气球，它们看起来不像是能轻易被锁定的家伙，“五块钱一分钟，按击中数量换取奖品，超人，蝙蝠侠和神奇女郎需要打中十五个……先付钱。”  
　　“你觉得我能打中吗？”女人回头犹豫地看着自己的同伴。  
　　“哦，你该考虑的问题是，想要几个玩具？”男人微笑着，摘下了自己的眼镜。

 

××××

　　四点钟的时候，一辆豪华轿车出现在了马戏团营地门口。  
　　“我知道他们在给我准备一份生日礼物，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯快步走过嘉年华会场，躲开了几个看起来很眼熟的身影。“让我猜猜，一场马戏表演？”  
　　“您这样会减少拆礼物时的乐趣的，老爷。”管家挑了挑眉毛，丝毫不掩饰语气里的鄙夷。“您可以假装不知道。”  
　　“这可太难了。”布鲁斯的嘴角扬起一抹笑容，“而且，都已经写在上面了。”他晃了晃手里一张刚从工作人员手里递来的节目单。魔术，驯兽，空中飞人，每一项后面都跟着他熟悉的名字。这可能是他最后一次见到格雷森的名字印在传单上了，今晚过后，这家马戏团将重新回到哈利先生的手上。

　　“在哥谭警局任职？”迪克惊讶地张着嘴，“你在开玩笑？我？当一名正式的警官？”  
　　“你在重案组时的表现让人印象深刻，而且戈登局长觉得你可以胜任，他们挺缺人手，一直都缺。”布鲁斯轻咳了两下，“当然我只是来征求你的看法……”  
　　迪克微蹙的眉头似乎在暗示他内心的犹豫。  
　　“我听说你重新和哈利先生谈过。”布鲁斯接着说道，“要把马戏团还给他，是这样吗？”  
　　“因为上次的事件牵连了太多人，如果我还想继续当义警，就不应该留在马戏团。”说到这里，迪克露出一丝苦笑，“警察的工作，我需要一点时间考虑。”  
　　“我可以等。”

　　“世事难料，我的老爷。”阿尔弗雷拍了拍他的肩膀，目光移向了一旁几个正在快速搬运巨大行李的工人，“我觉得您的生日派对名单上肯定漏了一些人。”  
　　“什么？”布鲁斯警觉地抬起头，顺着阿尔弗雷德所指的方向望去。一辆货车载着什么东西从他们面前疾驰而过，险些撞倒刚搭建起来的帐篷。两人立刻追了上去，但是货车在一个转弯处迅速消失在了他们的视野里。  
　　“该死！”布鲁斯咒骂着，伸手进口袋想要掏出蝙蝠车的控制器。一串手机铃声突然响起，他只得先拿起电话按下通讯键。  
　　“或许我能给你今晚的生日增添一点意外惊喜，我亲爱的侦探。”塔利亚的声音从听筒里传了出来，“既然你没有主动履行诺言，我想只能自己动手了。”  
　　“你对达米安做了什么！？”  
　　“达米安？”听筒那端的声音又无辜又轻蔑，“你为什么不直接问问他呢？”

××××

　　“她把老虎带走了！两只！”达米安跪在空空的驯兽栏前茫然不知所措。  
　　“亲爱的儿子。”提姆扯下贴在墙上的字条，大声念着，“我会给那个小家伙取名达米安，以代替不肯回来的你。塔利亚。”  
　　“能别这么幼稚么！？让我看看！”杰森一把夺过提姆手里的字条，“你看下面还有一行——又记，如果你不回来看我，我就把达米安和另一只塔利亚关在不同的笼子里。简直吓死我了好吗！你要回去吗？你打算回去看老虎吗？你打算回去见你母亲吗？”  
　　“闭嘴！”达米安狠狠地瞪了杰森一眼。  
　　“布鲁斯已经在处理这事了，你们都冷静点。”迪克拍拍达米安的肩膀安慰他说，“现在更重要的是，我们似乎得临时取消一个节目了。”  
　　“恐怕是两个。”提姆转过身，“那些人逃跑的时候撞翻了我们的道具箱，其中有不少我的魔术器械。好消息是我的传送装置还可以用。”  
　　“坏消息呢？”杰森眯起了眼睛。  
　　“只有传送装置还可以用。”  
　　四人面面相觑，后台陷入了尴尬的沉默中。  
　　“好吧，我还有个主意。”迪克看了看墙上的空中飞人海报。  
　　“不……不，别再来一次了。”杰森用手扶住额头使劲摇晃着脑袋。  
　　“你没有选择。”年轻的团长笑了起来，把手架在了杰森的胳膊下防止他逃跑，“再说这事我早就想干一次了！”

××××

　　在主持人宣布完有两个节目取消的事情后，会场里果不其然地爆发出了阵阵哀叹。尽管一再声明门票会全额退款，但是惋惜声和抗议声还是此起彼伏。迪克从幕后走了出来，跟主持人交头接耳了一阵以后，快步走入了舞台中央。  
　　“先生们女士们！”年轻人充满魅力的笑脸出现在了身后韦恩集团赞助的大屏幕上，“我恨抱歉扫了你们今晚的兴致，事出突然，对此我表示深深的歉意。但我希望你们能给我几分钟时间，安静下来容我说完。”  
　　或许是他磁性的声音吸引了观众的注意，又或者是诚恳的道歉传递了出去。总之吵闹的声音渐渐平复下来，所有人的目光都集中在了舞台上，想要听听这位年轻的团长有什么打算。  
　　“今晚的演出本应是给一位尊贵客人的庆祝活动。”迪克的目光开始扫视全场，寻找着那人的踪影，“长久以来他一直在背后默默地支持这座城市，你们所能看到的只是他贡献的一小部分，更多的时候，在你看不到的地方，他以另外一种形式影响着我们每个人的生活。也是由于他的赞助，马戏团才能在一年后的今天重新回到哥谭。”  
　　说到这里，迪克的目光停在了帐篷的一角，布鲁斯站在靠近门口的地方，抱着双臂，对着舞台中央的年轻人露出了淡淡的微笑。  
　　“您为什么不找个位子坐下，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德悄然出现在身后。  
　　“不。”布鲁斯突然尴尬地收起笑容，看起来有些犹豫，“我站在这里就行了。塔利亚刚离开不久，谁也说不准也许待会哥谭又会发生什么紧急情况，我……”  
　　“超人和神奇女郎已经答应帮忙在今晚照顾哥谭了，我觉得您应该放松下来。”阿尔弗雷德的语气恭敬又不失强硬，让布鲁斯突然有种变回孩提时代的感觉，“别忘了今天是您的生日，那些孩子们正准备给您一份惊喜。”  
　　“我不知道……”布鲁斯自言自语道，视线聚焦在舞台上，“从来没有人这么给我过过生日，我一个人很久了……”  
　　“……由于某些突发事故导致我们的驯兽和魔术表演出了点差错……”会场中央，迪克依旧面不改色地侃侃而谈，“为了补偿大家的损失，接下来的空中飞人节目将由我和另外三位搭档一同演出，这将是你们最后一次见到传说中的飞人格雷森的表演，因为今晚过后，这家马戏团将重新回到哈利先生的手中，而这也是我的最后一次纪念表演……”  
　　观众席里再次传来了低声窃语，墙角边的布鲁斯微微蹙眉。但是迪克没有进行更多的解释，他清了清嗓子。

　　“那么，下面请诸位欣赏由罗宾鸟四人组给大家带来的空中飞人表演！！”

　　  
　　“我就知道他要用这个傻名字！”杰森一边抱怨着，一边从后台堆得乱七八糟的演出服装里找出自己的鞋子匆匆套上。  
　　“别废话了！你又不是第一天才认识他，迪克就是这么个死脑筋！”提姆在后面使劲推搡着他。  
　　只有达米安早已整装待发，站在一旁叉着双手看着自己两个毫无紧迫感的搭档，面露不屑。“先说好了，我和迪克跳中间环，你们两个是负责接手的。我们没时间彩排了，只能依靠平时夜巡时训练技巧和临场配合。任何即兴动作都要事先通知全体，以免撞车。虽然不应该提起，但是我们的首要目标是安全成功地完成演出，出于这个原因，杰森绝对不准跳到中间来因为没人接得住你……站住！不要走！！我还没把话说完！”  
　　但是杰森和提姆快得像一阵风似的迅速撤离了后台，男孩大声抗议着，一路小跑紧随其后。  
　　“他越来越像蝙蝠侠了。”杰森翻了个白眼。  
　　“我部分同意他的决定。”提姆在幕布后停了下来，举起那根仅剩的魔术手杖，露出了狡猾的微笑，“但是我才是控制场上局势的人！”  
　　帷幕在彩色灯光的映照下缓缓升起，达米安刚好也在此时跑进了场地。提姆高高举起手杖，银白色的光流笼罩在四人身上，给本就绚丽的舞台平添了一份神秘气氛。下一个瞬间，他们出现在了高台的两端，众人之上。  
　　“感觉如何？”提姆看了看一旁的杰森。  
　　“晕。”他咽了口唾沫，用以恢复内耳的失衡。  
　　对面的迪克打了个手势，身姿曼妙地抓起秋千跃入空中，演出正式开始。

 

　　他看见四个年轻人的身影像小鸟一般在空中飞舞。迪克的活力，杰森的力量，提姆的灵气和达米安的技巧。帐篷顶上射下的聚光灯围绕着他们旋转，给每个人身上都罩上一层朦胧而又眩目的光芒。这些曾经与他的生活擦肩而过的孩子，如今聚集在这里，和他分享着同样的心情，走进了他的世界。  
　　也许从来不是他错过了什么，只是命运的一个小小玩笑，善意的捉弄。以为失去的东西，其实从未离开过他的身边。

　　“老爷……”阿尔弗雷德微微转头，彩色的霓虹灯光在布鲁斯脸上滑过，映照着他眼底闪动的光芒。  
　　“我从来没有完整地看过一场马戏表演，阿尔弗雷德。”他缓缓眨了一下眼睛，“到今天前都没有。”

 

××××

　　空中飞人节目获得了巨大的成功，雷鸣般的掌声持续了好几分钟，每个人都呼喊着加演的口号。这对于迪克的谢幕表演来说，实在是一份很值得纪念的礼物。  
　　“笑一笑，杰森。”迪克伸手过去拧着对方的脸颊，“你现在的表情简直让人担心你又笑气中毒了，这会吓坏观众的。”  
　　“这就是我的正常表情好吗！”杰森龇牙咧嘴地躲避着迪克的纠缠，在经历了一天的劳累之后，他们已经没有力气去应付散场时来后台索取签名的热情观众了。只有达米安依然兴致高昂的在兽栏附近乱窜，布鲁斯向他许诺圣诞节回到塔利亚那里去看老虎的决定稍稍缓解了男孩沮丧的心情，而提姆则在附近的房车里翻箱倒柜地寻找着什么。  
　　连日阴沉的天气终于在演出的最后离哥谭而去，阿尔弗雷德在草地上架起了一张小桌子，放上了茶点和咖啡。夜色降临在哥谭，久违的星空出现在营地上方。他们搬来一些旧箱子，权当座椅凑成一圈围坐了下来。

　　“当你们说到礼物的时候，我确实没有想到最后会变成这样。”布鲁斯把喝了一半的咖啡杯摆在桌子上，“我很抱歉塔利亚的事情影响了你们的演出。”  
　　“这没什么。”迪克的脸上洋溢着幸福的喜悦，“我是说，只要你觉得满意就行，这是你的生日派对。”  
　　他开始在身上摸索什么，然后转身去找自己换下来的外套。就在这个时候，提姆从自己的房车里跑了出来，手里拿着一本厚厚的书册朝着布鲁斯跑了过来。  
　　“礼物？给我的？”男人在众人好奇的目光中接过那本书。  
　　“请不要在意这个封面。”少年的脚尖划着泥地，面露窘色，“我发现只有写着账本的字样才能阻止某些人偷看我写的东西。”  
　　他意有所指地看着杰森和达米安的方向。  
　　“我喜欢账本。”布鲁斯被逗乐了，他小心地翻开书页看了起来，几行过后，他的眼神就从好奇转变成了惊讶。  
　　“这是我写的小说……”提姆不好意思地解释道，“差不多是用现成的事情改编的，不同的地方就在于迪克真的成为了你的助手，这是一个蝙蝠侠和他助手的冒险故事……呃，简要地讲就是这样，不过其实有很多转折和突变。你并不是只有一个助手，然后是杰森，我，最后是达米安。这说起来有些复杂，但是旅行的时候我得到了灵感，我保证这会是非常有意思的故事，如果你同意的话……”  
　　谈起自己的书，提姆的语调变得越来越欢快，在他意识到自己的唠唠叨叨已经让周围的人鸦雀无声了五分钟的时候，才终于闭上了嘴。  
　　“听起来很有趣。”布鲁斯饶有兴趣地翻着，提姆看出他专注的表情说明这话并不是在敷衍。  
　　“等你退休了，我才会发表它。”提姆的嘴角咧到了耳朵根，“我们可以联合署名，就叫布鲁斯提姆（Bruce.Timm）。”  
　　“休想。”久候在一旁的达米安终于忍不住插嘴，“我会继承蝙蝠侠的名头，这本书永远不会出版的！”  
　　在两个孩子打起来之前，迪克和杰森机智的一人抓住一只，把他们分开两边。  
　　“我就没什么可以给你的了。”杰森用指尖刮了刮鼻子，这是他掩饰尴尬的一贯作风，“感谢你让提姆洗掉了我在红头罩帮的记录，我会继续做个好人的……大概，就这样。”  
　　“这就够了。”布鲁斯也笑了笑，假装没听见杰森最后嘟囔的那句“才怪”。

　　迪克背对着众人，从外套里拿出一件东西，紧握在手里。他定了定神，朝着布鲁斯的方向走去。  
　　“我有些事想告诉你，还有其他人。”年轻人面色严肃地看着他。  
　　“我一直在等着。”布鲁斯合上手里的书本，有个回答他已经等待了足够久的时间了。  
　　所有人都安静了下来，等待着团长最后的演说。但是他们只听到了一句令人惊讶的话。　  
　　“哥谭警局那里，我已经正式递交了辞呈。”  
　　这个消息来得有些突然，即使是布鲁斯也感到有些震惊。  
　　“你辞职了？你不打算留在哥谭？”提姆没有控制住自己的情绪。  
　　“可你已经把马戏团还给哈利先生了，我以为你……”杰森瞪大眼睛看着迪克，显然感到震惊的并不只有布鲁斯一个人。  
　　达米安只是皱着眉头，等待着迪克进一步的  
　　“我只是觉得，自由的生活更适合我。”迪克拍了拍杰森的肩膀，“何况他们并没有给你工作邀请？还是说你愿意跟着哈利马戏团环游全国？”  
　　杰森愣了一下，随即绽放出一个笑容，“你去哪儿我就去哪儿。”

　　这个回答也许不是布鲁斯所期望的，但年长的男人仍然决定用他最大的包容力来接受这个结果。  
　　“我想你可能已经猜到了不是吗？“迪克问。“局长不可能没有告诉你。”  
　　“我只是希望由你亲口告诉我。”男人回答说，“你知道我很久以前就想问你，愿不愿意留在哥谭当我的助手。”  
　　在五年前的马戏团之夜，在三年前红头罩帮大战，和现在……  
　　“在很久以前我也答应过你。”  
　　“不是每次。”布鲁斯叹息说，“我们错过了太多……”  
　　“而在不同的时间会有不同的选择，我已经长大了，布鲁斯。”迪克的笑容有些腼腆，但声音依旧热情开朗，“但我在哪里并不会影响我和你的关系，这点你很清楚。”  
　　“是的，我很清楚。”布鲁斯的眉头放松了下来，迪克的回答终于抹去了他心里最后一份遗憾。男人伸出手去，学着迪克的样子想要给对方一个拥抱，但是他笨拙的模仿毫无帮助。于是迪克一边笑着，一边主动搭上了布鲁斯的肩膀，给了他自己的拥抱。

　　他们都知道有些东西并不会因为时间和距离而磨灭，有些东西从一开始就存在，而且将永远存在。

　　“我也有准备礼物给你。”放下手臂，迪克拿出一个金色的手镯，上面刻着罗宾鸟的花纹。  
　　“这是……你给你母亲的生日礼物。”布鲁斯摆摆手，“我不能收下这个。”  
　　“我找人清洗过，上面已经没有血迹了！”迪克焦急地解释，显然没有听出他话中的含义，“我的母亲已经不在了，但是对我来说，你就像是另一位父亲一样……”  
　　“迪克……”布鲁斯接过手镯，看着上面的罗宾鸟。“谢谢，这是一件相当贵重的礼物，我会好好珍惜的。”  
　　“不过这并不是我给你的最好的礼物。”迪克歪过头，看着不远处的达米安。“有一件你早就已经收到了。”

　　达米安看了看身后，再没有其他人了。他赶紧四下摸了摸口袋，但是什么也没有。没有人告诉他自己都替布鲁斯准备了单独的礼物。  
　　“我，我以为今天的演出就是给你的生日礼物。”男孩嗫嚅着，对这个突如其来的变化感到措手不及，“如果你给我一点时间……”  
　　“也许现在就是这个时间。”  
　　布鲁斯微笑着走上前，单腿跪地，双目直视自己的儿子。他拿出了迪克刚刚给他的手镯，放在了男孩的手心里。

　　“你愿意当我的罗宾吗？”

 

END

 

　　字幕过后不要走开，还有一个彩蛋蛋蛋蛋蛋——

 

 

 

 

 

彩蛋

 

　　“在你拒绝布鲁斯的邀请前，我希望你有充分考虑过今后的行动方向。”  
　　哥谭城郊的一家街边快餐店里，两个人影正在窗边的餐桌旁争论不休。  
　　“我只是觉得自由自在的感觉很好。”迪克只想把头埋在汉堡包里。他没有告诉其他人自己有多讨厌填写那些出警报告，这是当义警时从来没有的麻烦事。  
　　“那是因为以前安排夜巡计划的人是我。”杰森一脸不爽地喝了一口咖啡，“你干嘛不在布鲁斯问你要什么帮助的时候，问他要一点资助呢！？”  
　　“我开不了这个口。”他叹了口气。  
　　“就为了潇洒地转身离开不留一丝遗憾？”  
　　“请不要这么文艺，这不适合你。”  
　　“切。”杰森重重地叹了口气，“你不想连累其他人，又想一边开马戏团一边当义警，很简单。只要全体马戏团成员都是义警就没有这个问题了。我们是家人和朋友，也是搭档。”  
　　他拿起手里，展示着其中一个没有署名的未接来电。大概有十五个。  
　　“你不该这么对待罗伊。”迪克笑了起来，拿出了自己的手机，“其实我也留着卡尔德的电话……只要他不在海里就行。”  
　　“谁会接每次半夜才打来的骚扰电话！”杰森往沙发座上一靠，把手机扔在一旁，“这么说我们找到方向了？”  
　　“还有一个急需解决的问题。”迪克突然在身上摸索起来，“你带钱包了吗？”  
　　“没有。”杰森斩钉截铁地回到，“这就是我为什么一开始问你为什么不拿资助的原因，我发现刚才路过加油站的时候我们用完了最后一张美钞。”  
　　“哦，天哪！”迪克一掌拍在脑门上。“你打算怎么办？留下洗盘子还是”  
　　“我们又不是第一天吃白食，看到那边那个没有。”杰森指着点餐柜前的一个顾客。  
　　“我想你是在盯着一个男人的屁股。”  
　　“是屁股口袋里的钱包，笨蛋！”杰森翻了翻白眼，他站起身对着迪克做了个偷钱包的动作。  
　　“还没有开始新生活就走上了犯罪了道路。”  
　　“你的吐槽功力见涨也不知道应该感谢谁。”杰森揶揄着，“我们可以当成借款，以后再还给他就……”  
　　他的后半句话梗在了喉咙里，因为那个屁股上插着钱包的那个人突然走到了他们桌前。  
　　“我借钱的利息很高，先生们。”  
　　提姆把手里的盘子彭地一下放在桌子上。  
　　“提姆！！”杰森和迪克不约而同地喊了出来。  
　　“我处理完哥谭的事情花了点时间。”他一屁股坐在两人身边的空位上，开始吃起了薯条，“不然早就该追上你们了。”  
　　“你的大学学业呢！？”迪克用手合上自己的下巴。  
　　“我重新报考了一所学校，然后申请了一年的延期入学。父亲和母亲在证人保护计划下去渡假了，而蝙蝠侠又有了个新助手……你看我又是一个人了。”少年的眼睛里闪着兴奋而又神经兮兮的光芒，“我听到有人说缺钱。”  
　　迪克和杰森互相对视了一眼。  
　　“不。”迪克首先开口道，“我已经吸取教训了，这次我不会带小孩子上路了，绝不！！”  
　　“但是他已经成年了。”杰森在一旁悄声提醒。“这次是真的成年了，而且他有钱。”  
　　“不不不不！”迪克乱晃着脑袋，一连说了四个不，“你别忘了我们那会儿是怎么开始的了！”  
　　“说到小孩子……”提姆佯装思考托起了下巴，“我来找你们之前路过了庄园和布鲁斯道别。”  
　　说着，他看了看店外停着的汽车，后备箱的部分诡异地震颤了一下。  
　　“靠！”  
　　迪克第一个冲出了店门，跑到停车场，一把掀起了提姆汽车后备箱的车盖。  
　　  
　　“你大约还有两小时的缓冲时间。”达米安镇定从后备箱里跳了出来，“在午饭前我父亲就会发现我又失踪了。”  
　　“我的老天，别告诉我又要来一次！”杰森和提姆紧随其后追了出来。提姆扔过去个白眼，“我就觉得车子感觉不对。”  
　　“这次又是为了什么！？”迪克拉住想要跨上副驾驶座的男孩，把他揪了下来。  
　　“父亲和母亲又吵架了，圣诞聚会泡汤了，我的老虎陷入了岌岌可危的境地。”达米安一边说着，一边看了看手表，“我联系的船只已经到港了，我们必须在半小时内赶到那里出发去香港转机。”  
　　“等等！我还没答应……”  
　　一阵手机铃声打断了四人的争吵，每个人的手机同时响了起来。  
　　“靠！”他们看着那个熟悉的电话号码，谁也不敢按下接听键。  
　　“都给我上车！”迪克大手一挥，不等他说第二遍，提姆和达米安就跳上了汽车。  
　　“那少年正义联盟怎么办？”杰森一边跑向自己的摩托一边回头问。  
　　“路上给罗伊打个电话！”迪克无奈地叹了口气，“我有预感，这会是一段更漫长的旅行。”

 

Never End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：《Old Man》——Neil Young
> 
> Never Robin一开始说的是提姆，所以这篇文多多少少还是以提姆的视角写的。但是因为我每个罗宾都喜欢，最后还是变成了四个罗宾大乱斗。只有提姆不是罗宾也太可怜了，对于罗宾这个称号来说，就像是少了谁都会缺失一角的拼图，与其这样，不如大家都没当过，重新演绎一遍这个故事吧。中途补了很多提姆当罗宾时的漫画，非常纠结他死去的双亲。AU这种设定，对我来说就像机器人大战系列一样，是为了弥补原作中的遗憾和悲伤。但是那些重要的，组成角色核心的部分，是无论怎样的AU都不会抹消掉的。  
> 谢谢大家阅读。


	23. Chapter 23

番外一　开始的开始

　　三年前

　　清晨的马戏团营地外，一阵不同于平日演员们开工时分的嘈杂声响惊动着附近小树林里的动物们。三个人影出现在刚拉上彩旗的大门口，但是仔细看的话，其中两个人是被走在后面的年轻人连推带搡地踢出来的。  
　　“下次再让我看到你们偷东西，就把你们丢进老虎笼子里去！”那个顶着一张孩子脸的黑发少年凶狠地挥舞了一下拳头，以示对方脸上瘀青的所有权。  
　　走在前头的混混从地上扑腾爬起来，嘴里念叨着带有浓重墨西哥口音的英语。杰森一句也没听清楚，但肯定不是什么好话，因为另一个人慌忙过来抓住他同伴的手，一边瞥着杰森，一边把他往大路上拉走了。两个人的步伐都一瘸一拐，对一个十几岁的孩子来说，杰森下手的份量可一点也没有他看起来那么年轻。  
　　两个人影刚消失在路口不久，杰森就把视线挪向了一旁的小树丛。  
　　“出来吧。”杰森把指关节拗得咔咔响，“我早看到你了。”  
　　没有回答，于是他走向那片灌木，猛地伸手撩开枝条——树丛后空无一人，爽朗的笑声从他头顶传来。  
　　“你早看到我了？”迪克从一旁的树上跳下，不偏不倚落在杰森的面前，把他往后撞开了一小步。“观察力有待提高。”  
　　“你跟了我多久了？”少年面不改色地扯开话题。  
　　“不久。”迪克站稳脚跟，拍着挂在身上的树叶，“在丹佛最后一场演出结束的晚上，有人溜进财务车偷窃。还有我们在楔石城时，有几个蠢货把道具箱当成了保险箱想搬走，你把他们都赶走了……”  
　　突然迪克停下了说话，看着杰森从身后的裤袋里掏出一个钱包，开始数起了里面的钱。  
　　“嘿！你偷了他们的钱包！”他一下子回过神来。  
　　“我没说要白干活啊。”少年耸耸肩，抽出仅有的几张纸币，然后把空空的钱包往水沟里一扔。他抬起头，和迪克大眼瞪小眼地对视了一会儿，最后长长地叹了口气，“就算是感谢你救了我，可也不表示我不能从他们身上捞点油水啊。这个马戏团明明这～～～～么穷，可偏偏谁都不在意自己的财物。”  
　　“我们请不起一个专职保镖。”迪克挠了挠微微泛红的脸颊，“这是一个很小的马戏团。”  
　　“可你会注意到那些进来干坏事的人，不是吗？”杰森的眼睛里闪过一丝怀疑，“你是这里的兼职保镖。”  
　　迪克眨巴了一下眼睛，觉得需要重新审视面前这个比他矮半个头的孩子。  
　　“是。”他最终承认道，“但我不会在这里动手。”  
　　“为什么？”狡猾的笑容再次浮现在少年的脸上。  
　　迪克很确信对方知道答案，红头罩帮的履历证明杰森并不会是那种不问世事的普通孩子。但明知道被跟踪也好，装傻也好，杰森总是在试探迪克的底线。这让他感到困惑和犹豫，犹豫要不要进行下一步的……拉拢。  
　　“我做事有自己的规矩，第一就是不要在自己的地盘上动手。”迪克决定解释，“这些人有帮派，也可能是成群行动的非法移民。如果你抓住他们痛打一顿，也许过两天就会有更多的人过来骚扰马戏团。还有那种直接过来收保护费的家伙，你很难拒绝。”  
　　“像红头罩帮那样？”  
　　“像红头罩帮。”迪克点头。  
　　“那你怎么办？”杰森饶有兴趣地看着他，“任由他们搬空你们的马戏团？双手奉上保护费？”  
　　“不。”迪克断然回答道，他深吸一口气，“我放他们走，然后跟踪到他们的老巢一口气端掉。”  
　　说这些话的时候，他一直注视着杰森的眼睛。这么做可是冒了风险的，枪击事件过后，杰森在马戏团休养了三个月。他得承认，杰森有一些很惊人的长处和身手，而且，就凭他几次出手保护马戏团财产这事来看，就足以让迪克对自己的判断多添一份信心。  
　　唯一让他感到不安心的地方，就是不知为何杰森似乎不太受马戏团动物们的待见。每天都能看见他被追赶的镜头。　  
　　不过这事可能因人而异，迪克摇摇头，驱散了脑中的怪念头。　  
　　“哈哈哈哈！”杰森大笑了起来，“这么说你想邀请我加入你的超级英雄自学小组？优等生先生？”  
　　“只是普通的义警而已……我觉得这事有个拍档会更好。”迪克略有愧色地解释道，这个一针见血地反问直接把他的试探扔了回来，让他好不尴尬。  
　　“我明白。”杰森仿佛自言自语地说，“就像蝙蝠侠的助手一样。”  
　　“但是这份工作也没有钱。”迪克终于揭开了最后一张底牌，“不过我可以跟哈利先生争取一份马戏团的零工给你，当然跟你在红头罩帮的时候不能比……”  
　　他听见少年哼了一声，觉得多半要没戏了。  
　　“别跟我提红头罩帮！”出乎意料的是，杰森猛地把手里的卷成一团的钱塞在迪克手里，怒气冲冲地说，“别说我是为了钱才加入的！”  
　　“那这是同意了？”迪克的眼睛里顿时放出了亮光。“我们现在是搭档了？”  
　　“算我，欠你的人情吧。”杰森的手指下意识地掠过肚子上挨枪子的地方。  
　　“你可以留着这个。”迪克说着，把手里的钱重新递了回去。  
　　“不必了。”杰森摆摆手，轻描淡写地说，“这本来就是要还你的。前两天我从你床底下的储蓄盒里‘借’了点钱。”  
　　“啥！？”迪克的下巴落了下来。  
　　“我早就说了，这个马戏团的人对自己的财物都不怎么上心啊。”  
　　“喂！”他开始怀疑其自己的决定是否正确了。  
　　“顺便。这件衣服能多借我穿一阵吗？”杰森说着掀开了自己的外套，露出里面一件花哨又眼熟的衣服，“我自己的上面破了个洞呢。”  
　　“嘿，那是我最喜欢的T恤！还给我！”  
　　“我们不是搭档了吗！？”  
　　“一码事归一码事。”

××××  
半年后，星城  
　　  
　　“我们做事有自己的规矩。”  
　　迪克用电棍轻轻磕了磕水泥地，于是地上一堆五花大绑的黑帮成员纷纷点点头表示自己有在听。  
　　在新城市落脚的第一晚就出来夜巡也不在迪克的工作守则中，但鉴于最近他们的合作渐有起色，放弃一个非法的军火交易案子会是一项很遗憾的损失，况且……  
　　“如果这个城里有守护者，我们一般不会轻易出手。”年轻人清了清嗓子，咳嗽声空荡荡的码头仓库里回荡，“但是，既然传闻说这两天绿箭不在城内，而我们又正巧路过此地……所以万一有人问起今晚的交易是怎么回事，作为客人的礼仪，我想你们最好还是说是绿箭干的。”  
　　“你的破规矩真是多，根本没有人在听好吗！”杰森不耐烦的声音从不远处的角落里传来，“而且谁会问他们这种问题！”  
　　迪克歪头看了一眼地上某个罪犯，那人急忙摇摇头，然后又点点头，想了一会最终还是摇摇头。  
　　“快点过来帮我搬东西！”伴随着催促声的再次响起，一个沉重的铁皮箱哐当一声砸落在地。  
　　“我觉得你拿的够多了。”迪克帮忙撬开那个武器箱，看着杰森左右开弓地往口袋和皮带扣上塞满各种黑帮的高级装备。这个年轻人比他刚和迪克见面时高大了不止一圈，打架技术也日渐娴熟。　  
　　“废话，你又用不着。”杰森瞥了一眼迪克手上的电棍，挑起半边眉毛，“说实在的，我不太理解冒着生命危险打击罪犯还要用冷兵器的逻辑……因为蝙蝠侠？”  
　　“我做事有自己的规……”就在杰森下一个鄙视的眼神还飘在半空中时，仓库上方的窗子突然轰地炸裂开，玻璃碎片像雨点一般朝着众人落下。杰森和迪克朝两边就地一滚，躲开这次攻击。两人迅速拿出自己的武器。一支箭从破开的窗口中射了进来，浓烟从箭头的装置里喷射而出，没几秒，四周就充满了刺鼻的气体。所有人开始咳嗽起来，泪眼迷茫，喉咙刺痛。虽然迪克和杰森及时戴上了简易防毒面具，但是更多的箭落在他们身旁，成片的烟雾很快遮挡住了他们的视线。  
　　“你不是说绿箭不在城里吗！？”杰森朝着迪克的方向咆哮。  
　　“你们瞎啊！？”弓箭的主人出现在背光的窗口上，“这是红箭！红箭！！”  
　　“我现在还真是有点瞎。”迪克调侃着拨开眼前的烟雾，捡起一支箭朝着杰森躲藏的地方挪了过去，“看来我们得撤了。”  
　　“又一个用冷兵器的疯子。”杰森眯起眼睛，“反正警察马上要到了。”　　  
　　“别想逃！你们这帮趁火打劫的！”那个人影从高高的窗子上跃下，跳入了一片迷雾的仓库中。但是紧接着传来的碰撞声和各种物架倒塌的声音让迪克和杰森紧绷的神经一下子松弛了下来。他们对着迷雾里不断传来的呻吟声和踩踏地上的罪犯发出的尖叫声犹豫了一下，最后还是门外传来的警笛声打破了这个尴尬的局面。  
　　“快走！”迪克推了杰森一把，猫起腰穿过烟雾赶在警察冲进仓库前离开了这个是非之地。

 

　　“我想起来他是谁了。”在驶离码头以后，迪克停在了高速路上一个可以看见仓库的紧急停车带旁。他拿起那支红色的箭借着路灯研究了起来，“听说绿箭收了一个助手，他也使用同样的装备。”  
　　“这种事情你早点说好吗。”杰森清点着到手的武器装备，露出了满意的笑容，“我差点以为他是别的帮派来浑水摸鱼的呢。”  
　　“我看他也这么认为。”迪克长吁一口气，“至少，他也算是个超级英雄……的助手。”  
　　“明明更像超级罪犯……”杰森一把夺过迪克手里的箭，远远地扔下了高速路桥。

××××

　　几辆亮黄色的校车缓缓驶入奎恩企业位于星城总部的办公区，停在了驻车场的一个角落里。中学生模样的孩子从车上陆续走下，不多会就在人行道上围成了一小圈。  
　　“啧，学校就没有更有趣的课外活动了吗？比如一场棒球联赛？”一个胖男孩嘟囔着，满脸不屑地打量着身旁的大厦。“韦恩塔可比这高多了！哥谭有的是比这厉害多的建筑。”  
　　“还记得我们上次参观韦恩化工厂的时候遇上的爆炸吗？”他身旁一个姑娘插嘴道，“后来我们就再也没有在哥谭市内搞过课外活动。”  
　　“可我们参观星球日报的时候还遇到过超人大战外星怪物呢！”男孩眯起眼睛沉浸在自己的回忆中，接着又面露惧色，“哎，我真说不上是想再看一次还是这辈子都不去大都会了。”  
　　“对了。”一开始那个女孩转过身，扯开嗓子高喊，“提姆！你在哪儿？我们到了！”  
　　“对不起，我路上睡着了。”一个睡眼惺忪的男孩踉踉跄跄地出现在车门处，打着呵欠从台阶走了下来。  
　　“又通宵读书了，伙计？”他的一个同学猛地拍了一下他的背。  
　　“算是吧。”提姆干笑着躲开了那人的手掌。  
　　“别忘了考试的时候帮兄弟一把。”  
“哈，哈……行啊。”  
　　考试？提姆在心里苦笑。如果昨晚和蝙蝠侠的正面对峙是他跟踪事业的毕业考试的话，那显然，他已经挂科了。  
　　“提摩西德雷克，回去！”那个声音做梦的时候都在他脑子里回荡。  
　　哈，就差没让他滚出哥谭不是吗？可谁规定过哥谭只有蝙蝠侠可以在夜间行动的？难道哥谭是他的财产？  
　　“你知道，奥利弗基本算是星城的拥有者，呃……就跟布鲁斯韦恩在哥谭一样。”他们的老师一边聚拢学生，一边介绍道。  
　　提姆几乎呛了一大口空气，连续咳嗽了好几声。他的同学停止了聊天，好奇地往这边看过来。于是年轻人只得假装受了凉，拉紧了衣领示意自己没事。  
　　忘了哥谭吧，我们现在在星城。提姆长叹一口气，这倒提醒他了，既然蝙蝠侠那里已经没戏，不如破罐破摔。如果今晚他有时间，也许可以在绿箭那儿碰碰运气，没准他会很在意自己奥利弗奎恩的身份被人抓住把柄。  
　　领队老师的呼唤把提姆从思绪中拉了出来，他三步并作两步跟上同学走进了他们参观的目的地——奎恩科技大厦。今天似乎是某个大型的开放日，各种新型技术的展台和互动演示使得底楼的展览大厅挤满了人。如果他不好好注意同伴们的位置，就会被来往的人群冲散开。  
提姆朝四周看了两眼，他可不想被挤到隔壁那群不知道哪个学校的低年级学生的队伍里，也不想被某些因为抢购限量展品而剑拔弩张的愣头青影响了心情。  
　　一群保安模样的人从一道安全门后涌进了会场，他们西装下的高级防护服和裤腿里令人在意的武器形状吸引了提姆的视线。这些人迅速分成几组，占领了各个要道，在提姆意识到他们并不是会场保安时，其中一组冲到了展台中央把正在致欢迎辞的主持人一把推到角落里。

　　“女士们先生们。”为首的那个人用接过话筒，“发生了一点意外，展会结束了，现在是打劫时间。”

××××

　　“热成像护目镜，你觉得我们的预算够吗？”杰森在展台小姐热切的目光下悻悻地放回了那个标价昂贵的展品。“不，谢谢，就算在展会上购买有折扣我也买不起。”  
　　“经过昨天的事情以后，我觉得这是一笔必要的支出。”迪克同样惋惜地看着那个价格标签，“这已经比克里那个奸商的军用型要便宜很多了，也更轻巧，而且在这里购买是合法渠道，我们还可以说是出于对科技的热爱……”  
　　“你就不能扔了你那点修道士一样的道德观？我一点也不介意从克里那儿顺两个来，这家伙卖给我们的东西从来不便宜！”杰森嘟囔着。  
　　他们走过一群吵吵嚷嚷的来观光的学生，继续好奇地穿梭在科技展会场里。迪克对热成像技术的念念不忘让他们的参观范围限制在一个很小的区域里，在反复徘徊了十分钟以后，两人发现他们还是在原地打转。  
　　杰森叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴，一手搭上了迪克的肩膀。  
　　“如果你非要买下它……那就打个电话告诉哈利先生，你想预支这个月的薪水，还有下个月的，下下个月的，下下下……”  
　　“还有你的薪水！”　  
　　“嘿，我可没打算‘出钱’买自己的那份！”  
　　正当他们吵吵嚷嚷地计算着需要几个月的薪水才能买下这玩意时，一个穿着皮衣的红发男人从他们身边经过，停在了那个展台前。他从外套的内袋抽出一张信用卡，放在玻璃柜台上。  
　　“我想买这个。”他指着柜子里那副热成像护目镜对展台小姐说，“你有多少？”  
　　“好的，先生。这是限量产品，展会期间我们只提供十副……”  
　　“我全要了。”  
　　这句话不出所料地吸引了周围人的目光，迪克和杰森同时转过身打量着这个和他们有着同样意图的竞争者。  
　　“可是先生。”展台小姐结结巴巴地说，“这也是限量购买的，您只能买一副。”  
　　一张名片出现在了柜台上，“或许你需要我联系奎恩先生来解释这事？”  
　　“哈，哈珀先生。抱歉我一时没有认出来！”那位小姐惶恐地盯着名片上的字，迪克悄悄走到她背后瞥了一眼——罗伊哈珀，奎恩集团项目经理。  
　　“等一下！”一只手拦在了展台小姐和红发男人之间，杰森的半个身子搁在柜子上，一把按住递给罗伊的几个产品盒子，“抱歉收回刚才的话，我也想要这玩意，而且我来的更早！”  
　　“可是这位先生说……”  
　　“我说‘我全要了’。”罗伊插了进来，毫不畏惧地朝着杰森的怒视瞪了回去，然后重新转回展台小姐，“这人听不懂英语？”  
　　就在杰森下一秒爆炸前，从会场中央传来的声明打断了即将爆发的争斗。

　　“女士们先生们。”三人不满地盯着演讲台中央那个戴着面罩的家伙，“展会结束了，现在是打劫时间。”

××××

　　恐慌的情绪开始在会场里蔓延。起初有人想抬起落下的防护门逃走，但是很快骚乱就被几声枪响镇压了下去。  
　　提姆拿起手机，信号格弱得就好像重症病房患者的心电图一样。他们一定是屏蔽了通讯，提姆迅速观察了四周的情况，这些歹徒分散开去走向观众，一边用耳机互相报告情况，一边让他们按照某种顺序蹲在墙根和展台边上。但奇怪的是他们并没有像宣称的那样洗劫展会上的高科技装备，只是装模作样选了几样东西拿出来扔在一旁。  
　　政治诉求？商业报复？提姆下意识的摸了摸自己的背包，他随时带在身边的小装备里应该有一些能派上用场。  
　　这是真正的犯罪现场，提摩西！一个声音在他脑子里说。别兴奋过头了，这是你锻炼的机会！  
　　人群开始朝他这边推挤，一顶不知道从谁头上掉落的帽子滚到了他的脚边，提姆低头，一只小手从大人的腿脚间隙里伸了过来，努力够着这顶帽子。就在小手的主人即将被拥挤的人流踩踏的瞬间，提姆一个翻身过去，把那个孩子从人堆里扯了出来。  
　　“克里弗兰小学。”他念着帽子上的名牌，回想着刚才路上遇见的几支参观队伍，“别担心，我会把你送回你老师那儿。”  
　　他拉起孩子的手想要证实自己言而有信，但就在他们转向另一边的时候，几个蒙面的歹徒凑巧靠近了那支低年级参观队伍，开始盘问老师。  
　　“哦，好吧，我看你还是在我身边安全点。”提姆拉紧了男孩的手，安慰对方说，“别引起他们注意，好吗？”他小声加了一句，男孩点点头，压低了帽沿，安静地守在提姆身后。  
　　计划赶不上变化，在看孩子和个人英雄主义间他得做个选择了。　　  
　　不过首先，得先摸清敌人的底细。

　　“得先摸清他们的底细……”  
　  
　　提姆的耳朵像小狗一样竖了起来抓住了这句飘然而过的窃窃私语，离他几步之遥的地方，刚才几个还在争执的年轻人警惕地盯着四周的歹徒，互相交换了一个眼神。  
　　他好奇的天性又冒了出来。

　　“我们的事还没解决。”杰森仍然没有收起威胁的表情，但是迪克冲他摇摇头，于是他叹口气，“待会再来算这笔帐！”  
　　“待会你也付不了这笔账。”那个叫罗伊的红发青年耸耸肩，“不过算了，我没时间和你们计较……把你的手放开！”  
　　他说的是杰森依然按在展品盒子上的手。  
　　“我要用这个。”杰森低声吼道，他非但没有松手，反而把盒子朝自己的方向挪了过去，“现，在！”  
　　“什么！？”罗伊露出大吃一惊的表情，迅速把自己的手按在杰森的手背上，“这可太巧了，我也要用！”  
　　“你是他们在奎恩公司的内鬼吧！？”怀疑的目光从杰森眼里直直地射在罗伊脸上，“所以他们才能这么轻巧地控制这个展会！”  
　　“你才是他们一伙的呢！”红发青年的手紧紧扣住他的手腕，“说吧，你们的目的是什么！？最新的带自动传真的扫描眼镜，还是轻型仿生外骨骼技术？”  
　　“都给我消停一下！”迪克压低声音，赶在歹徒注意到前使劲扯开了两人的手，“他们可不像是来打劫展会，那些家伙一直在搜查参观者，应该是在找什么人！”  
　　“找人？”罗伊挑了挑眉毛，“奥利弗昨天去哥谭了，明天才能回来，如果他们对奎恩公司有什么要求的话，那也得……”  
　　“不，他们不是来谈判的。”迪克做了一个按压嘴唇的动作，把两人拉到一旁的墙角，“听着，不管他们是谁，这么声势浩大的劫持注定不会持续太久，得在他们做出进一步伤害前先采取行动。我和杰森碰巧有点这方面的经验，如果你是奎恩公司的人，希望你能提供给我这片场地的出入口位置和其他一切有用的信息。”  
　　“迪克！”杰森用肘子捅了他一下表示反对。  
　　罗伊看了迪克一会儿，又瞥了瞥杰森，似乎在考虑什么。“这不是普通人的游戏，伙计。”他最终扬起嘴角，把一直背在身后的一个看着像装球拍的运动包拉到胸前，“可你们找对人了。”  
　　他拉开包的一角，冲着两人眨了下眼，一把红色的弓箭露了出来。  
　　“不是自夸，我也恰好有点这方面的经验。”红发年轻人挺起胸膛，等待着惊讶的赞叹声，但是只换来四周的一片寂静。“震惊了？”他转过头，看着迪克从靴子旁抽出的电击棍和杰森腰间藏着的手枪，突然从两人同样膛目结舌的表情中发现了些什么，“我说你们两个……”  
　　“是你！？”“是你！？”  
　　双方异口同声地喊了出来，声音引起了旁人的注意，两个西装男朝他们快步走来。  
　　“糟！”迪克把两人往后拉了一步，但是为时已晚，另外一组人也朝他们跑了过来。  
　　“我们刚才想的是不是一件事？！”杰森快速撕开一个展品盒子掏出里面的护目镜，把另一个盒子丢给迪克，“你还带着昨晚那玩意吗？”  
　　罗伊推了推早已戴好的眼部装备，“你说呢？”  
　　两支尾端写着S的箭头被抽了出来，在几个歹徒举起枪涌过来的同时，红发青年把箭猛地叩击在不远处地上，瞬间爆炸声响起，浓烟迅速笼罩住了展厅的一角并且不断向外扩散。

 

　　提姆拉着男孩的手，在烟雾抵达前撤离了战火的中心，朝着最近的电子安全门跑去。他听见厮打声从浓雾中传来，而在外面的同伙却举着枪犹豫着要不要射击。  
　　“他们一定是怕伤到要找的人。”提姆蹲下身子，从背包里掏出一个小玩意，靠近门上的传感器，然后拨弄起上面的密码锁来。“别担心，警察很快就……”  
　　“你慢死了。”  
　　“什么？”提姆抬起头，不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
　　“我说你慢死了。”那个孩子一把夺过他手里的破译器，在上面飞速地按了起来。屏幕上蓝色的字块不断堆积成条，显示着破译进度。  
　　“你怎么……！？”这下轮到提姆愣住了。  
“刚才他们进来的时候我看到了一部分密码。”男孩头也不抬地说。“你还是担心那几个人比较好。”  
　　提姆转过头，浓烟已经渐渐散去，从地上若隐若现的黑色外套判断，倒下的应该不是那三个奇怪的人。  
　　“门开了！”那个孩子轻呼一声，推了提姆一把，“我们走！”  
　　“不！”少年从包里掏出另一个小装置，对准徘徊在烟雾外的歹徒们，“我得帮他们！”　　  
　　“得了！别多管闲事！”男孩不耐烦地吼道，“光我们两个就已经够显眼了！”  
　　“你是什么人？！”提姆露出怀疑的目光，但是很快，另一边传来的动静使他不得不把注意力重新转回去。从烟雾中走出的迪克杰森还有罗伊陷入了一群人的包围中。  
　　“他不在这里！”打头的男人看了看说，“开枪！”  
　　人质里传来了惊呼声，下一秒钟，伴随着尖锐的啸声，爆裂而出的火花和电流从他们的耳机侧崩出，顷刻间地上倒下了一大片捂着脑袋大叫的歹徒。三人看着四周倒成一片的歹徒，不由得面面相觑，无法理解发生了什么状况。  
　　“对不起，波段调太高了，尚在研制阶段。”提姆在角落里悄悄地吐吐舌头，没有发觉一个没戴通讯器的歹徒朝着他冲了过来。“糟了！”他急忙回头寻找着男孩的身影。  
　　“嗨——！”一顶帽子从旁边飞来，正正好好落在他们的视线内。男孩在安全门的另一头挥着手大喊，“你要找的人在这儿！！”  
　　提姆诧异地转身，被那个漏网的歹徒撞翻在地，所幸他的目标已经改变，提姆对他来说已经没有意义了。男孩一个闪身从安全门冲了出去，就在那个歹徒扑向门口的时候，荷枪实弹的警察终于姗姗来迟，堵住了这个逃跑的路线。  
　　“不许动！！！”警察喊着口号涌进会场，但是除了地上横七竖八躺着的西装男们以外，再没有其他可疑的人了。也没有多余的人员伤亡，所有人质都安然无恙。  
　　“这可有点儿怪了。”队长摸着头说，“我打赌听到里面有爆炸声的。”

 

　　男孩喘着气从安全通道逃了出来，他定定神，躲在一个墙角后，探头向后张望。追兵们消失了，身后空无一人。男孩长吁一口气，整整衣服，转身就要离开。  
　　一只手突然从后面伸来，搭在了他的肩膀上。  
　　“达米安。”女人的声音，“闹够了没有，该回家了。”  
　　男孩沉默地转过身，看着面前的女人，发出一声泄气的长叹，“不，我要去见我父亲！您答应过的！母亲！”  
　　“不是现在！”他的妈妈按住他的肩膀，把挣扎中的男孩拖向旁边一辆黑色的轿车，“而且我也没同意你可以擅自离家！”  
　　“我已经八岁了！”达米安跺着脚，勉强跨上了汽车后座，“我逃过了你的追兵！”  
　　“在别人的帮助下。”他的母亲淡淡地补充。  
　　“那些人怎么办？”  
　　“他们会被放出来的，不用你操心。”  
　　“为了找我您居然这么大手笔。”达米安撅起嘴，心有不甘。  
　　“这是必需的，我的孩子。”她傲慢的脸上浮现出一丝笑容，“这是必需的。”

××××

　　“你们没有走失学生？”  
　　“没有。”疲惫的老师回答说，她一手拉住一个上窜下跳的孩子，一边对提姆致以歉意，“谢谢你送还帽子。”  
　　“不，没事……我，”提姆茫然地把帽子递给旁边光着脑袋的孩子，看着他朝着自己的小伙伴跑去。  
　　警察依旧在整理人质现场，媒体从各方蜂拥而至，对这起没有人员伤亡的暴力事件充满了好奇。因为被捕歹徒的守口如瓶，他们转而求问众多的在场人士。提姆的几个同学争先恐后地抢着面对摄像镜头，对今天课外活动泡汤的事情似乎一点不在意。  
提姆远远地躲着那些记者，他转过身，四处搜寻，但却没有在人群中找到刚才那几个带着奇怪武器的家伙。他们就像一阵风似的消失在了现场，让提姆几乎怀疑这件事是不是存在过。  
“……我只是想要一声谢谢很过分吗？”他嘟囔着。  
　　突然，一张马戏团宣传单顺着风吹来盖在了他的小腿上，海报上空中飞人的身影吸引了他的注意力。  
　　提姆捡起那张单子，眯起眼睛对着图片上的人看了半天，突然像发现了新大陆一样瞪大了眼睛。

××××

　　“你真的是绿箭的助手？”迪克倒退着从狭小的房车门挤进屋内，手里端着三人份的饮料。　  
　　“货真价实。”红发男人接过饮料，“而你们真的是……义警？我是说义务的？”  
　　“如假包换。”杰森自嘲道，“完全免费工作。”　  
　　“我不知道除了我以外还有人在做这一行，而且……”罗伊狂笑，差点噎死在热可可中，“伙计，你们是怎么坚持下来的？”  
　　“从罪犯手上捞一点，打工赚一点。”迪克笑了笑，丝毫没有把罗伊的嘲讽当真，“再说了，你怎么知道我们帮助的人里不会有以后我们的金主？”  
　　“这想法不错，很乐观。”红发青年点头赞许，“有人说精神病人活得最快乐！”  
　　“你去死吧！”杰森把杯子连同杯底的一点饮料一起扔了过去。  
　　“嘿，说实话有错吗！？”罗伊低头躲过了这次攻击。  
“你能靠自己的薪水干这行？”迪克突然想起了在会场上偷看到的名片。  
　　“绿箭的信用卡！”他掏出一张小卡片，“做这行没钱怎么行？”  
　　“切。”杰森哼哧了一声，摇摇头，“如果不是迪克的死脑筋，钱这种问题完全不是问题！”  
　　罗伊看了俩人一眼，放下手里的杯子，“说真的，想不想到星城来。虽然也不是多好的条件，但起码比起流动马戏团来说要舒适多了。你们也可以留在星城当义警，分担一下我们的工作量。”  
　　“马戏团是我们的家。”迪克喝了一口饮料，淡淡地说。“这里有我的家人。”  
　　“哈，哈。”罗伊干笑了两声，把手搭在杰森肩膀上，“死脑筋？”他小声说，“那你来不来？”  
　　还没等到杰森回答，一阵狂躁的手机铃声在车厢里响起。罗伊小心翼翼地看着屏幕上G.A.两个字母，犹豫了半天，终于深吸了一口气按下了接听键。  
　　“我知道今天在星城发生了什么！臭小子！”电话那头的咆哮声不用扩音器都传了出来，瞬间震开了想要偷听的迪克和杰森，“你的信用卡被冻结了！等我回来再跟你好好算这笔帐！”  
　　通话啪地一下就挂断了。  
　　罗伊看了看手机，又看了看杰森和迪克，眨了两下眼睛。  
　　“马戏团还缺人吗？”他笑嘻嘻地问。

 

　　同一时刻，一个小小的身影出现在了准备中的马戏团帐篷外。  
　　“小伙子，有什么我能帮你的吗？”坐在售票厅里的滑稽演员笑着招呼这个早来的观众。  
　　“是的。”提姆再次确认了一眼手上的空中飞人宣传单，“请给我一张晚上演出的门票，谢谢！”


	24. Chapter 24

番外二　结尾的结尾

　　隆隆作响的汽车引擎声从蝙蝠洞的秘密入口处传来。一双莹绿色的眼睛从黑暗中亮起，朝着那辆驶向固定停车位的黑色蝙蝠车走去。  
　　“……迪克三十分钟以内就到。”男人跨出车门，对着通讯器那头的人说，“……抱歉，哥谭的犯罪率降低但是法院的工作量却没下降这不是蝙蝠侠的错，迟到是你的事，我挂机了。”  
　　他按下耳旁的开关，摘下面罩，在一旁守候多时的老虎从阴影里窜出，扑上了主人的肩膀。  
　　“嘿，小伙子，稳重点！”达米安一手从车座上抓起一个袋子，一手按下了老虎脑袋，“不然我让杰森下来和你好好谈谈。”  
　　“我不会下来的。”一个声音在上方响起，另一个男人的身影出现在洞穴入口处。杰森双手交叠在胸前，俯视着走上平台的达米安。“这是你的宠物，你应该拿出塔利亚教训达米安的架势……我是说你的母亲和它的父亲，这都什么鬼名字！”男人指了指跟在后面走上来的老虎。  
“泰特斯。”达米安简短地说。“他叫泰特斯。”  
　　“我记不住这么多动物的名字，在马戏团的时候就记不住。”杰森挑挑眉，“我提早赶到并不意味着就要照顾你的宠物，我看起来像很闲的人吗？”  
　　“听说法尔科尼倒台以后是你接手了他的大部分地盘和党羽。”达米安抛给他一个“我什么都知道”的眼神，“这些人现在都听你差遣。所以是的，你现在挺闲的。”  
　　“怎么可能闲！我现在有一哥谭的疯子要管理，连今晚都是甩开好多眼线才到这儿的好吗！？”杰森骂骂咧咧地，“如果迪克再不把卧底的任务收回去，我可不能保证自己会成为哥谭黑帮下一个传奇。”  
“我不懂你为什么这么不讨动物喜欢。迪克说我来之前你和动物处得更糟。”达米安看了他一眼，安抚着自己的老虎。  
　　杰森长叹一声，从口袋里掏出一盒雪茄。  
　　“他肯定没有告诉你我因为在兽栏旁抽烟点着了草料，被大象追着在营地跑了三圈的事。”男人用力把雪茄扔了出去，看着盒子消失在了深邃的洞穴中，“它还告诉了马戏团的其他动物一起抵制我！”  
　　“所以你才戒烟了？”达米安极力忍住想笑的冲动哼了一声。洞穴深处突然传来骚动的声响，一群蝙蝠从刚刚雪茄掉落的位置飞了上来，从两人身旁擦肩而过，冲入了蝙蝠洞的另一头，让他们不由得一个寒颤。  
　　“要不是因为卧底……”杰森摊摊手，“现在是工作需要。”  
达米安看了他一眼，嘟囔了两句“我会告诉迪克的”之类的话，从杰森身旁走过。  
　　“拿着。”他把手里的纸袋递了过去。  
　　“你穿着蝙蝠装去了商店？”男人惊讶地问道。  
　　“我换过衣服才进去的。”  
“迪克说他早就想做这事了。”杰森对着袋子里的东西诡异地一笑，“这下今晚我们能过得太平些了。”  
“我们哪年聚会太平过了？”一个声音从蝙蝠洞的电脑上传来。两人不约而同回过头，看着那个代表提姆的红色标记出现在屏幕左下角，说明某人正在切入蝙蝠洞的通信。  
“你要迟到了。”达米安没有理会，继续向上走去，“最后一个负责洗碗和打扫餐厅，这是规矩。”  
“我会在迪克来之前赶到的。”提姆那边传来了收拾文件和踢翻椅子的声音，接着是砰的关门声，“我刚给戈登先生打了个电话，让他去办公室给我找些明天开庭时用的文件。迪克不可能准时到了，他不敢自己一个人先过来的。”  
两声鼻嗤同时响起。  
“这是作弊。”达米安不屑地说，但同时对着杰森眨了眨眼。  
“这是战术！”提姆针锋相对地回击，“去年这个时候，迪克和杰森‘恰好’在最后一刻丢给我一个案子，把我拖在办公室！”  
“你该怪蝙蝠侠为什么选在那天抓住了逃犯，所有人都是受害者！我和迪克根本没闲着，只比你早五分钟赶到而已。”杰森摊摊手，“这和警察的工作一点关系都没有。”  
又一阵轰鸣声从蝙蝠洞口传来，通讯频道那头的提姆发出惊呼，杰森和达米安则看着一辆摩托载着两位乘客，停在了蝙蝠车的旁边。  
“我听到有人在说给我爸爸找点事干？”后座上的乘客摘下头盔，甩了甩一头飘逸的红发，“这到底是怎么回事？所以他才会突然说要晚点过来？  
“这是……我们之间的一个竞争。”前座的迪克跨下摩托，笑着向芭芭拉解释道，“为了确保自己在家庭聚会上不是最后一个到，每年大家都会想法子设绊拖住其他人。因为最后一个到的要收拾战场，相信我，你不会喜欢那个场景的。”  
“但是准时到的人要负责做饭，我不觉得这件事上有人是赢家。”杰森终于决定从石阶上走下朝他们靠拢。红发姑娘跳跃着走上前，给了他一个快活的拥抱。而迪克则和杰森伸出的拳头互相碰击了一下。  
“欢迎戈登小姐今年正式加入蝙蝠洞的年度聚会！”迪克模仿上台表演的动作向芭芭拉行了一个礼。  
“我以为自己早就是蝙蝠洞的一员了。”红发姑娘把双手叉在胸前详装生气地质问迪克。“为什么以前我不知道有这样的‘家庭’聚会？”  
“这不是蝙蝠侠成员间的聚会。” 达米安淡淡地说，迪克和杰森的目光集中在他身上。“这本来是另一件事情，关于老虎和我父母的。开始的几年只有我们三个。可后来迪克说……”   
“我说，嘿，餐桌上只有你们三个是不可能解决问题的——这是实话，别瞪我。于是从前两年起我们才逐渐加入进来，试着把气氛搞得更欢乐一些。”迪克转身向芭芭拉解释，“但是有时是提姆缺席，有时是杰森和我，要让所有人聚在一起可不是件容易的事，而且……”  
“……而且就这么点人了还互相给对方制造麻烦。”杰森插嘴，“也不知道是谁想出来的……”  
突然他停住了口，发现迪克和达米安的目光都集中在了自己身上。  
“啊哈，所以他以为拖住了我爸爸，迪克就会跟着一起迟到？”红发姑娘笑着朝着屏幕晃了晃食指，“提姆，别想在我面前做手脚。别忘了我比你更早加入这个团体。”  
“我恨你们所有人！”通讯器那头传来一声咆哮，对话就此中断。  
杰森回过头看了看迪克和芭芭拉，“提姆现在可是检察官。我不得不提醒你们，以你们俩现在重案组探员的身份顶撞他是不明智的。”  
“至少今天晚上我们还是平等的。”在芭芭拉面前，迪克有一种不知道哪里来的自信，“明天的事明天再说，船到桥头自会直。”  
“看来胜负已决？”杰森转头，接着朝达米安伸出手去，“你输我十块钱。”  
“切。”男人不情愿地从蝙蝠侠的万能腰带里摸出一张纸币，塞在杰森手里。“我只是没想到这个工作狂会连续迟到三年。”  
“有谁是站在提姆不会迟到这边的吗？”迪克挑眉看着两人，好奇地问。  
“我父亲。”达米安淡定地说，“他为了提姆能赢，或者说，为了游戏的公平性，把今天夜巡的工作交给我了。”  
“可你已经在这儿了。”芭芭拉疑惑地看着他。  
“因为他低估了我的能力。”达米安窃笑着走上走上通向庄园的台阶，“为了今晚的行程，我早在三天前就把那些重点观察名单上的家伙们以妨碍治安的理由送进了拘留所。”  
“这才是作弊！”提姆的声音又从通讯器里传来。  
“这是战术。”达米安平静地回道，他推开台阶尽头的老座钟， “我去叫父亲。”

××××

　　敲门声在书房外响起。  
　　“进来。”布鲁斯的目光依旧集中在手里的书上。他坐在房间一角的沙发上，橙黄色的灯光映照在半边脸上，温暖又惬意。  
　　“父亲。”达米安和老虎的身影出现在门口，“母亲就快要到了。”  
　　“知道了。”布鲁斯抬头看了他一眼，“夜巡怎么样？”  
　　“就那样吧。”达米安摸摸后脑勺，突然意识到这样的谈吐举止太过随意，“我是说，一切正常。”  
　　“我可没打算现在就退休。”他的父亲露出一个微笑，并没有对儿子的态度说教的意思。他合上书本，放在一旁的茶几上，“所以如果你干得不够好，我会收回这个位置。你知道有很多人在后面排队。”  
　　“可不是。”达米安也笑了，“不然提摩西会马上从自己的办公室冲出来和你讨论出版传记的事情。他每年生日时寄给你一本报告可不只是让你用来装饰书架的。”  
　　“他还在工作？”布鲁斯皱起了眉头。  
　　“他会准时到的。”达米安忍不住替自己的哥哥撒了个谎。  
　　“是吗……”布鲁斯瞥了他一眼，抿住上扬的嘴角，没有揭穿他的小小掩护。“迪克呢？”  
　　“他和芭芭拉已经在楼下了，戈登先生要晚些才会到。”达米安说道，并没有提及提姆为了竞争所做的事，“今年他们才是家庭聚餐的主角。戈登先生对迪克的态度一直不是很满意，我相信如果他再不对芭芭拉表态的话，局长一定会在退休前动用私权把他送进阿克汉姆……但我不知道餐桌上要怎么安排他和我母亲的座位，您能不能……”  
　　他越说越来劲，没有注意到布鲁斯已经离开沙发，朝着他的方向走了过来。  
　　“谢谢你每年组织这个活动。”布鲁斯的话让达米安愣了一下，他靠近自己的儿子，把手搭在跟自己一样高的孩子的肩上，收拢，给了他一个拥抱。  
　　“不，我只是……”这个突如其来的亲昵举动反而让达米安拘束起来，“我当初只是想要回自己的老虎罢了……”  
　　“谢谢。”他的父亲只是重复着。  
　　达米安愣了愣，随即把头靠在布鲁斯的肩上，伸手围拢，接受了他父亲的谢意。  
“这没什么。”他轻声说。“这没什么。”  
泰特斯从他们中间挤了进来，想要分享这个拥抱。两个人微笑着对视了一眼，让大猫靠了过来。  
“是的，也谢谢你。”达米安挠着老虎的脑袋。  
　　门铃声响了起来。达米安警觉地抬手看了看时间，微微皱眉。  
　　“可能是我母亲到了。”他转身向窗外眺望，一辆轿车正从大门朝宅子驾来，“我得下去了，我担心迪克和杰森应付不了她。”  
　　“我觉得你该担心的是她应付不了现在的杰森。”布鲁斯说，“我听说了法尔科尼被捕的事，当初在监狱卧底的时候你们就该看到他身上的潜质了，他对付黑帮很有一套。”  
　　“这可糟了，我们好不容易才把今年的聚会安排得如此和平，可不能让他们毁了，也不能让戈登先生在饭桌上把他们都铐起来。”达米安回头笑道，他突然停在楼梯口，像是想起了什么，“顺便说一句。今年阿尔弗雷德不会再搞砸聚会了。我们用买来的小甜饼替换了他自己做的，可怜的英国人已经快70了，正常的小甜饼和烤糊的在他嘴里是一个味儿——不，就算在年轻的时候，他也没味觉那玩意。”  
　　“你说的太直接了。”布鲁斯的语气里充满了嗔怪，但表情明显被逗乐了，“在你们以家庭聚会的名义提出自己做饭以后，又剥夺了他制作小甜饼的权利，这可不是对待老人应有的态度。”  
　　“抱歉，父亲。我认为你们当中早就该有人提出来了。”  
“好吧，我说过，在我还很小的时候。但是阿尔弗雷德以为我是在挑食。”布鲁斯笑了，“你先下去招呼他们吧，我马上就来。”  
　　达米安冲着老虎招手，大猫跑了过来，一人一兽闪身跃下楼梯消失在了拐角处，一如他仍然是十岁时的模样。

　　布鲁斯在楼梯口站了一会儿直到那个身影消失，他转身走进书房，拿起刚才那本放在沙发的《今日最佳镜头》旧相册，翻了几页。最后依依不舍地把它放回壁炉上原来的位置，韦恩夫妇的肖像画底下。  
　　然后关了灯，走出了房间。

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never Robin这个故事一开始说的是提姆，所以这篇文多多少少还是以提姆的视角写的。但是因为我每个罗宾都喜欢，最后还是变成了四个罗宾大乱斗。只有提姆不是罗宾也太可怜了，对于罗宾这个称号来说，就像是少了谁都会缺失一角的拼图，与其这样，不如大家都没当过，重新演绎一遍这个故事吧。中途补了很多提姆当罗宾时的漫画，非常纠结他死去的双亲。同样的，对于重案组的艾伦和芮妮我也重新演绎了他们的关键剧情。AU这种设定，对我来说就像机器人大战系列一样，是为了弥补原作中的遗憾和悲伤。但是那些重要的，组成角色核心的部分，是无论怎样的AU都不会抹消掉的。  
> 最后的番外是我的一点小私心，因为我非常想加这个结尾，所以不管是不是显得很多余也还是把它加了进来。这样即使我不再讲这个故事了，即使中间可能还有很多艰辛和痛苦，你都会知道，他们最终都过得很幸福……绝对不会变成Batman Beyond那样啦！
> 
> 结尾的聚会是十年后，人物关系大致上是这样的：
> 
> 迪克回到了哥谭在重案组任职，在组里的搭档是局长的女儿芭芭拉，但实际上还有一个是卧底去黑帮的杰森。对戈登先生既爱又怕。  
> 杰森在黑帮当警方卧底，但是大家都看到了，他混得特别好。“一不小心”踏入了高层，正发愁要不要脱身还是趁机治理黑帮。  
> 提姆读完了法学院当了一名检察官，业余爱好是模仿《黑暗的公正》里尼克法官那样，下班以后跑出去，用自己的方法收集资料，对那些因缺少证据而逃过惩罚的罪犯实施制裁。热衷于写报告。  
> 达米安为了要回自己的老虎积极筹措父母见面，最后悲哀地发现在塔利亚身边长大的小老虎根本不认识他了！但是每年全家人在一起吃饭这件事却被保留下来了。直到某一年，塔利亚带着另一只刚出生的小老虎出现在饭局上……
> 
> 　　我想这之后的事情，就该是提姆指着迪克的鼻子说“下个月的工资评定又有好戏看了”，而迪克会更加卖力地差使杰森留下当卧底，杰森则一边压榨黑帮一边在犯罪的边缘地带给当了蝙蝠侠的达米安找事，最后忍无可忍的达米安半夜跳上提姆办公室的桌子，把他所有的报告都扔出窗外。  
> 　　恩，这就是另一个故事了～
> 
> 谢谢大家的阅读


End file.
